El Amor Después
by clumsykitty
Summary: COMPLETO.¿Cuánto puede soportar un amor? La vida nos puede enseñar que las cosas no son lo que parecen. Un JxS fic n.n
1. Prólogo

**EL AMOR DESPUES**

Prólogo

Una de las cosas más difíciles de encontrar en este mundo es el amor verdadero, y no sólo eso, sino descubrir que está ante nosotros y seamos capaces de retenerlo. Dejar ir ese amor es como dejar morir una flor que no volverá a florecer. Esta idea queda plasmada en un proverbio chino que en una versión libre dice más o menos así:

_Puede tomar siglos para que dos personas _

_Coincidan en un mismo bote._

_Pero pueden pasar eones para que dos cabezas_

_Duerman en una misma almohada._


	2. La Caída

**EL AMOR DESPUES**

Capítulo I. La Caída

Las gotas de lluvia caían lenta y pausadamente en los cristales, recorriendo en silencio su camino vertical hacia el suelo en donde se unían a las miles encharcadas en el pasto y en las piedras del camino. El único sonido era el tic tac del reloj en la pared que marcaba casi las nueve en punto de la noche. Toda la cocina lucía impecable como si no hubiera nadie viviendo ahí, como si nada malo ocurriera ahí.

Incluso la silueta quieta y meditabunda de Mokuba parecía parte de ese cuadro de calma y soledad. Solo la charola en la mesa con la cena preparada atentaba contra la armonía de la escena. El adolescente de negro cabello levantó su mirada hacia las ventanas esperando algún sonido del exterior…

Nada.

/_Es increíble, tanta lluvia sin ningún ruido/_

A lo lejos las nubes parecieron iluminarse cuando un relámpago las tocó pero ningún sonido llegó a la cocina.

/_La lluvia se ha vuelto tan densa que hasta ha empañado los vidrios/_

De pronto sintió un toque frío en su mano que descansaba al borde de la mesa. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo se dio cuenta de la razón.

Era una lágrima.

-No, los vidrios no están empañados. Son mis ojos…

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta anunciando un llanto desesperado que hizo cubrirse el rostro con las manos. ¿Cuánto más iba a estar él así? ¿Cuánto más faltaba para que perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba?

/_Por favor… que alguien ayude a Seto/_

Eran casi ya tres años desde que su hermano mayor apareció una tarde en el portal de la mansión lleno de golpes y moretones, cubierto de sangre. Pero lo que había oprimido el corazón de Mokuba eran las lágrimas de dolor y desesperación que corrían de los ojos azules de su hermano.

Sí, el CEO de la Corporación Kaiba estaba reducido a una triste marioneta destrozada. Tan sólo habían bastado unos cuantos minutos para destruir a Seto Kaiba.

Y las lágrimas ya nunca lo abandonaron.

Mokuba recordaba la primera vez que Seto había intentado quitarse la vida con un cuchillo de la cocina. La segunda fue con una pistola del personal de seguridad. La tercera y cuarta trató de arrojarse desde el techo de la mansión.

El chico secó con furia sus lágrimas. No, no podía darse el lujo de perder ahora. Su hermano había soportado y hecho hasta lo imposible sólo por él. Sólo por él. Era su turno de devolverle el favor.

-Me voy a volver loco –murmuró el chico enterrando sus dedos en su largo cabello negro.

La Corporación Kaiba ahora se sostenía de milagro. La Mesa Directiva llenaba de problemas a los hermanos. La famosa y multimillonaria empresa comenzaba a tambalearse sin el genio que solía dirigirla. Mokuba ya no podía lidiar con semejante carga además de la escuela, que lo había expulsado por ausencias aunque él mismo ya no sentía deseos de continuar.

Dejaron la mansión para alejarse de la prensa y los curiosos. Pero sobre todo de los amigos. Era imperante que casi nadie supiera de la condición de su hermano o todo estaría perdido. Una pequeña cabaña en las montañas era el lugar ideal para la última oportunidad de Mokuba para salvar a Seto.

Sabía muy bien que era la última porque ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir con la misma rutina asfixiante y desesperada. Si no hacía algo ya su hermano mayor no sería otra cosa sino una lápida en el cementerio.

El reloj marcó las nueve en punto, la hora de la cena de Seto. Mokuba tomó la charola no sin antes dar un profundo suspiro. Se dirigió con paso firme hacia las escaleras para luego tomar el pasillo hacia la puerta de su hermano. Tomó la manija y la apretó con fuerza.

/_Por favor… que alguien ayude a Seto/_

La habitación estaba en penumbra, la luz de un quinqué iluminaba sólo parte de la cama y la ventana junto a ella donde Seto parecía mirar hacia el exterior sin inmutarse a mirar a su pequeño hermano que se esforzaba por lucir jovial y animado como todos los días trataba de serlo.

-Vamos hermano, es hora de tu cena, ya sabes que el médico dijo que no debes saltarte ninguna comida ¿Ya tomaste tu medicina? Hum… apuesto a que no. No seas miedoso, sólo son píldoras. Ni que fuera el Reino de las Sombras –bromeaba el chico, mientras colocaba la charola en el taburete y tomaba a Seto de la mano- Ven Seto, vamos, come algo ¿por favor?

Cuando la luz alcanzó el rostro de Kaiba, Mokuba se dio cuenta de que había lágrimas frescas corriendo por sus muy pálidas mejillas. Los ojos azules no se separaron del paisaje lluvioso. El adolescente se mordió un labio y dio un pequeño tirón de la camisa de Seto.

-Hey, no cocino tan mal. Pruébalo, te hará bien. Hazlo por mí ¿sí, hermano? ¿Seto?

Más lágrimas cayeron del rostro del ojiazul al tiempo que miraba a su hermanito, únicamente para decirle lo que siempre había escuchado Mokuba todo este tiempo.

-¿Qué hice mal? –le preguntó con la voz apagada y triste.

-Nada, Seto. No hiciste nada malo. Te lo juro hermano –le consolaba acomodando un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de su oreja- Por favor come algo, no has querido comer nada desde ayer, por favor Seto, por favor…

Mokuba ya no pudo más y soltó a su hermano para salir corriendo de su habitación. Llorando abiertamente se dejó caer en un sillón abrazando un cojín. Esta vez su hermano quería morir de inanición y al parecer iba a lograrlo. Ni siquiera sus ruegos parecían conmoverle. Hace mucho tiempo que ya no le escuchaba, como si su mente hubiera abandonado su cuerpo.

Y en ese proceso el mismo Mokuba se sentía estar cayendo en las mismas tinieblas. Había perdido peso, no dormía bien y las presiones le traían tremendas jaquecas.

Sin nadie a quien acudir.

Nadie.

Por más que el lo había pensado, no existía alguien que pudiera ayudar a Seto. Ni Yugi, ni Pegasus. Nadie podía darle a su hermano lo que realmente necesitaba.

Solo una persona.

La misma que Seto lloraba en sus sueños. La misma que le había traído la muerte en vida. La que destrozó con sus propias manos el único anhelo que el CEO había tenido desde que se convirtieron en huérfanos.

Todo lo que Seto Kaiba había soñado desapareció una tarde en el Parque de Ciudad Domino hace tres años.

/_Por favor… que alguien ayude a Seto/_

El timbre de su celular detuvo en seco el llanto del chico. Acomodando su negro cabellos se acercó al escritorio en el rincón de la salita para contestar la llamada. Sólo una persona tenía ese número lo que significaba que algo malo ocurría con la empresa.

Sin revisar la pantalla, Mokuba tomó aire y cerró los ojos para escuchar lo que probablemente significaba el fin de los Kaiba.

-¿Sí?

-_Buenas noches, Mokuba_ –una voz melodiosa le contestó.

Sin poder creerlo, abrió sus ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-¿Marik? ¿Marik Ishtar?¿Cómo …

-_Veo que no me has olvidado Mokuba_ –le cortó el egipcio_-, eso es bueno porque podemos hablar de lo que realmente importa…_

-¡Espera!¿Qué…

-_Trae a Seto._

-¿Qué a Egipto?¿A tu casa?

-_No, a la Estación Espacial. Por supuesto que aquí en Egipto, tontuelo_ –río Marik- _Hazlo._

-… pero ¿Por qué a Seto?... ¡Oye! ¿Cómo sabes…

-_Estaremos esperándolos Mokuba._

-¿Estaremos?¿Quienes…

-_Hazlo ahora._

-¡No! Espera Marik, no entiendo…

-_Ahora_.

Una serie de bips le dijo a Mokuba que el egipcio había colgado.

-Pero, ¿Cómo rayos espera Marik que lleve a Seto hasta Egipto?¿Y para qué?¿Cómo supo donde estábamos? –se preguntaba dando vueltas por toda la salita, revolviéndose el cabello- ¿Será una broma?

/_Por favor… que alguien ayude a Seto/_

-No, no puede ser, es como en esas películas de terror, una frase repetida y ¡pum!. Solo que me tocó un egipcio con problemas de personalidad. Además no lo dije, solamente lo pensé…

Mokuba detuvo su marcha para darse cuenta de que la lluvia había cesado y la luna brillaba redonda y con un tono rojizo en el cielo oscuro.

/_Nada pierdo con intentar. Tal vez sea la única solución. Problemas desesperados necesitan soluciones desesperadas/_

Con ritmo apresurado el adolescente marcó en el celular. Si aún tenía los recursos, los usaría para salvar a Seto de una vez y por todas.

-Sí, soy yo. Necesito al Ojiazul listo para partir… ajá… no, no le llames, sólo iremos Seto y yo… ¡Claro que puedo pilotear!¡Ahora ven con la maldita camioneta o estás despedido! –rugió Mokuba terminando la llamada, poco a poco desarrollaba el carácter típico de los Kaiba.

Al pie de las escaleras miró hacia donde se localizaba su hermano. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y no tenía un buen presentimiento pero era un rayo de luz después de años de tinieblas.

-Larga vida al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules –susurró.


	3. Inframundo

Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Pairings: JxS

Warnings: yaoi y derivados

**EL AMOR DESPUES.**

Capítulo 2. Inframundo

_Valle de los Reyes, Egipto._

Un joven de piel moreno y cabello platinado esperaba silencioso en el desierto mediterráneo envuelto en una túnica de lino negro. Miraba fijamente en el cielo esperando la señal. La luna ya reinaba gigante sobre las dunas. La suave brisa ondulaba las telas oscura de Marik que sonrió al divisar la figura del dragón ojiazul como una sombra a la luz de la luna roja y planear para aterrizar suavemente sobre la arena.

Mokuba había seguido fielmente sus instrucciones y habían llegado sanos y salvos al desierto. El egipcio sabía que el chico no confiaba en lo absoluto en él y cualquier movimiento en falso echaría a perder los planes de su señor.

Una sombra ágil saltó de la cabina del jet dirigiéndose hacia Marik que ahora sonreía maliciosamente.

-Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora, Marik.

-Necesito ver a Seto primero Mokuba –contestó el otro- y por cierto, buenas noches, gracias a los dioses que han llegado.

-Deja tus ceremonias para otra ocasión –le espetó el chico- ¿Porqué estamos aquí?

-Esa es una pregunta milenaria joven Kaiba, que la humanidad ha tratado de responder en vano –dijo muy serio el egipcio.

-Grrr… ya deja la retórica Marik, mi paciencia…

-Necesito ver a Seto. Tráelo.

Mokuba miraba a Marik como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza, pero dejó a un lado su estupor y decidió probar las intenciones del egipcio. Regresó ala cabina donde su hermano mayor dormía intranquilo.

-Hey, Seto, despierta, ya llegamos… Seto.

El rostro del ojiazul se contrajo antes de que sus párpados se abrieran.

-¿Mokuba? –preguntó como en sueños.

-Shh… todo está bien, hermano. Dame tu mano –ordenó el adolescente con suavidad, aunque Seto parecía interesado como nunca.

Apoyándose en su hermanito, Kaiba bajó del jet caminando al lado de Mokuba con paso inseguro mirando a su alrededor. Un presentimiento le decía que algo rondaba por ahí. Su vista se posó con confusión en el guardián de tumbas. El rostro le era familiar pero vagamente y su mente se sentía muy débil para recordar.

Por su parte, Marik escudriñaba la figura se Seto Kaiba notando las marcas en sus muñecas y las prominentes ojeras de una esquelética cara. Su cabello castaño caía desordenado sobre sus hombros y la sudadera y jeans que Mokuba logró ponerle caían holgadamente de su cuerpo. No era ni la sombra del imponente dueño de la Corporación Kaiba que él recordaba.

-Alguien quiere hablar contigo, Seto Kaiba –le anunció el egipcio haciendo respingar al ojiazul- Sígueme.

Mokuba hubiera querido objetar algo pero Marik se dio vuelta enseguida dirigiéndose hacia un camino entre las tumbas de los Faraones que estaban a sus espaldas. Guiando a su hermano, el adolescente miraba hacia donde los llevaba el egipcio, que no era otra cosa sino la tumba de Atemu, que los Ishtar levantaron para honrar a su señor ahora que había partido por fin al Reino de los Muertos después de haber recuperado su memoria y haber salvado Egipto –y el mundo- del Reino de las Sombras.

El sonido de los goznes lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Marik había abierto la tumba con anticipación y habían entrado directo hasta la cámara principal. El guardián de tumbas tomó una de las antorchas encendidas y se dirigió hacia Mokuba.

-Yo llevaré a Seto.

-Pero… -comenzó el chico dudando.

Sin embargo una mirada severa lo calló. Pasando a Seto a los brazos de Marik, el pelinegro sentía como su corazón latía más aprisa. Algo no estaba bien. El egipcio notó su incertidumbre.

-Cálmate Mokuba, lo que está a punto de ocurrir salvará la vida de tu hermano.

Oír tan ansiada frase nubló de nuevo el juicio de Mokuba que solo asintió en silencio y dejó ir a su hermano mayor. Aún con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho miraba como Marik se alejaba en la penumbra llevando a Seto hacia donde se suponía estaba la cámara mortuoria.

-Seto… -murmuró como una plegaria- …por favor regresa a mí, hermano.

La débil llama de la antorcha iluminaba muy poco en el interior de la tumba. Marik la colocó en un pedestal en la pared y llevó a Seto hacia una silla en un rincón. Una vez que se aseguró que el ojiazul no iba a caerse, sacó un par de velas de su túnica y con la antorcha las encendió para luego colocarlas en una especie de mesita frente a Kaiba. Terminada su labor regresó hacia la entrada y con la antorcha en mano, Marik hizo una reverencia hacia donde había dejado sentado al ojiazul.

-Faraón.

Seto respingó de nuevo al oír la voz del egipcio, levantando la vista para percatarse de que las velas dejaban entrever a un individuo sentado frente a él. Usaba una túnica negra igual que Marik pero sus manos, que reposaban en su regazo, estaban completamente vendadas. No podía verle el rostro pues la luz era muy débil, aunque alcanzaba a ver un par de ojos mirándole fijamente. Kaiba se dio cuenta de que su respiración agitada era el único sonido en la cámara.

Sin aviso el individuo se inclinó sobre la mesa dejando ver que usaba una máscara negra cuyos únicos orificios mostraban un par de ojos violetas.

-Seth –llamó con voz ronca.

Como si fuera un hechizo, el ojiazul experimentó un cambio y su mirada antes cansada se lleno de vigor pero sin dejar la tristeza.

-Faraón.

-Esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Los Dioses no desean tu muerte, Seth.

-No entiendes, Mi Señor.

-Entiendo más de lo que tú puedes, la oportunidad que Ra te dio vas a vaciarla en el Río de la Muerte. Y todo por un simple sentimiento sin sentido.

-Yo…

-Estoy aquí para vivir como no pude hacerlo hace milenios, Seth. Pero también para evitar que mueras y mates a Mokuba.

El ojiazul miró confundido al Faraón.

-Pero Mokuba…

-El morirá después de que tú lo hayas hecho. Dos vidas condenadas al sufrimiento eterno por una obsesión que termina aquí y ahora, Seth.

-Tú no puedes…

-Puedo y lo hago. _Soy la Estrella de la Mañana y de la Noche. Soy Egipto. Soy el Faraón Atemu a quien el Reino de las Sombras obedece y digo que tú Seth, encarnado en la persona de Seto Kaiba olvidarás ese amor mortal que está consumiendo tu alma. Yo lo sello y lo condeno a las sombras. De ahora en adelante, el nombre de Joey Wheeler solo será lo que fue en un principio. Es la voluntad de Ra y el edicto de los Dioses. Así sea_

Seto que parecía congelado se estremeció como despertando de un largo sueño. Parpadeando miró a su alrededor para encontrarse de nuevo con esos ojos violetas que le miraban con fuerza.

-¿Yami?

Una risa apagada fue su contestación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?¿Yo que hago aquí?

-Necesito de tu ayuda, Seto –contestó Atemu a través de la máscara- Ra que me ama en el cielo me ha agraciado con una nueva vida en mi propio cuerpo, pero para completar mi regreso necesito que alguien del mundo de los vivos me guíe de vuelta a la vida.

-Y supongo que yo tengo que hacerlo ¿no? –preguntó sarcástico.

-Así es.

-Sólo por curiosidad, ¿Cómo demonios hago eso?

-Hay varias formas, pero me gustaría una…

-¿Y es? –inquirió el ojiazul levantando una ceja.

-Cásate conmigo.

Poco faltó para que Kaiba se cayera de su silla por las carcajadas. Un extraño mareo apagó su risa y una opresión en el pecho comenzaba a aparecer. Estaba hablando con una momia que le pedía matrimonio. Lo más extraño era que una voz le decía no porque su corazón no le pertenecía a Atemu.

/_Joey/_

Un dolor punzante le atacó en el corazón haciendo que se recargara en la mesa tirando una de las velas, dejándolos en casi una completa oscuridad. El Faraón tomó una mano de Seto y lo jaló para acercar su rostro al suyo.

-De todos modos ibas a hacerlo.

-¡¿Qué! –preguntó alarmado Seto.

-El linaje de Ra sólo puede unirse con otro de sangre divina. Ahora solo estamos tú y yo. Es nuestro deber y obligación.

-¡NO! –gritó, soltándose de Atemu- ¡Tú no puedes obligarme!¡Yo decido mi destino! Yo… yo… -nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos- …yo amo… amo a Joey.

Una nueva luz brilló y Seto se dio cuenta de que era el ojo de Ra en la frente del Faraón que resplandecía derritiendo la máscara. Las fuerzas abandonaron a Kaiba al tiempo que la imagen de Joey en su mente se desvanecía entre nubes negras. Sabía que era el poder del Faraón sobre su corazón pero su cuerpo estaba ya muy agotado para hacerle frente.

-Sólo me amarás a mi –siseó Atemu ante el ojiazul que se levantaba trastabillando- he salvado al mundo de un futuro cruel. He vencido al Reino de las Sombras. Un mortal como Joey Wheeler no le hará daño a mi única familia. Lo juro por Ra en el cielo.

Seto derramó sus últimas lágrimas antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo.


	4. La trampa

Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Pairings: JxS

Warnings: yaoi y derivados

**EL AMOR DESPUES.**

Capítulo 3. La Trampa

-No sé si lo has notado Mokuba, pero el suelo está hecho de arena y vas a hacer ya una zanja en él.

-Tengo que ver a Seto. Tengo que verlo.

-Deberías cambiarte de ropas como te lo indiqué hace horas –dijo Marik con cautela.

-¿Cambiarme para qué? ¡Prometiste contestarme todas mis dudas y solamente te has dedicado a deshojar esas estúpidas flores!

-Tu hermano vendrá Mokuba, y él también se preparará, como lo debes hacer tú.

-¡¿Cómo diablos regresará mi hermano si lo abandonamos allá!

-Odión lo traerá, ya te lo dije –replicó paciente el egipcio.

-¿Y se puede saber que van a celebrar?

-Vamos…

-¿uh?

-Vamos a celebrar, Mokuba. En especial tú –indicó Marik sin despegar su vista de su tarea- Todos vamos a estar _muy_ felices.

-Mira, Marik, no sé de que peñasco te caíste pero no estoy de humor para tus bromitas. Así que voy por mi hermano y nos largamos de aquí…

-¡Oh mira! Es Odión y trae a tu hermano –exclamó señalando hacia el horizonte- ¿Lo ves? He cumplido mi palabra.

Pero Mokuba ya no lo escuchó. Corrió al encuentro de su hermano que al parecer dormía en los brazos de Odión. Detrás de él venía un hombre alto encapuchado con una máscara. Mokuba no lo tomó en cuenta.

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué le pasa?

El grandulón se detuvo para mirar a Seto un momento.

-Estaba muy cansado para caminar hasta aquí. El Faraón le sugirió guardar fuerzas para la boda.

Mokuba sintió que su cerebro comenzaba a tener un corto circuito. ¿Faraón? ¿Boda?

-¿Qué? –fue lo único atinó a decir.

-Seto y yo vamos a casarnos, Mokuba. Antes de que el sol aparezca, seremos un matrimonio real.

Por primera vez el adolescente se dio cuenta de los ojos violetas cuyo dueño era el encapuchado. La voz hueca por la máscara le era inconfundible. Se trataba de Yami, el espíritu que convivió con Yugi, y al parecer el Faraón leía su mente pues rió repentinamente asustando a Mokuba.

-Sí, soy el mismo. Aunque ahora debo andar de esta manera, pronto mi cuerpo estará completo para amar por toda la eternidad a tu hermano…

Mokuba quería pellizcarse para despertar de esta pesadilla o lo que fuera. Prefirió seguir a Odión y dejar al supuesto Atemu atrás. Habría una oportunidad de aclar todo cuando su hermano despertara. El chico miró el rostro de su hermano. Ninguna lágrima en él. Lo que fuera que el Faraón hizo, funcionó. Seto parecía tranquilo y relajado.

/_Después de todo, todo parece en orden, quizá sí hice bien…/_

Pero Marik le salió al paso.

-Vamos Mokuba, es hora de que te cambies.

-Pero mi hermano…

-Ishizu y Odión se encargarán de él. No querrás parecer un tonto en la boda de tu hermano ¿verdad? –le tentó el egipcio con un guiño- yo te ayudaré. Seguramente no sabes como usar un traje egipcio…

En el cielo las estrellas comenzaban a desaparecer, anunciando una fresca madrugada en las arenas egipcias. El ambiente olía a flores e incienso que se quemaba en las lámparas dispuestas alrededor del "altar" hecho de manera improvisada para la ceremonia. Atemu giró sobre sus talones admirando los pequeños adornos que los Ishtar habían montado para su boda, desde que él apareció para anunciarles su regreso y comunicarles el "mandato de los Dioses".

Anubis le había devuelto su alma en un cuerpo nuevo para cambia el destino que se cernía sobre su primo Seth en la época actual. Le habían permitido ver el futuro para que tomara el camino indicado de modo que las cosas volvieran de nuevo a la normalidad, de lo contrario, la desgracia que había liberado Seto haría renacer viejos infortunios.

Un simple hechizo no había bastado para sellar el corazón de Seto Kaiba. No contaba con que su sentimiento estaba lleno de inocencia. Al parecer, el ojiazul había apostado su vida en ese amor. Por eso el conjuro no sirvió como después lo comprobó. Era demasiado amor para dejarlo ir y el Faraón había tenido que usar el Ojo de Ra para dormir la mente de Kaiba el tiempo suficiente para realizar la boda e invocar el sello final a su corazón. Atemu estaba seguro de que el Reino de las Sombras era el lugar ideal para encarcelar aquel amor mortal y llevarlo al olvido hasta que el suyo tomara lugar de forma permanente en el corazón de Seto.

-Esta es la manera en que funcionará –se decía mientras miraba sus manos vendadas a través de la máscara- Tiene que ser así para poder salvarte, primo.

Levantó la vista al escuchar pasos. Ishizu venía al frente con una cesta llena de flores, detrás de ella, Odión y Marik cargando un lazo anudado con cintas y al final Mokuba en un traje típico egipcio en color blanco, llevando de la mano a su hermano mayor.

Seto vestía un traje parecido al de su hermanito pero hecho de seda, el blanco de la tela resaltaba el azul de sus ojos que miraban como distantes hacia el altar. Aún en el deplorable estado en que se encontraba, Seto Kaiba lucía elegante y gallardo.

/_Seth es un excelente partido, lástima que mi querido amigo no lo haya aprovechado/_ pensaba para sí el Faraón /_Sin duda sólo yo lo merezco/_

Aunque nadie podía notarlo, esbozó una sonrisa al ver a su futuro esposo. Saludando a las reverencias de los otros extendió una mano hacia el ojiazul, llamándolo de forma cariñosa:

-Ven a mí, Seto.

Mokuba apretó la mano que sujetaba a su hermano mayor para acercarse a él, murmurando muy bajito.

-Seto, hermano, escúchame. Si no quieres hacerlo está bien, yo estoy contigo. Podemos irnos de aquí ahora y no volver. No tienes que…

-Gracias, Moki –respondió con inusitada suavidad el ojiazul- pero el Faraón espera por mí. Ya no te preocupes, él me cuidará y protegerá.

-Todo esto es una locura, hermano, no dejes que la desesperación te haga hacer cosas que después no tendrán remedio. Puedes salir de esto, Seto, por favor…

Su única respuesta fue un débil abrazo que correspondió con fuerza. Las manos frágiles y delgadas de Seto los separaron mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su hermanito que hacía largo tiempo no veía. Era una de esas exclusivas para él, cuando estaban solos.

-Mi Faraón espera, Moki.

El chico veía con el corazón estrujado como Seto se dirigía hacia el altar para tomar la mano del Faraón que le ayudaba a subir y colocarse frente a él. Mokuba se percató de que Atemu era tan alto como su hermano si quizá un poquito más y visiblemente más fornido que el otro más delgado. Era por gracia de los poderes del antiguo Faraón que Kaiba estaba de pie, pues si se retiraba esa magia el ojiazul caería muerto pues su cuerpo ya cruzaba el umbral de la muerte.

El momento había llegado, pronto el sol se asomaría en el Este anunciando la decisión de los Dioses y Atemu ya no podía perder más tiempo. Tomando ambas manos de su reencarnado primo, comenzó la ceremonia.

-Henos aquí en el cielo que Nut protege –inició con voz firme- y teniendo como testigos a los mismos Dioses, yo el Faraón Atemu te he escogido a ti Seto Kaiba para unir nuestras vidas y realizar el deseo de Ra de una vida nueva, que traerá la esperanza y felicidad a nuestras almas. Bajo el manto de la noche que trae mi alma al mundo de los vivos yo te digo Seto que te elijo como mi pareja en esta vida y que Ra en su trono celestial nos bendiga con un mejor futuro.

A una señal del Faraón, Marik se adelantó para colocar el lazo anudado alrededor de los "novios" de forma que los envolviera en un círculo. Volviendo a inclinarse, se retiró del altar. Seto, que había permanecido quieto hasta ese momento empezó a salir de su sopor. Atemu lo había notado.

Se acercaba el momento crucial.

/_Es ahora o nunca/_

Mokuba lanzó un grito al ver como el altar era rodeado por un campo negro semejante al que había visto en los duelos contra Pegasus y Marik.

Era el Reino de las Sombras.

-¡Hermano! –gritó tratando de alcanzarlos pero Odión lo sujetaba con fuerzas- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡SETO! ¡HAGAN ALGO! ¡SEEETOOO!

Ya había estado en ese lugar, era el Reino de las Sombras. Atemu los había traído a ese sitio de nuevo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero que me toques! -demandó Seto tratando inútilmente de zafarse de las manos del Faraón- ¡Te digo que me sueltes! ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! ¡Te odio!

-Pero vas a amarme –objetó con frialdad Atemu.

-¡NUNCA! –le retó el ojiazul con una mirada dura- ¡Prefiero morir!

-¿Cómo ibas a hacerlo?

-Al menos yo sé lo que es amar…

-Sin ser correspondido –le cortó tajante el Faraón.

-¡Tú… no… -balbuceaba Seto tratando de ocultar inesperadas lágrimas que se asomaban en su ojos- yo quiero este dolor aunque me acabe, pero no voy a olvidarlo, ni en la muerte.

-Precisamente por eso voy a dejarlo aquí –sentenció el otro.

Seto miró al Faraón confuso pero luego comprendió la razón de su presencia en el Reino de las Sombras. Usando todas sus fuerzas trató de nuevo de liberarse de agarre de Atemu mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban libres por sus mejillas.

-…Joey… -llamó desesperado, cerrando sus ojos- …Joey…

El Faraón lo jaló con brutalidad hacia él, obligando a Kaiba a mirarlo a los ojos, pero el ojiazul ponía todo su empeño en separarse de él. Furioso, Atemu lo tomó con un brazo por la cintura para pegarlo fuerte contra su cuerpo mientras con la otra mano lo sujetaba por la barbilla a poca distancia de su rostro provocando que más lágrimas corrieran por el rostro del ojiazul.

-_Soy la Estrella de la Mañana y de la Noche_ –gruñó Atemu- _Soy Egipto. Soy el Faraón. Yo condeno el amor, que el nombre de Joey Wheeler invoca, al sepulcro del olvido en el Reino de las Sombras. Yo, Atemu, lo sellaré con este anillo de bodas que borrará de tu memoria Seth, recuerdo alguno de ese amor y te obliga a amarme. Esa es la voluntad de Ra y mía. Así sea._

El Ojo en la frente del Faraón volvió a brillar mientras soltaba a Seto para arrancar de la nada un puño de tinieblas que con su poder se transformó en un anillo de oro con hechizadas inscripciones egipcias. Seto, que yacía a los pies de Atemu, lloraba incontrolablemente al sentir como su mente se despedazaba y su corazón se contraía de dolor. El faraón estaba arrancando el amor de su alma con todo su poder.

-…no… por favor… no… yo… quiero recordarlo así… no… ¡No! ¡NO!

Ignorando sus súplicas. Atemu levantó a Seto de un tirón colocando el anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda, ante los ojos horrorizados del otro que ya no podía hacer otra cosa sino observar pues su fuerza le abandonaba.

-Este anillo se une a través de tu sangre a tu corazón y sella al fin ese necio amor tuyo. Nada puede ya romperlo y nadie lo hará. _Recibe a tu nuevo amor, Seto Kaiba, que te llama desde el Reino de los Muertos…_

Por un breve instante los ojos azules de Kaiba se nublaron apara volver a su brillo natural que se posaron en aquellos violetas de quien ahora le parecía el dueño absoluto de su ser.

-_Atemu_… -llamó como si fuera una visión.

Las tinieblas a su alrededor comenzaron a arremolinarse con furia.

-_Seth_… -contestó el Faraón sintiendo como su cuerpo cobrada vida al fin y se regeneraba por completo.

-Atemu, _Mi Faraón_ –volvió a llamar el ojiazul.

-Seto, tú serás _Mi Tesoro_ más preciado que Ra me haya obsequiado.

Ambos se miraron mientras Seto tomaba la máscara para quitarla y revelar el rostro majestuoso del Faraón que se echó hacia atrás su capucha dejando ver sus mechones tricolores que Kaiba recordaba. Las tinieblas comenzaron a disiparse trayendo de regreso a la pareja sobre el altar no sin antes que Atemu se susurrara a su ahora esposo.

-Éste es el camino que los Dioses han marcado para nosotros, Mi Tesoro. Como debió de haber sido y como será.

Ante un sorprendido Mokuba, Atemu y Seto volvieron del Reino de las Sombras. Pero la sorpresa mayor fue para todos al contemplar el rostro –y cuerpo- del Faraón en perfecto estado. Si bien guardaba cierto parecido con Yugi, si piel era más cercana al tono de los Ishtar, recordando su herencia egipcia y su voz era más profunda y severa como lo oyeron en seguida todos los presentes.

-Me parece que ahora somos esposos –dijo sonriendo feliz.

Aplausos de parte de Marik y pétalos arrojados por Ishizu acompañaron las palabras de Atemu que no tuvo reparo en besar a un sonrojado Seto. Toda la escena parecía absurda para Mokuba pero lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse congelado en su sitio mirando a la pareja. Y es que su hermano ya no estaba demacrado, esquelético y triste sino que parecía haber recobrado de golpe salud y fuerza sin pasar por alto que veía al Faraón como si fuera un dios.

/_Bueno, de cierta manera lo es/_ pensó para su adentros /_pero mi hermano lo mira como hubiera visto a Joey si él…/_

El pequeño sacudió su cabeza, ése era una imagen que incluso a él le traía amargura. Dejándose llevar por sus pies abrazó con fuerza a Seto como si fuera un náufrago aferrándose a un salvavidas en el océano. Su hermano mayor rió abiertamente ante el gesto del chico que lloró de alegría al escuchar tal sonido salir del pecho de Seto.

-Espero que sean lágrimas de felicidad, Moki –habló Seto en broma, abrazando a su hermanito- porque de lo contrario habrás arruinado un costoso traje.

Mokuba levantó su cabeza para mirar con alegría su hermano.

-¡Has vuelto Seto! Has vuelto, has vuelto… –repetía sin cesar hundiendo de nuevo su cabeza en el pecho del ojiazul cuando éste revolvía con ternura su negra cabellera.

-Sí… he vuelto. Con Mi Faraón.


	5. Rompecabezas

Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Pairings: JxS

Warnings: yaoi y derivados

¡Heya! Gracias por los reviews... y pensar que nadie leería esto. n.n

Este capítulo es muy oscuro y turbio NCS

**EL AMOR DESPUES.**

Capítulo 4. Rompecabezas

Había sido una tarea titánica enviar a un muy preocupado Mokuba a dormir pero con ayuda de Marik, Seto por fin lo había convencido. Con suavidad y tratando de no hacer ruido abrió la puerta del dormitorio que Ishizu les había preparado. Creía encontrar a un dormido Atemu pero la cama estaba vacía con los almohadones intactos y las velas encendidas en el piso. Pero antes de que dijera o hiciera algo un par de brazos lo tomaron por detrás y una lengua recorría su cuello lasciva.

-¿Atemu¿Qué…

-Shh… es nuestra noche de bodas ¿no? –respondió, pegándose por completo al cuerpo del otro- Vamos a disfrutarla…

Seto se mordió un labio para no gemir cuando una de las manos de Atemu se dirigió hacia su entrepierna mientras la otra recorría de manera erótica su pecho tratando de excitarlo. La boca del Faraón tampoco estaba quieta pues recorría con ansia su cuello y mordía juguetona su lóbulo. Un cosquilleo comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo pero su mente no cedía a aquél escarceo cada vez más demandante. Su cerebro trataba de asimilar lo ocurrido en las últimas horas como si todos sus recuerdos fueran piezas sueltas esparcidas arbitrariamente. Pero por más esfuerzos que hiciera no recordaba algo que sentía importante.

-Ummm… ya no te esfuerces tanto, Mi Tesoro –ronroneó Atemu girando al ojiazul para verle de frente- …he sanado tus heridas y por eso sientes un vacío pero no es nada importante –continuó volviendo a su tarea de seducirlo-, deja todo eso a un lado y déjame llevarte al mundo del placer.

Seto trató de replicar pero un beso furioso y apasionado lo calló. Una lengua invadía su paladar mientras un par de manos trataban de quitar la ropa que llevaba puesta. Cerró los ojos en un intento de dejarse ir y disfrutar de las caricias del Faraón pero su mente le seguía repiqueteando ese vacío.

-¡No! Espera Atemu, –interrumpió el ojiazul, soltándose del abrazo- mi cabeza todavía me da vueltas y preferiría descansar. Ha sido mucho tiempo el que estuve fuera de mí…

-Ese es un pretexto mediocre, Seto –replicó molesto Atemu- Te he dicho que no es nada importante y debes creerme.

Una vez más trató de tocar al ojiazul pero de nuevo fue rechazado. Seto se echó hacia atrás levantando sus manos en un gesto de negociación.

-No me estoy negando, sólo quiero esta noche para descansar, Mi Faraón –aclaró Seto, tratando de no decepcionarlo- Tienes toda la vida por delante para hacer esto.

Atemu le miraba con dureza sin moverse pero de pronto su postura se relajó. Kaiba suspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos, sin darse cuenta que la furia invadió aquellos ojos violetas. Unas manos lo alzaron en vilo por la cintura haciéndolo gritar de sorpresa –y miedo- al ver el cambio de actitud por parte del Faraón.

-Si tú no quieres disfrutarlo, Yo sí lo haré… -gruñó arrojando a Seto a la cama.

El ojiazul no tuvo tiempo de recobrarse pues Atemu rasgó sus ropas al tiempo que mordía y besaba con rabia sus labios. Por instinto trató de patear al Faraón, solo para recibir una fuerte bofetada que enrojeció de inmediato la mejilla de Seto.

-No lo eches a perder, Mi Tesoro, yo soy el único que sabe lo que tú realmente quieres…

Kaiba no creía lo que estaba ocurriendo, minutos antes Atemu le había jurado amor incondicional y ahora estaba a punto de violarlo. Cerró los ojos enterrando su cabeza en la almohada en actitud sumisa para apaciguar la ira del Faraón mientras éste se desvestía con impaciencia, sólo para detenerse a contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de su regio esposo. Era un cuerpo de piel delicada y contornos perfectos. Sonriendo maliciosamente separó a la fuerza las piernas de Seto que abrió los ojos con horror. Un presentimiento le decía que iba a dolerle y mucho. Atemu había hecho a un lado la ternura y la paciencia.

-Por favor… no… -suplicó.

El Faraón se abalanzó sobre su boca para callar el grito de dolor que escapó de su garganta cuando aquel miembro entró de lleno y sin preparación alguna en su cuerpo virgen. Gruesas lágrimas cayeron a la almohada mientras Atemu tomaba sus muñecas y las apretaba con fuerza para comenzar a embestirlo salvajemente.

Giró su cabeza para esconder su llanto mientras el Faraón se movía dentro de él ignorando el dolor que latigaba su cuerpo con cada embestida. Podía sentir un hilillo tibio escurrir de entre sus muslos. Era su sangre. Y eso pareció excitar más a Atemu que se movió aún más brutal, mordiendo su cuello hasta que el orgasmo le alcanzó. Arqueando su espalda, el Faraón sonrió para sí al sentir como reclamaba a Seto para sí con su esencia inundándolo. Mientras el ojiazul se mordía los labios de humillación al sentir como ese fluido se mezclaba con su sangre.

/_Esto no debía ser así… yo no tenía que sentirme así/_

Finalmente el dolor fue insoportable y se dejó llevar hacia la inconsciencia. Atemu se dio cuenta del cuerpo desmayado de su esposo y retirándose jaló una sábana para cubrirse ambos, abrazando con delicadeza a Kaiba mientras limpiaba con esmero el rastro de lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro.

El sol comenzó a salir en el horizonte anunciando el nuevo día. Atemu lo miraba meditativamente. Todo volvía a la normalidad. Ra podía ver ahora que ellos eran un matrimonio consumado y que podían recibir sus bendiciones.

-Así como Osiris vuelve cada día de la muerte –murmuraba a Seto, cepillando sus cabellos- Así nosotros hemos vuelto a la vida, Mi Tesoro. Este nuevo sol nos ilumina con un futuro nuevo. Ya nadie lastimará tu corazón. Volverás a amar como lo hiciste antes –decía dejando un beso ligero en su frente- Nos amaremos y seremos el uno para el otro como es el cielo para la tierra. Estoy aquí para protegerte y cuidarte, Mi Tesoro.

Con un bostezo recargó su cabeza en el hombro del ojiazul esbozando una sonrisa cayendo profundamente dormido.

Debía ser un sueño.

El parque estaba vacío y era una tarde soleada, pero podía escuchar el sonido de los árboles mecerse al viento y el canto de los pájaros. Era una tarde cálida y radiante. Más bien todo parecía resplandecer como si un aura de luz envolviera todo.

Era un sueño.

Sabía que tenía que estar ahí, aunque no comprendía el por qué.

Era importante.

Giraba alrededor buscando. Buscando.

Esperando.

El reloj del parque marcó cinco campanadas. Eran las cinco de la tarde. Una súbita emoción llenó su corazón, solo comparable a cuando tenía un duelo. Solo que esta vez era otra cosa más importante que un Duelo de Monstruos.

¿Qué era?

Seto sabía que era algo muy importante pero no podía recordar qué.

Algo faltaba…

Una luz brillante cegó su vista, provenía de su mano izquierda. Era un anillo…

Unos ojos azules se abrieron de golpe pero parpadearon al ser tocados por los rayos del sol que se reflejaban en su anillo de bodas. Levantó su mano para acercarlo a su rostro. El anillo era hermoso, los jeroglíficos tallados estaban hechos con exquisito cuidado. Al igual que con aquella carta egipcia Seto sabía lo que decía.

Mi Tesoro.

El sol era cálido y el aire tibio pero húmedo, se oía a lo lejos el rumor de una corriente de río. Sin duda era una maravillosa mañana en Egipto.

Seto frunció el ceño tratando de recordar que había soñado justo antes de despertar pero no lo consiguió. Refunfuñando trató de mover sus piernas para sentir una terrible punzada que le trajo de vuelta al mundo real, recordándole la noche de bodas que un ausente Faraón le había regalado. Armándose de valor retiró la sábana que le cubría para descubrir la sangre y semen ya secos entre sus piernas y las manchas de éstos en la cama. Apretando los labios hizo un esfuerzo por sentarse inclinado sobre su cadera para no ejercer más presión entre sus glúteos.

_¿Qué había soñado?... no lo recuerdo/_

Suspiró fastidiado. Es no importaba, ya que un sueño no regía su vida. Ahora tenía que lidia con un problema real y doloroso.

Y sin embargo…


	6. Renacimiento I

Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Pairings: JxS

Warnings: yaoi y derivados

**EL AMOR DESPUES.**

Capítulo 5. Renacimiento I

-¡Oye Yugi! ¿Ya terminaste de vestirte, o no?

-Sí abuelito, -contestó el muchacho saliendo de su habitación- ¿Ya llegó al limusina?

-No, pero no quiero llegar tarde…

-Eso lo debería decir yo, abuelito.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo viejo! –preguntó Solomon mirando inquisitivamente a su nieto.

-No, abuelito –contestó rápido Yugi sudando frío.

El timbre de la casa sonó varias veces, distrayendo a ambos de una posible discusión sobre la edad.

-¡Yo abro abuelito!

Yugi bajó las escaleras para abrir la puerta pero en lugar de encontrar al chofer de la limusina ante él estaba un joven vestido de jeans y camisa suelta de las mangas. Traía varias maletas grandes y una que a Yugi le pareció de fotógrafo, levantando su vista se topó con un joven de ojos color miel, cabellos rubios y desordenados.

-¡¿Joey!

El rubio le regaló una gran gran sonrisa.

-El mismo viejo.

-¡Joey! –gritó de alegría Yugi, abrazando a su ahora alto amigo- ¡Oh, Joey! ¡Qué alegría verte!

-Igualmente viejo amigo, ha sido un largo tiempo ¿no es así?

-Vaya que sí, pero pasa –le invitó abriendo la puerta para dejarlo pasar- Déjame ayudarte con esas maletas… por cierto, ¿ese es un equipo de fotografía?

-¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a Wanda? –contestó Joey mirando su maleta- Sí, ella es mi compañera de aventuras.

-¿Eres fotógrafo? –preguntó asombrado Yugi con enormes ojos abiertos.

-Ajá. Fotógrafo –dijo poniendo las maletas en la salita- Estuve en América un tiempo para estudiar, pero estuve por aquí y por allá. Ahora estoy trabajando para varias revistas y periódicos. Soy un agente libre, Wanda y yo viajamos por todo el mundo cazando la mejor imagen ¿Qué te parece Yugi?

-¡Fantástico, Joey! Debes estar muy orgullo…

-¡Hey, Yugi! ¿Ese es el chofer?

El muchacho de ojos violetas se había olvidado de su abuelo por la emoción de ver de nuevo a su amigo perdido.

-¡No abuelito! ¡Es Joey!

-¿Joey Wheeler? –preguntó incrédulo Solomon asomándose por las escaleras- ¿El Joey Wheeler que yo conozco?

-El mismo señor Mutuo –contestó el rubio saludando al anciano.

-¡Oh, chico! ¡Ven acá! –exclamó corriendo hacia Joey- ¡Déjame abrazarte! ¡Mírate nada más! ¡Pero sí que eres un muchachote apuesto y alto! Y yo que pensé que mi nieto había crecido…

-¡Abuelito!

-Je… lo siento. De verdad Joey has madurado muy bien.

El rubio solo se sonrojó ante el comentario del abuelo de Yugi.

-Yugi también ha cambiado –comentó señalando con la cabeza a su amigo, que se ruborizó también.

-Yo… bueno…

-Con eso basta, Yugi –rió Solomon- Dime Joey ¿Vas a quedarte largo tiempo? ¿Tienes lugar donde estar?

-De hecho me he tomado unas vacaciones y quise regresar a Ciudad Domino /_De verdad quise regresar/_…Pero díganme ¿no los interrumpo? Parece que iban a salir –preguntó Joey señalando los esmoquin.

-¡Ah, lo olvidaba…! Oye Joey, se me ocurre una idea ¿por qué no nos acompañas?

-¿Vestido así?

-Seguro Joey –contestó Solomon- no creo que les importe ya que por fin has vuelto a nosotros. Estoy seguro que todos van estar felices de verte.

-¿Quiénes son todos?

Yugi iba a contestar pero una tos de su abuelo llamó su atención. Ambos se miraron y compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad, antes de que el chico le contestara.

-Esa es una sorpresa… tienes que venir para ver.

El sonido de una limusina estacionándose frente a la tienda avisó a Solomon de su llegada. El anciano codeó a Yugi para señalarle el vehículo.

-Mira Yugi, ya llegaron por nosotros. Ven Joey, esto será genial.

Sin poder hacer una objeción el rubio fue jalado por los otros hacia la limusina para que el chofer les abriera la portezuela, saludándolos.

-Buenas noches, señores.

-Hola, Jubei –contestó Yugi.

Joey levantó una ceja ante la familiaridad con que su amigo le hablaba al conductor. Una vez dentro y con la limusina en marcha no dejó su duda a un lado.

-Oye viejo, ¿Cómo es que conoces al chofer de esta cosa? Y por cierto, ¿a dónde vamos?

-Conozco a Jubei porque el ha estado llevándonos un tiempo considerable de aquí para allá –contestó Yugi sin más explicaciones.

-Y vamos a una cena de aniversario –siguió el abuelo con el mismo misterio.

Joey se rascó la cabeza pensativo.

-En limusina… a una cena… y conoces al que maneja… pero ¿con quién andan ustedes?

-Con los Kaiba –contestaron ambos al unísono, haciendo brincar al rubio de su asiento.

-¡Qué! ¿Los Kaiba?

-Sí, Joey, los mismos –aseguró Yugi mirando de reojo a su abuelo que reía ante la cara de espanto del rubio.

/_Seguro que es una broma cruel del destino/_ pensó Joey

-¿Te sientes bien, hijo? –preguntó preocupado Solomon- pareces un poco pálido.

-Oh, vamos Joey. Después de todo este tiempo, no le tendrás miedo a Seto ¿o sí?

-/_Ni te lo imaginas viejo/_ No… esto… yo… tartamudeó tratando de encontrar las palabras- …esperen un momento, hablaron de una cena de aniversario ¿aniversario de qué o quién?... ¿no estarán diciendo que…

-Je… si hijo, es del dragoncito.

Joey tragó saliva.

-Y ¿se puede saber con quien…

-No arruines la sorpresa Joey –contestó jovial Yugi- Espera y lo verás. Seguro vas a morirte de la impresión.

-/_Seguro/_ Vaya, ahora entiendo lo de la limusina, aunque no me queda claro del todo. ¿Y que le obsequiaron? –preguntó tratando de sonar casual.

-Oh, una bella pintura ¿verdad Yugi? –dijo Solomon.

-Sí abuelito ¿crees que la muestren esta noche?

-Conociéndolos, seguro que sí.

-Se a lo que te refieres, abue, no pierden oportunidad ¿eh?

Joey miraba extrañado tal conversación. Seguro que hablaban de Seto y su pareja. Una punzada atacó su estómago.

Celos.

/_Mira, ni siquiera le he visto y ya me siento celoso…soy un caso/_

-Vaya, hemos llegado –habló Solomon señalando la fachada de la Mansión Kaiba.

Joey y Yugi miraban asombrados el lugar. Desde la entrada hasta la puerta principal de la mansión, el camino estaba cubierto de farolas y medallones de flores que con la iluminación de los jardines hacían ver la mansión como de ensueño. Joey conocía vagamente el lugar pero se dio cuenta de que estaba cambiado. Flores y luces daban vida al exterior y al llegar a la entrada la decoración era más alegre aún. Los Kaiba debían considerar esta cena muy importante si no habían escatimado en los arreglos.

Cuando la limusina se detuvo, Joey se percató de una figura en lo alto de las escaleras principales. Una vez que bajó su mirada se clavó en ella. Era un hombre y alto, que bajó los escalones dejándose ver en la luz. Yugi al verlo, corrió de alegría para abrazarlo.

-¡Yami!

Era el mismísimo Faraón. Solo que sus mechones ahora no eran tan pronunciados como los de Yugi y su piel era más oscura. /_Como los egipcios/_ se recordó Joey caminado muy por detrás de Solomon. Atemu vestía un traje en seda negro que le lucía elegante e imponente. Los ojos violetas se llenaron de regocijo al encontrarse con Yugi.

-Aibou, Ra sabe que es una enorme alegría para mí que hayas venido.

/_¡Rayos! Hasta con una voz intimidante… pero… él…/_

-Buenas noches, Atemu –llamó Solomon.

-Y también es una alegría su presencia, señor Mutuo –saludó el Faraón sonriéndole al anciano.

-¡Uf! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames abuelo?

-No las suficientes, creo –rió Atemu.

-Mira Yami, a quien trajimos con nosotros. Espero que no te moleste –dijo Yugi separándose de él y jalando a Joey al frente- ¡SORPRESA!

Atemu y Joey quedaron frente a frente. El tiempo pareció congelarse. Inconscientemente Joey se comparó con Atemu, definitivamente el rubio era centímetros más alto que el Faraón pero no por muchos. Joey era mucho más fornido pero su profesión lo había hecho así. Quería decir algo pero las palabras murieron en su boca al mirarse en unos profundos y amenazadores ojos violetas como si el Faraón leyera su alma. Y eso no le gustaba nada.

Por su parte Atemu analizaba a Joey como se hace con un bicho en un laboratorio. Su antiguo y flacucho amigo Wheeler era ahora un joven fuerte y sus ojos mostraban el fuego de la aventura y el peligro. Pero más aún mostraban la incertidumbre.

/_Vaya Joey, al fin te apareces. Veamos como reaccionas. No voy a hacer las cosas más fáciles para ti/_

El Faraón sonrió ampliamente extendiendo una mano hacia el rubio.

-Joey, que gusto de verte de nuevo. Bienvenido, _mi amigo_.


	7. Renacimiento II

Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Pairings: JxS

Warnings: yaoi y derivados

**EL AMOR DESPUES.**

…_me pregunté ¿Será feliz?_

_¿En dónde vivirá?..._

…_me respondí que no,_

_porque el amor es solo_

_flor de un día…_

………………_..Hoy me acordé de ti, José Luis Perales _

…_que un viejo amor_

_ni se olvida, ni se deja_

_que un viejo amor_

_de nuestra alma si se aleja_

_pero nunca dice adiós…_

………………_..Por unos ojos negros, d.p._

Capítulo 6. Renacimiento II

Joey se sentía fuera de lugar, ahora sí se daba cuenta de la mala decisión de acompañar a los Mutou hasta la cena. Atemu los había llevado a una sala de espera donde al parecer estaban por llegar los demás invitados. Yugi no cabía de alegría igual que Solomon al ver la mencionada pintura ahí. El chico de cabello tricolor no dejaba de parlotear sobre la "emocionante" cena y cosas parecidas mientras el rubio trataba de pensar en una excusa creíble para salir de ahí inmediatamente.

Una sirvienta entró con una bandeja de copas que ofreció a los recién llegados que le agradecieron. Joey la probó, era un vino suave.

-Dime Joey, ¿Dónde te habías escondido todo este tiempo? Si Yugi me dijo bien, parecía que la tierra te hubiera tragado.

-Es que… estuve muy ocupado, Atemu, y no me quedaba en algún lugar fijo… yo… de verdad quería estar en contacto pero las circunstancias me lo impedían –contestó Joey bebiendo su vino- Lo lamento.

-/_Mi Tesoro aún más/ _Pero ¿qué hacías?

-Joey es fotógrafo profesional, se dedica a hacer reportajes especiales por todo el mundo, Yami –intervino Yugi de manera inocente- Ahora está de vacaciones ¿no, amigo?

-Ajá –fue lo único que dijo el rubio con su copa ahora vacía. No le agradaba la manera en que el Faraón le veía y la plática no ayudaba en nada.

-¿Eres tú el famoso fotógrafo que firma sólo como "W"?

Joey dio un respingo /_¿Atemu puede leer la mente/_

-Sip. Ese soy yo. ¿A dónde la viste?

-Guerra de Ghana. New York Times.

-Oh –dijo Joey sonrojándose.

-Vaya muchacho, sí que vuelas alto –le felicitó Solomon palmeando su hombro- Parece que todos aquí son exitosos excepto este viejo y su tiendita de juegos…

-Abuelo… -regaño Yugi.

-¿Qué hacen todos ustedes? –preguntó Joey aliviado de que el tema por fin cambiara.

-Verás hijo. Aquí mi adorado nieto es un experto consultor de programación, se ha dedicado a revisar juegos de entretenimiento, no sabes la cantidad que ve en una semana, es una locura –empezó Solomon haciendo gestos alusivos- Tristán es un gran corredor de motos. Te juro que ese muchacho me quiere regalar un infarto. Tea, como lo has de imaginar, siguió su sueño de ser bailarina profesional. Ahora es parte de la Compañía de Ballet Contemporáneo de Londres.

-¿Y tú, Atemu? –preguntó tímidamente Joey.

-Dirijo el Departamento de Investigación Arqueológica y Estudios de Egipto, aquí en el Museo de Ciudad Domino.

-Oh… /_Es mi imaginación o el Faraón me odia/_

-Yugi, abuelo, Joey; si me disculpan, tengo que recibir a los demás invitados…

-Claro muchacho –replicó el anciano.

Atemu se dirigió hacia el mayordomo que el esperaba n la puerta sin antes volverse hacia Joey.

-Espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí, Joey.

-Gracias, Atemu –contestó el rubio. Algo sabía el Faraón.

El resto de los invitados eran conocidos de Atemu en el Museo. Más tarde llegó Tristán que casi mata a Joey de asfixia al abrazarlo tan fuerte de la alegría de volver a verlo. Cuando todos se saludaron entre sí, el mayordomo los guió hasta el comedor donde un adolescente les esperaba.

-Gracias a todos por venir esta noche y compartir con los Kaiba este día tan especial.

Todos aplaudieron mientras Joey sentía que su mandíbula tocaba el suelo. Ese chico no era otro que Mokuba pero los años lo habían hecho un jovencito tan parecido a Seto cuando tenía su edad. Vestía un lujoso traje blanco con una actitud firme que le decía al rubio la fuerte influencia del Kaiba mayor en él.

Mokuba saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a cada uno de los invitados, indicándole su lugar en la mesa. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Joey. Al verlo su mirada pasó de sorpresa, alegría, confusión, tristeza y enojo en un instante. Siendo un Kaiba, recobró la compostura y extendió una mano segura hacia Joey.

-¡Qué gusto verte, Joey! Bienvenido.

-Hola Moki ¡Qué grande eres! Parece que ya no eres un chibi ¿no?

-No, ya no –contestó secamente Mokuba- Wilson, por favor, prepara un lugar más. Ven Joey, por aquí.

La larga mesa se ocupó dejando las orillas vacías, Yugi, Tristán y Joey sentados en las esquinas de un extremo mientras que Mokuba y Solomon en el otro. Los sirvientes se adelantaron para servir el vino y encendieron las velas dispuestas a lo largo mientras otra fila entraba con la cena. A una señal de Mokuba se sirvió la champaña, cuando todos tuvieron cu copa, el chico se levantó para dar un pequeño discurso.

-Estoy muy contento de que todos ustedes estén aquí, conmigo. Muchas gracias de corazón. Ahora quisiera que se pusieran de pie para recibir a nuestros festejados que celebran su segundo aniversario de bodas. Por favor…

Si Mokuba dijo algo más, Joey no lo escuchó, su copa en su mano comenzó a vacilar al oír las últimas palabras del chico. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Un enorme dolor oprimió su corazón. No esperaba lágrimas ni tampoco una sonrisa, pero nunca imaginó ese escenario.

Un par de mozos abrieron las puertas dejando entra a la pareja. Ambos vestían seda negra con un porte seguro. Joey no podía despegar sus ojos de Seto Kaiba. El ojiazul lucía como él lo recordaba, su rostro frío y su mirada calculadora, su cabello castaño impecablemente arreglado. El poderoso CEO de la Corporación Kaiba seguía siendo el amo de los dragones.

Aplausos trajeron de vuelta a Joey de su reflexión.

-Gracias amigos, -habló Atemu tomando de la mano a Seto- Mi Tesoro y yo estamos muy felices de celebrar un segundo año de matrimonio y aún más compartirlo con los más cercanos amigos.

-¡BRAVO! –gritó uno de los invitados.

Otra oleada de aplausos se hizo escuchar al tiempo que Atemu se acercaba hacia Seto para darle un tierno beso en los labios y acariciar su mejilla. Para sorpresa de Joey, el impasivo CEO se sonrojó y sonrió al Faraón tímidamente. Este tipo de reacción, en otro tiempo, era imposible de ver; pero parecía que Atemu había traspasado algunas barreras en el corazón de Seto.

La pareja se separó para dirigirse a cada extremo, Seto recorrió con su mirada a toda la mesa y Joey sintió su corazón detenerse. Estaba a punto de fijarse en él. Con un nudo en la garganta, el rubio trató de moverse o hacer un gesto como saludo pero su cuerpo parecía no obedecerle. Entonces se dio cuenta del vacío con que Seto le miraba.

Cero reproches. Cero rencores.

Como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada.

Le miraba con desdén e indiferencia.

-Joey ¿te sientes bien?

-¿Eh? Lo siento Yugi, estoy bien gracias –contestó un tanto distraído.

-Ya sabía que te ibas a sorprender. Atemu y Seto ¿qué tal?

-Y que lo digas viejo.

-¿Qué hablan de mí, aibou? –preguntó el Faraón sentándose entre ellos.

/_Perfecto, ahora tengo al Faraón a mi lado toda la estúpida cena/_

-Oh, nada Yami, sólo la bonita pareja que hacen tú y Seto…

-Mi Tesoro y yo fuimos hechos el uno para el otro –replicó triunfante Atemu- Así lo quisieron los Dioses.

Joey hizo un esfuerzo titánico por no escupir su vino al oír tales palabras, tosiendo ligeramente.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Joey? –inquirió el Faraón- Has estado distante y pensativo toda la noche.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen…/_¡demonios, Atemu!_ Es por el viaje…

-Yugi dijo que te quedabas de vacaciones, Joey ¿Tienes dónde quedarte? Puedo ofrecerte esta humilde casa –ofreció diplomáticamente el Faraón- Eres mi amigo y no quiero que vuelvas a ese barrio…

Joey sabía que se refería al lugar dónde estuvo viviendo durante la preparatoria junto a su padre, ahora fallecido. Pero el ya había desechado esa opción, aún no tenía claro donde vivir, pero en la Mansión Kaiba definitivamente no.

/_ ¡Fantástico! Yo viviendo aquí entre Seto y Atemu…/_

-¿Qué diría Kaiba? –preguntó Joey tratando de rechazar la oferta.

-Mi Tesoro hace lo que yo digo y además no creo que le moleste que vivas aquí, Joey –contestó el Faraón dejando al rubio boquiabierto- ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… yo… es que…

-Jiji, lo que pasa es que a Joey aún le cuesta creer que tú seas esposo de Seto Kaiba, "el Seto Kaiba" si me entiendes Yami –intervino Yugi riéndose.

-Compréndelo, Atemu –se unió Tristán- A nosotros nos ocurrió lo mismo…

-Ah, ya comprendo. No es ninguna maravilla, Joey. Seto tiene un corazón como todos y _fui yo quien se adueño de él_ –explicó remarcando las últimas palabras

-Oh…

/_Así es Joey, tú ya nada tienes que hacer aquí/_

El resto de la cena se fue entre pláticas superficiales y bromas. Joey no tenía el valor de levantar la cabeza para mirar a los demás, mientras que el Faraón tenía una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro, llamando la atención del ojiazul que levantó una ceja en un gesto de interrogación recibiendo sólo por respuesta un beso al aire de Atemu.

Seto había notado lo raro que lo había visto Joey. No entendía como alguien como él había tenido el valor de presentarse así en su aniversario pero esto parecía hacer feliz al Faraón. Le había observado de reojo mientras hablaba con su esposo notando a Joey con una cara que parecía estar en un funeral.

¿Acaso Joey Wheeler estaba enamorado de su Atemu? Pero eso no explicaba su mirada…

Cuando Mokuba anunció que pasarían al salón de baile el rubio cruzó de nuevo su mirada con él. Seto sintió una leve punzada en el pecho. Joey le veía con una especie de devoción que confundió más al ojiazul, haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de analizar esa sensación porque los brazos posesivos del Faraón le rodearon para llevarlo al centro del salón cuando un vals comenzó a escucharse. Los profundos ojos violetas de Atemu le embargaron al tiempo que éste le sonreía.

-¿Listo, Mi tesoro? –le preguntó rodeando su cintura y tomando su mano.

-Sí, Mi Faraón –contestó ganándose con eso un rápido beso.

Seto recargó su barbilla en el hombro de Atemu mientras giraban alrededor del salón, seguidos por los aplausos de los invitados que los rodeaban. Su mirada volvió a encontrar los ojos claros de Joey, que estaba en un rincón contra la pared.

Estaba llorando.

/_Pero… ¿por qué?... eres patético Wheeler…/_ pensó Seto cerrando sus ojos y hundiendo su frente en el cuello de Atemu.

-Te amo –le susurró al oído el Faraón.

-Te amo –musitó el ojiazul.

Esos desconsolados ojos dorados no se borraban de su mente.


	8. Venganza

Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Pairings: JxS

Warnings: yaoi y derivados

**EL AMOR DESPUES.**

Capítulo 7. Venganza

-Por última vez, Yugi: te agradezco tu amabilidad, pero ésta será mi casa ¿de acuerdo? Además ¿qué hay de malo con ella?

-Pero Joey, -replicó angustiado Yugi mirando a su alrededor- esto es una bodega abandonada… ¿Cómo puede ser una casa?

-Ah, ah. Es un buen lugar y puedo tener mi propio cuarto de fotografía.

-¿Qué no estabas de vacaciones?

-¿Y?

-…Joey –rogó Yugi de nuevo.

-No viejo, me quedo aquí.

-Pero…

-Quiero mi propia casa…

-Yo…

-Sacar mis propias fotos…

-Tú…

-¡Yugi Mutou!

-¡Ooops! Lo siento Joey, pero preferiría que te quedaras en nuestra casa ya que rechazaste la oferta de Atemu.

-Por última vez, amigo, -dijo ya exasperado el rubio- quiero mis vacaciones a mi manera. No puedo explicarte más pero quisiera un tiempo solo.

Yugi miró a su amigo como solía hacerlo cuando perdía un duelo, algo le decía que la cena en la Mansión Kaiba había tenido un fuerte impacto en él y lo peor de todo es que parecía algo terriblemente doloroso a juzgar por el comportamiento de Joey.

-Sé que te preocupas mucho por mí, Yugi amigo, pero de verdad que quiero esto. No es que me hubiera muerto o algo así… -bromeó el rubio.

-Te entiendo Joey, pero prométeme que nos reuniremos luego ¿está bien?

-Hecho –aceptó estrechando la mano de Yugi.

Joey acompañó a su amigo hasta su auto y esperó a que se perdiera de vista para comenzar su tarea de "redecoración" de su nueva casa; que no era otra cosa sino una bodega amplia y vacía que tenía tres cuartos cerrados al fondo y uno de ellos era hermético. Silbando, empezó a sacar sus cosas de las maletas acomodándolas en las improvisadas cajas de madera. Había pensado en instalarse definitivamente pero los últimos eventos le habían roto el corazón así que no tenía por qué esmerarse tanto en instalarse.

-Perdóname Wanda, pero por ahora, te quedarás en tu maletín

Unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron de sus labores. Suspirando caminó con desgano para abrir.

-Yugi, ya te dije que…

Joey se detuvo al ver que no era su amigo sino un ceñudo Mokuba, debía de haber salido tarde de la preparatoria pues aún traía el uniforme. El mismo uniforme azul que él alguna vez usó.

Y Seto también.

-Uh… Buenas, Mokuba ¿en que puedo servirte?

-¿Puedo pasar? –inquirió seco el adolescente.

-Claro… eh… ¿por qué no?

Apenas abrió lo suficiente la puerta y Mokuba se adelantó con paso seguro como si fuera su propia casa.

/_No puede negar que es un Kaiba/_

El chico miraba el lugar con gesto de reprobación pero se volvió hacia Joey que esperaba recargado en la puerta.

-¿A qué has venido Joey?

-¿Qué? Bueno ya sabes…

-¡No! Quiero saber la verdadera razón de tu estancia aquí –gruñó Mokuba- Has venido a reírte de mi hermano ¿no es así?

El rubio abrió sus ojos de sorpresa.

-Momento, Moki. Yo no sé de qué hablas yo…

-¡Sí lo sabes! ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué llegabas a posarte triunfal sobre el cadáver de Seto? ¿O venías a darle el tiro de gracia?

-No espera pequeño –dijo Joey tratando de calmarlo- Nunca ha sido mi intención…

-¡Oh, por favor! –gritó furioso Mokuba- ¿Esperas que te lo crea? Eres un malnacido Joey.

-¡Hey!...

-¡NO! ¡TU ESCUCHAME! Si pensabas que provocarías lástima con tus cuentos de fotógrafo sufrido te equivocas. Tu no conoces el dolor verdadero, Joey, de verdad que no lo conoces –decía entre dientes Mokuba- Tú no estabas ahí cuando mi hermano se cortaba sus venas llorando tu nombre. Tú no estabas cuando puso una pistola en su boca porque ya no podía vivir más con su dolor. Tú no estabas presente en las noches cuando gritaba de desesperación porque lo habías lastimado, desgarrándose sus ropas y preguntándose que había hecho mal para que lo hirieras como lo hiciste esa tarde en el Parque –continuó apretando sus puños- Yo te busqué, maldito bastardo y tu nunca apareciste. Seto se moría y tú viajabas por el mundo ¡REVOLCANDOTE CON LA MALDITA ZORRA DE VALENTINE!

Joey se enfureció al oír como Mokuba se expresaba de Mai y sin pensarlo le asestó una bofetada al chico que reaccionó con asombro pero no se movió más que su cabeza que giró un poco por el golpe.

-¡Ahora escúchame tú a mi! ¿Qué iba yo a hacer, eh? Tu hermano siempre me trató como si fuera un perro, humillando no sólo a mí, sino a mi familia también. A Serenity. ¿Cómo iba yo a reaccionar cuando me dijo que me amaba? ¿Eh?

Mokuba había inclinado su cabeza para que Joey no viera sus lágrimas pero su rencor le hizo mirar de frente al rubio que se calló al ver la mejilla herida del adolescente y sus lágrimas.

-¿Y tú eres de los que se creían más nobles que mi hermano? Los que proclamaban el famoso "_Corazón de las Cartas_". Vaya, pues para ser alguien que defendía la amistad y el honor por sobre todas las cosas, probaste ser el más horrible hipócrita del mundo.

Joey no pudo contestar. Mokuba tenía razón. Tal vez hubiera rechazado los sentimientos de Seto pero matarlo a golpes no era una contestación propia de su persona.

-¿Sabes algo? –siguió el chico, limpiándose el rostro con el revés de su mano- Yo nunca pensé que diría esto pero Atemu ha sido lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi hermano. El Faraón es un maldito desgraciado, pero al menos nunca permitirá que le hagas algo malo a Seto otra vez. Estos años ha cumplido su palabra de cuidarlo y salvarlo del infierno al que _tú_ lo enviaste…¡Ja! Hace dos años tres hubiera preferido antes que a Atemu pero ahora me doy cuenta de que mi hermano sólo nos necesita al Faraón y a mí.

Joey sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta, pero cualquier cosa que le dijera a Mokuba no se comparaba con el dolor que el chico había vivido al ver a su hermano sufrir.

/_Un momento/_ pensó Joey, volviendo a recordar la cena y la mirada del ojiazul /_Si Mokuba está diciendo la verdad, ¿Cómo…/_

-No entiendo algo Moki. Yugi me dijo que Atemu volvió a la vida el mismo día en que se casó con Seto, ¿Cómo pudo ayudarlo de golpe si tu hermano… -no terminó al ver la mirada rencorosa del adolescente.

-Atemu te borró del corazón de mi hermano y se impuso él en tu lugar. Y doy gracias a la vida por eso.

-¿Qué significa eso de que se impuso en mi lugar?

Mokuba no le respondió y se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir se volvió hacia Joey.

-Recuerdo el día anterior a esa tarde, Joey. Mi hermano temblaba de emoción y miedo porque iba a declararte su amor –rió amargamente al recordarlo- Parecía una chiquilla enamorada del capitán del equipo de fútbol. Sabía que muy posiblemente lo rechazarías y _fui_ _yo_ quien le dio esperanzas. ¡Qué idiota de mí! La única vez en años que Seto se mostraba vulnerable y tú no te contentaste con partir su corazón. Realmente te odio, Joey Wheeler. Te odio por ver a mi hermano unido a ese Atemu con un amor inventado para que no muriera por el tuyo. Y te odio por haber vuelto cuando ya las cosas no tienen remedio.

El portazo fue como una herida profunda para Joey que no pudo contener más las lágrimas. Todo lo que había dicho Mokuba era verdad. Había golpeado a Seto casi hasta matarlo, cegado por la furia de pensar que era una broma cruel de Kaiba para humillarlo una vez más.

La última.

Esa tarde habían terminado los cursos y por fin la preparatoria. Todo parecía mostrar un futuro lleno de promesas. Jamás imaginó que Seto lo citaría en el Parque para decirle que le amaba desde hace tiempo y pedirle una oportunidad.

Ya no recordaba como comenzó a golpearlo y patearlo, ni como su boca fue capaz de pronunciar tan espantosas y crueles palabras.

Después de todo este tiempo se dio cuenta de que Mai Valentine sólo había sido una ruta de escape ante una verdad que le avergonzaba. Porque él también sentía algo por el ojiazul, pero dejó que sus impulsos le dominaran echando a perder un bello sentimiento que pudo crecer.

Y todos estos años siempre le había perseguido la culpa. La culpa de haber cometido el más grande error de su vida…

Asesinar con sus propias manos al único amor que quería en su vida.

Mientras lloraba desconsolado, Joey recordó con amargura la imagen de Seto en el suelo lleno de sangre, lleno de dolor con el rostro desfigurado y sus ojos azules inundados de lágrimas que le rogaban perdón. Esa imagen siempre le persiguió a donde quiera que fuera sin poder borrarla de su mente.

Se escondió en la aventura de fotógrafo de riesgo tratando de olvidarlo pero nunca pudo. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que habían pasado cinco años y quiso regresar a Ciudad Domino como si con ello regresara el tiempo y pedirle perdón a su ojiazul. No esperaba que lo aceptara y lo entendía; pero se había jurado a sí mismo demostrarle a Seto que su cariño era real y que lucharía por él hasta que estuvieran juntos.

Como debió de haber sido esa tarde en el Parque de Ciudad Domino.

Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Seto ya no lo amaba.

Nunca lo haría.

-Perdóname, Seto –gimió Joey- perdóname, por favor, yo… _te amo_.

Un par de ojos azules se abrieron repentinamente. Era más de medianoche pero le parecía haber escuchado una voz. Su mirada cayó en el anillo que brillaba a la luz de la luna. Nadie le había llamado. Cansados, sus párpados volvieron a cerrarse.

/_…te amo/_

De nuevo, Seto despertó y se quedó inmóvil. Su corazón latía tan aprisa como si estuviera corriendo un maratón.

No se dio cuenta de que unos ojos violetas le espiaban…


	9. El Fénix

Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Pairings: JxS

Warnings: yaoi y derivados

&&&&&&&&&&

n.n

¡Oh, la vida! Muchisisisisisisisimas gracias por sus reviews, que me hacen eternamente feliz.

Ahora, me han cachado en la movida: la razón porque Atemu llama a Seto 'Mi Tesoro' es la misma razón por la que Gollum lo hace –quien ha leído el libro lo entenderá-. Si Seto es sumiso con el Faraón… hay que seguir leyendo para saber. Sólo puedo decir que Yami tiene las mejores intenciones : P

Y la crueldad apenas va a salir del cesto… XD

Nota feliz: si los nombres de las cartas están mal, hacermelo saber pues por más que las repaso no las memorizo… u.u.

&&&&&&&&&&

**EL AMOR DESPUES.**

_El amor después _

_del amor tal vez_

_se parezca a este_

_rayo de sol._

_Y ahora que busqué,_

_y ahora que encontré,_

_el perfume que lleva al dolor._

_En la esencia de las almas,_

_en la ausencia del dolor,_

_ahora sé que ya no puedo_

_vivir sin tu amor…_

……………………_..El Amor Después del Amor, Fito Páez_

Capítulo 8. El Fénix

La motocicleta corría a toda velocidad por la autopista. Su conductor portaba un traje de corredor negro con motivos rojos. Al divisar el muelle se desvió para tomar la carretera que llevaba a las casas y bodegas cercanas a la playa donde le esperaba un chico de cabellos tricolor con un papel estrujado en la mano y llorando a ríos.

Frenando de golpe, Tristán se quitó rápidamente el casco negro y se plantó frente a Yugi que al verlo renovó su llanto.

-¡Por Dios, Yugi¿Qué pasó?

-…s-se fue, Tristán –contestó entre sollozos- se fue…

-Pero… ¿qué pasó¿Te dijo algo?

Yugi sólo le extendió el papel que apretaba contra su pecho. Aún sin entender, Tristán lo extendió y comenzó a leer en voz alta:

_"Yugi,_

_Siento haber ocasionado problemas. Fue un error haber vuelto cuando todos son felices sin mí. Despídeme de tu abuelo y Tristán. Diles que los quiero mucho. Aquí nadie me necesita._

_Adiós,_

_Joey Wheeler"_

Tristán no podía creer lo que leía, con el rostro perplejo miró a Yugi que tenía la vista perdida en el océano.

-Dime Yugi que esto no tiene nada que ver con la cena con los Kaiba.

Pero el otro no le contestó, su mirada buscaba en las aguas azules a su amigo. Joey había vuelto a buscar algo. Algo muy importante.

Pero no encontró nada.

-Joey ha perdido –habló más a sí mismo que a Tristán.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chicago, U. S. A.

La lluvia no había cesado en horas, el tráfico estaba insuperable y el trabajo fue una total y absoluta porquería. El supermercado estaba atascado y las bolsas que le habían dado estaban a punto de romperse.

-Pero claro, yo necia con vivir aquí. ¡Otra grandísima idea, Angie! –rumiaba para sí la rubia buscando sus llaves con los dedos empapados.

Con enojo abrió su puerta, cerrándola con una patada. No podía encender las luces, así que a ciegas caminó hacia la barra de la cocineta justo a tiempo pues las bolsas cedieron ante el peso de los comestibles.

-¡HEY SNIFFLE¿Dónde estás? –llamó Angie, quitándose la gabardina- Perro estúpido, lo menos que puedes hacer es saludarme ¿Dónde diablos te has metido¡SNIFFLE!

Un gemido lento fue su contestación. Provenía de una esquina de la sala-comedor. Por las luces de fuera, pudo distinguir la cola del collie moviéndose lentamente. Parecía estar con el hocico hacia la pared.

-¿Sniffle?

Preocupada por el estado de su can, encendió las luces del departamento, que iluminaron de golpe el lugar.

-¡AAAAHHHH! –gritó aterrada- ¡MALDITA SEA, JOEY WHEELER¡ERES UN IMBECIL¿Quieres matarme de un susto o qué! –Angie se detuvo cuando su razón entró en acción- ¿Joey¿Qué haces aquí? Oye…

Se acercó a él para notar un fuerte olor a alcohol. Sniffle estaba echado a su lado preocupado mientras le lamía la mano que torpemente le acariciaba. Una botella de brandy estaba tirada a su lado, vacía. Joey tenía los ojos vidriosos y sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes como su manera de hablar.

-…amiga… hic… h-hola…

Angie supo inmediatamente que algo malo le había ocurrido en Ciudad Domino, porque sólo había visto así a Joey en dos ocasiones. La primera cuando le dieron la noticia de que su padre había muerto en un choque por abuso de alcohol y la segunda cuando Mai Valentine se casó con Duke Devlin. En silencio, ayudó a levantarse a su amigo y lo llevó a la ducha mientras ella se fue a la cocina a prepararle café.

Quince minutos después apareció Joey en la bata de baño de Angie con la cara llena de vergüenza. La rubia sólo se limitó a servirle una taza con café, mientras tomaban asiento en la barra.

Después de varios sorbos, Joey se dio valor para encarar a su amiga.

-Lo siento, Angie, pero no sabía a dónde más ir –dijo con pena- pensé que tal vez Sniffle querría compartir su colchón conmigo… -bromeó bajando la vista hacia el perro que se acurrucaba a sus pies- Soy un perro.

-Y que lo digas –contestó la otra- no sé como mi casera te dejó pasar, pero en fin. Ahora estás aquí. Así que… dime ¿Qué pasó?

Angie escuchaba atenta todo lo que le decía Joey, apenas parpadeando. Cuando el café se acabó al tiempo de la narración, ella suspiró profundamente.

-Espera un momento, Joey. Déjame ir por mis cigarros –dijo levantándose rápida hacia los estantes y volviendo con uno de ellos en la boca- Tengo que pensar.

-No hay nada que pensar. He perdido.

Angie dio varias bocanadas.

-Sabes bien que soy tu amiga incondicional desde que nos conocimos en el curso de la Universidad y creo que a pie juntillas todo lo que me has dicho. Perdóname, pero no me queda claro una cosa, Joey.

-¿Qué es?

-¿Cómo es que Atemu pudo borrar un amor tan profundo con pura magia? Ya me habías dicho lo poderoso que era en eso de los Duelos de Monstruos. Pero mi amigo, una cosa es un duelo y otra el amor.

-Pues lo hizo y ya, Angie –contestó con amargura el rubio.

-No, no, no, no, no –negó con la cabeza- no entiendes, Joey. Ese chico te recuerda, pero no te ama, al parecer porque ese mentado Faraón es su amante impostor ¿cierto?

-No parece, es, Angie –replicó Joey- Seto me considera en el mismo nivel que la basura de la calle. Sólo tiene ojos para Atemu. Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer en Ciudad Domino…

Angie no contestó y terminó lo que quedaba de su cigarro. Miró un rato a Joey antes de alejarse y entrar a su recámara. El rubio solo escuchaba el sonido de cajas moviéndose y algunas cosas caerse y romperse. Después de varias maldiciones, objetos rotos y uno que otro golpe, Angie apareció con un pequeño paquete en la mano.

Sentándose de nuevo frente a Joey y con las manos en su regazo, clavó sus ojos verdes en los dorados del rubio.

-Eres mi mejor amigo y lo sabes. Sabes que te amo ciegamente y que te apoyaré hasta mi muerte, incluso más allá. Pero como amiga es mi deber decirte también la verdad.

-¿Y es? –preguntó temeroso Joey.

-Que eres el perro más desgraciado sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Joey rió tristemente y se llevó las manos a la cara. Angie aprovechó ese momento para poner el paquete que tenía en el regazo sobre la barra, desenvolviendo varias cartas.

-Recuerdo cuando me contabas tus aventuras como duelista –decía mientras extendía la baraja entre ambos- de cómo salvaste al mundo de un tipo con una esposa muerta, de un egipcio loco, de un ojo gigante, de niños malcriados, y demás; hasta recuerdo de tu viaje al Egipto antiguo para ayudar a tu amigo el Faraón ha recuperar su memoria.

-Irónico ¿no? –contestó Joey sin apartar sus manos de su rostro.

-Peleaste por ganar dinero para la operación de Serenity, peleaste para salvar a Mai del Reino de las Sombras, peleaste para rescatar el alma de tu amiguito Yugi, peleaste por varias razones y hasta para darle al mundo un futuro mejor…

-…. Angie –le amonestó Joey. No entendía a dónde quería llegar su amiga.

-¿Y ahora no puedes pelear por ti?

Joey frunció el ceño y apartó sus manos. Su rostro cambió de expresión al ver extendido frente a él su monte de cartas de Duelo de Monstruos.

-…. –no sabía que decir.

-Yo las guardé cuando te fuiste a Corea.

-Pensé que las había perdido –dijo atónito aún.

-Nop. Algo me decía que un día las necesitarías y creo que es hora…

-¿Cómo van a servirme, Angie?

-No soy muy buena en esto, pero si me enseñaste bien puedo decirte que Atemu es ahora tu rival y ha acabado con tus cartas más poderosas y te ha dejado sólo con cartas mágicas y monstruos débiles que no pueden darte la victoria…

Joey levantó una ceja divertido pero no la interrumpió.

-Pero ha cometido un error de estrategia fatal… olvidó que tienes la mejor carta rara que hay en el mundo –sentenció levantando una carta frente a Joey.

-¿El Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos?

-El Amor, Joey –corrigió riendo- El amor que puede volver a nacer después de haber amado. El Amor después del Amor

El rubio la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca hasta que comprendió. Unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos, mientras le sonreía incrédulo y feliz.

-Con esta carta –continuó Angie- podrás recuperar a tu ojiazul y terminar con tanto dolor, amigo mío. Serás entonces el dueño del corazón del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

-Angie…

-Pero no será fácil la batalla –dijo tomando otra carta- porque el Faraón controla a Seto. Tendrás que recibir primero los ataques del dragón.

-Discúlpame Angie, pero no entiendo como los Chivos Expiatorios van a ayudarme.

-Tienes que debilitar primero al dragón para hacerlo vulnerable a tu carta trampa…

-¿El Dado Mágico?

-Seducción…

-Oh.

-Y cuando haya hecho la jugada que quieres, activas tu carta mágica…

-¿El Mago del Tiempo?

-Sexo.

-¡Oye!

-Necesitas poseer al dragón ojiazul en todos los sentidos, Joey, para poder apartarlo de Atemu que no dudo usará sus poderes para retenerlo. Pero ninguna magia funcionará contra la tuya.

-Uh… ¿el amor?

-Así es, porque nadie puede ser forzado a amar a alguien. Tú irás con Seto y lo conquistarás y el Faraón con todos sus milenios encima no podrá evitarlo.

Joey secó sus lágrimas y recogió sus cartas. Angie tenía razón. Esto era como un duelo. Tenía que ver todas sus opciones para saber la mejor estrategia para recuperar el amor de Seto Kaiba.

/_El Faraón es un maldito desgraciado…/_

Esa confesión por parte de Mokuba le dio una idea. Sonriendo triunfante, Joey se levantó de momento, despertando a Sniffle y asustando a Angie.

-¿Sabes, Angie? Tienes razón… y ya sé como voy a ganar.

Antes de que ella le contestara salió corriendo del departamento. Angie fue tras él pero era tarde porque se había esfumado.

-¡JOEY¡Todavía está lloviendo¡Argh! –gruñó azotando la puerta- ¡Primero me roba a Wanda y ahora se lleva mi bata¡JOEY WHEELER ERES UN MALAGRADECIDO!

-¡ARF!

-Sí, lo sé, Sniffle.


	10. Primer Movimiento

Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Pairings: JxS

Warnings: yaoi y derivados

&&&&&&&&&&

**EL AMOR DESPUES.**

Capítulo 9. Primer Movimiento.

-Señor Kaiba ¿Lo dejo pasar?

-Sí, Misao. No tardaré.

-Sí, señor.

Seto esperó con impaciencia a que se abriera las puertas de su oficina para hablar.

-Eres un fenómeno, Wheeler, además de un perro inútil. ¿Se puede saber a que has venido aquí? Si bien me parece, Yugi está llorando ríos de lágrimas por ti. ¿No deberías estar con él?

Joey tomó con indiferencia el comentario, ahora que tenía una estrategia todo lo que le dijera el ojiazul no le importaba. Sonriendo y con suma confianza se paró de frente al escritorio de Kaiba.

-Vengo a hacerte una propuesta que hará crecer tu compañía.

-No me digas, Wheeler. ¿Una idea del perro? Me haces reír… -comentó con desgano- Si eso era, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo…

-Debería interesarte porque puede ayudar a Mokuba en su futuro…

Eso sí llamó la atención del CEO que fijó sus ojos en Joey.

_¡Bingo/_

-Explícate mejor, perro –demandó el ojiazul- y más vale que no sea una broma tuya o te arrepentirás.

-¡Ah¡Ah! –negó con el dedo índice el rubio- sólo la muestra es gratis, si quieres conocer la historia completa, tendrás que estar aquí a la hora indicada, -señaló dejando una tarjeta en el escritorio- recuerda que si lo dejas pasar, la oportunidad de Mokuba de tener una vida mejor se perderá.

Sin darle tiempo a Kaiba de replicar, Joey salió silbando de la oficina, guiñando un ojo a la asistente que se sonrojó.

-Señor Kaiba… los directivos esperan.

-Gracias, Misao. Diles que ya voy para allá.

-Sí señor.

-Y por favor cambia mi agenda. Tengo una nueva cita.

-¿Con el Señor Wheeler?

-Hazlo Misao.

-Sí, señor.

/_Maldito perro/_ rumiaba Seto mientras bajaba a la sala de juntas /_Me hace perder mi tiempo, pero no puedo pasar por alto algo que tenga que ver con Mokuba/_

Aunque la verdad era que tenía una extraña sensación desde que Joey había regresado y aumentaba cada vez que lo veía.

El resto del día se le hizo demasiado largo, terminando aprisa con los pendientes, tomó la limusina para dirigirse a la dirección que Joey le había dado. Su tolerancia estaba a punto de terminar la ver que se acercaban a la zona de los muelles, donde se encontraban varias bodegas abandonadas y casuchas mal construidas.

/_No me extraña, un basurero para un perro/_

-Esta es la dirección, señor –anunció su chofer deteniéndose frente a una bodega pequeña.

-Gracias, Jubei. Espera aquí, no tardaré mucho.

La portezuela se abrió de pronto haciendo respingar a Seto pues Jubei aún no se había bajado para abrirle. Pero una cabellera rubia apareció en el marco.

-Bienvenido, cariño. Veo que mi oferta sí te interesó –saludó Joey extendiendo una mano al ojiazul para ayudarlo a bajar.

Kaiba miró estupefacto al rubio ¿Se había golpeado la cabeza¿Cuándo le dijo a Joey que podía tratarlo de esa manera? A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no pudo evitar sentir un calorcillo en sus mejillas que corrigió imponiendo la expresión del CEO de la Corporación Kaiba.

-Cuida tu hocico, perro –respondió sin moverse de su asiento.

-¡Oh, vamos bombón¡Sólo quiero ayudarte a bajar! Este suelo es resbaladizo y traicionero ¿sabes? –dijo Joey con la mayor inocencia.

Seto se quedó un rato quieto e indeciso, no quería tocar a Joey pero el otro parecía no moverse de la puerta hasta que le diera la mano.

Y su corazón palpitando a mil por hora no le ayudaba.

/_ ¿Qué me sucede? Sólo es el estúpido de Wheeler/_

Finalmente tomó la mano de un jovial Joey que le ayudó a salir de la limusina y cerrar la portezuela. Contrario a lo que el ojiazul suponía, el rubio no lo soltó sino hasta que entraron a la bodega.

El lugar distaba mucho de su aspecto exterior. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y los muebles eran de fina madera. Todo el sitio estaba ordenado y limpio. A Seto le parecía una especie de departamento/estudio. En una esquina se encontraba un equipo completo de fotografía. Había unas escaleras que daban a una recámara abierta y debajo de ésta tres puertas recién remodeladas, una de ellas parecía conectarse a la cocina del fondo. Durante su inspección, no se dio cuenta de que Joey seguía su mirada muy cerca de él, casi rozando sus cuerpos. Cuando Kaiba decidió mirar al rubio se tropezó con unos ojos claros que le miraban de manera peculiar.

-¿Te gusta, lindura?

Esta vez el sonrojo se apoderó por completo del rostro de Seto que trató de usar su mirada más intimidante para evitar más comentarios del rubio.

-Vuelve a dirigirte a mí de esa manera y te mato.

-Yo también te quiero, pero la cena está lista y se enfriará. Ven –Joey extendió un brazo hacia el mini comedor tratando de disimular la sonrisa en su rostro.

La expresión del ojiazul era para recordar…

-Yo no tengo hambre, sólo vine a…

A propósito, Joey se giró hacia Kaiba lo suficientemente cerca para que sus rostros casi se tocaran. El otro se dio cuenta de que el rubio era tan alto como Atemu y más fornido que él, lo que le dio cierta inseguridad. El rubor no dejaba a sus mejillas y sintió un sudor frío al escuchar la voz gruesa y aterciopelada de Joey.

-No te diré nada si no te sientas a cenar conmigo.

El rubio dejó a un perplejo Seto digerir sus palabras mientras se dirigía a la mesa para encender las velas y revisar la cena dispuesta en los platones.

-¿Gustas? –preguntó muy casual.

Recuperando la compostura, Kaiba caminó rápidamente hacia la mesa para de nuevo ser sorprendido por Joey que le tendía la silla para que se sentara. Lo hizo confundido mientras el rubio le daba su servilleta. Seto nunca había sido tratado así. Pero no sólo era eso, la extraña amabilidad del rubio le provocaba un hormigueo en su estómago.

/_Es imposible. ¿Por qué el perro iba a ponerme nervioso/_

Pero otra parte de él estaba fascinado. Este trato lo había deseado de su esposo que no era el tipo romántico ni mucho menos tierno. Cierto era que Kaiba no gustaba de cursilerías pero varias veces imaginaba en cómo sería si su pareja tuviera algún detalle agradable con él. Atemu era posesivo y demandante, y Seto se sentía ahogado con su sobreprotección –violenta- , entre otras cosas…

Joey se divertía viendo la confusión en el rostro del ojiazul. Su plan había iniciado a la perfección. Su suposición de que el Faraón no era gentil con Seto se había confirmado.

/ _¡Estás perdido, Atemu/_

-Espero que te guste, es filete estilo francés –dijo como si fuera poca cosa.

Pero sabía que era la comida favorita de Seto –gracias a Yugi- y con regocijo vio como se iluminó la faz del ojiazul.

-No, está bien.

/_No perros, no Wheelers… parece que al dragón se le acabó el fuego. /_

Cenaron en silencio. Seto evadiendo la mirada de Joey y éste observándolo todo el tiempo. Su ojiazul era todo un paquete de cerca y era una tortura quedarse sentado ahí en su silla en lugar de devorar esos labios rosados que bebían delicadamente el vino o probar ese cuello suave y largo que se vislumbraba bajo la camisa azul marino.

-¿Vas a decirme tu idea o te me vas a quedar mirando toda la noche?

Esta vez fue el turno de Joey para sonrojarse, lo que provocó una mueca de diversión a Kaiba.

-¿Y bien? –le preguntó tomando un sorbo de vino.

Terminando su último bocado, el rubio recargó sus brazos en la mesa mientras que jugueteaba con el tenedor.

-He estado pensando…

-¿Pero es que por fin lo haces?

-… que puedo usar mi habilidad como fotógrafo –siguió haciendo a un lado el comentario- para documentar la historia de la Corporación Kaiba desde que Gozaburo la construyó hasta la fecha. Sería una narración visual de cómo una compañía que ayudaba a la guerra y contribuía a destruir vidas se convirtió en una de juegos que hacen realidad los sueños de chicos y grandes. Te dije que era para ayudar a Mokuba, porque si aceptas el proyecto, cuando todos vean y conozcan tu historia, el pequeño será considerado como icono juvenil y las puertas se le abrirán… y digo _todas_ las puertas. La ganancia sería que aquellos que no son seguidores de los juegos y parques de diversiones, por considerarlos superficiales o noscivos, se darían cuenta del alma de tu compañía y ganarías un mercado que no podías considerar antes –terminó Joey su discurso con un suspiro de alivio- ¿Qué opinas?

Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad pero Seto consideraba factible caerse de su asiento de la impresión. Joey hablaba en serio. La idea no era tan mala. La publicidad le vendría muy bien ahora que estaba por terminar un nuevo proyecto, y Mokuba tendría un respaldo extra para su solicitud en Ontario…

-Pero ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo si se destruyeron los archivos de al antigua…

-Tú serás el narrador –replicó Joey mirándolo a los ojos- será tu punto de vista. Desde que Gozaburo los adoptó hasta ahora. _Tú_ mostrarás como fuiste capaza de cambiar lo incambiable.

Kaiba lo miró extrañado.

-No vamos a exponer tu vida privada, sólo la parte que te involucra con la empresa. Créeme, cuando sepa la gente como luchaste por hacer un sueño realidad, el mundo de verdad de adorará.

-¿Cuándo comenzarías? –preguntó el ojiazul bajando su mirada hacia su copa. De aceptarlo, significaba dejar entrar al rubio en su vida.

-A partir de mañana –contestó rápidamente Joey acercando una mano a la que tenía Seto en su copa- Es un proyecto largo y cansado, y voy a necesitar mucho de tu guía.

-No puedo darte tanto tiempo…

-No es necesario. Sólo quiero un momento _juntos_.

Kaiba se removió incómodo. La forma en que el rubio había pronunciado 'juntos' le hacía sentir nervioso, invadido.

Inseguro.

Como una guía buscó con su mirada su anillo de bodas, pero Joey acarició de forma sutil su otra mano provocando que regresara de nuevo a esos ojos color miel que no le dejaban ni un minuto.

-Dame una oportunidad, Seto –rogó Joey, poniendo todo su corazón en esas palabras.

El corazón del ojiazul latió con fuerza y sin saber por qué un miedo le invadió. Se levantó bruscamente y con paso veloz se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar atrás, pero antes de poder abrir, una mano callosa y fuerte se cerró sobre la suya en el picaporte y un aliento perturbador tocó su cuello.

-_Por favor…_

Seto sabía que sus piernas iban a fallarle. Un extraño mareo ya se apoderaba de él. Apretó sus párpados tratando de juntas fuerzas pero éstas lo abandonaron. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y tornarse oscuro, sintiendo como su cuerpo caía pero unos brazos lo atraparon para evitar que tocara el suelo.

- … _Joey_…


	11. Bandos Contrarios

Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Pairings: JxS

Warnings: yaoi y derivados

&&&&&&&&&&

**EL AMOR DESPUES.**

Capítulo 10. Bandos Contrarios.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, las ventanas cerradas y la luz apagada. El brillo de la luna se colaba entre las cortinas abiertas. Afuera, el viento jugaba con las hojas caídas del otoño y rozaba los cristales. A pesar de ser un hotel cerca de la avenida, el rumor de los autos y el tráfico en general no llegaba a sus oídos.

-Haces tanto ruido como para despertar a las momias, Bakura.

El albino saltó del marco de una de las ventanas y se plantó frente al sillón donde Marik estaba sentado en la oscuridad. Bakura vestía jeans y una chamarra de mezclilla deslavada, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta, pero aún ostentaba esa sonrisa descarada y esa mirada astuta y perversa.

-Veo que el Faraón te ha entrenado muy bien –dijo socarronamente con su voz rasposa- Buena mascota.

-Si aprecias tu alma, te callarás, Ladrón de Tumbas.

-Yo no le temo a los poderes de los dioses. Hace tiempo que soy libre de andar por este mundo.

-¿Y Ryou lo sabe?

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué me crees?

-Un infeliz, pero me doy cuenta de que tu chico sabe guardar bien un secreto.

-¿Por qué iba a confesar que tengo mi propio cuerpo como el Faraón?

-Porque tu ofendiste a los Dioses y no mereces vivir. Tus delitos pesan demasiado en la balanza de Anubis, Bakura.

-Ja. Pero fue Nut quien me dio abrigo en su manto celestial y sabes bien que soy el favorito de Seth. (i)

-No por mucho tiempo.

-He vivido tanto tiempo y he podido sentir tantas cosas que la muerte ya no me asusta, Marik. Pero lo cierto es que no puedo dejar al Faraón ganar esta batalla.

-¿Y a ti, que te interesa?

-Porque Joey siempre cuidó de Ryou cuando tuvimos todos esos duelos y lo protegió de mi maldad. Y fue a través de los ojos de mi niño que supe lo que era la amistad, Marik. Algo que obviamente tú no conoces.

-Te equivocas.

-Sólo ayudas la Faraón porque tu familia fue educada para servirle… ¡Ah! Y porque despareció tu lado oscuro… ¿Con eso te amenazó¿Con encerrarte en el Reino de las Sombras con tu otro yo¡Qué patético!

Bakura pudo sentir la mirada venenosa del egipcio sobre él.

-Tal vez tengas un nuevo cuerpo, pero no un cerebro, Ladrón de Tumbas. El Faraón jamás me ha amenazado con nada y soy yo quien se ofreció a ayudarle.

El albino no le contestó y se paseó pensativo por la habitación contemplándola. Con una mano enguantada recorrió la tapicería y los muebles. Su vista cayó en un cuadro en la mesita de una esquina. Extrañado, la tomó para mirarla a la luz de la luna, mientras Marik en pijama, se levantaba para colocarse a su lado.

-¿Lo ves?

-Esto es una mentira hecha por el Faraón –contestó sin quitar la vista de la imagen.

-No, él no hizo nada. Fue Horus.(ii)

-¿Cuándo…

-Cuando él despertó en este mundo. La traía consigo.

-¿Ishizu la vio?

-Y Odión… terrible ¿verdad?

Bakura arrojó el cuadro a la cama asustado.

-Es un error.

-¿Desde cuando los Dioses se equivocan?

-Desde que el Faraón les habla con su estúpido cerebro en lugar de su corazón.

-No blasfemes, Bakura.

-¿Qué le has dicho al Faraón, Marik?

-Joey ha hecho algo que atrajo a Seto, probablemente una trampa para hacerle daño –replicó recogiendo la imagen de la cama y colocándola de vuelta en la mesita- Piénsalo bien, Ladrón de Tumbas, ésta es la prueba más convincente que hay. El Faraón tiene razón.

-Juro por mi pequeño, que Kaiba me ha importado un bledo pero no merece ser castigado por tus chismes baratos, Guardián de Tumbas.

El egipcio levantó su mirada del cuadro hacia Bakura. Lo examinó de pies a cabeza hasta que se volvió hacia la ventana que abrió dejando entrar una brisa fresca y el rumor de la avenida.

-Hoy Seto fue a ver a Joey a su casa y se ha quedado ahí. El Faraón lo sabe…

-¡MARIK!

Éste solo señalo de nuevo hacia la mesita.

-Los Dioses…

-¿Qué van a saber¡Marik, ellos no viven en este mundo!... tengo que prevenir a Joey…

-Le diré al Faraón de tus intenciones –amenazó el egipcio volviéndose hacia el albino.

-No le temo, muchachito tonto.

-Entonces sabes que hará si lo retas. Lo que le hará a Joey.

-Maldito seas, Guardián de Tumbas.

-Puedes maldecirme todo lo que quieras, Bakura, pero la verdad es que si has venido a mí, es porque sabes que tenemos que unir nuestras fuerzas.

El albino levantó un puño para golpear a Marik pero se detuvo al ver lo que quería decir.

-Hay algo que no me has dicho...

-Yugi.

Bakura se dejó caer en la alfombra mientras el egipcio volvía a recargarse del marco de la ventana pensativo. Así permanecieron un largo tiempo. El albino se llevó las manos a la cabeza rascándose confundido. Miró de nuevo la imagen que Marik le había señalado en la mesita. Cruzando sus piernas, recargó sus codos en sus muslos para apoyar en sus palmas su rostro contraído.

-No tengo la sabiduría de los Dioses pero me parece que la senda del Faraón ha tomado la ruta equivocada.

-Pero sabes también que tienes que apoyarme. Al igual que Ryou.

-Mi chiquito no va a ensuciarse en este fango, Marik…

-Tal vez, pero tú sí. Estás acostumbrado a hacer el trabajo sucio, Bakura. Así que no hay ninguna novedad para ti.

Bakura se cruzó de brazos mientras el egipcio se dejaba caer en la cama.

-Estos dos años creí que todo marchaba bien –empezó Marik mirando el techo- Pero el Faraón me llamó para ayudarlo a quitarle de en medio a Joey. Para ser sincero, no creí que él volvería.

-Y está dispuesto a todo porque ama a Kaiba.

-Sangre inocente va a derramarse si nodetenemos a Joey…

-¿Detenemos? Hazlo tú solo, Marik. No podría mirar a Ryou a los ojos sin sentir remordimiento por haberte ayudado. No voy a ser el soplón del Faraón.

Marik se sentó de golpe con una expresión de asombro pintada en el rostro.

-¿Y tú crees que he estado diciéndole al Faraón todas estas cosas!

-Claro¿no es verdad?

El egipcio negó con la cabeza muy serio. Bakura se levantó asustado.

-Marik, exactamente ¿con cuánto poder revivió el Faraón? Dime como lo hizo, ahora.

Enlazando sus dedos en su regazo, Marik cerró los ojos como para recordar esos eventos.

-_Ese día, Odión fue el primero en notarlo. Dijo que el cielo se había tornado rojizo en señal de una sangre nueva. Cuando volvimos de casa después de pescar, Ishizu nos comentó que el sello de Ra en su altar se había roto. Los tres fuimos a la tumba del Faraón a revisar. No me lo creerías, Bakura, todas las paredes de la cámara estaban llenas de sangre; pero lo más aterrador era que no goteaban hacia el suelo sino hacia el centro donde estaba el sarcófago del Faraón. Recuerdo que Ishizu gritó cuando la lápida se abrió y las escrituras talladas en aquél se incendiaron. Sabes bien que esa tumba estaba vacía y sólo era un monumento, así que puedes imaginar como se me enchinó la piel al ver que el Faraón se erguía de una pila de sangre hirviendo, aullando como si fuera una bestia herida. ¡Por los Dioses! Debiste haber visto su cuerpo, parecía deshacerse como cera. Eso me hizo vomitar y a mi hermana desmayarse. Odión me sacó de ahí temblando de miedo y llevó a mi hermana a la casa. Cuando regresé más sereno a la cámara, el Faraón me esperaba sentado en una de las sillas que habíamos colocado y gracias a los Dioses que no hubiera suficiente luz para verle pero podía escuchar crujir sus huesos y sus vísceras moverse_…

-Voy a vomitar –interrumpió el albino llevándose una mano a la boca.

-… _Odión trajo de no sé donde las vendas y una túnica. Aún ignoro bajo que suerte pudimos vendar al Faraón completamente. Fu entonces que me percaté de sus ojos. Estaban completos y brillaban con ese resplandor violeta que yo recordaba. Su voz retumbó en la cámara para decirme donde estaba lo que te he mostrado_…

-¿Y dónde estaba?

-Dentro del sarcófago…

-Oh…

-Pero estaba seco, sin una gota de sangre.

-¿Toda esa sangre hizo el cuerpo del Faraón?

-No. El techo seguía cubierto con ella. Parecía un mar rojo.

-Esto es desagradable.

-_Odión me hizo ver que en el techo habían sido tallados los nombres de los Dioses y los poderes de las Sombras. Entonces la sangre se movió hacia las paredes para resbalar con rapidez y arremolinarse en torno al Faraón. Odión encendió las antorchas y vimos como esa sangre era absorbida por su cuerpo sin dejar rastro alguno. La tierra tembló, todo se cimbró fuertemente y luego se quedó en silencio. Mortalmente silencioso. Así escuchamos al Faraón, mientras nos mostraba con la luz de las llamas ese grabado –_Marik abrió sus ojos y señaló vagamente el cuadro_- Nos dijo lo que quería que hiciéramos y nos marchamos. Cuando llegamos a casa y le contamos a Ishizu, Odió recordó haber visto el techo limpio como el sarcófago_…

-Espera¿Estás diciendo que los Dioses crearon el _Ba_, el _Ka_ y al _Akh_(iii) con su propia sangre y le otorgaron poder infinito al Faraón además del Reino de las Sombras?

-La primera muestra de su poder fue cuando me dijo donde encontrar a Mokuba y su hermano. Luego cuando Seto llegó y más tarde en la boda. Por eso te he dicho que yo no soy un soplón. El Faraón lo sabe por sí solo, en él fluye libre la fuerza de los Dioses Egipcios y va a usarla contra quién se le oponga en su objetivo.

-Pero tengo que hacerlo. Joey no tiene poder mágico que le haga frente.

-¿No lo ves Bakura¿Esa imagen no te dice nada?

-Difícil es hacer lo que no debes sabiendo lo mal que haces pero es aún más duro hacer lo que es correcto con la certeza de que perderás todo.

-Piénsalo detenidamente. A estas alturas, el Faraón ya debe haberse percatado de tu alma. Si haces algo, Ryou será la víctima de su rencor.

El albino suspiró ofuscado.

-¿Estás seguro de lo de Yugi?

-No.

-Bien, entonces. Voy a buscar a mi niño. Tengo que prevenirlo. Cuídate Marik. El Faraón no reconoce ni a su propia sombra.

Bakura salió por la ventana y se dejó caer en el césped del jardín. Con extrema velocidad salió del hotel para tomar la avenida en dirección contraria al lugar. Su visita le había confirmado su teoría sobre lo que ocurría entre Joey y el Faraón. Pero aunque quisiera, no podía ayudar al rubio directamente sin afectar a Ryou. Con poder ilimitado, el Faraón era invencible. Sólo había algo que podría detenerlo, pero no estaba seguro.

/_Lo mejor será seguir de incógnito, lejos de aquí. Cuando el Faraón usaba los Artículos del Milenio era temible. Ahora que ya son parte de él no hay forma de acabarlo. Sólo el espíritu y fortaleza de Seth le ha permitido a Kaiba resistir sus tormentos. Pero está empujando a Joey a los extremos, y esto va a acabar mal. Muy mal. Marik tiene razón en algo, pero estar del lado del Faraón no es la estrategia correcta. Ese ingenuo no sabe que si la ira ciega la mente del Faraón, TODOS estamos perdidos…/_

Al Ladrón de Tumbas no le quedaba más remedio que confiar en los instintos de Joey, mientras su plan para detener al hijo de Ra cobraba forma. La confrontación entre el rubio y Atemu era inevitable pero serían las circunstancias lo que marcarían el resultado final.

/_Preferiría que Joey no se acercara a Seto sino hasta que el Faraón deje en paz a su primito. Me pregunto si esperaría el tiempo suficiente…/_

Deteniéndose, Bakura cayó en la cuenta de dónde estaba la raíz de todo. Girando su rostro hacia donde estaba la casa de Ryou, enlazó su mente con la del chico.

/_Mi niño, escucha con atención y no digas nada. Tengo que irme pero no tardaré mucho. Necesito que te quedes al lado de Yugi y los demás. Voy a buscar algo muy importante y es primordial que nadie me estorbe. Y cuando digo nadie, significa NADIE. No se te ocurra decirle algo al bocón de Tristán/_

_¿A dónde vas Bakura/_ preguntó Ryou preocupado.

/_A enfrentar a los Dioses. Tengo que ver algo con mis propios ojos/_

_/Regresarás ¿verdad/_

Bakura rió ante el tono angustiado de Ryou.

/_Cosita linda, no debes temer. Soy un hueso duro de roer, incluso para un dios antiguo./_

_/Está bien/_

_/Eso es, ahora vuelve a dormir. Tengo que marcharme cuanto antes/_

_/Entonces… hasta luego, Bakura/_

_/Ryou, si escucho que lloras voy a enojarme/_

_/No quiero perderte…/_

_/No lo harás. A dormir/_

_/Te amo/_

El albino se carcajeó con ganas.

/_ Sí, lo sé. NOS VEMOS/_

Cerrando la comunicación, Bakura comenzó a silbar para tomar una nueva dirección. Si todo salía bien, Joey tendría a su ojiazul y el Faraón volvería a ser el mismo de antaño.

&&&&&&&&&&

(i)Seth, Dios del Caos.

(ii)Lo que están viendo es una premonición en el ojo de Horus, que perdió cuando luchó para salvar a Osiris de la muerte en contra de Seth.

(iii)Las tres partes que componen el alma según los antiguos egipcios.


	12. Acertijos

Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Pairings: JxS

Warnings: yaoi y derivados

&&&&&&&&&&

**EL AMOR DESPUES.**

Capítulo 11. Acertijos.

Era el mismo sueño de nuevo, el Parque de Ciudad Domino a las cinco de la tarde, vacío de personas y lleno de resplandor. Los árboles se mecían lentamente y los pájaros cantaban alegres. Era una calma inquietante. A lo lejos divisó en el camino principal una figura, el brillo que reinaba alrededor no le permitía distinguir quien era, pero la persona parecía usar un pantalón y una chaqueta como las de la escuela…

Seto abrió los ojos, encontrándose en un lugar desconocido. Estaba recostado en una amplia cama mullida y suave. El techo tenía una lámpara que proyectaba una luz tenue. Por las paredes y vigas se dio cuenta de la naturaleza del lugar. Era una bodega. Entonces todos los eventos recientes vinieron a su mente… se había desmayado en los brazos de Joey Wheeler.

/_Debió ser el cansancio/_ se decía para sí /_El perro no tuvo nada que ver. Tengo muchas presiones en el trabajo…/_

Sus ojos miraron el cielo nocturno a través de las ventanas. Debía ser medianoche. De un salto se levantó. Estaba en la parte superior de la bodega pero escuchaba el ruido de un grifo de agua y el chocar de platos. Bajando rápidamente las escaleras se topó con el reloj de la pared. Con asombro y angustia miró su propio reloj como para confirmar lo que veía. El terror se apoderó de él.

Tenía que irse y pronto.

-Vaya, al fin despiertas, dulzura –habló Joey desde la cocina- Creí que dormirías toda la noche. Incluso estaba pensando en…

-Me voy –anunció el ojiazul corriendo hacia la puerta.

No había ninguna limusina esperándole.

Su temor comenzó a volverse pánico, con desesperación se volvió hacia el rubio que se acercaba secándose las manos con una toalla.

-¡ ¿Qué demonios hiciste, Wheeler!

-Hey, no me culpes, Seto. Me asustaste cuando caíste en mis brazos pero revisé tus signos vitales y estabas bien. Cuando vi que ya llevabas más de dos horas sin despertar, le dije a tu chofer que se fuera porque tú te habías quedado profunda y lindamente dormido. Me dejó tu gabardina y tu portafolio –señaló una de las sillas en la mesa- Ahí.

Tomando sus cosas con prisa, el ojiazul buscó en su saco su celular caminando hacia la puerta, pero antes de llamar, reflexionó sobre el lugar donde estaba. Sería un grave error llamar desde la casa de Joey, que lo miró extrañando. Kaiba parecía alarmado por algún motivo.

-Tengo que regresar ahora mismo –se decía más a sí mismo que a Joey, buscando el número del taxi.

-Yo puedo llevarte –ofreció el rubio- Tengo un jeep afuera.

-¡Es lo menos que puedes hacer, Wheeler! –exclamó agraviado- ¡Nadie te dijo que despidieras a Jubei!

Joey no contestó y buscó sus llaves del auto para salir por la parte posterior de la bodega con el ojiazul en los talones. Salieron del porche para tomar el camino hacia la autopista. El rubio se detuvo un momento para preguntarle a Seto que ocurría pero éste parecía cada vez más desesperado.

-¡Maldita sea, perro! Esta cosa sirve ¡ ¿sí o no!

-Uh… claro. Oye ¿Cuál es el apuro?

Kaiba no le contestó, desviando su mirada hacia la autopista. Joey reanudó la marcha mirando de reojo al ojiazul. Lucía alterado y nervioso. El resto del camino fue en silencio, sólo el tamborileo de los dedos de Seto sobre su portafolio sin quitar su vista de la carretera como esperando ver la Mansión Kaiba en cualquier momento.

-Hombre, tranquilízate. Me pones nervioso –le dijo Joey suavemente.

Pero el otro no le respondía. Tenía la mente en otra parte.

/_Por favor, que ya se haya dormido… por favor/_

Con el ojiazul apurándole, llegaron a la mansión. Joey insistió en manejar hasta la puerta principal para evitar que Seto caminara tanto y ahorrara tiempo. Fue la desesperación y angustia de éste que le permitió hacerlo. Sin despedirse, salió del auto y con una carrera que a Joey le pareció que volaba, entró en la mansión. Nunca había visto que Kaiba se mostrara tan inseguro frente a ser viviente alguno. Un presentimiento le decía que tu terror tenía por nombre Atemu.

-Bueno, en la mañana lo sabré –murmuró resignado. Por ahora no podía hacer nada.

&&&&&&&&&&

La suerte parecía estar de su lado, porque las luces estaban apagadas y la servidumbre ya no estaba. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, Seto subió con lentitud las escaleras hacia su recámara que estaba a oscuras como todas los demás cuartos. Con lentitud, abrió una de las puertas y se introdujo en la habitación.

/_Esto estuvo demasiado cerca. Maldito Wheeler, en la mañana me las pagará/_

-Es increíble como en cuestión de horas, Joey pasó de ser un perro a un amigo íntimo ¿O me equivoco, Mi Tesoro?

La voz del Faraón hizo detenerse en seco al ojiazul que perdió el valor de girarse hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba su esposo. Atemu caminó hasta quedar a sus espaldas permitiéndole a Seto percibir un enorme enojo en sus siguientes palabras.

-Me gustaría saber desde cuando te volviste tan flexible en tus opiniones, Seto.

Este contuvo la respiración.

-¡Y sabes cuanto detesto que no me contestes! –siseó el Faraón haciendo girar al otro bruscamente- Dos años de matrimonio son perfectos para que ya supieras lo que sí y lo que no puedes hacer ¿No es verdad? –preguntó sujetando con fuerza los brazos de Kaiba- ¡ ¿No es verdad!

-Yo… yo… lo siento, Atemu –contestó tratando de contener lágrimas de terror- pero no fue mi culpa qu… ¡Ah!

El Faraón lo había tumbado a la cama con violencia. Por instinto, el ojiazul se hizo ovillo llorando abiertamente y temblando sin control.

-Por favor, Mi Faraón –suplicó- no ocurrirá de nuevo…

-Sin duda alguna, _Seth_ –contestó el Faraón, quitándose la bata que cubría su cuerpo desnudo- Sin duda alguna.

Más lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Seto mientras Atemu prácticamente arrancaba sus ropas. Sabía por experiencia que era mejor no oponer resistencia si no quería tener golpes en su cuerpo que esconder ante Mokuba por la mañana. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando el Faraón separó sus piernas con furia para penetrarlo sin ninguna preparación.

Como solía hacerlo la mayoría de las veces.

-Recuerda bien cual es tu lugar, Mi Tesoro -susurró Atemu antes de besar con rabia los labios del ojiazul que apretó sus ojos al sentir la salvaje entrada del Faraón.

Ese doloroso beso se tragó su gritó de agonía que se mezcló con los gruñidos de placer de Atemu. Moviéndose a un ritmo frenético, el Faraón lamió las lágrimas frescas de Seto. Sus ojos violetas brillaban con regocijo al ver como su dragón mordía sus labios tratando de retener sus gritos de dolor. Pasando un brazo por su espalda y tomando una de las piernas de Seto con el otro, Atemu aceleró aún más provocando que el ojiazul arqueara su espalda para soportar las ahora profundas embestidas del Faraón, que sintiendo próximo su clímax se inclinó para morder el tenso cuello de Kaiba mientras terminaba dentro de él.

Sólo el llanto ahogado de Seto se escuchaba en la recámara. Atemu se había quedado dormido poco después de tomarlo. Aún sentía como el semen se deslizaba entre sus muslos. El Faraón lo trataba sin miramientos y sus encuentros eran siempre desagradables para Kaiba. Pero se tragaba su dolor –y orgullo- para no preocupar a Mokuba que apenas estaba recuperando su vida después de aquellos años de depresión.

Tomando una almohada, el ojiazul hundió su rostro en ella para ahogar sus sollozos, haciéndose de nuevo ovillo. De no haberse desmayado, hubiera estado a tiempo en casa y nada hubiera ocurrido.

Tal vez Atemu lo habría poseído con menos violencia.

/_El 'hubiera' no existe para mí. Además yo he aceptado vivir con él/_

Y sin embargo, a Seto no le quedaba claro porque el Faraón se había disgustado tanto por haber cenado con Joey y luego llegar en su jeep. Después de todo era su amigo de duelos y aventuras.

Abrazando la almohada, prefirió dejar a un lado ese pensamiento y permitir que el agotamiento tomara su lugar. Quería soñar con algo que aliviara el dolor punzante entre sus piernas. En el camino a la inconsciencia le vino a la mente la imagen de Joey mirándolo como si fuera su mascota perdida. Recordar el tacto del rubio sobre sus dedos calmó sus sollozos. En ese momento se sintió tranquilo y seguro. Solo un leve contacto y Joey le hizo sentirse tan bien.

"_Dame una oportunidad, Seto"_

Le había llamado Seto y ni siquiera lo notó. Estaba muy ocupado en esos ojos dorados de Joey, en el calor de su mano rozando la suya como si fuera el diamante más preciado.

Una oportunidad. Joey Wheeler quería una oportunidad.

Riendo ahogadamente, Seto se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando en la persona más inútil que él hubiera conocido y curiosamente, se alegraba con ello.

Más relajado, el sueño prometía ser reconfortante.

/_Tal vez deba darle una oportunidad/_ pensó antes de quedarse dormido.

Aunque en realidad ya lo había aceptado –y deseado- desde el principio.

&&&&&&&&&&

Joey miraba pensativo el techo de su casa, recostado en su cama. Si su intuición era correcta, el Faraón no sólo no era gentil con Seto, sino que además lo tenía bajo un dominio de terror. No suficiente con usar sus poderes milenarios para borrar el amor que sentía por él, subyugaba al ojiazul con violencia y miedo.

Había salido de un infierno para entrar en otro.

/_Angie tenía razón, el Faraón va a usar sus mejores cartas para retener a mi ojos azules/_

El rubio buscó en su buró la carta que había dejado. No podía verla en la oscuridad pero sabía cual era.

El Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos.

-Aún no sé como, Seto; pero el Faraón no vuelve a ponerte una mano encima. Voy a demostrarle que mi amor por ti es más fuerte que sus brujerías egipcias.

Su corazón le decía que al ojiazul le esperaba dolor en casa. Cosa que vería en la mañana al buscarlo en su oficina en la Corporación Kaiba.

-Ya no vas a llorar más por él, mi dragón. No más. Prometo enseñarte lo que es amar de verdad y sonreirás de nuevo. Como que me llamo Joey Wheeler.


	13. SOS

Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Pairings: JxS

Warnings: yaoi y derivados

Bueno, heme aquí otra vez, dando gracias como disco rayado por los reviews n.n

Así que... hay que empezar a tensar la cuerda...

&&&&&&&&&&

**EL AMOR DESPUES.**

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse  
When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse? _

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you.

_...Fix You, ColdPlay(i)_

"_A un corazón sólo se entra por el amor"_

…………………_..Luis María Martínez._

Capítulo 12. S. O. S.

-Escúchame Mokuba, me parece que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que gastar el tiempo llamándome para preguntar si estoy bien.

_-Pero hermano…_

-Si no estuviera bien, tú serías el primero en saberlo, Moki.

_-Ajá. ¿Por qué tenías los ojos hinchados y rojos en las mañana?_

-Se llama desvelo, hermanito.

_-No me mientas, que ya no soy un niño, Seto. El desgraciado de Atemu volvió a lastimarte¿verdad?_

-No.

_-Hum. Voy a hablar con él._

-Espera, Mokuba, no tienes nada que hablar con él y no quiero que te involucres en asuntos privados.

_-¿Desde cuándo el que abusen de mi hermano es asunto privado?_

-¡Mokuba!

_-El que sea tu esposo, no significa que pueda hacer contigo lo que quiera._

-Adiós, Moki.

_-¡Seto Kaiba, si me cuelgas, voy para allá!_

Clic.

-Misao.

-¿Sí, Señor Kaiba?

-Si Mokuba aparece, dile que no estoy en la oficina y que salí hacia el nuevo estadio.

-Sí, señor.

El CEO se recostó en su asiento cansado, Mokuba se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido en la noche. Pero no quería ningún problema ya con ello. El Faraón parecía haber olvidado el asunto y daba gracias por eso...

-¿Señor?

-Sí, Misao.

-El Señor Wheeler está aquí.

-/_Genial/_ Que pase. No quiero interrupciones.

Era la segunda vez que Joey entraba tan campante a su oficina. Sin embargo, ahora tenía que ser diferente. Iba a darle una lección…

/_Todo esto es su culpa/_

Pero el rubio el atajó con una pregunta inesperada.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?

/_Bravo, primero Mokuba y ahora Wheeler/_

-Lo de tu proyecto¿Era verdad o sólo fue un truco? –preguntó en un intento de desviar su atención- Si no tienes una idea clara, será mejor que no vuelvas más.

-¿Te lastimó, verdad?

Si no fuera porque las piernas le flaqueaban, el ojiazul hubiera corrido a patadas al rubio. Así que sólo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y mirarlo con frialdad.

-Vete de aquí, Wheeler.

-Si yo fuera tu esposo, besaría el suelo que pisas…

/_No otra vez/_ pensó Seto al sentir un calorcillo conocido en su rostro.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?

-No sé… ¿a la cama?

Kaiba no podía creer lo que oía. Joey Wheeler se le estaba insinuando abiertamente.

/ _¿Qué no tenía a la tonta de Valentine por amante/_

-Te lo dije una vez y no quiero repetirlo, perro. Si tu entrenamiento no te enseñó a recordar, ya lárgate.

-Te haría el amor de la manera más tierna y romántica –continuó Joey de frente al ojiazul- Moriría por ti de ser necesario…

-¿Qué!

-Recorrería tu cuerpo como si fuera la seda más fina…

-¡Wheeler!

-… besaría tus labios como si fuera el vino más exquisito…

-¡Basta!

-… y chuparía…

-¡Suficiente! –gritó ruborizado Seto levantándose- ¿Quién diablos t-… ah!

Había olvidado la razón por la que evitaba moverse de su silla. Recargándose del escritorio, cerró los ojos ante la punzada que le latigó. Joey se puso a su lado rápidamente para ayudarle a no caer de dolor.

-Asesinaría a cualquiera que te hiciera daño –le susurró-, incluso si te hiciera llorar como Atemu lo hizo.

Seto se quedó inmóvil, parecía que Joey hablaba con sinceridad pero era demasiado real para creerle. Se percató de que el rubio le sujetaba y trató de zafarse pero el otro no lo consintió.

-No –le dijo Joey en tono firme, mirándole a los ojos.

-Suéltame.

-No.

-Maldita sea¡Quítame tus manos de encima!

-Ya pasaste por algo parecido con Gozaburo y lo hiciste por Mokuba, pero él ahora está bien. ¿Por qué dejar que Atemu te lastime?

-Suéltame –demandó un poco nervioso.

-Vales demasiado para gastarte en el cobarde del Faraón.

-¡Déjame en paz! –exclamó Seto comenzando a desesperarse.

-Nada de lo que te ha ocurrido es tu culpa, Seto.

-¡Maldición, cállate ya!

-No es tu culpa.

-¡Cállate!

-Yo sé que tienes mucho miedo de perderlo todo…

-¡Mentira¡Mentira!

-… pero estás perdiéndote tú.

-¡Déjame solo!

-No tienes que pelear más, Seto. Yo quiero pelear por ti.

-¡Vete!

-No es tu culpa que Atemu te lastime. Nada malo va a pasarle a Mokuba. Eres tú quien está en peligro, pero yo voy a ayudarte.

-¡NO!

-Ya no tienes que sufrir por Mokuba, él está a salvo, Seto. Lo que pasó no fue tu responsabilidad. El Faraón te ha mentido. Nunca le has hecho daño ni a tu hermano ni a nadie. No es tu culpa.

-¡No!

-Déjame estar a tu lado. Déjame protegerte.

-¡No es cierto¡No es cierto!

-Siempre has estado solo, pero ya no más.

-¡Ya basta!

-No estás solo, Seto. Aquí estoy yo.

-¡Demonios, Wheeler!

-No. Es. Tu. Culpa.

-¡Suéltame!

-Quiero ayudarte.

-¡Wheeler, basta!

-Estoy contigo. No más dolor.

-¡Basta!

-Ya no estás solo.

-¡BASTA!

-No estás solo.

-¡BASTA!

-Voy a cuidarte.

-Basta…

-No es tu culpa.

-Basta… por favor…

-No es tu culpa.

-No…

-Estoy contigo, Seto.

-… no…

Seto rompió a llorar, aferrándose a la camisa de Joey y con la cabeza hundida en su hombro. El rubio le abrazó fuerte mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Shh… eso es, déjalo ir… -le susurraba- Estoy aquí, Seto, no estás solo, no estás solo…

Siguió repitiendo esas palabras una y otra vez, hasta que el llanto del CEO se convirtió en débiles sollozos. Sin dejar de consolarlo, Joey dejó que ambos se sentaran en el suelo alfombrado mientras el ojiazul iba calmándose poco a poco.

-Yo le prometí a Mokuba una familia, que nunca nada nos separaría, y creí que con Gozaburo la tendríamos. Hice todo lo que él me pedía para hacer nuestro sueño realidad. Fueron tantas noches sin dormir, tantos golpes y tantos insultos. Todo porque no era perfecto. Aún recuerdo esas cadenas y a los malditos profesores, no les importaba ver como me maltrataban, sólo querían impresionar a mi padrastro. Yo no quería ser todo esto, pero era la única manera de salvar a Mokuba. Juré protegerlo de todo y de todos aquellos que siempre quisieron hacernos daños. A nadie le importamos, sólo querían de mí a un niño prodigio para lucirse, y dejar a mi hermanito solo… por eso reté a Gozaburo, pero yo creí que él sería bueno con nosotros… no podía permitir que lastimara a Mokuba… tenía que hacerlo. Es mi única familia… el único recuerdo claro de le que alguna vez fui… ya ni siquiera puedo recordar el rostro de mis padres… su voz es tan difusa como un sueño… yo… simplemente no puedo… no sé otra forma… -confesaba Seto entre sollozos.

-Shh, te entiendo, Seto. Mis propios padres no se preocuparon por Serenity y por mí. Mi padre siempre me lastimó porque odiaba a mi madre, y ella me apartaba de mi hermana para vengarse de mi padre… pero no puedes dejar que otros te digan como tienes que ser… tu corazón, Seto… escucha a tu corazón.

-No entiendo porque no comprenden que cambié la Corporación Kaiba no sólo para Mokuba… Gozaburo estaba mal. Era malo. Yo lo cambié todo…

-Shh…

-Lo hice solo, nadie me ayudó. Estábamos en peligro y nadie quiso ayudarnos… Tenía que protegernos… solo…

-Pero ya no más, Seto –le dijo Joey, secando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares- Ya no estás solo, me tienes a mí.

-Yo sabía que sin mí protección, Mokuba estaría en peligro… no podía permitir que perdiera la razón… y no comprendo… ¿Por qué me pasó eso? Estaba arrastrando a mi hermanito a la muerte… todo por mi culpa… por mi depresión…. Íbamos a perderlo todo… íbamos…

-A quedarse solos de nuevo ¿verdad?

-Atemu me salvó. Salvo a Mokuba de mí…

-No –le interrumpió el rubio- si solo quería ayudarte pudo haber hecho otra cosa.

-No es así, yo…

-¿Te entregaste por cumplir tu promesa como hermano¿Tiraste tus sueños y deseos a la borda para seguir con esta vida?

El ojiazul bajó su cabeza avergonzado. Prácticamente se vendió como una mujerzuela para que el Faraón le ayudara a recuperarse y levantar Kaiba Corp.; asegurando con ello el futuro de Mokuba.

-Seto, mírame –le ordenó Joey tomando su barbilla- ¿No crees que esa promesa ya se cumplió pero no has hecho feliz a tu hermano?

-No comprendo…

-Le diste una vida envidiable al chibi, pero no la felicidad entera. Me parece que tu hermanito sólo desea verte feliz y para eso no hace falta una compañía multimillonaria. Siempre has protegido a tu hermano, pero… ¿Quién te ha protegido a ti?

-No puedo…

-Sí puedes, Seto, solo que tienes miedo de perderlo… como tus padres ¿no es cierto?

Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de Kaiba.

-Escúchame y no digas nada –susurró Joey abrazándolo de nuevo- Te pedí una oportunidad para demostrarte que alguien puede protegerte porque eres especial para esa persona, Seto. Eres especial para mí. No tienes ni idea de cuanto… -musitó- y quiero mostrarle al mundo el por qué eres tan valioso para mí. Tal vez no entiendes esto, pero tengo que confesarte que soy un cobarde. Debí ayudarte hace tiempo y huí… Perdóname Seto. Pero estoy aquí ahora contigo para estar a tu lado para siempre. No voy a abandonarte. No habrá nada que me separe de ti. Lo juro con mi vida.

Seto se recostó cansado sobre el rubio. Extrañamente se sentía como si un gran peso le fuera quitado de encima. Y gracias a Joey. Él quería su compañía pero no por ser un genio, ser rico, tener una empresa exitosa o ser un gran duelista. Solo por ser él, solo él. Compartir lo que soñaba, lo que nadie nunca hizo. Incluso oponerse a Atemu, y liberarlo de esa odiosa relación

/ _¿Por qué Joey¿Por qué lo haces/_

-¿Joey?

-Dime –contestó el rubio sonriendo al oír su nombre.

-¿Qué pasará con Atemu?

-Justo ahora iba a buscarlo para patearle su real trasero.

-Eso será imposible –murmuró Kaiba sin moverse aún.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Digo que será imposible porque… -explicó el ojiazul separándose de él- Atemu se marchó para Nueva York.

-¿Qué?

-El Museo fue invitado a una exposición temporal y él fue a dirigirla.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Cuatro meses.

Joey silbó no creyendo su suerte. Si bien no estaba seguro de llegar a ponerle un dedo encima al Faraón, sin él en el escenario, su ojiazul volvería a amarlo en menos de un parpadeo.

-Supongo que tendrá que esperar –suspiró algo aliviado.

-Aún sigues dejando todo a la suerte.

Mirándole, el rubio rozó su mejilla húmeda. Era un contacto que Seto disfrutaba y eso le hizo ronronear, haciendo reír a Joey.

-Pareces un gatito ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué?

-Eres orgulloso, egoísta, un tanto déspota… -enumeraba pensativo el rubio.

-Ja.

-… inteligente, elegante, coqueto.

-Y tú empalagoso y estúpido como un cachorro.

-Guau.

-Miau.

-Koneko.

-¿Eh?

-Serás mi koneko

-No soy de nadie.

-Aún…

-¿Vamos a hablar del proyecto, o no? –preguntó Seto ignorando el rubor que subía a sus mejillas. Le gustaba mucho estar con Joey- ¿Sí o no?

El rubio sacó la lengua volteando sus ojos.

-¿Cachorro?

-Está bien, koneko –replicó ayudando a Seto a levantarse.

-¿Sabes? Me preguntaba si vas a tomar fotos¿Por qué no traes una cámara contigo? Eres el primer fotógrafo sin cámara que conozco.

-Oh… eso es algo que quiero hacer primero con mi koneko.

-?

-Verás, Wanda quiere fotografiarte primero.

-¿Quién es Wanda? –preguntó enojado el ojiazul.

-Es mi cámara.

-¿Le pusiste nombre a una cámara fotográfica?

-Sip.

-Eres el cachorro más idiota que haya nacido.

-Guau.

-Miau.

&&&&&&&&&&

(i)No soy muy buena traduciendo, pero hago mi luchita.

_Cuando tratas de hacer lo mejor, pero no lo consigues,_

_Cuando obtienes lo que quieres, pero no lo que necesitas,_

_Cuando te sientes tan cansado pero no puedes dormir,_

_Da marcha atrás._

_Cuando las lágrimas caigan sin cesar a tu rostro_

_Cuando pierdas algo que no puedes reemplazar_

_Cuando amas a alguien pero ya no lo sientes más_

_¿Puede ser peor?_

_Las luces te guiarán de vuelta a casa_

_Y renovará tu cuerpo_

_Y trataré de sanarte_


	14. Aprendiendo

Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Pairings: JxS

Warnings: yaoi y derivados

&&&&&&&&&

Quiero agradecer a quienes me han dejado un review por ser tan comprensivos-as- conmigo y tener paciencia bíblica para con una servilleta:

Arashi Eiri, Kaede Sakuragi, Vampire Zelda, Kida Luna, Jeimi, Ms. Fronkonsteen y Chibi-kitsune chan.

Agregué este capítulo huerfanito porque me di cuenta que se vienen un par muy importante y este hace mal tercio. Eso no implica que sea malo, solo que no entra en la secuencia de narración -entiéndase mi manera de torturar mentes XD

&&&&&&&&&&

**EL AMOR DESPUES.**

Capítulo 13. Aprendiendo.

El estudio estaba inundado de papeles tirados en el suelo, libros y revistas esparcidos por doquier, entre golosinas y aparatos electrónicos. En el escritorio no cabía ya ni un alfiler: una laptop, cuadernos, hojas sueltas, impresora, teléfono, tazones de frituras y varios pisapapeles.

Mokuba meneaba pensativo su lápiz mientras recostaba su mejilla con la otra mano, cruzando sus piernas en la silla. No podía concentrarse en su tarea. Estas dos últimas semanas todo se había vuelto de extraño a surrealista. Primero su hermano abatido por la noche anterior a la partida de Atemu a N. Y. y luego esas salidas misteriosas "de trabajo". El no era ningún ingenuo, sabía que se trataba de Joey Wheeler, ya que en varias ocasiones le escuchó decir a Seto su nombre por teléfono. Y una que otra vez le pareció oír que le decía "cachorro" en vez del "perro" con el que solía llamarle. Además su hermano parecía estar en las nubes. La otra vez tuvo que patearlo en plena junta para que prestara atención a sus ingenieros. Seto parecía una colegiala enamorada.

/_Y eso es lo que me preocupa/_

No quería volver a pasar por se infierno otra vez ni mucho menos volver a ver a su hermano mayor sufrir como lo hizo.

Aunque lo cierto era que Seto sonreía más a menudo que con el Faraón presente. Estaba más animado en el trabajo y sobre todo pasaba más tiempo con él haciendo todo lo que a Mokuba le gustara. No era que se quejara, pero Seto y él compartían el tiempo como lo hacían de antaño.

Antes de conocer a Gozaburo.

Golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus meditaciones.

-Mokuba ¿Puedo pasar? –llamó del otro lado su hermano.

-Uh, claro Seto.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar al ojiazul que suspiró al ver el desastre en el estudio.

-¿Aún no terminas tu tarea?

-… eh… no… es que…

-Quiero que la termines ahora antes de que me vaya.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó extrañado Mokuba, era media semana y Seto no acostumbraba a salir de noche- ¿Con quién?

-Yo soy el hermano mayor, Moki. Ahora a tus deberes.

-No hasta que me digas a dónde vas y con quién.

-TAREA –espetó el ojiazul sentándose en el pequeño sofá- AHORA.

-Dime…

-Mokuba…

-¿Por favor? –suplicó, cambiando de táctica- porfavorporfavorporfavorporfavor…

A pesar de los años, Mokuba aún seguía usando esos ojos como platos y llorosos para chantajear a Seto. De hecho, había perfeccionado la técnica y su hermano no tuvo más remedio que rendirse.

-Está bien.

-¡Yay! –exclamó el chico saltando de su lugar para sentarse a los pies de su hermano como si fuera a contarle un cuento- ¿Y bien?

Kaiba solo lo miró estupefacto, Mokuba sabía como obligarlo a hacer algo sin darse cuenta del momento en que había cedido a sus ruegos.

-Primero contéstame algo, Moki ¿Por qué tanto interés? Es sólo un proyecto de la compañía…

-Sí, como no. Si eso fuera cierto te hubieras ido desde la torre de la Corporación. Has venido a cambiarte de ropa porque es algo muy diferente a una junta o una reunión¿verdad?

-¿Has pensado en ser detective? Eres muy intuitivo, hermanito –replicó el ojiazul- Sí, he venido a cambiarme pero para estar más cómodo, nada más.

El chico sonrió maliciosamente.

-Claro… entonces puedes decirme que vas a usar… para estar más "cómodo".

La sonrisa y la mirada pícara de Mokuba empezaron a poner nervioso a Seto.

-Eh… bueno…

-Hagamos algo mejor. Te acompaño a tu recámara y te cambias. Así yo te digo si vas a estar cómodo o no.

Cuando Mokuba quería ser malvado, lo era. Estaba convirtiendo sus palabras en una tortura.

-¡No! Termina tu tarea Mok-

Pero el chico ya estaba en la puerta de su estudio listo para salir.

-Vamos hermano. No vas a querer que se te haga tarde ¿verdad? –inquirió saliendo de su estudio obligando a su hermano mayor a seguirle.

Seto casi corrió para alcanzarlo en su habitación. Mokuba estaba sentado en su cama y había abierto su clóset.

-Adelante –le animó.

Había abierto la boca para decir algo, pero nada se le ocurrió. Con un leve sonrojo se dirigió a su guardarropa y se dio cuenta de que no estaba seguro de que usar pero pedirle ayuda a Mokuba sería delatarse y le había dicho que era un proyecto para la compañía.

De cierta manera así era.

-Si me dices a dónde vas te podría aconsejar, hermano.

Mokuba le había tendido de nuevo una trampa.

-Está bien, está bien. Ganaste. Voy a un club con Joey Wheeler ¿Contento?

El adolescente solo estalló en carcajadas y Seto tuvo que esperar ofuscado a que se calmara y recobrara la cordura –la poca que tenía-.

-Uf…jaja… lo siento Seto… jeje… es que… debiste de ver tu cara… jaja… lucías como mis compañeras de clase cuando un chico las invita a salir –contestó Mokuba secándose las lágrimas de risa- de película.

-La misma cara que tú pones cuando sales con la tal Sam –replicó triunfante el ojiazul.

Eso acabó con las risas de Mokuba que se paró frente al guardarropa de su hermano, buscando algo adecuado.

-¿Te invitó a bailar? –preguntó casualmente. Seto quería guerra y la iba a tener- ¿O sólo a beber algo?

-Eh... pues… solo dijo que iríamos a un club…

Mokuba sacó un pantalón negro de piel y una camisa azul oscuro.

-Toma.

Kaiba levantó una ceja divertido.

-¿Quieres que me ponga esto?

-Bueno, había pensado en _sólo_ una gabardina, pero puedes resfriarte…

El sonrojo en su hermano mayor no se hizo esperar.

-¡Mokuba!

-Ah, perdón. Me olvidaba que sólo es un "proyecto" –dijo divertido- pero estoy seguro que Joey se sentirá _muy_ cómodo con verte vestido así –señaló las ropas con aire inocente- o más bien debería decir que incómodo porque creo que sus pantalones se sentirán apretados cu- ¡hmpf!

No pudo terminar la frase porque Seto le tapó la boca alarmado de lo que estaba escuchando.

-Voy a hablar seriamente con esa Sam. No sé que te está enseñando.

El chico se quitó su mano riendo.

-Ella no me ha enseñado nada, pero _tú_ si tienes que aprender algo, Seto.

-No me digas. Tú, hombre de mundo ¿Vas a enseñarme?

-Sip. Ahora cámbiate… ¿A que hora te dijo Joey que venía por ti?

Punto para Mokuba, Kaiba ruborizado.

-Eres…

-Un amor, ya lo sé, hermano. Ahora ve y ya arréglate, que quiero terminar "mi tarea"

-¿Y se puede saber que tiene que ver con mi ropa?

-Oh, ya te enseñaré.

Minutos después, Seto salía del baño enfundado en los pantalones ajustados y una camisa que acentuaba muy bien su cintura y pecho.

-¿Contento? –preguntó serio el ojiazul.

-No, ven acá –indicó Mokuba- así no.

El adolescente remangó hasta sus codos la camisa y abrió los botones lo suficiente para revelar un poco de su cuello y pecho, además de sacar la camisa del pantalón para soltarle uno de los botones finales. Así, buscó unas botas que hizo calzar a su hermano y lo paró frente al espejo. Observándolo por un rato, revolvió un poco los cuidadosamente cepillados mechones castaños.

-¡LISTO! –exclamó gozoso el chico ante su obra maestra.

-¿Qué? Moki…

-No, nada de Mokis. Cuando te invitan a bailar, debes ir vestido así. No como sueles ir a las juntas Seto. Tienes que lucir ardiente.

Punto otra vez para Mokuba.

-¡No voy a una cita!

-¡Ay¿Cómo se me olvida? Es un "proyecto" –le guiñó pícaro- ¿Así le dice Joey a tu trasero?

Jaque Mate.

-¡Mokuba! –gritó Seto rojo hasta las orejas- ¡Esto es inaudito¡No voy a una cita¡Y Joey no tiene nada que ver conmigo!

Bono extra.

-¡Ajá¿Ahora es _Joey_? –preguntó el chico rematando a su hermano.

Las palabras se ahogaron en la garganta del ojiazul, pero antes de que la culpa brotara. Mokuba le sonrió abrazándolo.

-Mereces ser feliz, hermano y si Joey lo hace, yo no voy a impedirlo. Sólo quiero que lo pienses bien. Podrás ser un campeón de Duelo de Monstruos, podrás ser el CEO de la Corporación Kaiba, hasta podrás ser llamado el Dragón Ojiazul… pero eres un asno en esto de las relaciones amorosas.

-Gracias, Moki, y gracias por el cumplido –dijo Kaiba abrazando también a su hermano.

-Es la verdad –replicó desde su pecho- No sabes nada de romance.

-Y supongo que tú sí.

-¡Claro! Verás: yo creo que debes ser difícil para Joey o él pensará que nada más quieres un rato de diversión y para mí que ese endiablado rubio quiere una relación más duradera contigo o no sería tan persistente.. o idiota, no sé que es mejor.

Seto rió sonoramente ante las palabras de Mokuba.

-Juraría que hemos cambiado de cuerpo.

-Ya quisieras…

En ese instante tocaron a su puerta.

-Señor Kaiba, el Señor Wheeler está aquí.

-Gracias Wilson, ya bajo –respondió el ojiazul para mirar a su hermano- Mokuba, yo quería decirte…

-No es necesario Seto, lo sé. Te acompaño –respondió tomándolo de la mano.

Joey no se esperaba la imagen que tenía ante sí. Seto vestía unos pantalones que delineaban muy bien sus piernas y sus caderas. La camisa pegada a su torso dejaba entrever una fina piel, que de ser un perro de verdad, habría jadeado de emoción. El ojiazul estaba total y absolutamente sexy.

-¡Hola Joey! –la voz del Kaiba menor fue un balde de agua fría.

-Buenas noches, Mokuba –saludó intranquilo. Su última plática con el chico había sido espantosa y no había terminado de buena manera.

Pero el adolescente se acercó muy jovial a saludarlo y mientras Seto rodeaba el jeep para subir, Mokuba aprovechó para tirar del brazo del rubio de modo que pudiera susurrarle al oído.

-Si lo lastimas, te mato.

Y sin más se dio media vuelta a la Mansión no sin antes despedirse de su hermano. Joey tragó saliva.

Mokuba era tal vez más peligroso que Seto y Atemu juntos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La ira de un dios no distingue mortales o inmortales.

Todo avanzaba con mayor rapidez de la que podía soportar pero más despacio de lo que deseaba. El tiempo y el espacio no existen en el mundo de los Dioses. Hubiera robado las antiguas invocaciones del museo pero eso implicaba perder más tiempo del que podía. Sus manos tenían grandes ampollas de sostener aquel sello protector y juraría que algunas de ellas comenzaban a reventarse.

Horus es inmune al dolor.

Tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo vibraba a causa del ritmo vertiginoso y torturador de una visión divina que estaba martilleando su mente que se resquebrajaba como si fuera un rompecabezas de millones de piezas.

Pero aún no veía lo que él deseaba.

Faltaba, sabía que faltaba.

Horus estaba poniendo a prueba su espíritu, si fallaba, Anubis le arrebataría el alma y lo mandaría al infierno de las sombras y el dolor eterno donde descansaba su antiguo amo.

La visión sólo acababa de comenzar. No iba a lograrlo.

"_Regresarás ¿Verdad?"_

Ryou estaba esperándolo en casa. Su hogar. Hogar es donde habita el corazón y el suyo vivía en un chico albino de ojos tiernos.

El zumbido que plagaba sus oídos aumentó. Un graznido. Horus estaba furioso. No iba a permitirle fisgonear en sus asuntos celestiales. La luz divina del omnipotente dios comenzó a quemar su piel y hervir su sangre. Su cuerpo mortal no resistiría tal embate. Había sido una tontería retar directamente a un dios egipcio para robarle la visión que únicamente tenía derecho a ver el Faraón. Sólo la sangre divina de Ra tenía la entereza para comprender algo de magnitudes infinitas y atemporales.

"_Regresarás ¿Verdad?_"

Siempre había que mejorarse a sí mismo. De eso se trataba el reto de la vida. Si había robado antes los Artículos del Milenio, las Cartas de Dioses Egipcios y la vida de poderosísimos sacerdotes era un insulto para sí el no robar ahora una visión de Horus.

Apretando sus dientes, Bakura apretó el sello que encarcelaba el Ojo de Horus para robar la visión que Atemu había vislumbrado antes de volver a la vida. Todos sus recuerdos y sensaciones se despedazaban ante la entrada cegadora de esa premonición. Pero obligó a su corazón a resistir, pensando únicamente en la sonrisa de su pequeño e inocente niño.

"_Regresarás ¿Verdad?"_

/_Voy a regresar. Voy a regresar./_


	15. Ritmo y Contraste

Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Pairings: JxS

Warnings: yaoi y derivados

&&&&&&&&&&

Oh, por Dios... perdónenme por aquello de los reviews anónimos. Comprendan, tuve asfixia neonatal y no siempre hago las cosas bien. Pero ya todo está arreglado n.n

Esta historia es rebelde, no quiere hacerse a mi modo, por ejemplo, este es un capitulote, así que para no cansar ojitos tiernos solo pongo este y no su compañerito -que por cierto tambien es gigante.

Ahora, corazones, a partir de este cap. la historia sube de tonada -entiendase dosis de vitamina C, dolor y sangre- en lo que yo llamo LSL -Lemon, Sangre, Lágrimas-

Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

&&&&&&&&&&

**EL AMOR DESPUES.**

Capítulo 14. Ritmo y Contraste.

-Repíteme por qué acepté esta invitación.

-Porque necesitas relajarte más, koneko mío.

-Relajarme. No veo como –gruñó el ojiazul mirando alrededor de la mesa- Apenas si puedo oírme.

-¡Oh, koneko! –exclamó Joey, palmeando su mano- Haz el esfuerzo.

-Primero: no puedo en un lugar así. Segundo: si sigues tocándome de esa manera, mucho menos y Tercero: ya me harté de que me llames koneko. No soy un gato.

-Gatito.

-Lo que sea.

-¿Prefieres Kitten?

-Tampoco.

-No, a mí tampoco me gusta –replicó burlón el rubio- Se te ve mejor koneko.

Kaiba bufó desesperado. La "reunión" en un club no era lo que esperaba. Y no esperaba mucho. Pero la música, la gente –que era demasiada- y el olor de cigarros, alcohol entre otras cosas estaba empezando a crearle un dolor de cabeza.

En cambio Joey no podía estar más feliz. Seto lucía endemoniadamente sensual y el ego del rubio había llegado hasta el espacio exterior cuando entraron al lugar y fueron objeto de miradas, haciendo que el ojiazul tomara del brazo a Joey de manera inconsciente. No existía nada que pudiera borrar su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Blind talking (blind talking)  
Take us so far (take us so far)  
Broken down cars (broken down cars)  
Like stronger old stars (like stronger old stars)_

_Blind talking (blind talking)  
Served us so well (served us so well)  
Travelled trough hell (travelled trough hell)  
We know how it felt (we know how it felt)_

_Lift me up, lift me up  
Aiah Nouwamba  
Lift me up, lift me up  
Aiah Nouwamba_

La música se hizo más lenta aunque movida y Joey vio la oportunidad que estaba esperando toda la noche.

-Ven –le invitó a Seto extendiendo su mano.

-¿Qué intentas?

-Tu cuerpo necesita soltarse un poco, y nada mejor que el baile para lograrlo. Te prometo que te relajarás y te sentirás mucho mejor.

_Blind talking (blind talking)  
Making us cold (making us cold)  
So strong out and cold (so strong out and cold)  
Feeling so old (feeling so old)_

_Blind talking (blind talking)  
Has ruined us now (has ruined us now)  
You never know how (you never know how)  
Sweeter then tough (sweeter then tough)_

Seto miró la mano que tenía al frente como si fuera un bicho raro pero luego levantó la suya para tomar la de Joey que lo guió hasta el centro de la pista antes de hablarle con calma y en un tono bajo.

-¿Confías en mí? –preguntó frente a Kaiba.

-Muy poco –replicó el ojiazul desviando su mirada.

-Con eso es suficiente, yo te guío y tú me sigues ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Bien.

El rubio comenzó a moverse lentamente para mostrarle a Seto como hacerlo, cuando éste lo logró aunque un poco tenso, Joey se acercó más a él.

-Ahora trata esto –le indicó con esa voz aterciopelada que ya le había escuchado antes.

_Reach out and touch faith_

Las caderas de Joey tomaron un ritmo y movimiento provocativo que hicieron sonrojar a Kaiba que miraba con ojos sorprendidos como bailaba el rubio.

_Your own Personal Jesus_

_Someone to hear your prayers_

_Someone who cares_

-¡Mira nada más! –rió provocativo Joey- Al fin algo que Seto Kaiba no puede hacer.

Eso era un reto, algo a lo que el ojiazul no podía rehusarse. Mirando al otro fijamente comenzó a imitarlo hasta que ambos se movían como un espejo.

-Ahora cierra tus ojos y deja que la música te guíe –susurró Joey.

_Your own Personal Jesus_

_Someone to hear your prayers_

_Someone who's there_

_Feeling's unknown and you're all alone_

_Flesh and bone by the telephone_

_Lift up the receiver_

_I'll make you believer_

Así lo hizo Seto y le pareció una maravilla, ese tipo de música y ambiente que le parecían tan estresante se convirtieron en una experiencia agradable. Se sentía muy bien bailando de esa manera, aunque fuera frente a Joey. Un rico calorcillo se esparció por todo su cuerpo, pero no sólo era eso; sino también la presencia del rubio tan cerca de él. Un brazo le tomó suavemente por la cintura pegando su cuerpo con el otro. El ojiazul respingó abriendo sus ojos.

-Joey… -trató de separarse pero el rubio le sujetó con fuerza.

-Shh… tranquilo koneko. Solo sígueme. Confía en mí –murmuró lentamente. Seto podía sentir esos labios rozando su oreja.

_Take second best_

_Put me to the test_

_Things on your shest_

_You need to confess_

_I will deliver_

_You know I'm a forgiver_

_Reach out and touch faith_

Volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, Kaiba se dejó llevar por el movimiento de Joey, sintiendo como ese calor en su cuerpo se elevaba y un rubor en sus mejillas aparecía.

_I feel it deep inside me  
I wanna ride it  
I can't fight it  
I might as well rely on the drum beat  
dj pumps a low-end frequency  
I Can't hide it  
I won't deny it  
cause i'm addicted to drums  
and i'm a slave to the dark beat._

La música cambió a un ritmo más acelerado y el rubio le llevó a un baile más movido. Cuando sus caderas chocaron, Seto dejó escapar un suave gemido que excitó a Joey. Tenía a su ojiazul pegado a él y su aroma le embargaba; escuchar ese sonido salir de sus labios era un regalo de los dioses. Recorriendo con su otro brazo la espalda de Kaiba hasta llegar a su cadera, decidió iniciar el baile en el siguiente nivel.

_I feel it deep inside me  
I wanna ride it  
I can't fight it  
I might as well rely on the drum beat  
dj pumps a low-end frequency  
I Can't hide it  
I won't deny it  
cause i'm addicted to drums  
and i'm a slave to the dark beat._

Seto no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo. La manera suave pero firme en que Joey le sujetaba mientras bailaban le proporcionaba una especie de seguridad que no había experimentado. Percibió el provocador recorrido del brazo del rubio bajando por su espalda y el rubor en su rostro se incrementó. Fue entonces cuando Joey se pegó completamente a él mientras una mano tomaba su cadera sincronizando su movimiento con el del otro. Sin pensarlo, un jadeo ahogado brotó de su garganta. El ojiazul se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba tan excitado como él. Girando su cabeza, abrió lo ojos para encontrarse con los dorados de Joey que brillaban de una manera tan especial provocando un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo de Seto.

_I feel it deep inside me  
I wanna ride it  
I can't fight it  
I might as well rely on the drum beat  
dj pumps a low-end frequency  
I Can't hide it  
I won't deny it  
cause i'm addicted to drums  
and i'm a slave to the dark beat._

Sus rostros casi se tocaban, Joey notó gotas de sudor resbalar en el cuello de Kaiba. Su sonrojo y sus labios entreabiertos eran demasiada tentación y ya no pudo resistirse. Cerró el espacio que les separaba y unió sus labios a los del ojiazul.

El beso fue tan intenso como Seto lo había imaginado, era como si volara. El contacto parecía quemar sus labios pero también era más delicioso de lo que había soñado. Abrió sus labios tratando de hablarle a Joey que aprovechó la oportunidad para introducir su lengua y profundizar el beso, volviéndolo más furioso, con sus caderas rozando para ahogar la presión que sentían. El rubio se retiró un poco pero las manos de Kaiba tomaron su rostro para regresarlo con fuerza no dejándolo ir. El ojiazul nunca se había sentido así, con tan grata sensación que mantenía su mente en blanco y su cuerpo ardiendo de placer. Su alrededor parecía desaparecer y sólo estaba consciente de los labios y la lengua de Joey que le invitaban a seguir en una danza erótica; el calor de sus cuerpos que se acentuaba en su parte baja con la fricción de sus caderas.

De repente todo se detuvo, ese placer, ese baile y ese beso desaparecieron abruptamente. Kaiba parpadeó varias veces antes de que su razón volviera a él. Aún algo mareado, se dio cuenta de que Joey se había detenido aunque lo seguía sujetando con fuerza, incluso más de lo debido pues comenzó a percatarse de que le estaba costando trabajo respirar. Pero el rubio miraba por encima de su hombro y no lucía nada feliz. Estaba enojado y apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula. Algo había ocurrido y no se había dado cuenta. En ese momento una voz detrás de él habló.

-¡Oh, vamos muchacho¡No puedes tener esa belleza para ti solo!

El ojiazul viró su cabeza para mirar a un hombre entrado en sus cuarentas y algo bebido que les había interrumpido. Rabia y frustración nacieron en su corazón. Ese ebrio había interrumpido un beso prometedor y también una buena velada. Seto se dio cuenta de la manera en que los ojos del hombre recorrían su cuerpo. El brazo alrededor de su cintura le apretó aún más y se obligó a voltear hacia Joey para pedirle que lo soltara para respirar y también darle una lección al otro, pero calló al ver el rostro furioso del rubio.

-Lárgate, anciano –siseó Joey entre dientes- _si_ valoras tu vida.

-¡Ja!

El hombre dio un paso hacia ellos tratando de tocar a Seto, pero Joey se interpuso dando un certero puñetazo en la nariz del individuo que cayó pesadamente al suelo. Los demás en la pista de baile se detuvieron al ver la escena. El rubio tomó a Kaiba de la mano y lo jaló fuera del club. El ojiazul estaba muy ocupado tratando de recuperar su aliento y asimilar el comportamiento de Joey como para oponerse. Cuando el aire fresco les tocó, dio un tirón del rubio para detenerlo.

-Cachorro, espera… -llamó zafándose- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡Ese imbécil te faltó al respeto¡POR ESO! –gritó iracundo Joey.

Seto tenía que aceptar que se sentía halagado… y contento. Joey estaba celoso.

-Pero no vas a tirarle los dientes a todo el que lo haga ¿o sí? –preguntó sonriendo- Porque tendré que llamar a mis abogados.

-… uh… lo siento Seto –contestó el rubio, dándose cuenta de que pudo haber metido en problemas al ojiazul- No fue mi intención.

El otro levantó una ceja incrédulo.

-Sí, claro.

De pronto, el hombre que Joey había dejado tirado en el club los alcanzó nada contento, con una mano en la nariz. Su camisa estaba manchada de sangre. No venía solo. Un par de hombres, al parecer guardaespaldas le acompañaban.

-Esto te va salir caro, muchachito –amenazó el hombre- Te vas a arrepentir…

Seto gruñó malhumorado. Era el colmo. Además de privarle del gozo de un gran momento, ese individuo venía como un cobarde con sus gorilas a golpear al rubio. Con los puños apretados se adelantó ante el hombre.

-_Tú_ eres el que lo va a pagar, estúpido –dijo antes de lanzarse sobre el ebrio.

Los otros dos hombres se acercaron a Joey para golpearlo, pero Kaiba tacleó a uno de ellos. Una mano le apretó su muñeca jaloneándolo violentamente.

-No, corazón, tú vienes conmigo –habló el ebrio con soltura y mirándolo con lujuria.

El ojiazul se sorprendió de ver tan coherente al otro pero se distrajo cuando Joey cayó al suelo víctima de un golpe en su estómago, y luego una patada aterrizar directamente en el rostro del rubio. Esta distracción la aprovechó el hombre para atraparlo con sus brazos y jalarlo lejos de la pelea.

-¡Suéltame! –gritó Seto tratando de zafarse de un individuo que sabía como sujetarlo.

Una lluvia de golpes y puntapiés caían sobre Joey que se encogía ante el ataque desigual de los guardaespaldas.

El hombre arrastró al ojiazul hacia el callejón al lado del club. Seto se revolvía furioso lanzando golpes bien pensados al otro pero no conseguía tumbarlo. La razón le dijo que el individuo no estaba ebrio, estaba drogado. Temor y desesperación le embargaron. Joey estaba siendo muerto a palos y el iba a ser violado si no hacía algo pronto. El hombre lo estrelló salvajemente contra la pared, sujetando su barbilla con una mano y sus cabellos por detrás con la otra, obligándolo a echar su cabeza hacia atrás para intentar besarlo. Kaiba comenzó a patearlo y empujarlo con sus puños pero el individuo parecía inmune a sus golpes gracias a la droga.

-Calma, ángel mío. Te va a gustar –le dijo soplándolo su aliento podrido- Tú necesitas a un varón como yo, no un alfeñique como tu novio…

-Pues este alfeñique es suficiente para patearte el trasero –habló Joey parado a mitad de la entrada del callejón.

-¿Qué! –el hombre no creía lo que veía- ¡TU!

Joey tenía las ropas hechas jirones y mucha sangre en ellas, como en su rostro y nudillos. Su respiración era entrecortada y tenía los puños apretados. Su cabello era un completo desorden.

-Vamos –reto levantando una mano para llamarlo.

El hombre soltó a Seto, que resbaló contra la pared agotado.

-Tú lo pediste, imbécil –dijo poniéndose en guardia- Después de mandarte el infierno, voy a montar toda la noche a tu precioso chico.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Joey se abalanzó contra el hombre que no esperaba tal velocidad y ambos cayeron al suelo. El rubio se dio cuenta de que su atacante sabía de artes marciales, pero no estaba a su nivel. En cuestión de minutos le había noqueado. Se sentó en el piso para tomar aire y limpiarse el rostro con su antebrazo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó a Kaiba sin despegar la mirada del cuerpo inconsciente frente a él.

-Sí, gracias –contestó atónito el ojiazul.

Ya conocía la manera en que Joey solía pelear, porque la recordaba desde la preparatoria, pero ahora era mucho más letal y llena de ira. Un deja vu brotó en su corazón.

/_No… es la primera vez que le veo transformarse así…/ _pensó inmediatamente. Seto se preguntaba donde había aprendido a moverse así.

-Cuando eres un fotógrafo de mi clase, aprendes muchos trucos –habló Joey como leyendo sus pensamientos- El peligro te hace más fuerte…

El otro se levantó y ayudó a Joey a ponerse de pie.

-Cachorro tonto¿Y si te hubieran matado?

-Dije que moriría por ti ¿no? –contestó el rubio mirándolo fijamente.

Kaiba se quedó en silencio, el deja vu no se desvanecía pero intentaba concentrarse en la expresión de Joey, que sin aviso lo jaló hacia él para besarlo con brusquedad. El ojiazul levantó sus manos para despegarse de él pero el rubio usó ambos brazos para rodear su cintura al tiempo que comenzaba a besar su cuello desesperado, la adrenalina de la pelea aún no se mermaba de su sangre. Seto miró una de sus manos al sentirla húmeda, al pegarse a Joey se había manchado de sangre…

Sangre…

El deja vu se convirtió en un miedo inexplicable. Se revolvió inquieto.

-No… -musitó inconscientemente.

El rubio volvió en sí al sentir un temblor en el cuerpo de Seto cuando murmuró ese no. Creyendo que había asustado al ojiazul se separó de éste. No iba a lastimarlo así. No otra vez. Sin mirarlo se dirigió al estacionamiento. Kaiba lo siguió confundido, le pidió a Joey conducir pero el otro se limitó a subirse y encender el motor.

Viajaron en silencio. El rubio con la vista plantada en el camino, limpiándose de vez en cuando la sangre de su rostro y el ojiazul mirándolo para luego girar hacia la ventanilla herido.

¿Joey estaba jugando con él? Le había permitido entrar en su vida personal y le concedía cierto acercamiento físico, así como sus bromas e insinuaciones. Pero esta noche, Joey le había tocado de una manera más íntima, había incluso mostrado una cara violenta que no le agradaba, pero sobre todo le había besado dos veces.

Y él no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Seto se encontró girando su anillo de bodas distraídamente. Si bien aceptó que ya no deseaba seguir con Atemu, serle infiel en su ausencia, no era la manera correcta de solucionar su problema. De nuevo esa extraña sensación en su corazón volvió a aparecer. Ese dolor que le decía que algo no estaba bien. ¿Y si Joey estaba jugando con él y ponía en riesgo su matrimonio? Con el Faraón tenía al menos un futuro asegurado, y el de Mokuba naturalmente. Pero Joey le había hecho sentirse tan especial…

/_¿Y si sólo es un juego para él/_ se preguntaba mordiéndose un labio /_¿Una treta para burlarse de mí/_

El dolor en su pecho aumentó y reprimió un sollozo, apretando más sus labios mientras escondía su rostro bajo sus mechones castaños. No iba a llorar ahora.

El auto viró de pronto, saliendo de la carretera y estacionándose a un lado. Sorprendido, Kaiba volteó hacia Joey mientras éste apagaba el motor y se giraba hacia él con una expresión de disgusto.

No se había dado cuenta de que Joey lo había estado observando.

-Mírame, Seto –ordenó enojado y cansado a la vez.

Pero éste bajo de nuevo la cabeza. Con fuerza, el rubio le sujetó su barbilla para obligarlo a subir su mirada. Aún reacio, el ojiazul cerró sus ojos. El miedo y dolor aumentaron. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron de sus párpados.

-Koneko, veme a los ojos, por favor –suplicó más calmado Joey.

Unos vidriosos ojos azules le miraron heridos y asustados. Para Joey era una evidencia clara de que había empujado demasiado lejos a Seto.

-En ningún momento fue mi intención hacerte sentir culpable. Te pido perdón por haberte besado sin tu consentimiento. Rompí mi promesa y lo siento. No volverá a suceder… -explicó con amargura el rubio- … perdóname por ser tan idiota. Regresaremos a ser dos perfectos extraños.

Sin esperar contestación, Joey soltó al ojiazul y se giró para regresar a su asiento y volver a manejar. Seto estaba confundido y quería hacérselo saber al rubio, pero la expresión triste y desconsolada le robó las palabras. De nuevo en silencio, llegaron a la Mansión Kaiba, pero al llegar a la puerta, Seto no se atrevía a moverse tratando de juntar fuerzas para hablarle a Joey.

Con un suspiro, el rubio se inclinó ante él para abrir la portezuela.

-Buenas noches, Kaiba –despidió con dolor sin mirarlo.

El ojiazul se congeló unos segundos ante las palabras de Joey antes de saltar del jeep y meterse a la carrera sin decir nada.

No quería que Joey lo viera llorar.

El jeep se marchó a toda velocidad. Seto fue directo a su recámara y se hundió en la cama dejando escapar su llanto que liberaba el dolor retenido.

/_¿Por qué¿Por qué? Siempre que me acerco a su lado aparece esta sensación. Pero yo quiero estar con él y parece como si eso me lastimara… ¿Por qué?.../_

El timbre del teléfono de su habitación sonó desde su buró. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo indeciso si contestar o no. Con reacio estiró su brazo para tomarlo. El identificador mostró un número y clave extranjero.

Era Atemu.

Con rapidez se sentó y limpió sus lágrimas para contestar.

_-Mi Tesoro, perdón por despertarte pero al fin tuve oportunidad de llamarte ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

-Bien –contestó Seto tratando de disimular su sollozo- … Mi Faraón.

_-¿Qué ocurre amor mío? Te escucho alterado._

-No, estoy bien, de verdad –replicó haciendo un esfuerzo titánico por sonar normal- sólo cansado.

_-No me mientas Mi Tesoro_ –el tono de Atemu hizo estremecer a Kaiba

-Yo… yo… -trató de ahogar un nuevo sollozo, pero falló.

_-Seto, cariño, si ocurre algo malo, dímelo._

El ojiazul se mordía los labios tratando de buscar una respuesta rápida.

-Te extraño demasiado –mintió.

_-Estás mintiendo, Mi Tesoro y lo sabemos. Escucha, si está ocurriendo algo voy a tomar un vuelo de regreso ahora._

-¡No! –exclamó Kaiba temeroso- Estoy diciendo la verdad. Te extraño, eso es todo.

_-Tu llanto no suena a melancolía, amor. Por última vez, en el nombre de Ra ¿Qué ocurre?_

Seto se cubrió los ojos con su mano. El Faraón le inducía un miedo que le impedía pensar rápido.

_-Mi Tesoro…_ -dijo Atemu con tono frío de advertencia.

Una mano le arrebató el teléfono.

-Lo que sucede es que Seto se siente muy solo sin ti Atemu y hoy se puso a recordar el día del aniversario. Ahora está llorando como Magdalena. Ya traté de calmarlo, pero ya conoces a mi hermano…

_-Oh, buenas noches, Mokuba_ –replicó el Faraón- _¿Me está diciendo la verdad¿No es algo más grave?_

-¿Qué podría ser más grave que mi hermano llore por ti? –preguntó el chico mirando enojado a su hermano mayor.

_-Es verdad_ –contestó riendo Atemu- _Déjame hablar con él…_

Mokuba le tendió el aparato a Seto que lo tomó asombrado ante la actitud del chico. Sin dejar de mirarlo, se colocó el teléfono en el oído.

-Mi Faraón.

_-Amor, deja de llorar. No voy a estar tranquilo aquí sabiendo que estás en ese estado. Si lo deseas, puedo cancelar la exhibición y regresar…_

-No, no. Prometo tranquilizarme. Solo fue un momento de debilidad.

_-Voy a creerte. Ya no te desvelo más, Mi Tesoro, me despido parta que descanses. Recuerda que te amo._

-Sí, Mi Faraón –contestó triste el ojiazul- yo también.

_-Adiós, Mi Tesoro._

-Adiós, Mi Faraón.

Kaiba colgó dejando caer el teléfono en su regazo. Mokuba estaba a punto de explotar y él lo sabía.

-Moki… yo… gracias –comenzó indeciso.

-¿Qué te hizo? –gruñó el adolescente- Ese miserable perro…

-¡No! No es lo que tú crees, Mokuba –le interrumpió- fui yo el culpable. Me porté como un estúpido con Joey y no sé que…

-Que te lo crea alguien más –replicó el chico girándose en sus talones para salir de la habitación dejando boquiabierto a su hermano mayor.

Seto vio resignado salir a Mokuba. Se levantó para cambiarse y dormir. Al mirarse al espejo, comprendió el motivo de su hermanito. Estaba manchado de sangre y eso le dio a pensar al chico que Joey lo había lastimado. Salió de prisa hacia el pasillo pero Mokuba ya había cerrado su recámara. Regresó cansado al baño para tomar un baño. Al menos ya se había controlado. En pijama se acurrucó en la cama pensando en como explicarle en la mañana a Mokuba lo ocurrido esa noche y más en particular como decirle a Joey que no lo obligó a besarlo. Eso era algo que ya deseaba hace tiempo. Ahora quería repetirlo. Estar con él.

Cansado miró su anillo. Cayó en la cuenta de que siempre que se trataba de ellos dos un extraño dolor aparecía y siempre comenzaba en esa mano.

/_Esto tiene algo que ver. Estoy seguro/_

Demasiadas emociones lo habían agotado y sus párpados cedían ante el cansancio. Acomodó mejor su cabeza para disponerse a dormir.

/_Me pregunto el porqué siento que ya he visto a Joey enfurecerse así…/_ pensó antes de caer exhausto de sueño.

&&&&&&&&&&

Nota feliz:

Letras -Lift me up, Moby. Personal Jesus, Depeche Mode y The Dark Beat, Oscar G


	16. El Campeón

Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Pairings: JxS

Warnings: yaoi y derivados

&&&&&&&&&&

**EL AMOR DESPUES.**

Capítulo 15. El Campeón.

La limusina corría en silencio sobre la carretera, con el vidrio bajo, el CEO de la Corporación Kaiba miraba el mar que aparecía ante sus ojos. El día estaba tranquilo aunque un poco frío pues ya se anunciaba el invierno. Sus cabellos se mecían con el aire que se colaba por la ventanilla. Miró su reloj, aún tenía tiempo antes de reunirse con unos clientes al otro lado de Ciudad Domino.

Ya eran dos días que Joey Wheeler no aparecía en su oficina, como era su costumbre, para avanzar en el proyecto que nombraron "La Mariposa", con reticencia de Seto. Le había llamado a su celular pero estaba apagado. Tampoco en su casa contestaba. En ambos había dejado un mensaje para pedirle que se comunicara, pero Joey se negaba a parecer. La culpa ya embargaba al ojiazul. El rubio estaba molesto y tenía razón. Un momento de desequilibrio le había costado el acercamiento de Joey, que de seguro pensaba que él era la causa de su rechazo. Por eso había decidido visitarlo, antes de que las cosas fueran a empeorar. Sabía que en la bodega lo encontraría. Tenía que decirle algo muy importante.

Si acaso podía.

La mañana siguiente a esa noche desastrosa, Seto había intentado formular aquellas palabras que le decía al Faraón sin esfuerzo alguno pero que siempre le habían sonado falsas y sin emoción, esta vez pensando en Joey. Desafortunadamente, ese torturante dolor se hacía presente nublando su razón y casi provocándole un infarto. Ya tenía la certeza de que era el anillo el que de cierta manera le impedía pensar en el rubio de esa manera, pero él era un genio y un ser humano por arriba de la media como para dejarse vencer por las limitantes de Atemu.

Lo que sentía por Joey se hacía más latente cada día.

-Llegamos, Señor Kaiba –anunció Jubei.

-Gracias –contestó bajando de la limusina.

Se abrochó el abrigo, el aire era más frío cerca del mar. Con delicadeza, tocó la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta. Insistió una vez golpeando con un poco de fuerza con el mismo resultado. Tomó la manija. La puerta no tenía llave. Abrió y con cautela se introdujo en la bodega.

Todo estaba callado y la casa estaba limpia y ordenada. Había un aroma de comida que venía de la cocina. El estudio estaba con las luces prendidas y la cámara lista, Joey debía estar trabajando en ellos, pero no se veía en ningún lado.

-¿Se te perdió algo, Kaiba? –se escuchó de pronto la voz de Joey que provenía de la parte superior.

Seto volteó hacia él, el rubio aún tenía los moretones y cortadas en el rostro. Al verlo, se sintió más culpable. Pero el otro le veía con desenfado, caminando hacia las escaleras con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Te pregunté si se te había perdido algo, _Kaiba_… -volvió a hablar con tono frío.

-Bueno, te has ausentado en la oficina y…

-Ah, ya veo. No te preocupes. Todo va bien, pero nada tengo que hacer por el momento contigo. De hecho, ya nada –replicó Joey bajando las escaleras- Puedes estar tranquilo, ya no te molestaré más.

-No, no entiendes, cachorro –trató de dialogar el ojiazul- lo que pasó…

-Vamos, Kaiba, ya deja de ser un idiota. A ti te gusta manipular a la gente hasta que obtienes lo que deseas y luego las desechas como si fueran basura. Eso es natural en ti. Pues bien, este perro ya hizo su trabajo.

-¡No, Joey! Por favor –suplicó. Le dolía la indiferencia del rubio.

-Vete de mi casa. No quiero problemas. Una perrera no es sitio para el Tesoro del Faraón –dijo sarcástico el otro- ¡Oh, déjame adivinar¿Quieres jugar con la mascota, no?

Esas palabras ofendieron a Seto, que sin pensarlo empujó a un desprevenido Joey que se tambaleó hacia atrás.

-¡Ya cállate y escúchame!

-¡Eres un idiota Kaiba! –gritó el rubio regresando hacia él.

-¡Basta, Joey! –exclamó el ojiazul sacudiéndolo por los hombros- ¡Estás equivocado!

El rubio se zafó de sus manos y tomó a Kaiba por el cuello para besarlo con violencia. El contacto violento hizo sangrar el labio inferior del ojiazul; éste se retorcía en un esfuerzo de alejarse de Joey, que mordía y atacaba sus labios sin piedad.

-Es así como lo quieres ¿no? –le preguntó fuera de sí- Que te tomen a la fuerza. Por eso te gusta tanto tu Faraón…

Seto palideció ante la actitud de Joey y buscó de nuevo liberarse, pero el rubio lo arrojó con fuerza hacia la mesa, haciéndolo trastabillar. Tomándolo por los cabellos, lo giró boca abajo y pasando su mano hacia su cuello lo sujetó mientras Joey buscaba con la otra la hebilla de su pantalón.

-¡No¡Joey, por favor¡No! –pedía el ojiazul con desesperación al ver sus intenciones.

Con arrebato, Joey se arrancó el cinturón y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, mientras con sus piernas separaba las de Kaiba que trataba de levantarse de la mesa sólo para ser azotado de vuelta en ella. Lágrimas de miedo brotaron de los ojos azules del castaño al sentir la mano libre de Joey serpentear por debajo de su cuerpo buscando los broches de su abrigo para dirigirse luego a los de su pantalón.

Igual que todas las veces, una opresión se hizo sentir en el corazón del ojiazul. Terror de una experiencia ya conocida. Y por partida doble. Primero ese vacío en su mente, luego la memoria de los ultrajes de Atemu. Tinieblas invadían su razón que se revolvía buscando algo que no hallaba.

Joey levantó su abrigo sobre su espalda.

-¡Joey¡Por favor¡Lo siento¡Lo siento¡Por favor detente! –gritaba suplicando- ¡LO LAMENTO¡JOEY¡NO ME LASTIMES MAS, POR FAVOR!

_"¡No me lastimes más, por favor!"_

Como un relámpago, la imagen de Seto en el suelo empapado en sangre y lágrimas, golpeó la mente de Joey que se detuvo en seco.

_"¡No me lastimes más, por favor!"_

Había repetido las mismas palabras. Volviendo en sí, se dio cuenta de que Seto lloraba aterrorizado con la mejilla pegada a la mesa y sus puños tan apretados que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Sus ojos cerrados con el ceño contraído y su labio inferior sangrando en un hilillo. La mano que le sujetaba por el cuello había marcado ya la delicada piel de Kaiba pero eso no era todo…

Temblaba incontrolablemente presa del dolor clavado en su corazón y de aquel que sabría que vendría.

Joey sintió como si una tonelada de piedras cayera sobre él en ese instante. Estuvo a punto de hacer un daño peor que hace cinco años. Seto había ido a buscarlo, _a buscarlo_ y trato de lastimarlo de la peor manera. Rompiendo a llorar, abrazó al ojiazul que tembló aún más.

-¡Oh, Dios! Lo siento Seto, lo siento, losientolosientolosiento… -repetía una y otra vez besando su sien. Sus lágrimas caían en la mejilla de Kaiba-… perdóname… perdóname. No fue mi intención. Ya no llores, por favor koneko, ya no llores…

Cuando Joey lo abrazó, Seto creyó que iba a lastimarlo pero al sentir sus labios temblorosos besarlo y las lágrimas en su rostro, se dio cuenta de que Joey le murmuraba algo. Estaba pidiéndole perdón una y otra vez.

-Por favor, amor, háblame.

El rubio estaba recostado sobre él y recargaba su frente en su cuello que besaba con pequeños y dulces besos como borrando las marcas en él. Seto abrió los ojos, Joey tomaba ahora sus muñecas acariciándolas en un gesto de disculpa. Había vuelto en sí. Pero lo que llamó su atención era que le llamaba _amor_. Esa simple palabra que el ojiazul no podía decirle. Entonces oyó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos dirigirse a ellos. Quiso moverse pero el peso del rubio se lo impedía.

-¡QUÍTALE TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE ENCIMA, WHEELER! –resonó la voz de Mokuba seguida de un repiqueteo.

A Kaiba le dio un vuelco el corazón porque conocía ese sonido. Era un gatillo de pistola. Joey se irguió y Seto con él para comprobar que efectivamente Mokuba apuntaba al rubio con un arma tipo Beretta. El adolescente estaba hecho una furia que no se calmó al ver el estado de su hermano. Preparando el gatillo se dirigió de nuevo hacia el rubio.

-Te dije que si lo lastimabas iba a matarte…

-¡Mokuba¿Qué crees que haces! –Seto trató de llamar su atención- Deja esa pistola, por favor.

Joey se separó lentamente del ojiazul mientras alzaba sus brazos sin despegar la vista de la pistola.

-Suelta eso, pequeño. Es muy peligroso.

-¡Bastardo miserable! –resopló Mokuba, acercándose a Joey- No vas a vivir un día más.

-¡Mokuba suelta el arma ahora! –gritó Seto desesperado- Moki, escúchame…

-¡NO! Esto era para el Faraón pero el desgraciado de Joey se me adelantó. Nadie va a herir de nuevo a mi hermano. ¿Entendido, perro?

-¿Qué!... ¿Para Atemu? Moki no… no entiendo –balbuceaba el ojiazul confundido y asustado.

-Ese maldito ya me había hartado Seto, no podía soportar un día más sólo observando como te trataba. Pero ahora –señaló al rubio- él es quien quiere pasarse de listo.

-Moki… -el castaño estaba desconsolado. Jamás se había puesto a pensar en como estaba tomando su hermanito su matrimonio.

Ante la mirada atónita de los hermanos, Joey caminó hasta Mokuba de modo que el arma apuntara a su pecho. Su mirada estaba llena de dolor.

-Dispara.

-¡No creas que no lo haré! –exclamó aún furioso el chico apretando el gatillo.

-Tienes toda la razón Mokuba –dijo sin dejar de mirarlo- Soy un perro estúpido que estuvo a punto de violar a tu hermano porque estaba loco de celos.

La sombra de duda cruzó fugaz por los ojos del adolescente.

-¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó sosteniendo firme la pistola.

-Aquella noche me enfurecí porque creí que Seto en verdad amaba a Atemu y sólo jugaba conmigo. Me daba rabia pensar que lo prefería aún con la crueldad con que lo trataba, que mi amor no le era suficiente, ni si sacrificaba mi vida por él. ¿Pero sabes algo? Tu hermano vino a buscarme para pedirme perdón cuando debía ser yo el que lo hiciera. Y sabes bien a que me refiero. Seto merece algo mejor. Adelante Mokuba, acabemos con esto.

Mokuba se dio cuenta del error que quería cometer y retiró el arma que Joey tomó rápidamente. Seto corrió a abrazar a su hermanito, besando sus negros cabellos revueltos.

-Moki, no vuelvas a hacer eso ¿entendido? –dijo aliviado y enojado al mismo tiempo- No quiero que te arriesgues de esa manera por mí. Soy yo quien esta a cargo de nuestra familia ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Lo siento hermano –contestó avergonzado- pero no quería que te hicieran sufrir más. Desde que llevamos el apellido Kaiba, no has hecho otra cosa que eso Seto.

-¿En verdad ibas a matar a Atemu?

-Tenía que hacerlo. Él te iba a acabar si seguías así.

-Mokuba –Seto tomó su rostro entre sus manos- prométeme por nosotros que NUNCA vas a retar de esa manera a Atemu. Bajo ninguna circunstancia, hermanito.

-Es que…

-NUNCA.

-Hermano…

-Piensa, Moki ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si matabas al Faraón, eh?

El adolescente se echó a llorar mientras su hermano mayor lo consolaba de la misma manera como cuando estaban en el orfanato. Joey guardó la pistola, acomodando sus ropas y se paró frente a ellos, rozando el brazo del ojiazul.

-Lo siento. Volví a romper mi promesa.

Kaiba lo miró y sacudió la cabeza.

-No, cachorro, no has hecho sino lo contrario. Y has salvado a mi hermano.

-Pero…

-Ningún pero. Me parece que ya son suficientes disculpas por un día ¿No crees?

-¡Diablos! Que si lo creo koneko.

-Cachorro tonto.

-Guau.

-Miau.

-¡Hey! Hablen humano ¿quieren? –intervino Mokuba divertido de ver como se llevaban su hermano y Joey.

-Por cierto¿Cómo conseguiste esa arma Mokuba? –preguntó Seto con expresión reprobatoria.

-…uh…

-¿Mokuba?

-… la robé.

-¿Qué¿A quién?

-A uno de los guardias de la Corporación…

-/_Alguien va a ser despedido.../_ Estás castigado todo el resto del año escolar Mokuba.

-¡Seto!

-Incluyendo vacaciones.

-¡Noooooo!

-Koneko, lo hizo por ti –dijo el rubio a favor del chico- Yo también lo haría. /_De hecho es una buena idea/_

-Joey… -refunfuñó el ojiazul- Estoy tratando de educar a mi hermanito.

-Gracias, Seto –contestó el aludido.

Kaiba revolvió sus cabellos. Reacomodando su traje miró su reloj.

-¿Pasa algo koneko?

-Tengo que irme. Unos clientes me esperan.

-¡Que aburrido! –exclamó Mokuba, sacando la lengua.

-Recuerda que eres el Vicepresidente, hermanito y pronto tendrás que lidiar con esto.

-Para eso se hicieron los asistontos.

-Voy a quitarte el videojuego…

-¡Ah, Joey¡Dile algo!

-Vete ya, koneko.

-Pero, cachorro yo quería… -trató de rebatir pero un dedo en sus labios lo calló.

-Luego koneko. Ahora, anda ve.

La manera en que el ojiazul le miró hizo que Joey le tomara de la cintura para besarlo sonoramente.

-¡Oh, no! Porno gay a plena luz del día –se burló el pelinegro.

-Dos años, Mokuba.

-¡Hermano! –gimió el chico mientras salía detrás de él hacia la limusina.

Seto se dio cuenta de que su hermano no tenía intenciones de subirse y lo miró extrañado.

-¿No vienes, Moki? Puedo dejarte en la mansión.

-Eh… no, necesito hablar con Joey a solas.

-Mokuba…

-Te juro que no traigo más armas conmigo –el chico bailoteó girando- No va pasarle nada a tu cachorro.

El ojiazul lo miró fijamente un momento y se metió en el auto cerrando la portezuela.

-En casa. Temprano –ordenó.

-Sí, hermano.

-Que Joey te lleve.

-Está bien –bufó girando los ojos- Mejor di que quieres que lleve a tu amante…

-Despídete de la laptop.

-¡No aguantas nada!

-Nos vemos.

Mokuba esperó a que la limusina desapareciera de la vista para volver a entrar. Joey lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados en la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hablar?

-¿Sabes por qué los conejos tienen las orejas tan grandes?

-Más bien es que tú hablas muy alto, chibi.

-Joey, se que te suena estúpido y que tengo que tragarme mis palabras pero… ¿Cuánto amas a mi hermano?

-No hay palabras para medirlo ni pensamiento para imaginarlo.

-¡Hiac! Odio la retórica. ¿Sabes bien en lo que te estás metiendo, verdad?

-No.

-Lo sabía. No tienes ni idea de cuán infeliz y maldito puede llegar a ser el Faraón si sabe que andas seduciendo a su_ Tesoro_.

-¿Y así pensabas matarlo?

-Vaya, ahora falta que me digas que van a hacer un audio libro de eso. En serio, Joey, los dos sabemos lo que ocurre entre Seto y tú. ¿Y adivina qué?

-Si fuera adivino, tu hermano sería mi esposo ahora.

-Deja de darme vueltas, hay algo que probablemente no sepas. Yo creo que mi hermano nunca dejó de pensar en ti aunque siempre lo ocultó muy bien del Faraón y de si mismo, debo agregar. Me has demostrado que puedes llegar hasta la muerte para protegerlo. Necesitas que te diga algo de Atemu si piensas separarlo de Seto. El no es libre y tendrás que lidiar con eso. ¿Vas a escucharme?

-Adelante –le invitó a entrar- soy todo oídos.

-Pero prométeme que vas a creerme.

-Por mi koneko, lo prometo.

-Eres de lo más cursi –se burló el chico adentrándose en la bodega.

-¡Hey¡Estoy enamorado!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era un ave. Un halcón.

Planeaba frente a una playa sobre el mar abierto. Había algo aterrador en la manera en que volaba solitario y en las olas que se sacudían, furiosas pero agonizantes. El halcón voló hacia el cielo dorado que se volvió oscuro y frío. La Muerte. La calma absoluta y el olvido infinito. Ese cielo caía inexorablemente sobre el halcón que graznaba herido en la inmensidad de las aguas turbias.

Todo conocimiento, todo sentimiento, memoria y vivencias se colapsaban en un solo sentido de dolor como una concha que se encierra ante el caos a su alrededor. El halcón volando hacia lo insoldable del vacío.

Yugi volvió en sí cuando cayó de bruces sobre el piso de su estudio arrastrando en su caída su teclado y algunos bocetos. Se sentó algo atontado, tratando de respirar con normalidad.

Ese sueño había comenzado no hace mucho y se estaba repitiendo cada vez con más frecuencia. Y ahora sucedía cuando estaba consciente. No entendía por qué le ocurría tal cosa, ni mucho menos que significaba.

/_Desearía que Yami estuviera aquí/_

El Faraón siempre le apoyaba cuando tales cosas aparecían y no tenía de que preocuparse. Juntos salían delante de cualquier adversidad por imposible que pareciera. Eran un gran equipo.

Pero en este momento Atemu estaba gozando de un éxito como historiador y ponente en el extranjero. Sus conocimientos de Egipto eran invaluables para el mundo de la arqueología.

-Hey Yugi¿Por qué estás perdiendo el tiempo¿No habías dicho que ya no eras duelista? –preguntó su compañero de trabajo entrando a su pequeño estudio.

-¿Qué¿Por qué dices eso?

Su respuesta fue un dedo señalando su mano que reposaba en su regazo. Yugi la miró para darse cuenta de que también había tirado su monte de cartas que siempre tenía a su lado, pero sujetaba una carta entre sus dedos. El Mago Oscuro.

/_¿Cómo llegó a mi mano/_

-Yo…

-Mira, tus asuntos de duelista no me interesan. Toma, te llegó esto en tu correo –dijo extendiendo un papel frente a Yugi.

-Gracias.

-De nada, y apúrate porque tenemos que entregar esto a tiempo.

Yugi leyó el impreso, sus ojos violetas se llenaron de asombro.

_Yugi,_

_¿POR QUE DIABLOS NO ME HABIAS DICHO QUE JOEY HA REGRESADO? _

_Ya he hablado con Tristán. Estoy muy enojada con ustedes dos. Nuestro amigo ha vuelto y ustedes no tienen consideración en decírmelo. Sabes bien que no me gustó nada la manera en que Joey desapareció. Serenity me dijo que ella tampoco sabía en donde se encontraba, que tal vez estuviera con una tal Angie hasta ahora. ¿Está comportándose raro¿Qué es lo que hace? Hay algo que me inquieta. Un reportero idiota de esos amarillistas me comentó que está tras Kaiba porque al parecer él y Joey están haciéndose "muy amigos" ¿Qué rayos ocurre allá? De cualquier manera, voy a averiguarlo por mi propia cuenta. Pronto terminaremos el ensayo y tendré tiempo libre. Te hablaré por teléfono para decirte la hora de llegada de mi vuelo. Y más vale que tú y Tristán estén allí._

_Joey me va a escuchar._

_Cuídate,_

_Tea._

_PD. ¿Qué no Joey estaba con Mai?_

Yugi, suspiró cansado. Al asunto de sus sueños se agregaba el comportamiento misterioso de Joey. Tristán ya le había comentado que casi no le veía, al parecer tenía algo entre manos que le apartaba de sus amigos.

/_Yami ¿Por qué no estás aquí/_


	17. Oscuridad

Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Pairings: JxS

Warnings: yaoi y derivados

&&&&&&&&&&

**EL AMOR DESPUES.**

Capítulo 16. Oscuridad.

El cansancio era mortal. Sus lágrimas evaporadas ante el cegador resplandor del fuego del futuro. Tenía el cuerpo completamente rígido y a un intento de moverse, sus huesos y músculos punzaban de dolor. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo podían sangrar aún sus manos. Su cerebro estaba a punto de reventar. Era demasiado. Un sueño premonitorio llenos de miedo, ira, dolor, angustia y muerte en una ráfaga de eventos discontinuos y sin sentido.

Horribles espasmos arribaron y su alma se agitó. Bakura estaba atemorizado, su Ka estaba desprendiéndose, llamando a la muerte segura. Pero peor era la presencia de Ammut(i) frente a él para devorarlo. Ni siquiera tendría un juicio ante Anubis. El dios chacal ya había tomado una decisión.

Lo había conseguido aunque a un precio muy alto.

-_¡Oh, Madre mía, Nut! Extiéndete sobre mí. Colócame entre las imperecederas estrellas que están en Ti, para que yo no muera otra vez!_(ii)

Apretó aún más su sello protector. Ningún dios se llevaría su alma.

Le pertenecía a Ryou.

Varios chasquidos anunciaron sus huesos rotos. Su cuerpo cedía ante la magnificencia de los Dioses. La visión estaba viva y eso significaba la esperanza de cambiar el canto de Horus. Ahora todo tenía sentido pero su espíritu se quebraba, olvidando todo, incluso su propio nombre.

-_Salve Ra, Tú que recorres el cielo… te suplico que no dejes que me alejen, ni que me arrojen al muro del fuego abrasador. _(iii)

Una vibración sanadora le envolvió. Todo se detuvo como un silencio resplandeciente de quietud sepulcral. Maat(iv) extendía sus alas. Su alma se restauró y ya un hubo más heridas. La diosa había leído su corazón pero no iba a permitirle seguir ante ellos.

Océanos de tiempo corriendo frente a sus ojos, deteniéndose y avanzando al capricho de los Dioses. La Vida cambiando y mutando. El pensamiento de un dios era demasiado para su mente acostumbrada a los sentidos y a la razón.

Su protector y guía Set, lo empujó de vuelta al mundo mortal, a través de la misma travesía de Atemu cuando regresó a la vida, con el orden del caos, taladrando la conciencia de Bakura. Aún sin la tortura divina, su cuerpo se quejaba de la agonía. Para los inmortales el concepto de realidad y sueño no existen y se funden en uno solo.

Rodeado de truenos y relámpagos furiosos y asesinos, vio el portal que le llevaba a su propia existencia. Set no era un dios caritativo ni mucho menos considerado. Si sobrevivía al paso, tenía que lidiar con la temible necesidad de vivir con un cuerpo mortal lacerado por el toque divino.

Un frío cruel azotó su espalda. Temblando, se percató de un olor a incienso, mirra y arena seca. Su piel tocaba un suelo congelado y duro. Estaba dentro del sarcófago del Faraón en su cámara mortuoria. Todo estaba oscuro. No sabía si era de noche o de día. Por instinto, aspiró aire y fue atacado por una sensación de horrible ardor y asfixia.

Se aferraba a una visión como un niño se aferra a su único globo en una ventisca. No podía dejarla ir. Todo dependía de eso.

Tenía que llegar con Joey antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Hubiera reído de haber podido. Se había convertido en instrumento de Ra como pieza de ajedrez en su ridículo juego del Destino.

"_Regresarás, ¿Verdad?"_

El sabor de la sangre llenó su boca.

/_Tengo que descansar, por favor Ryou, solo un poco./_

Su cuerpo se desmayó muerto de dolor. Solo rogaba que Isis le hubiera dado un cuerpo fuerte capaz de continuar su jornada…

… aún tenía que matar al Faraón.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Señor Kaiba, llamada de Nueva York.

-La tomo, Misao. Línea privada.

-Sí, señor.

-_Mi Tesoro, ¿Estás bien?_

-Sí, Atemu ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –inquirió Seto recostándose en su silla mirando hacia la ventana detrás de él.

-_¿Cómo que por qué? Te recuerdo que una noche te llamé y estabas llorando desconsolado._

-Te dije que se me pasaría. Era una tontería.

-_¿Llorar por tu Faraón es una tontería?_ –preguntó un tanto herido con sus ojos violetas pegados a Seto- _¿Qué insinúas?_

El ojiazul que no había querido mirarle por la pantalla, volteó su rostro al oír el cambio de voz en Atemu.

-Lo siento. No quise decir eso. No se que me pasó esa noche.

-_Y te sigue ocurriendo, Mi Tesoro. Te noto distante._

Kaiba cruzó sus brazos en el escritorio, bajando la mirada.

-Estoy cansado.

-_¿Por el nuevo proyecto?_

-Sí.

-_¿No será otra cosa?_ –preguntó el Faraón con un tono algo venenoso.

-No, por supuesto que no.

-_No sabes mentirme, Mi Tesoro_ –dijo triunfal Atemu.

El corazón de Seto comenzó a latir con fuerza. Levantó su mirada a la pantalla.

-No entiendo…

-_He estado pensando sobre lo que me pediste hace tiempo, a cerca de terminar tu carrera, y estoy de acuerdo con una condición…_

-¿Cuál es?

-_Que tengamos un hijo_.

El ojiazul tragó saliva nervioso.

-¿Un hijo?

-_Sí, podemos adoptar un pequeño o pequeña, como tú prefieras. Quiero que la Familia Kaiba crezca_.

-Pero no podría…

-_Vas a tener que relegar algunas tareas en la Corporación para cuidar a nuestro bebé y asistir a tus clases_.

-Yo no…

-_¿Sí?_ –el Faraón le miró enfadado y Seto conocía esa mirada.

-No es tan fácil. Un bebé demanda mucha atención. Yo lo sé por experiencia con Mokuba. No podría asistir a la universidad –dijo tratando de suavizar la conversación.

-_Sabía que dirías algo así_.

-Tienes que entenderlo. No puedo hacerlo -replicó Kaiba con desasosiego.

-_Entonces podemos usar el plan B_.

A Seto no le gustaba para nada como sonaba eso.

-¿Y es?

-_Valerme del don de Geb(v) y Bastet(vi) para que tú tengas un hijo mío…_

El ojiazul pudo haberse reído ante tal ridícula idea, pero sabía de antemano que Atemu gozaba de ciertos conocimientos milenarios que no tenían explicación científica ni lógica que pudiera explicarlos. Y eran aterradores.

-_… así durante el embarazo, podrías ir a la universidad y terminar el semestre antes de que naciera nuestro hijo ¿Qué tal?_

-Yo prefiero que adoptemos.

-_Oh, no Mi Tesoro, una vez rechazada la oferta ya no la puedes volver a tener. Es una regla de negocios y la conoces bien. Una vez que regrese de esta exhibición lo haremos. No pongas esa cara. No va dolerte_ –Atemu sonrió despectivo- _tanto_.

-Exactamente ¿Cómo lo harías? –preguntó el otro, temeroso de escuchar lo que iba a decir el Faraón.

-_Es algo muy sencillo en realidad. Primero, tendríamos que volver a Egipto donde Marik guarda unos papiros mágicos que me ayudaran a realizar un conjuro, el Caballo de Mar(vii); además de que necesito realizar la invocación allá. Una vez completa la ceremonia, estarás listo para recibirme._

Kaiba respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

-Pero todos se preguntarán –replicó con un gesto de la mano- como es que yo…

-_Mi Tesoro, eso es irrelevante. La opinión de los demás no me interesa en lo absoluto. Parecerá que has engordado, nada más, y conseguir la asistencia médica será pan comido para mí._

Seto cerró los ojos. El Faraón le había llevado a propósito en esa dirección.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-_Vaya, entonces adoptamos_.

-No. Yo me refiero a que no quiero tener o adoptar un hijo.

-_Esa rebeldía me recuerda a Joey, pareciera que fueran amigos íntimos_.

El corazón del ojiazul aceleró su ritmo.

-Eso no es…

-_¿Me estás desafiando?_ –preguntó Atemu con una voz amenazante.

-No.

-_Tienes lo que resta de tiempo para decidir, Mi Tesoro. Cuando llegue quiero una respuesta firme y sin dudas. Aunque debo confesar que me inclino por la segunda opción. Hacerte el amor y saber que concebimos un hijo mío es sencillamente celestial._

Eso era todo. El Faraón ya le había dicho lo que quería que hiciera.

-_Debo despedirme, Mi Tesoro. Volveremos a hablar después_.

-… -Seto se quedó sin palabras para rebatir.

-_Hasta mi llegada entonces_ –dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- _No puedo esperar_.

La pantalla se tornó negra dando fin a la conversación. El ojiazul se llevó las manos a la cara desesperado, apoyando sus codos en el escritorio. No pudo decirle por teléfono a Atemu que quería separarse de él y el Faraón no le hacía las cosas más fáciles. No podía retar abiertamente a Atemu sin arriesgar a Mokuba en el camino. No era una opción que su hermanito saliera lastimado por su culpa.

Volver a Egipto era algo que quería evitar a toda costa, pues su recuerdo del lugar distaba mucho de ser placentero. Atemu prácticamente lo había ultrajado sin compasión, diciéndole al día siguiente que así sería, si él no obedecía las reglas que, según el Faraón, eran para salir de la situación en que su depresión había arrastrado a su misma persona, Mokuba, la empresa, etc. Seto recordaba con repugnancia la sangre y semen secos entre sus muslos que tuvo que limpiar junto con las sábanas manchadas para que su pequeño hermano no sospechara nada.

Y ahora Atemu quería un hijo. Uno al que él le daría vida, con lo que probablemente sería una invocación y luego una cópula dolorosa para su cuerpo y muy satisfactoria para el Faraón que parecía gozar con sus lágrimas y gritos de dolor.

Tal vez dos años no era mucho tiempo pero para Seto había sido toda una vida. El Faraón le trataba cruelmente. Ahora se daba cuenta de eso. Su orgullo le había cegado, no quería aceptar el hecho de que su matrimonio era falso y sin amor. ¿Cómo podía ser amor los golpes, las humillaciones… las violaciones? Se tenía asco a sí mismo. La máscara que usaba todos los días frente a los demás ocultaba la real apariencia de Seto Kaiba. Un títere de Atemu, moviéndose al compás de sus caprichos.

¿Dónde había quedado aquél joven genio lleno de autonomía, determinación y valentía? ¿Cuándo perdió aquellos sueños de infancia brillantes de inocencia y alegría? ¿Acaso tenía amigos? Sin Mokuba, estaba completamente solo.

Pero, ¿quién podría quererle así? ¿Quién podría amar a un ser tan bajo que no le importaba prostituirse con tal de aparentar ser el más exitoso en el mundo? No tenía derecho a tal sentimiento. Su cuerpo llevaba las marcas del Faraón, su alma estaba encadenada a sus designios. Jamás nadie desearía a una persona como él. Nadie buscaría su amistad. Lo único que acaso les importaría sería su dinero. Lo que él sintiera, soñara o anhelara no tenía relevancia para nadie. Ni para el propio Atemu. No valía nada. Aquél hermano mayor que Mokuba admiraba estaba muerto por dentro. ¿Qué podría ofrecerle? Ni siquiera se respetaba él mismo. Tenía miedo a la soledad, al fracaso; por eso, como un adicto, recibía en silencio los ultrajes del Faraón a cambio de la certeza de que continuaría a su lado, que no lo dejaría caer en el abismo de la depresión como lo hiciera antes. Era su cómplice en la fachada del CEO de la multimillonaria Corporación Kaiba, aunque en su interior el fango de la vergüenza y el dolor ahogara su corazón.

¿No había llorado tantas noches por esa razón? Recordando con agonía las risas falsa, los aplausos fingidos que le daban por ganar un premio, recibir un galardón o ser nombrado miembro honorífico de alguna asociación; pero sintiéndose vacío al no ver ninguna mirada llena de orgullo y aprecio genuino. ¿De que servía vanagloriarse de su estatus social, su riqueza y su poder como dueño de Kaiba Corp., si por dentro moría por escuchar que alguien se preocupaba por él? Mokuba estaba ahí siempre apoyándolo, pero su hermanito tenía que salir adelante, necesitaba su propia vida, lejos del horror en el que vivían. No, Seto Kaiba no merecía ser amado. Era débil y cobarde, un niño pusilánime que se lamentaba como una chiquilla por no poder amar.

¿Qué no era eso lo que en primer lugar le llevó a la depresión? Quizá no lo recordaba, pero esa corazonada le decía que una sensación de desprecio ya la había experimentado. Quiso morirse para dar fin a tanta desesperación y abandono. Y su pobre hermano intentando de detenerlo. Era una abominación. Ríos de lágrimas había llorado Mokuba tratando de ayudarle y no le importaron. Atemu tenía razón. Su ego era enfermizo y malogrado. Hería a los que se le acercaban. Por eso estaba solo. Él era la única causa. Era un monstruo deforme lleno de defectos. Debía vivir en el olvido, lejos de la luz que los demás tenían.

Ahí tenía la razón. Joey no se equivocó al intentar abusar de él. Se lo merecía. De la escoria solo se puede esperar lo peor. El cachorro estaba mirando una ilusión, no existía nada bueno en él. No era que el anillo, que le recordaba a quien pertenecía, le trabara para decirle al rubio lo que sentía. No.

Es que no conoce ese sentimiento.

El Amor no existe para él.

Así ha sido siempre y lo será. No puede cambiarse. Joey pronto se dará cuenta de lo que realmente es y lo abandonará. Los finales felices están prohibidos para su persona. Por mucho que quiera experimentar una caricia tierna, un beso apasionado, una mirada llena de deseo; todo terminará en dolor y más dolor.

Joey jamás le haría el amor.

¿Cómo, siendo la ramera del Faraón? Hay algo mejor para él en otro sitio. Alguien que sea un ser humano de verdad, no un muñeco de papel que se hunde en el lodo. En poco tiempo, el cachorro se irá a buscar un cariño real. Porque él siempre será ka bestia inmunda que todos quieren ver en el suelo. El espartajo al que todos escupen. El corazón dispuesto a ser pisoteado.

Solo en las tinieblas.

Buscando a ciegas las cadenas que Atemu tiene para él.

Nauseabundo, despreciable, risible. Eso era él.

-Señor, la prensa está lista en la sala de conferencias.

-¿Dónde está Hayao?

-Viene para acá, Señor Kaiba.

-Dile que si no está aquí en un minuto puede pensar en lavar los pisos de los baños públicos porque será el único trabajo que conseguirá.

-Señor.

Seto miró su anillo nupcial repasándolo con su pulgar.

No. Joey nunca le amaría

&&&&&&&&&&

(i)Ammut, diosa devoradora de los corazones de pecadores difuntos.

(ii)Inscrito en un ataúd del rey Tut.

(iii)Himno del Libro de los Muertos.

(iv)Maat, hija de Ra, es la verdad y la justicia.

(v)Geb, padre de los dioses y principio creador.

(vi)Bastet, diosa felina protectora de los embarazos.

(vii)Como ya se sabe, en los hipocampos, es el macho quien se embaraza. Además por ahí me enteré que Kaiba significa Caballo de Mar –yo y mi pervertida mente- : P


	18. Resplandor

Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Pairings: JxS

Warnings: yaoi y derivados

Si del cielo te caen LEMONes, aprende a hacer LEMONadas.

&&&&&&&&&&

**EL AMOR DESPUES.**

_Love is real, real is love._

_Love is feeling, feeling love._

_Love is wanting to be loved._

_Love is touch, touch is love._

_Love is reaching, reaching love._

_Love is asking to be loved._

_Love is you, you and me._

_Love is knowing, we can be._

_Love is free, free is love._

_Love is living, living love._

_Love is needing to be loved._

_...Love, John Lennon._

Capítulo 17. Resplandor.

El ruido del motor le llegaba muy apagado a través del caso junto con el zumbido del viento al rozar éste. Había girado su cabeza para recostarse en la espalda a la que se sujetaba con fuerza. La vibración de la motocicleta era como un rugido suave que el recordaba a un dragón.

Una vez Mokuba le confesó de un sueño donde él llegaba en el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules para llevarlo lejos de la Mansión de Gozaburo hacia un lugar donde estaba su hogar verdadero. Ahora imaginaba que él mismo montaba un dragón y que era llevado lejos de ahí a un sitio seguro donde el Faraón no le hiciera daño.

En su mente abrazaba a Joey sobre el lomo del Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos.

Joey notó como los brazos de Seto se aferraron a su cintura mientras su cabeza se apoyaba sobre su espalda. Por el espejo retrovisor notaba el vuelo de su gabardina blanca. Estaban dando un paseo con una de las motocicletas que Joey tomó "prestada" de Tristán para que el ojiazul experimentara la sensación de vuelo que provocaba el ir a toda velocidad sobre la autopista. Esperaba darle una emoción lo suficientemente llamativa que la apartara de ese estado de ánimo que le había visto los últimos días.

Algo preocupaba a Kaiba. No era Mokuba, ni la Corporación. Siempre tenía la mirada desconsolada y constantemente se distraía. Al rubio le partía el corazón verlo con esos ojos azules llenos de tristeza. Además, en sus últimas citas, Seto había querido acercársele, pero se detenía como temeroso de su movimiento.

El dragón ojiazul tenía las alas rotas.

La motocicleta se desvió tomando un sendero en el bosque hasta detenerse cerca de un río. Joey paró el motor, mirando de reojo a Seto, que parecía despertar. Quitándose el casco, bajó de la moto y le hizo una seña al ojiazul para que hiciera lo mismo, guiándolo hacia la ribera, donde se sentaron en silencio.

-Aquí, en este lugar –comenzó Joey, mirando el río- hace tiempo me di cuenta de que perdí algo importante por una muy mala decisión.

-¿Qué fue?

-Algo demasiado precioso –el rubio miró a Seto- que se quebró en mil pedazos.

Se miraron largo tiempo. Kaiba entrecerró sus ojos.

-Dime que era.

-Mi corazón.

Seto regresó la vista a las aguas tranquilas del río, abrazando sus piernas y recargando su mentón sobre sus rodillas.

-Yo también perdí el mío –susurró.

-¿Puedo acercarme?

-Cachorro –el ojiazul cerró sus ojos con gesto enfadado- no tienes…

-Quedamos en un trato, koneko, y estuviste de acuerdo. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras pero yo tengo que pedir tu permiso. ¿Puedo acercarme?

-Sí.

El rubio se sentó al lado de Seto pero sin tocarlo, éste giró su cabeza y lo observó en silencio. Aunque no quería aceptarlo, ese convenio le había dado más confianza para estar con Joey, era una forma de sentirse en control y seguro de que le respetaría. Adelantando una mano, rozó la mejilla del rubio.

-¿Has recuperado tu corazón, Joey?

-Sí, Seto. Y lo tienes tú.

Aquél par de ojos azules se rozaron. La mano que acariciaba a Joey, cayó.

-No lo quiero.

-Es tuyo de todas maneras. Siempre lo será, koneko. ¿Guau?

-Miau –contestó tristemente Kaiba. Era lo más cercano que podía decirle de cariño sin sentir esa temible oleada de dolor.

-¿Puedo darte un beso?

-Sí –Seto levantó su rostro para recibir un beso tierno en la frente.

-Todo lo que quiero de este mundo eres tú, koneko.

Kaiba recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Joey.

-¿Aún si soy de lo más despreciable? –preguntó con voz apagada- ¿Aún si no tengo nada de mí que darte?

-Aún así. ¿Puedo abrazarte?

El ojiazul asintió y Joey lo abrazó meciéndolo. La tarde ya caía con los últimos rayos del sol sobre las colinas en el horizonte. El río corría apenas y su murmullo suave los acompañó en su largo silencio, tranquilizando a Seto. El calor de los brazos rodeándole le proporcionaba confianza y descanso, probablemente como lo era con sus padres. No lo recordaba bien. Percibió el aroma del rubio, masculino y exótico. Lleno de peligro y aventuras. Joey había estado en los lugares más peligrosos, arriesgando su vida para capturar un momento de la historia, plasmándolo en fotografías únicas. Siempre había sido así: temerario, estúpido y confianzudo, pero noble y fuerte, sacrificando todo por su ideal. Seto levantó un brazo para abrazar a Joey.

/_¿También lo harías por mí¿Darías tu vida ciegamente sólo por mí/_

Recordaba las veces en que Joey se aventuraba a un duelo para ponerle alto a cierta situación, salvar a sus amigos o rescatar al mundo. No medía el peligro ni las artimañas de sus enemigos. Como un ingenuo, confiaba en tener la carta correcta en el momento preciso. Siempre apoyándose en su corazón. Un corazón que le estaba entregando ahora. A él. Sólo a él. Quería ser su cachorro por siempre.

-Puedo hacer todo lo que quiera ¿verdad?

-Todo, koneko. No tengas miedo. Estoy aquí para ti.

Seto se separó de él. Cepillando con sus dedos los mechones en el rostro de Joey, lo besó recostándolo en el pasto seco. Rozando apenas con sus labios su cuello, empezó a recorrer el pecho del rubio con sus manos, sintiendo como respiraba profundamente. Despacio, bajó el cierre de la chamarra, serpenteando sus dedos por debajo de la camisa, buscando. Joey cerró sus ojos, cruzando sus brazos antes de colocarlos bajo su cabeza como una almohada. El ojiazul encontró un pezón y lo acarició, observando el rostro complacido del rubio. Quitó unos botones, dando pequeños besos y mordiscos en la piel que encontraba. Cortos jadeos se dejaron escuchar por parte de Joey. La mano de Kaiba corrió hasta su entre pierna para dar un apretón a un bulto sobresaliente, perfilando una naciente erección con sus dedos, ganándose un gemido ronco del rubio.

Unos ojos dorados se abrieron, brillando de deseo. Seto sonrió. Sabía que si se detenía, Joey lo aceptaría aunque muriera por tocarlo. Su obediencia tan leal era de admirarse. Agradecía esa sensación. Sentándose sobre éste a horcajadas, empezó a moverse, rozando su miembro, al par que estimulaba aquellos pezones. Una risa mueca se dibujó en su rostro al ver al rubio retorcerse de placer. Sacando sus manos de la camisa, trajo las de Joey a su rostro para besarlas, chupando algunas puntas de sus dedos, sin parar con el movimiento de su pelvis. El ya duro órgano debajo de él le excitaba deliciosamente. Seto guió las manos del rubio a sus costados.

-Koneko –jadeó el otro- ¿Puedo…

-Hazlo.

Joey desabrochó la hebilla del pantalón del ojiazul, metiendo sus manos para recorrer la piel escondida debajo de su camiseta negra. Cuando encontraron un par de tetillas, las atrapó entre sus dedos ligeramente. El sonrojo de Kaiba aumentó al tiempo que jadeaba. Tomando su cadera con una mano para animarlo a seguir, el rubio introdujo la otra en su pantalón, atrapando su erección. Seto dejó escapar un pequeño grito, clavando sus manos en el suelo y echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Deseo nunca experimentado, caricias que nunca había sentido. Placer que no soñó jamás. Un momento de éxtasis desconocido, sin cabida al dolor o a la humillación. Solo el goce del juego sexual. El castaño se inclinó sobre Joey para besarlo con ansiedad. Aquellas manos que le tocaban retiraron su rostro.

-¿Puedo hacerte el amor?

Una pregunta nunca antes hecha.

-Sí.

Ante la sorpresa de Kaiba, Joey se levantó, jalándolo consigo.

-No me mires así, koneko. Voy a hacerte el amor, pero no aquí –explicó Joey poniendo en su lugar su camiseta negra y abrochando su cinturón antes de arreglar su ropa.

La verdad era que el rubio no podía resistir más, pero quería un primer encuentro más "tradicional" y menos exótico que una noche en el bosque. Un deseo simple.

El viaje de regreso se les hizo interminable. Seto, de manera juguetona, estuvo rozando la ingle de Joey durante el camino. El rubio lo veía de reojo a través del visor a modo de regaño, aunque le encantaba enormemente la tentación. Cuando pro fin pararon frente a la bodega, el ojiazul le arrebató el casco a Joey para besarlo con fuerza y recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos. El rubio notaba la necesidad en los labios demandantes de Kaiba. Correspondiendo a sus caricias, fueron caminando a ciegas hacia la puerta que abrió entre quejidos de desesperación de Seto, que la cerró con un portazo de su pie. Con una amplia sonrisa, Joey levantó al ojiazul de modo que lo obligó a rodear sus caderas con las piernas para sostenerse, abrazándolo por los hombros. Seto miró molesto a Joey.

-No soy una chica –refunfuñó.

-No, de eso estoy seguro –replicó el rubio besando su cuello- Eres mi koneko.

Así subieron las escaleras hasta la cama donde recostó a Kaiba como si fuera la pieza de cristal más frágil del mundo. Sin embargo, el otro no compartía su paciencia y con un gruñido lo jaló hacia él, tumbándolo sobre su cuerpo. Joey rió bajito entre besos, pero consiguió levantarse de nuevo. Abriendo un cajón, sacó el lubricante que puso debajo de una almohada. Con una seña le pidió al ojiazul que observara quieto. Lenta y sensualmente se desnudó, contemplando el rubor en Seto oscurecerse al recorrer con su mirada su cuerpo, sus ojos azules brillando de lujuria al caer en su vientre bajo. Gateando hasta quedar sobre el castaño, Joey habló suavemente.

-Te deseo, Seto.

El corazón de éste se aceleró al escucharlo. Todo era como hubiera sido su primera vez. Y tal vez lo era.

Los labios del rubio se posaron sobre los suyos y una lengua pidió entrar en su boca. Cediendo el paso, saboreó el encuentro de sus lenguas enredándose. Las manos de Joey jalaron su gabardina que cayó al suelo. Seto jadeó con fuerza en la pausa del beso, trayendo de vuelta esos labios, sujetando al rubio por el cuello mientras éste ya retiraba su cinturón y levantaba su camiseta, tocando su torso con deseo. Joey bajó su cabeza para besar esa piel y chupar los pezones, sintiendo los dedos del ojiazul enredarse en su cabellera al morder esa zona lo suficiente para que un gemido naciera de la garganta de Seto. Terminó de quitar la prenda, alborotando los mechones castaños, buscando acomodarse mejor entre sus piernas. Tanto Joey como Kaiba lanzaron un quejido cuando sus erecciones se encontraron por medio de la tela del pantalón del último. Lamiendo su cuello, el rubio se dio a la tarea de quitarle las botas mientras el ojiazul acariciaba su vientre, rozando a propósito su miembro.

Una vez que Joey terminó, volvió a besar al castaño hasta que la necesidad de respirar se hizo imperante. Buscando la curva de su cuello, la besó y lamió antes de succionarla hasta dejar su marca ahí. Seto respiró con dificultad. Haciendo un recorrido con sus labios desde el cuello del ojiazul hasta su cintura, desabrochó su pantalón, bajándolo solo un poco para besar su cadera y su ombligo. Joey introdujo sus manos para retirar todo el resto, deslizándolo por las piernas de Kaiba tranquilamente. La punta de su dedo índice delineó el contorno de sus muslos, enviando cosquilleos cálidos a la piel del ojiazul que dejó de respirar cuando una mano firme tomó su pene erecto. Mientras continuaba la estimulación, Joey se inclinó para volverlo a besar, buscando el lubricante. Kaiba acarició los costados del rubio, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la masturbación. Una boca tomó su erección entre lamidas y chupetones lo que le hizo arquear su espalda de goce. Seto respingó al sentir un dedo lubricado buscar entrar en él. Su cuerpo se tensó automáticamente. El trato del Faraón pesaba mucho en su memoria.

-Relájate, koneko –murmuró Joey antes de volver con su preparación.

El ojiazul hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse y dejarse llevar por el deseo pero su cuerpo parecía no obedecerle. El rubio se detuvo al percibir su estrés y le miró atento. Sus ojos notaron viejos golpes en la piel del castaño, producto de los abusos de Atemu.

-No… no los veas –pidió Seto, tratando de cubrirlos.

-Tranquilo –Joey retiró sus manos- No me importan.

Con delicados besos, fue cubriendo cada huella en su cuerpo, como borrándolas.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te amo –contestó el rubio, siguiendo con las caricias. El ojiazul quiso llorar.

Joey llegó hasta el interior de sus piernas, rozándolas con sus mejillas. Entonces tomó con ambas manos sus caderas, levantándolas. Seto lo miró confundido, hasta que dio con su intención. El pudor brotó en su rostro.

-Joey, no…

Pero no pudo replicar, la lengua del rubio le probó. Se aferró a las sábanas, jadeando pesadamente. Eso era algo que jamás imaginó que de vedad pudieran hacerle y además se sintiera tan exquisito. Su vergüenza se menguaba ante el placer del estímulo, estrujando la tela entre sus dedos cuando esa lengua entró con un hormigueo por toda su espalda. Su cuerpo danzó al ritmo de la boca de Joey. Era una caricia tan íntima que hacía a un lado sus temores. Su sudor se hizo más evidente al igual que sus gemidos. El rubio le dejó de nuevo en la cama para posa su frente sobre la suya.

-Te amo.

Sintiendo el cuerpo del ojiazul mucho más relajado, regresó a la tarea de prepararlo. Seto le abrazó al sentir de nuevo su índice tocar su entrada. Lentamente lo introdujo, observando el rostro del ojiazul buscando alguna señal de dolor que no encontró. Con la misma calma, insertó un segundo y por último un tercero. Los ojos de Kaiba se cerraron concentrados en la manera gentil en que Joey le excitaba tanto en su interior como con su erección, masajeándola. Un latigazo de placer le hizo gritar al contacto de esos dedos con un punto dentro de él. Complacido, Joey repitió el toque.

-Cachorro –el castaño respiraba entrecortadamente.

Retirando su mano, Joey buscó a tientas el lubricante, besando ligeramente a Seto que rodeó con las piernas su cintura, arrebatándole el tubo.

-Yo lo haré.

El rubio casi pierde la razón cuando los dedos dinos de Kaiba lubricaron entre masajes eróticos su hinchado miembro, sonriéndole con travesura.

-Suficiente, koneko –suplicó sin aire- o voy a terminar antes de haber comenzado.

Recostándose sobre el ojiazul, capturó sus labios empujando su lengua dentro de su boca. Inmediatamente una mano subió para tomar su cabello evitando que se alejara. La propia lengua de Seto batalló con la suya. Joey llevó una mano a la mejilla del otro para acariciarla. Colocando la punta de su pene, se preparó para comenzar a introducirse, rozándole antes de empujar suavemente.

Seto se aferró a los hombros del rubio cuando el glande de éste traspasó su entrada, dejándole cierto dolor y ardor. Sentía los ojos húmedos pero contuvo las lágrimas mordiéndose su labio inferior. Había pasado algo de tiempo desde que Atemu le dejó en paz. Joey empujó con fuerza, clavándose profundamente. Un grito ahogado brotó del ojiazul con un par de lágrimas que fueron besadas con ternura, mientras cerraba sus ojos, dándose tiempo para relajarse de nuevo. El rubio respiraba hondo al tiempo que se mantenía quieto, esperando a que Seto se ajustara a él. Un cálido y estrecho interior envolvía su miembro de manera única. Nada se comparaba al momento. Eran uno solo ahora. Sosteniéndose con una mano al lado de la cabeza del castaño, usó la otra para retirar algunos mechones húmedos de aquél, admirando su rostro: tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y sus labios aún brillaban por la saliva de sus besos. Kaiba abrió sus ojos, revelándole una mirada azulada que jamás le había visto.

Entrega.

Usando los hombros del rubio como soporte, Seto se irguió lo suficiente para besarlo, primero tímidamente y luego con ferocidad, animando a sus cuerpos a elevar su calor. Cortando el contacto, el ojiazul sonrió maliciosos y movió un poco su cadera. Un gruñido de Joey fue su respuesta.

-Koneko, no hagas eso.

-Muévete, entonces.

Otro nuevo gruñido y el rubio se retiró un poco para volver a entrar muy despacio. Un gemido sereno salió de los labios del ojiazul. Joey repitió el movimiento con un poco de fuerza esta vez. La respiración de Seto volvió a agitarse soltando sus hombros para dejar caer sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Con un impulso mayor, el rubio dio una profunda embestida. La espalda de Kaiba se arqueó. Encontrando el ritmo adecuado, Joey empezó a moverse, pasando una mano por debajo de la cintura del castaño, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello.

-Mi koneko.

Éste rodeó su espalda, cerrando sus ojos, gozando de la manera calmada pero profunda en que Joey se movía dentro de él. El sudor de sus cuerpos ya los empapaba al igual que las sábanas revueltas. El ojiazul besó el hombro frente a él.

El sueño en el Parque de Ciudad Domino vino a su mente.

Era ese sueño otra vez, pero él estaba consciente.

Tenía esa imagen viva ahora.

La figura que venía hacia él se aclaraba. Portaba un uniforme azul, su cabello estaba desordenado, tal vez era la luz del ambiente, pero aparentaba ser rubio. Era un chico, no cabía duda y ahora podía ver que llevaba desabotonada la chaqueta y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Con su brazo libre, Joey se irguió un poco y tomó una de las piernas del castaño, colocándola sobre su hombro, permitiéndole dar unas embestidas más profundas que aceleraron su vaivén azuzadas por los jadeos y gemidos de Seto.

El muchacho venía directamente hacia él. Sus ojos dorados y fijos en los suyos. Por alguna razón eso le causaba enorme alegría.

Se acercó aún más.

Reconoció de quien se trataba.

Era Joey.

Todo este tiempo había soñado con él. Su cachorro.

La cadera de Joey cambió su ángulo y presionó certero la próstata de Seto que gritó sorprendido y extasiado, clavando sus uñas en la espalda del rubio. El ojiazul miró el rostro encima del suyo, aquellas facciones que tanto esperó ver en sueños. Sus labios sonrieron como quien ríe a alguien perdido por largo tiempo. El corazón de Joey retumbaba por el placer del momento pero también al ver la felicidad dibujada en la faz de Kaiba. Gimiendo al sentir los músculos interiores del castaño apretar su erección, soltó su pierna para tomarle por detrás del cuello y besarlo con todas las fuerzas que pudo, al tiempo que empujó de nuevo hacia el mismo punto, bebiendo el segundo grito de Seto. Ese cuerpo debajo suyo se estremeció, anunciando su próximo clímax. Una mano buscó el miembro atrapado entre sus cuerpos, envolviéndolo y estimulándolo al ritmo de las embestidas. Eso fue todo lo que el ojiazul necesitó. Gritando el nombre de Joey, terminó en la mano de éste y sobre su vientre, con una oleada de placer sacudiendo su cuerpo que se arqueó.

Al mismo tiempo, Joey jadeó al sentir su órgano ser aprisionado por una deliciosa estrechez. No pudiendo contener más ya su propio orgasmo, dio una última embestida para vaciarse dentro del castaño, en un grito silenciosos. Agotado, cayó sobre el ojiazul, tratando de calmar su respiración.

La mente de Seto flotaba en las nubes, perdida por el placer. Aquél vacío en su corazón se había llenado con el cariño de Joey; ese trozo faltante en su memoria se completaba con el sueño del Parque. Sentía una plenitud que creyó perdida. La recién experiencia consumía las amargas, dejando sólo él júbilo y el éxtasis.

Unos dedos rozaron su frente y su mejilla, y una voz lejana le habló. Con dificultad, Kaiba volvió en sí. Joey le llamaba preocupado. Parpadeó varias veces para enfocar su vista en él. Un rostro aliviado se inclinó sobre el suyo.

-No me asustes, koneko.

-Gracias, Joey.

-¿Eh¿Y eso por qué?

-Eras tú.

-¿Era? Seto que… -unos labios lo callaron.

-¿Por qué te asusté? –preguntó el ojiazul sonriéndole satisfecho.

-Te desmayaste por unos segundos.

-¿En serio?

-Sip. Creí que se me había pasado la mano contigo, koneko.

Seto rió despectivo.

-¡Ah¿No lo crees?

-Pues yo me siento absolutamente bien –afirmó Kaiba acomodando algunos mechones rebeldes de la frente de Joey.

-Tengo que corregir eso.

El castaño levantó una ceja. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando algo en su interior comenzaba a endurecerse.

-Cachorro, no puedes hablar en serio.

-Te dije que te haría el amor, pero olvidé mencionar que lo haría hasta que ya no podamos más.

-… pero….

-Y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas ¿cierto? Como que me llamo Joey Wheeler.

-… tú no… -el rubio flexionó su cadera para dar un pequeño empujón- ¡Joey!

-Oh sí, koneko. Vas a gritar mi nombre el resto de la noche.


	19. Tormenta

Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Pairings: JxS

Warnings: yaoi y derivados

Sigo agradeciendo los reviews, me hacen reír, me inspiran...

Gracias.

&&&&&&&&&&

**EL AMOR DESPUES.**

Capítulo 18. Tormenta.

Un par de ojos azules se abrieron adormilados. Seto sonrió al recordar el motivo de su cansancio. Joey había cumplido su palabra de hacerle el amor hasta caer exhaustos –o por lo menos él. Le hacía feliz revivir esa sensación, el rubio fue cariñoso y amable. Vagamente recordaba la voz de Joey y la manera en que le llevó en brazos hacia el baño para limpiarlo con lenta devoción. Su cabello aún estaba algo húmedo con el aroma del shampoo, su cuerpo aunque adolorido, se sentía profundamente relajado, gracias al baño caliente del que fue objeto. El ojiazul decidió seguir con su siesta, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada, evitando la luz de los ventanales.

Un sonido apagado proveniente de las escaleras le avisó de la presencia del rubio, que subía a despertarlo, riendo al ver a su koneko encogido como el gato que era, durmiendo pacíficamente. Los ojos de Joey brillaban al ver el cuerpo del ojiazul dibujado por las sábanas, su cabello revuelto en la almohada, con una mano cerca de su rostro. Despacio, se sentó a su lado, retirando un trozo de sábana para descubrir su hombro y besarlo.

-¿Koneko? Despierta.

Un quejido fue su respuesta, mientras el castaño se hacía ovillo.

-Oh vamos mi koneko, ya has dormido bastante –le susurraba al oído, abrazándolo por su costado- Te he preparado un almuerzo delicioso.

Joey repartió besitos en su hombro y cuello de Kaiba cuando éste abrió de pronto sus ojos.

-¿Almuerzo¿Cuánto he dormido? –preguntó alarmado.

El rubio rió.

-Mucho, mi koneko. Eres un gato muy perezoso –dijo burlonamente, recostándose con su mejilla pegada a la del ojiazul- o debo decir que soy todo un semental ¿qué prefieres?

Seto resopló divertido, sin interés de moverse, en los brazos de Joey, volver a dormir era una tentadora opción. Cerrando de nuevo los ojos, se pegó más al otro.

-Tráeme el almuerzo.

-No, amor. Vas a quedarte dormido otra vez para cuando lo traiga. Anda, despierta ya de una vez y vamos a almorzar. Deja de comportarte como un minino caprichoso.

El ojiazul se enroscó más.

-¡Seto Kaiba¿Quién lo diría? El famoso CEO de Ciudad Domino es un perfecto holgazán.

Una seña obscena fue su única contestación.

-Y vulgar.

Joey le jaló a la orilla de la cama.

-¡Ven acá, koneko! Tienes que comer.

Kaiba se dio vuelta para mirarlo alegre. El rubio le plantó un beso antes de tomar su mano para entrelazarla con la suya.

-Te amo, Seto.

Con lo ojos fijos en el rubio, Seto se quedó meditando en sus palabras. Anteriormente, cuando Joey lo decía, su corazón parecía estallar del ritmo acelerado que tomaba súbitamente, junto con un miedo extraño. Pero ahora, esas palabras le hacían sentir especia, lleno de júbilo. Como una señal de que aquél dolor había desparecido.

-Joey, yo… -tomó aire para pronunciar las mismas palabras.

Un frío repentino cubrió su cuerpo. Sus pulmones se colapsaron. Joey notó el temblor en Kaiba y la manera repentina en que cerró sus ojos.

-¿Koneko¿Qué pasa?

El ojiazul apretó sus dientes ante el dolor naciente en su pecho.

/_No, no esta vez. No puede ser. Tengo que hacerlo. ¡Tengo que hacerlo/_

-… Joey… -su cuerpo fue atacado por el terror. Seto se aferró a la playera del rubio tratando de jalar aire. El frío se hizo más cruel.

-Seto ¿Qué ocurre¿Por qué tiemblas?

El jadeo ahogado del castaño le hizo ver a Joey que se estaba asfixiando. El temblor aumentó con un frío glacial por todo su cuerpo. El rubio se asustó al ver el estado de Seto, que comenzó a sollozar angustiado.

-Koneko… ¡Oh Dios¿Qué te pasa? Dime que hago…

-… no puedo –jadeó el ojiazul- no puedo, Joey… ¡no puedo¡No¡No!

-Por favor Seto, reacciona, vuelve a mí –rogaba, tratando de no alarmarse ante el inminente ataque de pánico del otro.

Joey le abrazó y Kaiba lloró de una manera tan desconsolada que provocó un llanto mudo al rubio. El ojiazul estaba histérico, revolviéndose en los brazos de Joey como si estuviera en una pesadilla. Una horrible pesadilla.

-Seto, mírame. Soy yo, Joey –rogó el rubio en tono alto para hacer volver en sí al castaño.

Una humedad en su pecho llamó su atención. Su playera estaba manchada de sangre que provenía de la mano izquierda de Seto, cuyas lágrimas aumentaron.

-¡Por favor, Joey¡Haz que pare¡Por favor! –exclamó con desesperación.

Joey buscó aprisa una toalla para limpiar su mano, aparentemente no tenía ninguna herida pero seguía sangrando…

-El anillo, Joey… es el anillo –dijo Seto entre sollozos- … no puedo… yo quiero… quiero decirte… ¡No puedo¡NO PUEDO¡NO¡NO¡NO!

-Koneko, tranquilo, tengo…

-¡NOOOO!

Kaiba se revolvió de nuevo y con más bríos. Joey se obligó a sujetarlo para que no cayera de la cama; el ojiazul buscó la forma de tomarlo por el cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello. Joey miró con horror como el color azul en los ojos de Seto se tornaba negro.

-¡Ayúdame Joey! –gritó con dolor antes de caer inconsciente.

Joey se echó a llorar presa de la rabia, la impotencia y la culpa. Todo ese dolor había nacido por aquella tarde en el Parque. Era cierto que Seto se había vuelto a enamorar del rubio, prueba de que su antiguo amor era verdadero y que renacía a pesar del olvido, pero ahora no era libre de expresarlo. Ahora ese cariño tenía por cárcel el Reino de las Sombras que claramente atormentaba al castaño con sus emociones pasadas como una defensa. Eso es lo que había hecho el anillo que Atemu puso en su mano. Castigaba el corazón del ojiazul para apartarlo de Joey, haciéndole sentir el terror extremo. Aún sin la presencia del Faraón, su poder sobre Kaiba era inminente.

-Esto tiene que parar. Tiene que parar ahora –murmuraba Joey meciéndose junto con el ojiazul- Ya no más por favor. Sé que es mi culpa pero él no tiene porque pagar por eso. Haré lo que sea si con eso vuelve a ser libre. Por favor, por favor…

Apesadumbrado, dejó al castaño en la cama para buscar otra playera que ponerse. Arrojando la manchada al suelo. Con una nueva toalla, limpió la mano de Seto. El anillo brillaba, petulante de su poder. El rubio terminó de limpiar todo rastro de sangre, mientras su llanto se calmaba. Se sentó inclinado sobre el rostro de Kaiba, limpiando con tristeza sus lágrimas congeladas, su mirada cayó en la mesita al lado de la cama.

-Ayúdalo, Ojos Rojos. Libéralo de este dolor.

Seto se despertó exhausto. La punzada en su pecho no desaparecía del todo. Joey se acercó más a él, acariciando su mejilla. Levantó una mano débil para tocar el rostro del rubio, que mostraba profunda tristeza.

-Cachorro…

-Koneko, lo siento –sollozó Joey.

-… no… eso no es cierto… yo… no puedo decírtelo… –susurró débilmente el castaño con los ojos húmedos.

-No es necesario, lo sé. Tú me amas ¿No es así?

-Pero…

-No importa lo que haya hecho Atemu, no puede impedir lo que sientes por mí.

-Quiero decírtelo. Lo mereces, Joey.

-Shh, olvídalo. Mira, aquí –el rubio tomó la mano que ostentaba su anillo y la colocó sobre su corazón, cubriéndola con la suya- ¿Lo ves? Es aquí donde tú y yo estamos unidos sin nada ni nadie entre nosotros. Recuérdalo. Yo estaré feliz con esto toda mi vida, no importa si no me lo dices. Hay otras maneras de expresarlo… ¿Guau?

-Miau –musitó Seto cerrando sus ojos.

Joey reposó su cabeza en el pecho del ojiazul.

-Pronto voy a quitarte ese anillo, koneko, y vas a ser libre. Lo prometo.

-Para lograrlo vamos a tener que pelear contra Atemu.

-_Voy_. Tú y Mokuba se deben mantener al margen. No quiero que se involucren.

-¿Por qué haría algo así? –inquirió Kaiba tomando por sus mejillas al rubio- Es mi vida, después de todo y tengo que pelear por ella. Atemu…

-No, koneko. Es mi obligación hacerlo solo. Tengo que reparar el mal hecho –el castaño frunció el ceño y Joey le besó- Ya lo entenderás. Por favor, nunca olvides que siempre te amaré. Siempre serás mi koneko.

Seto quiso preguntar pero el rubio lo calló con otro beso. Tenía miedo de confesarle que todo había comenzado por su culpa. No quería perderlo. Al menos no hasta haberle liberado del Faraón y ese anillo maldito. Era demasiada la angustia por la que atravesaba el ojiazul como para todavía decepcionarlo con la verdad que le aguardaba. Si podía retrasar ese cruel momento, lo haría.

El beso relajó a Kaiba que sonrió cansado a Joey, buscando una posición más cómoda entre sus brazos, mientras éste acariciaba su espalda reconfortándolo.

-A veces siento que me perderé, Joey.

-Eso no va a pasar.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Puede ocurrir.

-En tal caso, te buscaría hasta en el mismo infierno si fuera necesario. Mi koneko nunca se apartará de mí.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Con mi alma.

-Un alma bohemia que le deja todo al azar.

-¿Qué la vida no es así¿Una serie de suertes?

Seto no le contestó abrazándose solo al rubio.

-Ojalá fuera posible quedarnos así, siempre.

-Tal vez, pero te resfriarías, koneko –dijo burlonamente el rubio, haciéndole notar que sólo se cubría con una sábana- Vamos a vestirte.

El castaño se sentó dejando escapar un siseo de dolor que no pasó desapercibido por Joey el cual le miró en silencio, sonrojando al ojiazul. Con un manotazo le arrebató sus ropas.

-Yo puedo vestirme solo.

-Koneko… -Joey sabía que Seto no gustaba de sentirse tan vulnerable y mucho menos pasar por situaciones "vergonzosas" ante él; así que optó por no empeorar la situación- Voy a preparar la mesa.

Y tenía razón. Kaiba se sentía un completo fracasado ante sus ojos. Primero, el desmayo, luego sus lapsos de crisis nerviosa y ahora esto. Era una humillación tener que apoyarse en Joey para enfrentar problemas, que desde su punto de vista, tenía que resolver solo. Terminando de vestirse, Seto se levantó con cuidado para evitar esa punzadita de dolor. Con paso lento y un poco de cojera, se dirigió a las escaleras, bajando uno a uno los escalones y aferrándose a los pasamanos. Joey le observó cuando descendía y lo esperó al final con una sonrisa. El ojiazul lo miró con recelo pero en el penúltimo escalón, el rubio lo levantó en vilo por la cintura.

-¡JOEY!

Éste comenzó girar sin dejar de sostenerlo. Seto comenzó a reírse de su ocurrencia tan infantil y espontánea.

-¡Vas a tirarme! –exclamaba entre risas- ¡Cachorro!

Para Joey, ver reír de esa forma a su koneko después de ese episodio de trauma le aliviaba enormemente. Deteniéndose pero sin bajar al castaño, se encaminó hacia donde estaba su equipo de fotografía.

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer, cachorrito?

-Quiero tomarnos unas fotos –le contestó, bajándolo en el escenario- Hoy, que ya somos amantes… –continuaba encendiendo las luces y la cámara- … quiero que Wanda nos fotografíe como un recuerdo.

Preparando la lente y luego el contador, se paró frente a Kaiba tomando sus brazos para acercarlo a él.

-Amo todo de ti, Seto. Cuando ríes y cuando lloras. Cuando ganas y cuando pierdes…

Ante estas palabras, el ojiazul inclinó su cabeza.

-No tengas desconfianza ante mí, koneko. Yo te amo tal cual eres, Seto. No por ser uno de los mejores duelistas, ni ser un exitoso CEO o amasar una fortuna; sino por ser simplemente mi koneko y anda va a cambiar mi cariño por ti.

Un clic le avisó del inicio de la secuencia de fotos. Durante su encuentro, Joey había descubierto que el ojiazul era sensible a las cosquillas por sus costados; así que, atacando sin piedad sus costillas, el rubio admiró como la expresión de Kaiba cambiaba de confusión a sorpresa y luego le escuchó estallar en carcajadas abiertas y francas, tratando de zafarse de sus brazos.

-¡No!... Ja Ja… ¡Joey!... Ja Ja... por favor…

Mientras la cámara tomaba las fotos, Joey no le daba cuartel a Seto entre cosquillas, besos y risas. Cuando el ojiazul ya se había quedado sin aliento, el rubio lo besó apasionadamente antes de tomar su mano para, pro fin, sentarse a almorzar.

Tomándose su tiempo para calmar su corazón, estómago y pulmones, un ruborizado Kaiba se sentó con precaución frente a Joey, el cual sirvió una ensalada de frutas con vasos con jugo en la mesa.

-Necesitas entrenamiento, cachorro –dijo burlón el castaño.

-Y tú menos mimos, koneko.

-Es tu culpa.

-¿Mía?

-No debiste de consentirme tanto desde un principio.

-Eres mi koneko. ¡Claro que voy a mimarte!

-¿Con que tuyo, eh?

-Sip. Míomíomíomíomío… -balbuceó sin cesar.

Entre bromas, continuaron con el resto del almuerzo. Joey levantó los platos mientras Seto se encaminaba a la sala, marcando a Mokuba desde su celular. El rubio volvió a abrazarlo por la cintura y besarle su cuello. Kaiba rodó sus ojos, riendo.

-Ya deja de ser tan encimoso, cachorro –le recriminó, tratando de zafarse- Necesito hablar con mi hermano…

-¿Guau?

-Miau. Ahora… ¡Joey! –protestó cuando éste le mordió por detrás de su oreja.

-¿Un besito? –pidió el rubio con un puchero y ojos de borrego muriéndose.

-Está bien –concedió el ojiazul besando al otro que aprovechó para sujetarlo mejor e invadir su boca.

El castaño dejó escuchar un gemido de indignación al sentir que Joey colgaba su llamada. Pero su protesta mutó a preocupación cuando el beso se hizo más candente.

/_ ¡Demonios Joey¿Qué eres¿Un perro en celo? Todavía me siento cansado, no se diga adolorido. /_

Quería quitarse los brazos de Joey en su cintura pero astutamente el rubio había atrapado sus manos entre sus cuerpos. A Seto no le quedaba otra opción que confiar en que el beso acabara pronto… y sin otras consecuencias.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ryou se acercaba con sigilo a la casa de Joey, buscando las señas que le habían dado para confirmar que era ésa la bodega. Se paró a pocos metros de la puerta, mordiéndose un labio entre sus dientes.

/_ ¿Qué hago? No puedo llegar así, nada más… "¡Hola Joey! Mira estoy buscando a Bakura, sabes aún vive y me dijo que te iba a dar una mano para que te quedaras con Kaiba. ¿No lo has visto por casualidad?". /_

Apretó sus puños, azorado. Bakura siempre buscaba la manera de estar en contacto con él, pero ya había pasado tiempo sin que supiera nada sobre su persona y eso lo angustiaba. El Ladrón de Tumbas era muy temerario y aguerrido, pero esta vez andaba tras algo que no quería decirle. Sólo sabía que Joey y Kaiba estaban involucrados.

/_No creí que a Bakura le gustara ser casamentera…/_

Se adelantó unos pasos, dándose valor para tocar.

/_ ¡Cielos! Todos en Ciudad Domino saben que Seto es el preciado "Tesoro" de Atemu. ¿Por qué Bakura querría separarlos por Joey? A él nunca le han importado estas cosas y mucho menos si tienen que ver con el Faraón. /_

Respiró profundamente.

/_Espero no cometer un error. Perdóname Bakura, pero me preocupas. /_

El sonido apagado de unos neumáticos lo distrajo. Girándose, vio llegar en un auto a una recién llegada Tea y Tristán, con Yugi al volante. Los tres lo miraron extrañados pero contentos, y Tristán pronto se bajó del carro para saludarlo.

-¡Hey Ryou¡Qué gusto verte! Veo que aún sigues estudiando ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí?

-¿Has venido a ver a Joey? –preguntó Tea uniéndose a ellos- Nosotros también. Se pondrá muy feliz de vernos a todos. ¿Cierto Yugi?

-Así es, Tea –contestó el aludido- Sólo espero que se encuentre en casa…

-Pues andando –Tea señaló a la puerta.

Yugi sacó su juego de llaves y abrió despacio las cerraduras. Ryou dejó que los demás se adelantaran.

/_ ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora/_ pensó preocupado al tiempo que se abrían las puertas.

Los cuatro se quedaron petrificados.

Joey abrazaba a Seto pegándolo con fuerza a su cuerpo, mientras parecía estar muy ocupado en el cuello de un bastante sonrojado ojiazul que trataba sin mucho esfuerzo de librarse de los brazos que se ocultaron bajo su gabardina.

-¡J O E Y! –gritó Tea impactada.

El rubio dejó el cuello del castaño para mirarlos con sorpresa. No así el ojiazul.

-¿Kaiba¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –preguntó furiosa Tea, dando zancadas hacia ellos- ¡Contéstame Joey!

-Oyeme Kaiba¿no se supone que "amas" a Atemu¿Qué rayos crees que haces aquí? –un alterado Tristán se unió a la chica.

-Yami no se merece esto… -murmuró Yugi, viendo a la pareja con desaprobación- Joey… Kaiba ¿Por qué? Tú no puedes…

-Sí, es cierto, niño rico y para empezar, aléjate de mi amigo –Tristán amenazó a Seto con sus puños- Eres un…

El castaño perdió la paciencia. Sin pensarlo, se zafó de Joey dando un paso firme para pelear con Tristán pero se detuvo con un quejido. El rubio volvió a abrazarlo para que se apoyara en él, dejando a los demás atónitos.

/_ ¡Pero si ellos ya son amantes/_ Ryou los miró sonriendo con sorpresa /_Entonces Bakura ya lo sabía y está ayudando a Joey ¡Qué extraño! Entonces él si debe saber donde está…/_

-¡Basta ya ustedes! –protestó Joey, con enojo- Si vuelven a decir algo en contra de mi koneko, me voy a ver obligado a sacarlos de aquí.

-¿Tú qué¡ -preguntó Tea.

-Mi Koneko. Seto es mío ahora –replicó el rubio, sonrojando al castaño.

-¿No hablas en serio Joey? –intervino Yugi, recibiendo un asentamiento de cabeza de Joey- Pero…

-¿Estás lastimado Kaiba? –inquirió Ryou sonando preocupado.

Esta pregunta hizo que el tono rosado que apenas había controlado el ojiazul, se volviera más oscuro; girando su cabeza para fulminar a Joey con su mirada.

-¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS, JOEY! –gritó Tristán fuera de sí- ¡TÚ Y KAIBA…

-¿Quieres saberlo Tristán? Está bien, le hice el amor a Seto ¿Feliz? Ahora háganme el favor de irse si quieren verme de nuevo como su amigo… ¡AHORA!

Ryou hizo un esfuerzo por no reírse ante la situación. Tea, Yugi y Tristán estaban boquiabiertos y Joey tomaba a Kaiba como si fuera lo único que tuviera en su vida.

/_Joey al fin_/

-Cálmense todos, -pidió el albino, colocándose entre la pareja y el resto- yo creo que no es el momento ni el lugar para discutir esto. Es la casa de Joey y tenemos que respetarla. Lo mejor será vernos en otro lugar ¿No les parece?

Tea, Yugi y Tristán se miraron entre sí. Tea se dio vuelta indignada y salió sin decir palabra alguna. Tristán cruzó una mirada con Joey antes de negar con la cabeza para seguir a Tea. Yugi se quedó ahí sin moverse.

-Tenemos que hablar, Joey –dijo saltando su vista del rubio a Kaiba- … a solas.

-De acuerdo –concedió el otro.

En tanto que Yugi se marchaba, Ryou se volvió hacia ellos.

-Se ven lindos juntos –comentó un tanto apenado.

De no haber sido porque Joey le sujetaba, Seto le habría ahorcado ahí mismo. Todo le resultaba muy molesto y fuera de control. Temía que Yugi dijera algo a Atemu o el resto lo acosara con argumentos estúpidos. Dando un empujón al rubio, se plantó lo mejor que pudo con toda la dignidad de la que era capaz.

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión.

El albino se encogió de hombros.

-Solo digo lo que veo.

-¿Tú crees que nos vemos lindos? –preguntó Joey con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, para callar al ojiazul que estaba a punto de escupir alguna frase soez.

-Ajam. Bueno… es una sorpresa, pero yo los entiendo –balbuceó Ryou sonrojándose al recodar a su propia pareja- Oye Joey…

-Tú no entiendes nada y también te vas largando de aquí –ordenó Seto con un brazo estirado hacia la puerta- Te sabes el camino ¿no?

Ryou abrió la boca para decir algo pero un gesto de Joey le advirtió que era mejor que se fuera.

-Esto… luego nos vemos. Adiós.

Una vez que se quedaron solos. El ojiazul se volvió hacia Joey. Las cosas no iban de la forma en que él quería. La intimidad que gozaban se había ido al caño y ahora posiblemente tuviera que lidiar con un problema grave. El rubio colgó su cabeza, escondiendo su expresión bajo sus mechones.

-Cachorro…

-Ve con Mokuba, koneko. Yo te llamo después. Tengo que arreglarme con ellos –el tono del rubio tomó desprevenido a Kaiba que se quedó pasmado unos segundos antes de volver en sí.

-Son tus mejores amigos, Joey. Es obvio si están furiosos conmigo…

-Adiós, koneko –le cortó secamente el rubio.

Le pasó un brazo por la cintura para llevarlo a su jeep y darle las llaves para conducir. Seto lo miró fijamente, tratando de descifrar su cambio de carácter. Joey le dio un beso en la mejilla abriendo la portezuela, obligando al castaño a subirse y retirarse del lugar.

/_Seto tiene razón, pero ahora tengo mucho en juego como para dejar que los prejuicios arruinen lo que ya conseguí/_ pensó Joey mesándose los cabellos.

-Si en verdad son mis mejores amigos, lo entenderán… y ahora que lo pienso ¿Tea vino desde Londres solo para verme?

El rubio se sentó en el sofá recargando sus codos en sus rodillas. Le había prometido al castaño privacidad en su relación. Sabía de antemano que a Kaiba le perturbaría tener una relación extramarital que perjudicara su imagen y su "matrimonio", no por la opinión de los demás sino por su empresa y Mokuba, principalmente. Esperaba decirles a sus amigos en un futuro cercano, pero esta visita improvisada cambiaba todo. Lo peor había sido su reacción, de los cuatro, sólo Ryou pareció aceptarlo.

/_ ¿Dijo que nos entendía? Hasta donde sé, Ryou no tiene pareja y nadie me mencionó que fuera gay. Pero ese chico siempre ha sido muy noble, ni siquiera aceptaba que Bakura era malo con él/_

Tenía que asegurarse que sus amigos estuvieran de su lado, en especial Yugi, el cual era muy apegado al Faraón. Seto podría retractarse de su decisión si ellos los presionaban.

-Tengo a Ryou, Tristán estará conmigo una vez que hable con él. Tea me costará un poco de trabajo pero también me apoyará. Yugi será el más difícil de convencer….

Alargó el brazo para tomar el teléfono. Marcó y esperó a que le contestaran. Después de muchos tonos, por fin oyó la voz al otro lado.

-_¡POR MILÉSIMA VEZ, SNIFFLE¡¿CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE EL PATO DE HULE SE QUEDA EN LA TINA!_

Joey se retiró el auricular ante la sarta de maldiciones que Angie profirió antes de volver a hablar.

-_¡Oh diablos¿Sí?_ –habló con voz apenada- _¿Joey, sigues ahí?_

-Vaya, al fin Angie.

_-¡Warf¡Warf!_

_-¡Cállate Sniffle! Endemoniado perro, sí, es nuestro chico._

_-¡Uf!_

_-¿Qué ocurre Joey¿Ya te cogiste al Kaiba ése?_

-Más respeto a mi koneko.

_-¡OOOOOHHHH! O sea que ya le diste la probada al pastel, pillín. Y yo que creí que para el próximo milenio ibas a hablarle. Mira, si me saliste un picaflor._

_-¿Arf?_

-¡Angie! Alguien puede escucharnos…

_-Salvo Sniffle, no creo que a nadie más le interese saber tu vida sexual, mi amigo._

_-Uf.Uf._

_-¿Lo ves? Entonces ¿Qué tal¿Cuántos orgasmos tuviste?_

-Angie, no estoy gastando una llamada de larga distancia para hablar de eso.

_-¡AAAHHH! Fácil fueron más de tres… ¡Casanova! Ya me imagino a tu dragón. Escupe que escupe fuego ¿eh?_

El carmesí en el rostro de Joey entró en una nueva categoría de tono oscuro.

_-¡Arf¡Uf!_

_-Heya, Sniffle. Ciudad Domino se cubrió de humo._

-¡ANGIE!

_-¿Quién es tu amo¿Quién¡Di mi nombre¡Di mi nombre!_

-¡AANNGGIIEE!

_-¡Wurf!_

_-¡Oh, sí es verdad¡Más fuerte¡Más fuerte¡Oh, sí¡Así¡Así!_

-¡AAAANNNNGGGGIIIIEEEE!

Una carcajada se escuchó en la línea acompañada de varios ladridos de júbilo.

_-Mi Joey, eres de lo más lindo. Te dejas bombardear por guerrilleros pero a la hora de encamarse, eres tan inocente como un bebé._

-Óyeme no. Tampoco soy así.

_-Af. Uf. Uf._

_-Sniffle tiene razón. Ha de estar bien bueno tu ojiazul ¿o no, cariño?_

Joey se preguntó si el rubor dejaría alguna vez su rostro.

-Voy a colgar.

_-Sé un hombre, Wheeler. Dime¿tienes arañazos en la espalda?_

Aún sin verla, el rubio podía imaginar el rostro malévolo de su amiga al hacer la pregunta.

-Necesito tu consejo. Tengo un pequeño problema.

_-¡Ajá! Apretadito el niño ése ¿eh¿Pues no que se lo tiraba el Faraón? Qué también déjame te digo que no estás tan mal equipado Joey. Queda claro que varita mágica le gustó más al dragón ¡Yeah, Baby!_

_-¡Uf¡Uf!_

_-Exacto, mi buen Sniffle, "Let's do it like they do on Discovery Channel" (i)_

-¡Angie¡Cierra tu bocota y escúchame!

_-No, hasta que me digas los detalles que quiero escuchar…_

Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Joey.

-Jamás.

_-Si quieres mi consejo, tienes que._

-Solo y sólo una pregunta.

_-¿A qué sabe?_

Joey consideró la posibilidad de que toda su sangre estuviera en sus mejillas.

-Eso no lo voy a decir.

_-¡Entonces sí lo probaste! Pero si tarde se te hizo para darle una lamida, cachorrito._

_-¿Arf?_

_-Luego te explico, Sniffle. Pues a sacar la champaña, que Joey es el Señor de los Dragones. Aunque hay que reafirmar la posición, amiguito… si sabes a que me refiero._

-Te llamo cuando no estés de prosaica y pervertida.

_-Mira Joey, a mí no me amenazas ¡Ya me lo has dicho todo! Home Run con casa llena, sólo estoy aconsejándote. Tienes que mantener en el paraíso a tu ojiazul para que se olvide del Faraón. Así que tienes que darle duro…_

_-Uf._

_-O como dice Sniffle, que ni pueda sentarse…_

-¡Ya basta par de corruptos¿Vas a escucharme, sí o no?

_-Okie Dokie. Soy todo oídos._

_-¡Warf!_

_-Y Sniffle también._

-Al fin, verás…

_-¿Te lo chupó?_

-¡A N G I E!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(i) de la canción, The Bad Touch de The Blond Hound Gang –esa cancioncita de los tipos en París vestidos de monos…


	20. Camaradas

Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Pairings: JxS

Warnings: yaoi y derivados

&&&&&&&&&&

**EL AMOR DESPUES.**

_Un amigo vale más que cien sacerdotes._

……………_.. Voltaire._

_La prosperidad hace amigos, la adversidad los prueba._

……………_... Napoleón._

Capítulo 19. Camaradas.

-No tenemos que hacer esto. Joey prefirió a Kaiba por sobre nosotros. Deberíamos olvidarlo.

-No, Tea. Él me dijo que nos explicaría todo. Aún confío en él.

-Siempre tan dócil, Yugi. Pero a Joey se le zafaron los tornillos y por culpa de Kaiba –le espetó Tristán cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues yo creo que deberíamos escuchar a Joey. Ninguno de nosotros sabe lo que le ha ocurrido todo este tiempo y será mejor saber la verdad ¿no creen? –opinó Ryou mirando la expresión de los demás.

-Tú también has estado fuera Ryou y eso no cambió el hecho de que siempre supiéramos de ti –contestó Tea, frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo sigo creyendo que Kaiba es el único culpable –comentó Tristán.

Todos se quedaron callados en la mesa del restaurante donde Joey los había citado para hablar con ellos. Yugi estaba desconsolado, pues para él, Atemu era el más inocente en todo esto. Pero Joey era su mejor amigo y quería aclararlo todo.

-¡Vaya! Veo que aún tengo su confianza –habló el rubio, llegando a su mesa y tomando un asiento.

-No te sientas tan confiado, Joey –le advirtió Tea- Ya veo que Tristán tenía razón. Hice bien venir.

-¿Viajaste desde Londres, sólo por mí?

-Sí, Joey. Pero no esperaba ver una escena como ésa.

-¿Qué te pasa viejo? ¿Qué no andabas con Mai? ¿Desde cuándo eres gay? –preguntó Tristán enfadado- ¿Y un adúltero?

-Hey chicos, denle espacio a Joey. Estoy seguro que nos puede explicar todo –intervino Ryou.

-Opino lo mismo –se unió Yugi mirando a sus amigos.

-Gracias, Yugi y Ryou. Sí, voy a explicarlo todo, pero vamos por partes. Primero: gracias Tea por venir a verme. Segundo: Mai y yo hace tiempo que nos separamos, Tristán, he sido gay desde siempre y no soy un adúltero

-No, ése es Kaiba –habló Tea.

-Él es inocente –reclamó el rubio.

-¿Cómo que siempre has sido gay, hermano? –inquirió Tristán asombrado.

-Todos tranquilos –ordenó Yugi- No entiendo, Joey. Explícate mejor.

-Ahora lo voy a hacer, pero no me interrumpan hasta que haya acabado ¿De acuerdo? –dijo observando cada rostro.

-Adelante –le animó Ryou.

-Bien… pues verán… eh… todo comenzó el último día de clases en la preparatoria, Seto me dejó un recado en mi casillero citándome en el Parque a las cinco de la tarde. Exacto -asintió al ver la expresión de los otros- yo también pensé lo mismo. Ese ricachón que siempre me había humillado quería hablar conmigo. Con ese pensamiento fui al lugar y me encontré con él. Para mi sorpresa, lo único que quería era decirme que se había enamorado de mí. Debieron haber visto su rostro, chicos, y temblaba de pies a cabeza con una mirada que me hizo sentir incómodo…

-¿Qué hiciste? –preguntó Tristán- Oh, lo siento –se disculpó al ver la mirada reprobatoria de Joey.

-… fue horrible, le comencé a gritar muchas cosas. Por favor, no quiero repetirlas aquí, sólo puedo decirles que al irme Seto estaba casi muerto por mis propios puños…

-¡Se lo merecía! –exclamó Tea pero esta vez Yugi la calló.

-No, Tea. Eso estuvo muy mal. Continúa, Joey.

-Yugi tiene razón. Seto se había confesado ante mí y sólo me dijo que me amaba. Fui peor que él en ese momento –confesó escondiendo su cabeza entre sus hombros- por eso viajé a América con Serenity, chicos. Huí de aquí porque poco después me di cuenta de que él también me gustaba… Ahí conocí a un fotógrafo que me indujo a su mundo. Decidí iniciar mi carrera en la universidad, con el apoyo de sus contactos y pronto descubrí un talento nato que me hizo ser muy solicitado al empezar con mis muestras de trabajo, pero abandoné los estudios y me dediqué a viajar… buscando no se qué… creo que un alivio para mi culpa. Nunca pude olvidar a Seto muriéndose por mi culpa…

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? –preguntó Tea.

-Porque me sentía muy mal conmigo mismo. Me enfrasqué en riesgos muy extremos para huir de mi conciencia, y morir también; hasta que decidí hacerle frente al hecho de que extrañaba a Seto y quería verlo para pedirle perdón… y una oportunidad. Fue cuando decidí volver.

-Oh, Joey –dijo compasivo Yugi.

-¡Hey! ¡Tiempo fuera! ¿Cómo explicas lo de Mai? –preguntó Tristán- Tu hermana nos dijo a todos que eran pareja…

-En mi estancia en América la busqué intentando sepultar el hecho de que me gustaban los hombres… y por eso anduvimos juntos. Pero ella me descubrió…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió Ryou preocupado- ¿Qué descubrió?

-Éramos amantes pero yo siempre tenía "escapadas". Cada vez que estaba con ella, me iba a algún club gay a buscar un revolcón. La verdad es que no sé como pude hacerle eso. No la respetaba ni como amiga. En uno de esas aventuras encontré a Angie.

-La famosa Angie –comentó Tea.

-¿Angie es un travesti? –quiso saber Tristán, inducido por la plática.

-No. Ella es sólo una buena chica. Estudiaba conmigo en la universidad, pero nunca nos habíamos hablado hasta aquella noche que me vio desesperado, buscando con quien acostarme. Me sacó del lugar y me llevó a su casa, donde por primera vez acepté lo que era y lo que andaba haciendo. Cuando regresé, Mai me esperaba para hablar conmigo; contrario a todo, me dio una oportunidad y decidimos "darnos" un tiempo. Fue en ese lapso que abandoné la universidad. Estaba decepcionado de mi persona, mis valores y mi vida, amigos. Ustedes más que nadie saben por todo lo que he pasado desde que se divorciaron mis padres. Yo quise borrar todo eso poniendo en riesgo mi vida a cada segundo. Estuve entre guerrilleros, traficantes, turbas hambrientas; sacaba fotos por instinto que luego resultaban muy buenas. Tal vez, pero no me satisfacían. En un enfrentamiento en Corea mi padre murió de la manera que ustedes ya conocen. Yo creí que fue mi culpa por haberlo abandonado. Poco después recibí una carta de Mai, diciéndome que había conocido a alguien. Volví a verla…se merecía ser feliz… le dije que debía quedarse con él y así lo hizo, me despedí de ella el día de su boda…

-¡Mai se casó! ¿Con quién si no nos lo ha dicho? –exclamó Tristán sorprendido.

-Ella me pidió no decir nada, su esposo… bueno, digamos que no quería darme más problemas. Esperaba el día en que volviera a mis cabales… ¡cielos! Ese matrimonio se convirtió en mi protector y patrocinador con el paso del tiempo…

-¿Quién es su esposo? –inquirió confundida Tea- Debe ser alguien de su medio porque no se le ve junto a ella…

-Duke Devlin.

-¡¿Qué! –exclamaron cuatro rostros atónitos.

-Él me patrocinó y cuidó de no morir en mis travesías, con el apoyo de Mai. Sus ánimos me trajeron de vuelta a Ciudad Domino cuando Seto ya se había casado con Atemu…

-Joey… –murmuró Ryou.

-Pero hay una historia que ustedes deben saber antes de seguir aclarando sus dudas.

-¿Cuál es? –habló Yugi.

-Esto me lo dijo Mokuba, así que no es un invento mío o de alguien más: después de esa tarde en el Parque, Seto cayó en la más negra depresión e intentó quitarse la vida varias veces. Sólo la voluntad y esfuerzo del chibi lo impidió. Así fue durante tres años hasta que una noche Marik le llamó para pedirle que llevara a Seto hasta Egipto donde Atemu los esperaba…

-Espera, ¿Marik Ishtar se contactó con Mokuba? ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-Eso es algo que aún me pregunto, Tristán.

-Y agrega el hecho de que nadie sabía de esto. ¿O alguno de ustedes tenía conocimiento de lo que ocurrió?

-No –respondió al unísono Ryou y Tristán.

-Yo tampoco –dijo Yugi- De hecho me preguntaba por qué la Corporación se estancó ese tiempo. Pero Atemu nos dijo que fue Kaiba el que lo encontró recién él había vuelto a la vida, que Kaiba fue quien le pidió matrimonio ¿cómo explicas eso, Joey?

-Espera un poco, lo mejor está por venir –continuó Joey- Mokuba jura que Atemu parecía un cadáver vendado cuando llegaron y que en ese estado hicieron la boda, que a mitad de ceremonia tuvo la dicha de ser engalanada por el Reino de las Sombras…

-¡¿Qué! –exclamaron de nuevo los cuatro.

-Atemu y Seto fueron envueltos por las Sombras durante unos minutos y cuando éstas desaparecieron, el Faraón ya tenía un cuerpo completo. Seto recobró sus fuerzas y sanaron sus heridas. Para Mokuba, Atemu le hizo algo a su hermano porque se dio cuenta de que Seto no recordaba nuestro encuentro en el Parque y mucho menos sentir algo por mí. Para él, su soledad le había enfermado y Atemu lo había sanado. Como Yugi dijo, Seto insistía en ser _él_ quien buscó al Faraón porque era "su amor oculto", y cuando regresó de entre los muertos le pidió ayuda y también que se casaran, Atemu y él nunca estuvieron en el Reino de las Sombras. A Mokuba no le quedó más remedio que seguir con la farsa porque incluso los Ishtar apoyaban la historia de Seto, como si el único que supiera la verdad fuera el pobre chico. Pero el cuento no acaba ahí, este nuevo Faraón encarnado resultó ser una bestia con Seto.

-¡Eso es mentira! –defendió Yugi.

-Tú no has vivido en la Mansión Kaiba, Yugi, con todo respeto, no creo que sepas que sucede entre esas paredes. Mokuba sí. Su hermano fue sometido a las reglas y castigos de Atemu. Ese fue el momento cuando yo llegué; yo no sabía nada de ello y creí que Seto me odiaba, corrí de vuelta hacia América como bien lo recuerdan, hecho un cobarde, a decir verdad. Angie volvió a ayudarme, y tomé la decisión de reconquistar a Seto… bueno, conquistarlo, porque nunca lo había hecho. Les parecerá desagradable oír esto, pero fui yo quien lo sedujo… yo estuve tras él hasta hacerlo mío. Mokuba se dio cuenta y habló conmigo lo que les acabo de decir. El y yo estamos de acuerdo en que la llave del poder del Faraón sobre Seto es ese anillo nupcial que misteriosamente no puede quitarse. Por eso voy a esperar a Atemu para enfrentarlo y liberar a Seto de su dominio…

El rubio calló para que sus amigos pudieran digerir sus palabras. Estaban asombrados, confundidos y molestos. Yugi fue el primero en hablar.

-Si te he comprendido, Joey; Atemu está usando el poder del Reino de las Sombras en Kaiba para poder controlarlo a través de su anillo… pero ¿y su amor?

Joey bufó.

-Créeme cuando te digo que si hay algo que Atemu no tiene es amor hacia Seto, sé que es muy posesivo con él pero no por auténtico cariño.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Ryou- Creo que todos estarán de acuerdo en que Atemu es muy considerado con Kaiba. Bueno, al menos siempre se les ve muy unidos y el Faraón le cuida mucho…

-Y en casa se convierte en un monstruo.

-Joey…

-Es la verdad, Yugi. Mi pobre koneko la ha estado pasando muy mal.

-Dale con el nombrecito -comentó Tristán- Pues tú y Atemu se parecen en eso, "Mi Tesoro".

-No sabes como odio esas palabras, siempre le han provocado dolor a mi gatito…

-Un momento muchachos, -intervino Tea- aquí estamos hablando de Atemu, nuestro amigo, de Joey, también amigo y de Kaiba, en un triángulo amoroso…

-Corrección, Tea. El que sobra es el Faraón. Seto y yo sí somos pareja.

-Como sea, Joey. El hecho es que están casados.

-¿Y?

-Me parece que lo que Tea quiere decir es que provocaste que Kaiba le fuera infiel a Yami. Si no recuerda lo que sintió… siente… o como sea, por ti, aún debe debatirse entre seguir con el matrimonio o arriesgarse a una relación contigo –explicó Yugi.

-Y conociendo como conocemos a Kaiba, te cambiará por el Faraón, Joey. No niegues que él tiene lo que el ricachón siempre busca –dijo Tristán mirando a su amigo.

Joey sonrió victorioso.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro ¿Por qué crees que ya me pertenece?

Tea hizo una cara de disgusto, Yugi se sonrojó, Tristán se llevó las manos a la cara y Ryou abrió sus ojos como platos antes de hablar.

-Así que le has ganado la primera partida al Faraón.

-Algo así, viejo. Pero Atemu aún lo controla.

-Yami tiene unos métodos poco ortodoxos para obtener lo que quiere, lo sé por experiencia. Pero no es una mala persona –confesó Yugi melancólico- Tal vez lo único que quiere es proteger a la única familia que le queda en este tiempo. Es una manera de compensar a Seth por lo que pasó en el antiguo Egipto. Es difícil creerte, Joey.

-No necesitas decírmelo, Yugi. Él salvó mi vida varias veces y se convirtió en un amigo invaluable. No fue fácil asimilar que pelearíamos por Seto…

-¡Escúchate, Joey! –Tea estaba perpleja- Tú y Atemu enfrentándose por el frío e insensible de Kaiba.

-No lo conoces –le espetó el rubio.

-Pero no me negarás que si no le ocurre nada si llega a recordar lo del Parque, tal vez te odie por lo que le hiciste.

-Estoy consciente de eso, pero no puedo quedarme así, observando sin hacer nada, como sufre por amarme. Es espantoso, amigos. Si tan sólo llega a pensar en mí con cariño, casi se muere. Admitan que no es justo que se encuentre esclavizado por el Reino de las Sombras.

-Oye Joey –habló Ryou pensativo- Es el Reino de las Sombras, es magia antigua y poderosa… ¿Alguien te ayudará con eso? Digo, el Faraón será muy poderoso en ese aspecto y tú… bueno… no tienes poder alguno…

-No, no tengo manera aún de hacerle frente al poder milenario que ostenta Atemu. Por eso es que necesito de ustedes, mis amigos. Hemos compartido muchas aventuras juntos y ahora quiero que me ayuden. Sé que Seto no es de su agrado, pero él es lo único para mí. Yo lo amo. Por favor, suena estúpido, pero, quiero su perdón, quiero su amor. Y lo quiero libre, que no exista este muro entre nosotros. Tengo mucho que perder, pero ya me cansé de fantasear con ideas falsas que no nos van a hacer felices si esto sigue así. Prefiero volver a luchar por su cariño que verlo atormentado de esta manera… Ryou dice la verdad, soy un pobre mortal frente al Faraón ¿cómo voy a romper ese anillo? Lo único que atino a pensar es lo que Mokuba me comentó sobre Marik, él sabe todo de Atemu y su regreso, tal vez tenga el método para liberar a mi koneko…

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio unos minutos. Joey enlazó sus manos, esperanzado.

-Entonces, ¿Kaiba te ama sí o no? –inquirió Tristán confundido.

-Pongámoslo así: me ama pero no es libre de expresarlo. Es confuso para ustedes… lo sé… pero para mí, él me ama aún después de que el Faraón borró su amor de su memoria. Eso es prueba suficiente de que lo nuestro vale la pena.

-Y exactamente ¿cómo encontraríamos a Marik Ishtar? –quiso saber Tea.

-¿Tendríamos que ir a Egipto? –Ryou no ocultó su asombro ante la idea.

-Me parece que por el momento, primero hay que hacer un plan para separar a Kaiba de Yami, sin arriesgarlo a él o a Joey. Tendrá que haber un conflicto, pero me parece que a nuestro amigo le preocupa que Kaiba salga herido… o Mokuba –opinó Yugi.

-Es cierto, viejo. Joey tiene que enfrentar a Atemu sin nadie entre ellos, pero también necesitará algunos trucos mágicos por ahí. Ryou puede ayudarle ya que es traductor, todo lo que sea mágico, será bienvenido. Pero ¿cómo le haremos ver esto al niño rico, Si no tenemos un plan bien hecho, nos tachará de imbéciles y poco cuidadosos –Tristán se recargó en la mesa.

-Hay maneras de convencer a un Kaiba –aseguró Tea- y sobre todo si su talón de Aquiles es su hermano menor.

-Cierto, con hablar con Mokuba bastará –intervino Ryou- Y puedo empezar a buscar viejos textos de hechizos egipcios, tengo contactos en Louvre…

El rubio rió llamando la atención de los otros.

-Veo que _sí_ me ayudarán…

-Claro –dijo Tea sonriéndole- Siempre hemos sido un equipo y nunca te dejaremos solo, Joey. Ya verás que todo se aclarará sin mayores problemas.

-Pero aún queremos saber más de tu vida.

-Está bien, Tristán y gracias a todos por su ayuda.

-De nada, amigo –contestó Ryou- Supongo que tienes alguna idea ¿verdad?

-… eh, claro.

-No cambias, Joey –Yugi rió- Pero creo que eso te hace ser tú.

-Gracias de nuevo. Si lo consigo, serán mis invitados de honor en mi boda.

Tea rodó sus ojos.

-Será mejor llamar al mesero…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Valle de los Reyes, Egipto.

Todo su cuerpo hervía, el ardor era insoportable y sus pulmones parecían quemarse a cada bocanada de aire que trataba de dar. El mareo aún no cedía, sus huesos gritaban agonizantes por el dolor de la caída.

/_ ¿A quién diablos se le ocurre hacer un sarcófago tan alto/_

Pero daba gracias de que no hubiera objetos cerca que lo hubieran lastimado más. Ahora su cerebro estaba trabajando a marchas forzadas tratando de reaccionar para pensar en como salir de ahí. Con un último esfuerzo, se apoyó de sus codos para levantarse del suelo.

-¡BAKURA! –oyó exclamar a Ishizu que entraba a la cámara antes de caer inconsciente.

Ishizu corrió hacia el albino que despedía humo por todo el cuerpo; girándolo, se dio cuenta de la sangre resbalando de sus ojos y boca. Quitándose su manto, limpió su rostro de la ceniza y arena para revisar si tenía herida alguna. Tenía muchos rasguños y cortadas extrañas, pero estaban cauterizadas. Sus signos vitales eran débiles. Inspeccionando su cuerpo, se topó con la mano de Bakura que sujetaba con fuerza una piedra. La egipcia la sacó de entre sus dedos. Estaba rota pero pudo distinguir el tallado.

El Ojo de Horus.

-Por Ra, Bakura. Desafiaste al dios para buscar una visión. ¿Querías la premonición del Faraón? Tienes suerte que haya hecho caso a mi presentimiento… ¡Odión! ¡Odión!

Éste entró abriendo las puertas por completo, para dejar pasar las luces de las antorchas en el pasillo.

-¿Bakura? ¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿Y que le sucedió?

-Es obra de los Dioses, mira –le mostró la roca- Ha visto lo que sólo el Faraón podía.

-Y aún vive –Odión se arrodilló para examinarlo.

-A duras penas, tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital, puede morir.

-El Ladrón de Tumbas se ha robado la visión de un dios, Ishizu, además de otros delitos ¿piensas ayudarlo?

-Si está aquí es porque Ra así lo ordena, Odión. Sólo los Dioses saben lo que el Faraón necesita.

-Hay que decírselo a Marik.

-Primero tenemos que llevárnoslo a…

El albino abrió sus ojos como resucitado y su cuerpo se convulsionó.

-¡VA A MATARLOS! –gritó antes de volver a desmayarse.

Ishizu y Odion se miraron asustados.

-Busca a mi hermano, Odión…


	21. Interludio

Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Pairings: JxS

Warnings: yaoi y derivados

&&&&&&&&&&

**EL AMOR DESPUES.**

Capítulo 20. Interludio.

Mokuba y Seto llevaban bastante tiempo con el videojuego, en la recámara del adolescente, sin decir palabra alguna. El pelinegro miraba a su hermano mayor de reojo, notando el cansancio en su rostro y cuerpo cada vez más evidente. Una risa maliciosa escapó de sus labios, mientras volvía su mirada al juego.

-Joey sabe como montarte ¿no es así?

El ojiazul casi tira el control al oír a su hermano.

-¡Mokuba! ¡No te he enseñado a hablar así! -gritó sonrojándose.

-Bueno, pero es verdad ¿no?

El rubor se hizo más denso.

-Mokuba…

Pero el chico seguía concentrado en el juego. Seto volvió a su partida y luego le habló en voz baja.

-Te aclaro de una vez que no me hizo daño, por si pensabas volver a armar un alboroto. Sí, es verdad, estoy cansado por su culpa, pero valió la pena. Nunca me había sentido tan bien. Creo que vuelvo a tener todas aquellas metas como antes de esa depresión.

Los dedos del chico apretaron el control al oírlo.

-Sabes bien que te apoyo, hermano –replicó Mokuba sin despegar la vista de la pantalla- pero… ¿Qué pasará cuando vuelva Atemu? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Voy a separarme de él, cueste lo que cueste. Pero no creo que le interese seguir con este matrimonio una vez que le diga lo de Joey.

-No estés tan seguro, Seto.

-Es cuestión de lógica, Moki. Voy a estar muy feliz de sacarlo de aquí.

/_Sí, claro. Si no envía primero a Joey al Reino de las Sombras/_

-¿Y luego?

-El documental de mi cachorro saldrá poco después de la presentación de Prometeo. Lo usaré como currículum para volver a la universidad.

-No debiste dejarlo. Atemu no tenía derecho.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de eso, Mokuba. Pero aún estoy a tiempo para terminar con media maestría aquí y la otra mitad en Canadá cuando te vayas.

-¿Vas a venir conmigo? –preguntó Mokuba alegre de oírlo.

-Sí, junto con Joey.

El adolescente dejó en el suelo su control y se giró hacia su hermano mayor.

-Así lo espero, Seto; pero quiero que me prometas algo.

-¿Qué quieres Moki? –el ojiazul también dejó su control.

-Que pase lo que pase, no vas a volver con Atemu.

-¿Por qué haría tal estupidez?

-/_Porque el infeliz te tiene en sus manos/_ Promételo, hermano.

-Está bien, Moki. Lo prometo.

Mokuba lo abrazó con fuerza. Seto le correspondió algo confundido de la manera tan apremiante en que lo sujetaba.

-Tranquilo, hermanito. Sé que Atemu aparenta ser muy fuerte, pero eso se acabó. Estaremos bien una vez que se haya marchado. No va las timarme más, ni llorarás por mí. ¿De acuerdo, Moki?

-No quiero que me dejes solo –musitó el chico con voz quebrada- No quiero verte llorar. Es como en el orfanato y…

-Shh… eso ya nunca va a ocurrir –Seto acarició los cabellos de Mokuba de manera consoladora- Somos una familia y mataría a quien quisiera cambiar eso. Además, tendremos un cachorrito que cuidar…

-Yo no voy a hacerme cargo de cosas que tú recoges por ahí, Seto –dijo el chico en tono burlón- Ese cachorro me parece muy latoso… y caliente.

-¿Qué dije sobre tu lenguaje?

-¡Argh! ¡Qué fastidio! –el chico se separó de él para tomar la almohada en la que estaba sentado- ¡Estoy en la preparatoria, Seto! ¡Puedo hablar como se me dé la gana!

-No, si yo soy tu hermano mayor.

-Entonces le diré a Joey.

-¿Eso en que te beneficia?

-Pues él te puede hacer cambiar de opinión.

Seto levantó ambas cejas.

-Un par de follas te alivianarán…

-¡MOKUBA!

Éste se carcajeó al tiempo que le arrojaba la almohada a la cara, pero Seto la atrapó antes de darle.

-Grave error, hermanito –amenazó levantándose con la almohada en mano.

-Ja. Yo tengo mi carta maestra –Mokuba tomó otro cojín de su cama.

-Nada es más poderoso que mi Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules…

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos, ataca! –exclamó el chico lanzándole el cojín.

-¡Ésa no es tu carta!

-¡Sí que lo es! –replicó Mokuba, aventándole otro cojín- ¡Mago Oscuro!

-¡Estás haciendo trampa!

-Que mal perdedor eres, Seto.

-Yo. Nunca. Pierdo. –el castaño recogió los cojines junto con su propia almohada, formando un grupo de tres. Una sonrisa de victoria apareció en su rostro.

Mokuba tragó saliva.

-… no vas a…

-Lo único mejor que mi dragón ojiazul…

-… esto… yo…

-¡Es mi máximo dragón de tres cabezas!

-… soy tu hermanito…

-¡Triple Relámpago Blanco!

Tres certeros y veloces cojines se estrellaron en la cara de Mokuba que cayó de espaldas a la cama. Seto se abalanzó sobre él pero el chico se levantó, brincando sobre el colchón y tomando una almohada. El ojiazul tomó un cojín. Ambos rieron.

-¡Dama Arpía! –el chico dio su golpe.

-¡Señor de los Dragones! –Seto hizo lo mismo.

-¡Kuribo!

-¡Dragón de Koumori!

-¡Reina Araña!

-¡Jinete Místico!

-¡Dragón Alado de Ra!

-¡Kaiser!

Así siguieron hasta que sus risas y fuerzas se agotaron. Kaiba se sentó en la cama, realmente cansado y tomando aire. Mokuba recordó algo. Sacó de los cajones de su librero unos papeles, que le mostró al ojiazul. Eran recortes de revistas, periódicos y artículos de la red.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó el castaño.

-Lee.

Se trataba de reportajes de la exhibición de Nueva York. Al parecer, varios museos solicitaban ya una temporada y la visita se convertiría en gira. Atemu tendría toneladas de trabajo como director y ponente de ésta, y posiblemente no regresaría en un largo tiempo; dándole el tiempo suficiente a Seto de realizar sus proyectos sin que el Faraón los detuviera.

El ojiazul leyó con alegría un recorte sobre la extensión de la temporada en Nueva York a dos meses más.

-Gracias, Moki.

-De nada, hermano.

-Voy a examinarlos con más atención en mi habitación. Buenas noches, Mokuba.

-Buenas noches, Seto.

Kaiba se dirigió a su recámara, recostándose en la cama para leer lo que su hermano le había conseguido. No se había interesado en los asuntos de Atemu, pero esta exhibición parecía caída del cielo. El sueño se hizo presente y ya solo pudo hacer a un lado los papeles para dormirse sin cambiarse o mover las sábanas.

/_Es tu culpa, Joey. Ya no puedo mover ni un dedo. /_

Su celular cortó su intención de dormir. El ojiazul decidió no contestar pero el aparato seguía sonando una y otra vez. Con enfado, se irguió un poco para contestar de mal humor, preparado para cortar la llamada al instante.

-¿Sí?

-_Hey, koneko, tranquilo._

-Joey… -musitó recostando su frente en la almohada.

_-Adoro como dices mi nombre, pero necesito que hablemos, koneko mío._

-¿Ahora qué?

-_Lamento si mis amigos te hicieron sentir mal._

-Hum.

_-Ellos se sienten avergonzados y quieren pedirte disculpas._

-¿En este momento? –preguntó incrédulo el ojiazul.

_-No, tontito, mañana. Me pidieron que te rogara que los aceptaras en tu oficina en la Corporación Kaiba._

-Ruégame entonces –se burló Seto.

_-Koneko precioso_ –empezó Joey con la voz más empalagosa que pudo- _koneko hermoso, koneko lindo, koneko…_

-Basta cachorro.

_-… adorado, koneko angelical, koneko bello, koneko dulce, koneko…_

-Basta.

_-… tierno, koneko amado, koneko exquisito, koneko…_

-¡YA BASTA! ¡Diles a tus amiguitos que pueden ir!

_-¡Pero aún no te he rogado!_

Seto rió cansado.

_-¡Oh, mi koneko! ¿Todavía te duele?_

Eso sí despertó a un adormilado ojiazul.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡No quiero que te me acerques en un mes!

_-Eso no puedo hacerlo, amor mío._

-Consíguete a alguien más.

_-¿Estás seguro?_ –preguntó maliciosos el rubio, haciendo brotar los celos de Kaiba.

-Vete al infierno.

_-¡Ah! Seré un can del averno, deseoso de comerse a cierto koneko ojiazul._

Seto sonrió ante la imaginación de Joey.

-Quiero dormir, cachorro.

_-¿Lo ves? No puedes resistirte a mis encantos._

-Dije DORMIR.

_-Yo también. Quiero "dormir" contigo._

-¿Sólo puedes pensar en eso?

_-Koneko, es inevitable contigo. Eres delicioso._

Un rubor apareció en las mejillas del castaño.

-Vuelve a decir algo parecido y…

_-No hay pena en ello, amor. Eres el koneko más sensual y atractivo de Ciudad Domino._

-¿Sólo Ciudad Domino?

_-Vaya con mi minino caprichoso, del universo entonces._

-Eso me parece mejor.

_-Ya no voy a consentirte más. Cada vez eres más exigente._

-Dejaría de ser Seto Kaiba si aceptara algo por debajo de lo excelente.

_-¿Por eso pedías más, verdad?_

-Eres un idiota. Tú fuiste el que no quería dejarme en paz, por cierto. Y por tu culpa me estoy muriendo de cansancio.

_-¿Puedo morirme contigo?_

-Estúpido cachorro.

_-Guau._

-Miau. Es en serio, Joey. No puedo más. Tengo que dormir.

_-¿Comemos mañana?_

Seto suspiró.

-Con la condición de que solo sea la comida. No más.

_-¿Ni el postre?_

-¡Joey!

_-Oh, está bien. Voy a dejarte descansar. Duerme, mi koneko y sueña bonito._

-Te voy a pedir que ya dejes esas estupideces románticas. Me fastidian.

_-Entonces no vas a querer que festejemos nuestro aniversario._

El castaño frunció el ceño.

-¿Aniversario de qué?

_-De ser amantes, yo quería que mañana fuera una comida especial._

-No.

_-¿Al día siguiente?_

-No.

_-¿Y al otro día?_

-NO.

_-Vas a decirme que hasta el infierno se congele ¿no?_

-Eso sería una falla estratégica de mi parte (i). N. O.

_-¡Pero yo te amo!_

-Qué bien.

_-¡Koneko!_

-Por última vez: NO.

_-¿Pero sí vamos a vernos mañana?_

-…

_-¿Guau?_

-Miau.

_-Hasta mañana, entonces, koneko._

-Hasta mañana cachorro.

El ojiazul colgó justo a tiempo antes de caer rendido ante el sueño. En poco tiempo estaba profundamente dormido. Ni siquiera se percató de la llamada en su teléfono –de Nueva York- que estuvo sonando con insistencia.

Su mente estaba en el Parque de Ciudad Domino.

Con Joey frente a él, mirándolo.

"_Joey… yo… te amo…_"

&&&&&&&&&&

Era un ave. Un halcón.

Planeaba frente a una playa sobre el mar abierto. Había algo aterrador en la manera en que volaba solitario y en las olas que se sacudían, furiosas pero agonizantes. El halcón voló hacia el cielo dorado que se volvió oscuro y frío. La Muerte. La calma absoluta y el olvido infinito. Ese cielo caía inexorablemente sobre el halcón que graznaba herido en la inmensidad de las aguas turbias.

Todo conocimiento, todo sentimiento, memoria y vivencias se colapsaban en un solo sentido de dolor como una concha que se encierra ante el caos a su alrededor. El halcón volando hacia lo insoldable del vacío.

-¡NOOOO! –gritó Yugi, despertando aterrado.

Su pecho se agitaba por su respiración entrecortada. Tenía un sudor frío en su frente y temblaba ligeramente. Ese sueño siempre traía esa sensación en él. Y se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

-Yugi ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Solomon, abriendo un poco la puerta.

-Sí, gracias abuelito, no fue nada.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad, abue. Regresa a dormir.

Esperó a que la puerta se cerrara para dejarse caer en la cama, arropándose con su edredón. No entendía ese sueño, pero le parecía como si fuera el anuncio de la muerte de una persona.

/¿_Alguien morirá/_

Cerró sus ojos, respirando profundamente. Un halcón.

/_Sólo espero que no sea nada relacionado con Joey… o Yami…/_

Ese halcón moría solo, en las crueles tempestades de un océano oscuro.

/_Me asusta demasiado para pensar que quiere decirme/_

Él no tenía la capacidad del Faraón para entender cosas así. Tomó una posición cómoda para volver a dormir, esperanzado con no volver a soñar ese halcón solitario.

/_¿Un halcón? ¿Qué puede ser un halcón/_

&&&&&&&&&&

(i) Seto tiene razón, SI EXISTE un infierno congelado. La Divina Comedia, de Dante Alighieri, el Infierno, Noveno círculo, Traidores, recinto "La Caína", canto XXXII. 0.0


	22. Atardecer

Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Pairings: JxS

Warnings: yaoi y derivados

… cariñito azucarado que sabe a LEMON…

&&&&&&&&&&

**EL AMOR DESPUES.**

Capítulo 21. Atardecer.

La luz vespertina cubría las sábanas, rayándolas en juegos geométricos de luz y sombra. Afuera, el aire mantenía en silencio la bahía. El ruido de los barcos había cesado y el rumor del océano llegaba apagado; las olas no estaban en movimiento. Las aves ya se habían refugiado en sus nidos.

Con una mano sudorosa, Seto atrapó un pliegue de la sábana mientras se mordía un labio. Mechones húmedos de su cabello resbalaban ante sus ojos que no se apartaban de la vista que daba la ventana sobre el muelle, tranquilo y sereno, con un sol hundiéndose en el azul horizonte. Clavó su frente en la cama, buscando con su otra mano la orilla cerca de su cabeza para sujetarse y así amortiguar las embestidas de Joey, el cual sujetaba sus caderas que descansaban sobre las piernas del rubio; guiándolas en un vaivén moderado.

Joey observaba con atención como el cuerpo de Kaiba se estremecía, sus ojos azules fijos en el exterior y su cabello pegándose a su cuello y frente por el sudor. Pasando una mano por su espalda, tomó con la otra la muñeca de Seto para levantarlo. El cambio de posición hizo que su penetración fuera más profunda.

-¡Joey! –jadeó el ojiazul, apretando con sus piernas los costados del rubio cuando éste tocó con firmeza su próstata.

-Mi koneko de hermosos zafiros –musitó Joey con un tierno beso.

Seto le respondió haciendo más agresivo el contacto, dándole a entender como le molestaba que usara esas palabras en él, aunque el rubio gustaba de ese pequeño juego entre ellos.

-Te amo –le dijo al ojiazul.

Miraba con atención la expresión del castaño a cada movimiento, su ceño fruncido, sus labios entreabiertos y sus ojos azules clavados ahora en él. El rubio usó su brazo para darle soporte a la espalda de Seto bajando el ritmo, mientras recorría con sus dedos aquel rostro lleno de placer. Trajo de vuelta sus labios buscando un beso más tranquilo pero largo. Unos brazos recorrieron deseosos su pecho y su cuello.

Joey abrazó por completo al ojiazul, que echó su cabeza hacia atrás ante un movimiento más acelerado y le dio la oportunidad la rubio de lamer y besar su cuello, saboreando su piel húmeda. Seto se irguió, enredando sus dedos en la cabellera clara para besar a Joey, sincronizando el ritmo de su pelvis con el del otro. Pequeños gemidos escaparon de entre sus labios, junto con los gruñidos del rubio. Mientras continuaban así, Seto volvió su mirada a la ventana. Sentía con deleite como su cuerpo elevaba su temperatura provocada por los besos y caricias que no cesaba de sentir en su piel. Su respiración se hizo más entrecortada cuando una mano tomó su miembro atrapado entre sus cuerpos. Abrió su boca, en un esfuerzo por jalar más aire, liberando sus jadeos que invitaron a que Joey incrementara la fuerza en sus caderas, entrando con ímpetu en el ojiazul. Dolor y placer recorrieron la espina de Kaiba, cerrando sus ojos para recibir el clímax inminente en una luz multicolor que cegaba su vista, su cuerpo se paralizó, librando su esencia en aquel agarre firme, y sintió al mismo tiempo como su interior se llenaba de un tibio semen acompañado de un grito del rubio.

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición, hasta que su respiración fue calmándose. Joey recorría la espalda del ojiazul en círculos suaves; besando su hombro mientras éste le abrazaba por el cuello, pegando su mejilla en su frente.

Joey hizo un recuento de cómo había avanzado su relación. Con el apoyo de sus amigos, le había proporcionado más seguridad al ojiazul para seguir como amantes, aunque éste también había dejado claro que no quería verlos metidos entre ellos. En cada momento, aprovechaba la oportunidad de memorizar cada gesto, cada expresión corporal de Kaiba, que para su asombro, decía mucho de su pensamiento. El rubio se preguntaba como no lo notó antes. Esa mirada azul era una ventana abierta para quien supiera mirar.

Tal vez era como le había dicho un maestro sufí, "si sabes leer una mirada, habrás aprendido a conocer un corazón".

Y con eso comenzó el camino de recuperación del castaño, que era muy arduo y complicado. Joey también enfrentaba junto con éste, terribles fantasmas del pasado. Primero, la muerte de la madre de Kaiba, después el accidente de su padre, dejándolo a él y a Mokuba solos. De igual manera, el rubio le narró la vida al lado de su padre, su alcoholismo y sus golpes siendo muy niño. Seto le había confiado la soledad y desesperación que pasó cuando ninguno de sus familiares quiso hacerse cargo de ellos pero si robaron el dinero de su herencia. Joey le expresó su angustia ante la enfermedad progresiva de su hermana y l a indiferencia de su madre para con él, cuando sabía por lo problemas tanto emocionales como económicos por lo que pasaba. Luego el episodio del orfanato, los niños burlándose del ojiazul por ser un genio innato y el maltrato a su hermanito, padres queriendo separarlos y el desprecio de los encargados. Para el rubio, todo el trabajo extra que tenía que hacer para tener algo que comer al día siguiente y las presiones escolares, pues él no quería caer en el círculo vicioso de sus padres. La adopción de Gozaburo con la ya conocida historia de su encarcelamiento y tortura tanto física como mental del castaño.

Juntos habían reído recordando aquellos tiempos en que siempre se estaban retando a duelo o terminaban en el mismo barco de la aventura, insultándose uno al otro por "x" o "y" razón. Aunque Joey tenía cierta angustia al recordarlo, pues Seto se expresaba con naturalidad al hablar sobre la preparatoria, sin dolor alguno, hasta llegar al momento en que había "caído" en depresión por tanto trabajo y soledad. Atemu se había aprovechado de sus demonios interiores para aplastarle y manejarlo a su antojo, sabiendo de las cosas que a Kaiba le pesaban o dolían. Muy sobretodo, la manipulación con Mokuba, presionándolo para seguir las pautas que su esposo dictaba, en pos del futuro del pelinegro.

El ojiazul era un ser bravo y extremadamente inteligente, un dragón. Y así como tal, también poseía una sensibilidad muy peculiar, de la cual, hasta ese momento sólo Mokuba había podido ver y gozar. Joey entendía porque Seto era como era, pero también le dolía no confesarle que aún le faltaba algo muy importante por recuperar. Aún así, Seto tenía mucho que aprender de sí mismo, el Faraón había sido cruel y desconsiderado, aplastando sus sentimientos y chantajeándolo de un y mil maneras posibles. Y el sexo había sido su mejor arma. La experiencia del castaño estaba llena de humillación, dolor y vergüenza. De cierta manera, era una fortuna para el rubio tener la oportunidad de hacerle el amor con calma, mostrándole cuales eran los placeres de un encuentro íntimo, y así, Kaiba disfrutaba y sanaba al mismo tiempo una parte de su vida que Atemu nunca había tomado en cuenta.

-¿Ahora si vas a decirme? –preguntó el rubio, recargando su mentón sobre su hombro- Aprecio la manera en que me "desviaste" del tema pero no se me ha olvidado, koneko.

Seto no le contestó nada y buscó separarse.

-No te comportes así –Joey no le dejó zafarse- Lo mencionaste creyendo que no iba a darme cuenta pero te equivocas. Dime.

Kaiba se limitó a mirar de nuevo como moría el atardecer en los ventanales, dando su perfil al rubio, el cual levantó una mano para atrapar su barbilla y obligarlo a verle a los ojos.

-Esa actitud de "el frío y calculador CEO" no sirve ya conmigo. No soy uno de tus empleados ni mucho menos tu enemigo. Habla ya.

El castaño le miró unos instantes antes de bajar su mirada. Ver la determinación en los ojos dorados de Joey le gustaba mucho, porque le recordaba aquellos tiempos en la preparatoria cuando todo le era más sencillo y hacía lo que él soñaba; pero ahora brillaban con enojo. Al rubio no le agradaba escuchar el nombre del Faraón en los labios del ojiazul y menos si involucraba pesar o problemas.

-Discutimos…

-¡Ja! No me digas, koneko. Que novedad.

-Está molesto porque no he contestado sus llamadas últimamente –Seto recargó su frente en la del rubio- Siempre me había prohibido dar más de mi tiempo y esfuerzo a proyectos muy demandantes que pudieran afectar mi salud…

-¿Él cree que por eso no has hablado con él? ¿Por qué rayos no le dices lo que pasa? Dile que soy yo quien acapara tu atención.

La mirada inquieta del castaño junto con su silencio le dijo a Joey que no le había contado todo.

-¿Qué más dijo?

-Insiste en lo de Egipto… -musitó Kaiba cerrando sus ojos.

-Seto, tienes que hablarle con la verdad.

Éste se despegó del rubio, recostándose en la cama, dándole la espalda a Joey que lo siguió soportando su cabeza con una mano apoyada en su codo. Un obstáculo que el rubio no había podido vencer aún era el terror que le inspiraba el Faraón al ojiazul, no necesitaba más que unas cuantas palabras para amedrentar su voluntad. Lo que le había ocurrido en el Reino de las Sombras seguía acechándolo.

-Sabes bien que tengo razón.

Kaiba se giró despacio para mirarlo.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil, cachorro. No es algo que tenga que decírselo por teléfono, además, es capaz de volver al instante para echar a perder mis proyectos con tal de hacerme dimitir.

-Me parece que ya te había dicho que no estás solo –Joey rozó con sus nudillos su mejilla- Deja que regrese cuando quiera y verás lo que yo voy a hacerle.

-Tú no sabes de lo que es capaz…

-Sí que lo sé. ¿No te ha golpeado y violado para dominarte?

Seto se abrazó al rubio sin decir nada.

-Presta atención, koneko. El hecho de que Atemu sea un ser sobrenatural y tu primo ancestral no le da derecho a regir tu vida. Eso no demuestra ni siquiera amistad por lo que han hecho juntos. Yo sé que te preocupa que haga algo con tus proyectos para arruinar el futuro de Mokuba y también sé que tiene temor de que vuelva a tocarte ¿o me equivoco, koneko?

Un nuevo silencio fue su respuesta. Joey le abrazó dándole un beso en sus cabellos.

-Eso ya no va a volver a pasar. Mañana mismo iremos a la universidad y voy a llamar a Mike para cerrar el trato con la NGS (i). La próxima vez que ese infeliz te hable, dile la verdad y que venga. Yo no le temo.

-Pero yo sí, Joey –el castaño levantó su vista hacia él- Es verdad lo que dices pero más me preocupas tú, cachorro. Eres muy estúpido y puede ocurrirte una desgracia… no podría superar eso… el sólo pensar que te perdería…

-Shh, no lo digas –pidió Joey, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios- No lo digas. Voy a triunfar.

-¿Por qué eres tan confiado?

-Porque te amo.

-¿Y con sólo ese pensamiento crees ganar?

-Hay que creer que lo imposible es posible o nuestros sueños nunca se cumplirán. Y tú eres mi sueño, koneko.

-Debo ser lo mejor que te haya pasado en tu vida, cachorro –dijo Seto sonriendo con orgullo.

-Mmm… pueder ser –bromeó Joey- hay otra cosa…

-¿Wanda?

-Nop.

-Pues si no es esa chatarra, no existe algo mejor que yo.

Joey se dejó caer de espaldas.

-Nuestra boda.

-¿Cuándo demonios me preguntaste si querría casarme contigo?

-Justo hace unos momentos.

Kaiba levantó una ceja.

-Aunque creo que estabas demasiado ocupado gritando mi nombre para recordar que dijiste 'sí'.

-¡Eso es mentira! –reclamó el ojiazul, sentándose de golpe.

-¿Qué? ¿Mentira que gritabas mi nombre o mentira que respondiste que sí?

-¿Te crees muy listo, eh?

-No, aquí el cerebro brillante eres tú, koneko. Yo sólo quiero amarte –Joey alargó un brazo para atraer al castaño sobre él- Sólo amarte…

El rubio calló las protestas de Seto con un beso, que renovó sus energías y de lo cual el ojiazul pronto se dio cuenta al sentir el roce de una naciente erección contra su muslo.

-¡No, Joey! –protestó buscando separarse- ¡Eres un maldito perro en celo! ¡Yo sí tengo un trabajo real y necesito descansar!

-Sólo una vez más ¿sí? –Joey lo recostó, acomodándose entre sus piernas, mientras el otro trataba en vano de empujarlo.

-… tú… ¡ah!… ¡cachorro! –a Kaiba no le quedó más remedio que rendirse ante la fuerza de voluntad y deseo del rubio.

-¿Guau?

-Miau –gimió el ojiazul antes de atrapar sus labios.

Afuera, el sol ya se había ocultado y el cielo se oscurecía con las primeras estrellas de la noche.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ryou no podía contener sus lágrimas un segundo más. Sentándose en la acera, abrazó sus piernas, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos. Algo malo le había ocurrido a Bakura y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada, porque no sabía dónde estaba ni que pudo haberle sucedido. Nadie podía ayudarle aunque les revelara que seguía vivo. La búsqueda de textos mágicos para Joey, fue una buena oportunidad de rastrear a su amante, pero había sido inútil. Sus pies le dolían de haber caminado todo el día buscando alguna pista sobre el Ladrón de Tumbas. Su mochila era ya una tonelada de pesos para sus hombros y la cabeza le punzaba por la jaqueca causada por el hambre.

Una motocicleta le alumbró con su faro estacionándose frente a él. Ryou dejó que pasaran algunos minutos para ver si se marchaba pero la luz seguía sobre él. Sin levantar el rostro le habló al conductor.

-Por favor, déjame en paz. Quiero estar solo –gimoteó.

-Creí que te gustaba estar con Bakura –habló Marik a través del casco.

El albino levantó rápido su cabeza al escuchar el nombre de Bakura y la voz de Marik.

-¿Marik Ishtar? ¿Cuándo llegaste a Ciudad Domino? ¿Cómo sabes de Bakura? –preguntó ansioso, poniéndose de pie- ¿Sabes donde está? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Demasiadas preguntas y muy poco tiempo para responderlas. Siempre traes contigo tu pasaporte ¿cierto?

-… eh, sí… pero…

-Ven conmigo –señaló el asiento trasero- Te explicaré en el camino.

La duda se dibujó en el rostro de Ryou. Bakura NUNCA dejaría que alguien se acercara a él con el pretexto de llevarlo a dondequiera que se encontrara.

-La vida del Ladrón de Tumbas pende de un hilo –amenazó Marik- y a menos que me acompañes, morirá.

Sin perder tiempo, Ryou subió a la motocicleta, sosteniéndose del egipcio que arrancó a toda velocidad.

-¡¿Dónde está! -gritó el albino para que le escuchara, pero Marik no le contestó- ¡MARIK! ¡CONTÉSTAME! –la incertidumbre se apoderó de su corazón.

Aumentando la velocidad, Marik tomó una autopista y Ryou alcanzó a leer que era una ruta hacia el aeropuerto. Se alejaban de la ciudad. El albino temió que fuera una trampa, pero no podía brincar de la moto sin accidentarse gravemente. El aeropuerto apareció ante ellos. El egipcio entró por los hangares hasta dar vuelta hacia las salas de espera, deteniéndose en las escaleras que daban a los accesos.

-Toma –dijo tendiendo al albino un boleto de avión- El vuelo pronto partirá. Mi hermana te estará esperando.

-Pero, no entiendo… -balbuceó bajando de la motocicleta.

-Hazlo volver, Ryou, y cuando lo haga, dile que tenía razón. Sólo espero que podamos detener al Faraón a tiempo. Que Ra nos ayude.

Y sin decir más, Marik condujo para desaparecer. Ryou miró su boleto. Era para Egipto.

/_ ¿Bakura en Egipto/_

Aún con dudas en la cabeza, el albino subió rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió hacia su sala de espera, pasando por la entrada de la aerolínea. Como Marik lo había señalado, su vuelo estaba por despegar. Caminando por las puertas de seguridad, tomó el pasillo hacia el avión. Su corazón quería salírsele del pecho. Bakura estaba en grave peligro y sólo él podía salvarlo.

"_… dile que tenía razón. Sólo espero que podamos detener al Faraón a tiempo…"_

/_ ¿Por qué detener a Atemu? ¿Qué hay entre Bakura y él? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto Joey y Kaiba/_

Ryou notó que su mano con el boleto y su pasaporte temblaba. Peligro inminente se cernía sobre sus amigos. Desafortunadamente, su mochila con su celular ya era llevada junto con las maletas hacia el avión y él se encontraba en el corredor listo con otros pasajeros para subir.

/_Que Ra nos ayude/_

&&&&&&&&&&

-Gracias Joey –habló Seto cuando el jeep entró en la universidad- significa mucho para mí el que me hayas acompañado.

-De nada, koneko. Solo quiero apoyarte en las cosas que deseas hacer. Voy a poder recogerte después de clases ¿cierto?

-No lo creo. De la oficina iría a clases y regresaría. Tengo que conducir yo sol…

-Ah, ah, ah, ah, -negó Joey con un dedo- Mi koneko no va manejar de noche en ninguna parte. Soy yo o Jubei.

-Jubei está para Mokuba y luego para mí –explicó- Lo necesito siempre atento cuando mi hermano lo requiera.

-Entonces seré yo –replicó el rubio, estacionándose- no voy a dejarte solo.

-¿No crees que eres demasiado posesivo?

-Y tú muy arrogante. ¿Qué dirá Mokuba si te llega a suceder algo?

-Nada va a ocurrirme, cachorro –contestó Seto, dirigiéndose a la entrada de las oficinas- Pero así ahorraría tiempo y podría…

-Nop.

-Eres imposible –dijo un tanto divertido el ojiazul- Espera aquí como buen perrito. Tengo que hablar con el Rector.

Una hora después, Joey y Seto volvían a la Corporación con los papeles de reingreso del castaño, que sonreía feliz ante la idea de terminar su carrera e iniciar su tan ansiada maestría. Una idea se le vino a la mente y se volvió a Joey, el cual manejaba concentrado en el camino.

-¿Por qué no estudias conmigo, cachorro? –preguntó esperanzado. El rubio ya le había comentado sobre su carrera truncada.

-Ya tengo mi profesión, koneko.

-Aún puedes continuar… -trató de convencerlo. Una mano de Joey le dio un apretón en su muslo.

-Koneko, lo creas o no, tengo lo que quiero. No me interesa un papel para probar que soy un muy buen fotógrafo.

Seto desvió su mirada un momento, pensativo.

-Soy entonces el único que quiere "un papel".

Joey lo miró unos segundos antes de regresar su vista a la carretera, su mano abandonó la pierna del ojiazul para tomar su mano.

-No, koneko. Pero mi profesión requiere más de experiencia que de conocimientos. Lo que me enseñaron en la universidad es muy poco comparado con lo que aprendí trabajando. Tú en cambio, debes explotar toda esa genialidad para ayudar a tu empresa a crecer. Una fotografía necesita pasión, impulso; en cambio, la Corporación Kaiba no sería nada sin su CEO dominando todos aquellos conocimientos necesarios para estar a la altura de quien la dirige. Tu compañía debe ser un reflejo tuyo.

-Un nerd ególatra ¿no? Así suelen referirse a mí.

-Un koneko brillante –corrigió Joey- como lo es mi amante.

Las oficinas directivas de Kaiba Corp., aparecieron a la vista. Joey dirigió el jeep hacia el estacionamiento privado de Seto. Se inclinó sobre el asiento trasero para recoger el portafolio del castaño y dárselo entre besos cada vez más largos.

-No lo olvides… tu compañía… es un sueño… que quiere… hacerse realidad… y tú… necesitas… realizar… tus propios sueños… para… que se cumpla…

Un último y profundo beso dejó algo mareado a Kaiba que sonrió ante las palabras del rubio que también le obsequiaba una sonrisa sin dejar de mirarlo con sus ojos claros llenos de esa luz especial.

-Koneko.

-Cachorro –dijo antes de abrir la portezuela y bajar.

Cuando estaba a medio camino de la entrada, Joey se asomó por la ventanilla.

-¿Guau?

El ojiazul se giró para mirarlo con una expresión tal que casi hizo llorar al rubio de felicidad, pues sus ojos se llenaron de vida como nunca antes y la risa escapando de sus labios fue aquella que reservaba exclusivamente para él, demostrando su cariño y júbilo.

-Miau –contestó guiñándole un ojo.

El rubio esperó hasta que Seto entrara para encender el motor y salir de la Corporación. Su dragón ojiazul estaba retomando las riendas de su vida, lo que agradecía a los cielos. Quería que tuviera más motivaciones para salir adelante por él y por Mokuba, si acaso las cosas resultaran mal, tanto como que Seto recordara lo del Parque o perdiera la vida peleando contra el Faraón; pues quitar a Atemu del camino de Kaiba tal vez implicaría morir por ello. Eso era algo que no le importaba. El Reino de las Sombras no era nada comparado con la culpa que cargaba desde hace cinco años.

&&&&&&&&&&

(i)NGS, National Geographic Society –sí, lo sé, me las fumo bien y bonito. : P


	23. Claro de Luna

Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Pairings: JxS

Warnings: yaoi y derivados

… LEMON a la vista…

&&&&&&&&&&

**EL AMOR DESPUES.**

_El Amor es la búsqueda del todo._

………………_.. Platón_

_Los muros de la limitación_

_No pueden encerrar al que ama,_

_Pues el imperio del corazón_

_No pertenece a las cosas._

………………_.. Antoine de Saint-Exupéry_

Capítulo 22. Claro de Luna.

Y sin embargo…

Sangre. Era sangre

Corría hacia las aguas oscuras.

/_ ¿Bakura/_

Sangre.

Brotaba como una fuente inagotable.

_"… voy a demostrarte cuanto vale tu amor para mí…"_

Sangre.

Un dragón blanco. El pecho partido en dos.

Sin corazón.

_"¡Debería matarte!"_

El Río la Muerte agitándose, las almas clamando venganza.

Sangre aún viva diluyéndose en la ribera. Profanación.

/_ ¿Bakura/_

La balanza se inclina, se invoca justicia divina.

Sangre.

_"¡No me lastimes, por favor!"_

La blasfemia.

El vuelo de un dragón negro sobre el Río.

Un corazón muerto entre sus garras.

Sangre.

Y sin embargo…

&&&&&&&&&&

Joey miraba hacia el cuarto abierto de fotografía donde Seto se encontraba revisando las últimas fotos del documental que ya se entregarían para editarse, uniéndose a la presentación de su nuevo proyecto, Prometeo. La noche era tranquila y callada. En la mesa aún estaban los restos de la cena y por toda la sala las ropas esparcidas y uno que otro objeto tirado al suelo.

/_Bueno, eso es culpa de mi koneko/_

Seto había llegado a cenar, deseoso de compartir sus avances en la universidad y una cosa los llevó a otra. Ahora el rubio disfrutaba del momento poscoital recostado en el largo sofá, examinando con calma la figura de Kaiba, su porte siempre elegante. Aunque para todos los demás era el feroz CEO de Kaiba Corp., Joey ya tenía el privilegio de verle en su faceta más humana, donde el castaño era vulnerable, pero con él, era muy seguro y confidente. Seto "renacía" aprendiendo a expresar sus sentimientos sin dejar ese carácter que ya todos le conocían.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios del ojiazul mientras salía del cuarto para dirigirse al sofá donde el rubio descansaba. La luz de la luna hacía juegos de luces con la bata que Seto traía puesta y que se movía al ritmo de su caminar. Joey extendió una mano que el otro tomó antes de recostarse a medias sobre él mientras el rubio cubría sus cuerpos con una frazada.

-No quiero que enfermes, koneko.

-Ja.

El castaño se removió para estar más cómodo entre los brazos de Joey, mirándolo en silencio. El rubio parecía estar perdido en algún pensamiento. Sus ojos estaban clavados en algún punto por encima de ellos.

-Nunca creí que un cachorro tan tonto como tú pudiera hacerme tan feliz.

Joey enfocó su mirada ante sus palabras.

-¿Qué dices?

-Que es increíble que Joey Wheeler sea mi amante.

-¿Y por qué habría de ser tan increíble?

-Eres la última persona de quien me hubiera enamorado –comentó Kaiba con su barbilla recargada en sus manos.

-Dicen que los últimos serán los primeros.

-No es eso. Es extraño que no me haya fijado en ti antes… como cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, eso habría cambiado toda mi vida –Joey desvió su mirada y el ojiazul lo observó extrañado- ¿Qué pasa?

-No quiero que recuerdes esos tiempos…

-Joey, mi cachorro. Sólo digo que de haber sucedió esto con más anticipación, yo te tendría por esposo ahora. Me dejé llevar por razones muy equivocadas, cuando tú estabas ahí. En verdad que no sé como no me enamoré de ti…

-No lo digas –le cortó el rubio.

-De cualquier forma, no importa. Aquí y ahora, estamos juntos ¿no es lo que dices todo el tiempo?

-Sí… -musitó Joey sin verle aún. A pesar de todo, le remordía la conciencia no tener el valor de confesarle al castaño la verdad.

Seto se levantó apoyándose sobre sus palmas.

-De nuevo con eso. Estoy cansándome de tu actitud. No asumas responsabilidades que no son tuyas, Joey.

-Sí que lo son –dijo muy bajito el rubio.

-Pues hasta donde lo comprendo, no. Además, me has devuelto lo que creí perdido para siempre. Tú sabes perfectamente como me siento contigo. Aparte de Mokuba, eres el único con quien puedo confiar –el ojiazul le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Me siento en paz y seguro contigo, cachorro, porque sé que nunca me lastimarás ni…

Joey se levantó de improviso, casi tirando al castaño, que le tomó por la muñeca, jaloneándolo de regreso.

-Basta, Joey. ¿Por qué siempre que llegamos a este punto te comportas así?

-Suéltame koneko.

-Mírame, por favor.

-No puedo.

-Cachorro…

-Déjame ir koneko… solo… por favor…

-¿Qué sucede? Siento que hay algo que no quieres decirme.

-No es nada.

-Tiene que ver con Atemu¿cierto? Piensas que seguiré con él…

-… no… -susurró el rubio con la voz alterada.

-Joey, mírame por favor.

El rubio cerró sus ojos, dejando escapar un sollozo. Recordar como yacía Seto en el Parque a causa de sus golpes e insultos no era algo que quisiera compartir con éste. La idea del rechazo del ojiazul ante su confesión ya había creado en él un temor que crecía a medida que pasaba más tiempo con Kaiba.

-Joey ¿por qué lloras¡Diablos¡Dime algo! –protestó el castaño tirando del brazo del rubio- ¡Joey, háblame!

Éste se giró para quedar cara a cara con Seto, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas.

-¡No puedo¿De acuerdo? Soy una basura que te hace daño. Todo esto pasa por mi culpa, yo… y-yo te amo… y no sé hacer otra cosa… es mi culpa… es mi culpa… -el rubio se echó a llorar a los pies de Seto que lo miró aturdido.

-Shh. Tranquilo, cachorro –le consoló abrazándolo- No quiero verte llorar así. No eres una basura. Eres excepcional, Joey. Nunca te has dejado abatir por las contrariedades, has luchado por lo que quieres aún en contra de todo el mundo. Eres incluso mejor persona que yo. Al menos tú siempre has sido libre. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Han sido mis decisiones las que me pusieron en este camino. No tú. Escúchame bien. Yo quiero quedarme a tu lado. Atemu ya no estará entre nosotros, no más. Date cuenta de a quien he elegido. Deja ya de llorar.

-Nunca olvides que siempre te amaré –sollozó Joey entre sus brazos.

-Cachorro –Kaiba tomó su rostro entre sus manos, limpiando sus lágrimas- Eres un fastidio cuando hablas así. Entiende de una vez por todas. Ya no sé que más hacer para demostrártelo –miró su anillo y se lo mostró al rubio- Si lo quieres, puedo cortarme el dedo…

-¡No!

-¿Entonces? Joey… ¿Quieres que… lo diga? Bien, estoy dispuesto a…

-No, no, no, no –el rubio tapó su boca- No. Eso no, tampoco quiero que pases por eso otra vez… es que… no puedo dejarte sufrir así… no de nuevo…

El ojiazul acarició sus mejillas.

-¿Lo ves? Sé que no me lasti…

Seto gimió de dolor cuando Joey le besó con brusquedad, abrazándolo desesperado. No alcanzaba a ver la razón por la que siempre el rubio terminaba con una actitud así, y ahora lloraba desconsolado. Eso le inquietaba de sobremanera. Los labios de éste descendieron a su cuello con frenesí. Aún sin comprender y un poco asustado, el ojiazul dejó que le quitara la bata sin decir palabra alguna. Si de esa manera Joey se calmaba, no iba a detenerle, aunque su corazón latía más aprisa por la incertidumbre. Un brazo le rodeó para recostarlo en el sofá, mientras otro separaba sus piernas. Otro beso menos agresivo le siguió al tiempo que el rubio dejaba caer su peso sobre él.

El celular de Kaiba sonó.

La mirada de Joey cambió de deseo a tristeza en un parpadeo.

-Si es Atemu, habla con él –murmuró antes de sentarse agobiado cerrando de nuevo sus ojos. Era hora de la verdad.

El timbre volvió a escucharse. El castaño miraba fijamente a Joey. Sus ojos se posaron en su teléfono por in instante y luego regresaron al rubio.

/_ ¡Cómo no lo hice antes/ _Se levantó despacio para tomar el celular. Una vez que confirmó que era el Faraón levantó su rostro hacia el otro.

-Cachorro –llamó.

Joey abrió sus ojos y le miró desconsolado.

-No sé que tienes en lugar de cerebro pero esta es una buena oportunidad de dejarte claro algo –dijo tomando el teléfono por una esquina y oscilándolo.

Ante un muy atónito rubio, Kaiba lanzó el aparato, como solía lanzar sus cartas, y se estrelló contra la pared, haciéndose añicos.

-¡Koneko! Que…

Los ojos azules de Seto brillaron maliciosos. Un dedo llamó a Joey con coquetería.

El deseo volvió a nacer.

-¿Te quedó claro? –preguntó en un tono seductor el ojiazul, retrocediendo hasta pegar su espalda contra uno de los pilares de la bodega.

-Como al agua, koneko –Joey no perdió tiempo en unirse a Seto, volviendo a su lugar entre sus piernas.

Sus miembros se rozaron y ambos jadearon. El ojiazul se levantó sobre sus puntas mientras que el rubio flexionó un poco sus rodillas para prepararse. De inmediato, con un gruñido, Joey se deslizó dentro del castaño que gimió ante su súbita entrada.

-Eres mío –siseó posesivo.

Una sonrisa fue su contestación.

El rubio dio unas cuantas bocanadas de aire dando tiempo a ambos de acoplarse. El interior de Seto aún estaba impregnado con su esencia, haciendo más fácil entrar en él. Esperó unos cuantos segundos más antes de comenzar a moverse. Kaiba levantó una pierna que serpenteó por detrás de la pantorrilla de Joey e hizo que la penetración tuviera más profundidad. Atrapando las caderas del rubio, lo incitó a un ritmo más furioso. Éste le embistió a fondo, arrancando jadeos a ambos. Joey estaba complacido por la entrega –y decisión- del ojiazul el cual le había demostrado cuánto quería estar con él, buscó sus labios para unirlo con los suyos con lascivia y placer.

La mirada de Seto se clavó en la muy feliz de Joey. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, como en trance, con su cuerpo concentrado únicamente en aquella sensación cuya intensidad aumentaba entre sus piernas a cada embestida. Los brazos del rubio buscaron levantarle, usando como soporte el pilar. El ojiazul apoyó sus muslos en las caderas de éste con los brazos aferrados a sus hombros. Apretó su frente contra la sien de Joey mientras se aceleraban sus movimientos. Las manos del rubio se aferraron casi violentamente a sus caderas y su lengua lamió apurada su cuello para darle un mordisco.

En el éxtasis, Joey giró su cabeza para ver de reojo el celular roto en el suelo. Sonrió con victoria y malicia, imaginando la figura del Faraón como si estuviera ahí presente, con la ira de la derrota, observando como poseía a Seto. Pasó sus brazos por debajo de los glúteos del castaño para sujetarle de modo que pudiera entrar más en éste, dando un martilleo frenético que hizo gritar al ojiazul cerca de su oído y cuyo sonido iluminó la mirada de Joey.

/_El dragón es mío, Atemu, ahora tienes que renunciar a él/_

Seto clavó gradualmente sus dedos en la espalda del rubio a medida que la penetración aumentaba al mismo tiempo que con la velocidad. Joey movió sus caderas para buscar ese punto mágico en él.

-¡Joey!

/_Es mío, faraón. MIO/_

Kaiba echó su cabeza hacia atrás, el roce de su miembro entre sus cuerpos junto con sus embestidas le llevaron al borde. Cerró sus ojos al alcanzar el clímax, gritando de placer. Joey se percató del temblor que estremeció al ojiazul y oyó su grito de júbilo acompañado de su eyaculación. Sintió también la llegada del orgasmo, buscando los labios de Seto, se metió con más vehemencia dentro de él y se derramó en su interior. El castaño emitió un gemido al sentir como le llenaba.

Joey se fue retirando poco a poco, con la respiración entrecortada, dejándose caer de rodillas junto con el ojiazul. Ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor. Cuando el rubio se separó de él completamente, el otro habló.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, Joey Wheeler?

El rubio le miró estupefacto, había usado el mismo tono que cuando en sus dueños y ahora le veía retadoramente.

Suficiente para renovar su deseo…

-¿Es un reto, Seto Kaiba?

Levantando una mano, el castaño hizo el mismo gesto que utilizaba para provocar a sus contrincantes, seguro de su victoria.

-A menos que tengas miedo… -amenazó tomando entre sus dedos el miembro de Joey para incitarlo a tomar vida.

La estimulación física y verbal hizo su efecto. El rubio jaló a Kaiba hasta la mesa casi a gatas, donde tiró lo que había en ella para recostarlo.

-Te vas a arrepentir, koneko –replicó Joey, besándolo con toda lujuria, imitando el juego de aquél.

-Ya veremos quien es el que se da por vencido –los brazos de Seto jalaron al rubio, atrapándolo con sus piernas.

-Pues este cachorro aquí presente, tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga…

-Y este koneko domina todas las estrategias…

-Guau –ladró el rubio, enterrándose de nuevo en el ojiazul.

-Miau –le ronroneó antes de lamer su lóbulo y morderlo.

Y volvieron a empezar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Nueva York, U. S. A.

-… yo le dije "el museo tiene que pensarlo" pero ya lo conoces, y no se da por vencido tan fácilmente. Yo sé que no lo harías, aunque te recomiendo que tomes en serio lo de las ponencias, eso traería más fondos a las expediciones. Fue de mucha ayuda la recomendación del Doctor Hopkins… ¿Atemu¿Me estás escuchando?

El Director del Museo de Ciudad Domino, tocó el hombro del Faraón que parecía ensimismado con el celular que sostenía en una mano. El rostro de éste se levantó hacia él.

-¿Decías algo?

-Atemu… -el Director se levantó de su sillón- otra vez en la Luna. Deja de preocuparte por Seto. Estoy seguro que está bien. Sabe cuidarse solo…

Los ojos violetas volvieron a la pantalla del teléfono:

_Número no existente…_

-… además, he escuchado que Kaiba Corp. presentó un nuevo proyecto. Creo que tu esposo tiene mucho trabajo por delante…

El Faraón buscó su número en la mansión y lo marcó.

-… no dejes que los chismes de los paparazzis te agobien. Siempre inventan historias para vender. Tú sabes muy bien que él solo tiene ojos para ti. Puedo imaginar a esos "reporteros" furiosos porque él no quiso ni verlos. Así es él…

La contestadora recibió su llamada. Colgó.

-… los amarillistas quieren verlos hundidos ahora que ambos están tocando el éxito de nuevo. Las infamias y las burlas siempre aparecen en estos casos, Atemu. Recuerda lo que dice Sancho Panza sobre que al ir caminando los perros ladraban en señal de que estaban avanzando. Así les está ocurriendo.

Atemu levantó la vista hacia el Director, guardando su teléfono.

-Por favor, pronto será sólo una semana para que acabe esta exhibición. Termínala junto con las conferencias y puedes tomarte un descanso para volver a Ciudad Domino a ver a tu Seto. Yo arreglo los convenios de la gira, regreso con el resto del equipo al Museo y nos preparamos para el viaje¿Qué tal? Pero dime que terminas esta temporada…

La sonrisa del Faraón que se le antojó un tanto diabólica al Director le inquietó pero no comentó nada.

-Me parece bien.

-Bueno, voy a llamar a los patrocinadores en mi habitación. Nos vemos en el comedor.

-Hasta entonces.

La sonrisa se amplió más cuando la puerta se cerró. Los ojos violetas de Atemu se oscurecieron.

-_Mi Tesoro…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Qina, Egipto.

-Toma Ryou, bebe esto –Ishizu le tendió al albino una taza de té tibio- Te hará bien.

-No tengo sed, gracias.

-Vamos, lo necesitas.

Ryou miró hacia la cama donde dormía Bakura. Su cuerpo lleno de vendajes a causa de las múltiples heridas en todo su cuerpo, además de las quemaduras en su pecho y rostro principalmente, el cual tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno, junto con la intravenosa en su brazo izquierdo. El Ladrón de Tumbas estaba vivo pero no despertaba. Aunque Ishizu lo curaba y su cuerpo respondía milagrosamente a los medicamentos, su mente seguía perdida en los abismos de la locura. Estaban en la casa de los Ishtar, a salvo de las preguntas molestas y gente extraña. La chica posó una mano en el brazo de Ryou a modo de consuelo.

-Pronto despertará. Llegaste a tiempo para que su mente no se separara de su cuerpo, ahora solo duerme. Eso es señal de que la visión divina ya no lo atormenta. Anda, bebe esto. Necesitas algo para tranquilizarte.

-Yo… -el chico miró indeciso la taza.

-Ryou…

El albino suspiró y la tomó. Ishizu le sonrió.

-Tu voz lo trajo de vuelta y cuando menos lo esperes, abrirá los ojos.

Ryou volvió a mirar hacia la cama, antes de llevar la taza a sus labios.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –la voz ronca de Bakura lo hizo respingar de susto, tirando su té.

-¡Bakura! –gritaron Ishizu y Ryou al mismo tiempo.

-Debo estar en el Purgatorio, porque veo a un ángel y a un demonio –comentó sardónico aquél, quitándose torpemente la mascarilla y mirando a Ryou y luego a Ishizu.

-¡Bakura¡Bakura! –Ryou no dudó en abrazarlo, pero la mano del Ladrón de Tumbas lo aventó.

-Te pregunté algo.

-¡Oh, Bakura! Yo… Ishizu me hizo un té…

-¿Qué intentas mujer? –le espetó Bakura a la egipcia.

-Sólo era un simple té –Ryou miró los trozos de taza en el suelo- Ella me ha estado ayudando…

-¡No! Yo me refiero a qué demonios haces aquí con esta gentuza cuando claramente te ordené quedarte en tu casa, Ryou.

-De nada, Bakura –comentó Ishizu mirando un tanto dolida al "enfermo".

El Ladrón de Tumbas se carcajeó de súbito, confundiendo a los otros dos.

-¡Es increíble¡Es increíble!

-¿Bakura? –Ryou volvió a acercarse a éste- ¿Te sientes bien?

Ishizu levantó una mano para ver si tenía fiebre, cuando la expresión de Bakura cambió a furia, manoteando con fuerza y obligando tanto a la egipcia como a Ryou a sujetarlo para que la intravenosa no se zafara y no se hiciera daño con ésta.

-¡IMBÉCIL¡IMBECIL¡TRES OJOS NO TE SIRVEN PARA NADA¡ERES UN COBARDE¡COBARDE¡JA JA JA JA JA JA!

-Bakura, vuelve en sí –rogó Ryou con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos al ver su demencia.

-¿Ryou¿Qué haces aquí? –el Ladrón de Tumbas se calmó al instante.

-Estaba preocupado por ti –contestó el chico, ruborizándose- No aparecías por ningún lado y yo…

Bakura pasó sus dedos por las lágrimas que se le escaparon y las probó, giró su cabeza para hablar con Ishizu.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?

-Mucho –contestó fría la egipcia.

-A Ra se le olvidó darte cerebro…

-Eres un grosero, malagradecido.

-Si no me gustara Ryou, te daría un beso…

-¡Bakura! –exclamó el aludido.

-¿Viste lo que querías? –preguntó Ishizu revisando que todo estuviera en orden.

-La parte que me interesaba… es un idiota… yo también por estar metido en esto, la próxima vez que se las arreglen solos… no, no soy tu instrumento… me gustaría saber como van a ayudarme si duelen demasiado… es un milagro que el bueno para nada aún piense…

La egipcia intercambió una mirada con Ryou al ver la "plática" de Bakura completamente sin sentido para ellos.

-No me respondiste que haces aquí, mi niño.

-… oh… yo…

-Suficiente con eso.

-¿Por qué eres así con él? –le amonestó Ishizu.

-¿Te importa?

-Eres un insensible ladrón y asesino.

-En serio, Ishizu. Otro piropo de ésos y me caso contigo.

-¡Tú…

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –habló Odión entrando a la habitación

-Para completar el cuadro, el fiel mayordomo. –Bakura le silbó- Ven, ven, Fido…

-Mi tolerancia tiene límites, Bakura –dijo Ishizu.

-Ishizu, Odión, les pido disculpas –intervino Ryou rojo de la pena- Es que él…

-Cuando quiera tu ayuda, chiquito, te prometo que te la pediré. Ahora calladito.

-Eres un monstruo –comentó Odión.

-Creo que voy a tener un orgasmo…

-¡Bakura!

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente, Ryou. ¿Qué te hizo venir hasta acá con estos egipcios amargados?

-Es que Marik…

-¿QUE! –el Ladrón de Tumbas casi se levantó de la cama- ¡Ese infeliz! …¡AAAHH!

Sus costillas protestaron al movimiento. Ishizu y Ryou se levantaron a sujetarlo antes de que cayera de la cama inconsciente. Entre los dos acomodaron a Bakura de vuelta. Ryou le colocó la mascarilla mientras Ishizu revisaba su intravenosa y sus signos.

-Ha vuelto a desmayarse. No sólo son las heridas de su cuerpo sino la visión divina que agota sus energías.

-No pude decirle, Ishizu –dijo el albino apenado.

-Aún no es tiempo, Ryou –intervino Odión- Lo que tenga que hacer Bakura, será hasta que sus cuerpo y mente sean uno otra vez. Aún delira, confundido entre nuestra realidad y los ojos de un dios.

-Ya has visto como habla incoherentemente –continuó la egipcia- Y sus quemaduras tienen formas extrañas. Algo tiene reservado para el Faraón.

-Ryou, Ishizu y yo hemos hablado, y creemos que lo mejor es llevarlos a Ciudad Domino. Tomaremos la misma ruta que la primera vez, así ni el Faraón, ni nadie más se enterará de la llegada de Bakura, que con la gracia de Ra habrá sanado para entonces –explicó Odión.

-¿Pero… cómo…

-Ser Guardianes de Tumbas, tiene sus ventajas, Ryou –Ishizu le sonrió- Lo único que espero es que Bakura sepa lo que está haciendo.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo realmente¿Lo saben? –preguntó angustiado Ryou- Esto es muy espantoso… una pesadilla.

Ishizu y Odión se miraron antes de que la chica se levantara a tomar un estuche, del cual sacó un pequeño bulto de terciopelo. Lo extendió en su regazo, dejándole ver a Ryou un juego de objetos religiosos y un par de dagas ceremoniales.

-Quiero pedirte que no le digas nada a nadie, Ryou. Ni siquiera a tus amigos, que ya deben de preguntarse en dónde estás. La sorpresa debe ser nuestra aliada. Marik va alcanzarnos cuando tomemos el barco para Ciudad Domino, él nos dirá que tiene planeado el Faraón para los hermanos Kaiba. Es imperativo permanecer de incógnito, todo es confusión en la mente del hijo de Ra y bastará solo una muestra de duda en los corazones de los que le rodean para que él los considere traidores. Tus amigos deben permanecer a salvo. No puedo decir lo mismo de Joey, pero eso lo decidirán los Dioses.

-Estás diciendo que…

-Bakura habló de la muerte de al menos dos personas –dijo Odión- No sabemos si habrá más. Tenemos que evitar que siquiera uno muera… por el bien de todos…


	24. Cuenta Regresiva

Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Pairings: JxS

Warnings: yaoi y derivados

Quiero, quiero quiero agradecer con todo el corazón todos los reviews que tan bondadosamente me han dejado hasta ahora, son como perlas preciosas para mí, que pensé que si llegaba a tener uno sólo ya me había ganado la lotería…

Je je

Sólo recuerden que el mundo es injusto y reparte injustamente su injusticia…

&&&&&&&&&&

**EL AMOR DESPUES.**

Capítulo 23. Cuenta Regresiva.

-¡Hey, you, Kaiba boy! –gritaba una pelirroja, tratando de alcanzar al CEO que salía del salón de clases.

Seto la ignoró mientras leía el resultado de sus exámenes, había aprobado con una calificación perfecta; dejando boquiabiertos a sus compañeros de clase que le adelantaban en el curso. Para el ojiazul, no era ningún problema, pues Gozaburo le había dado una educación con los conocimientos suficientes para estar muy por encima del grado escolar que debía cursar cuando era niño. Así que ahora podía igualarse e incluso superar a sus profesores.

-What the hell are you thinking? –le alcanzó aquella, jadeando por la carrera- I'm trying to talk to you, dammit!

La mujer se paró frente a Kaiba para impedirle el paso. Éste la miró, analizándola de pies a cabeza. Era una de sus compañeras de clase, que no tomaba en cuenta por supuesto. Recordaba vagamente sus datos: una ejecutiva, hija de un CEO de la industria automotriz, proveniente de Sydney.

-Sonya Foulcault, right? –preguntó no muy cortés.

-Heya, al menos recuerdas mi nombre –contestó aliviada- Escucha Kaiba, ¿Por qué eres así de indiferente conmigo? Quiero decirte algo muy importante…

-I don't care –replicó el ojiazul, caminando de nuevo hacia las escaleras que daban hacia uno de los patios para luego dirigirse a la salida en el estacionamiento.

Sonya corrió de nuevo hasta alcanzarlo, deteniéndolo esta vez por un brazo.

-I don't bite! Please! Let me…

-DON'T. TOUCH. ME. –advirtió Seto con una mirada fulminante hacia su brazo sujeto por la pelirroja que lo soltó, levantando ambos brazos.

-Okay! Okay!… grrr… yo sólo quiero comprar tu nuevo proyecto.

-¿Prometeo? –preguntó el ojiazul arqueando una ceja.

-Yeah! Bueno. Ya debes estar enterado del giro de la compañía de mi padre. Pero yo tengo mis propias ideas y una de ésas es construir una nueva corporación. Foulcault's Games. Eso es lo que voy a hacer, y si tú y yo firmamos un contrato mi nuevo equipo lanzaría tu Prometeo en Australia ¿Qué dices?

Kaiba miró su reloj, Joey ya estaría esperándolo afuera en el estacionamiento y conociendo a su cachorro, preocupado por él.

-Please? –rogó Sonya con ojos de corderito y juntando sus manos- pretty prettty pretty please, with a cherry on top?

Buscando en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo, el castaño sacó una tarjeta para dársela a la pelirroja que la tomó como si fuera la lámpara del genio.

-Make an appoinment –le indicó- We'll meet later. But, if you can't convice me...

-GOD! You're such a pain in the ass, you know? –replicó divertida- Bye, then.

Sin esperárselo, la pelirroja plantó un beso a Seto antes de irse, éste se echó hacia atrás pero no pudo evitar el contacto. Limpiándose con el dorso de la mano, se giró para ver a lo lejos a un rubio que exudaba celos. El ojiazul meneó la cabeza, caminando con Joey sin decirle nada al llegar a él y con intención de subir al jeep. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la portezuela unos brazos le tomaron por los costados

para girarlo. Una boca se pegó a la suya y una lengua demandante se hizo sentir.

-Tú estás conmigo –sentenció el rubio a milímetros de su rostro.

Kaiba sólo subió al jeep.

Joey se dio vuelta para tomar su asiento y conducir. Por la manera en que manejaba, el ojiazul se percató de que aún seguía celoso por el beso de Sonya.

/_Bueno, creo que puedo divertirme un rato/ _pensó malicioso el castaño, fingiendo leer uno de sus libros, sin atender a Joey.

-¿Por qué te besó? –le espetó el rubio.

-… uh… perdón, no te escuché ¿Qué decías cachorro? –preguntó con toda inocencia Seto.

-No me hagas eso, koneko. ¿Qué hacías con esta tipa?

-De verdad que no sé de qué me hablas…

-¡Esa zorra pelirroja!

-¡Ah! Sonya… -aventuró el ojiazul.

-¿Con que Sonya, eh? ¿Desde cuando llamas así a tus compañeras de clase?

-Cachorro, somos solo siete en la maestría, es obvio que la conozca –explicó Seto sin despegar su vista de la lectura, escondiendo su sonrisa.

-¿Y que la menciones por su nombre? –Joey estaba a punto de estallar.

-Me agrada… -comentó por casualidad.

El jeep se detuvo en seco. Seto agradeció haberse colocado el cinturón de seguridad. Su libro y mochila cayeron a sus pies. El rubio apagó el motor en plena carretera y se inclinó sobre el castaño que le miraba un tanto divertido un tanto atónito.

-Repite lo que dijiste.

-¿Estás celoso? –preguntó gozoso Kaiba- ¿No me dig-¡hmpf!

Unos labios posesivos lo silenciaron al tiempo que una mano se posaba en su entrepierna, buscando hacia el interior. Seto cerró los ojos, gimiendo cuando unos dedos firmes le apretaron.

_¡HONK!_

Un claxon llamó su atención y cayó en la cuenta de la posición del jeep. Sin embargo, Kaiba no conseguía separarse de Joey que continuaba excitándolo y aunque trataba de hablar, solo gemidos escaparon de su garganta.

_¡HONK!_

Otro claxon volvió a recordarle que estaba estorbando. Haciendo acopio de fuerzas, empujó a Joey, jadeando pesadamente.

-… cachorro… el jeep…

-¡Al diablo con él! –bufó un ya excitado rubio.

Pero las manos del castaño lo detuvieron.

-… por favor, Joey…

_¡HOONK!_

-¡Joey! –suplicó el ojiazul, recuperando el aliento.

-Dime que esa mujer no es nada para ti- dijo el otro con un puchero.

Seto se carcajeó de súbito, pero ya no continuó al ver el enfado plantado en el rostro del rubio.

-Cachorro, lo único que "esa mujer" quiere es comprar los derechos de Prometeo para venderlo en Australia.

-… oh.

_¡HONK!_

_¡HOONK!_

_¡HOOONK!_

-Me encanta verte celoso, Joey, pero no sé de que te preocupas. Un poco más y llevaré tu nombre tatuado en mi frente. Además, Sonya está casada.

-…uh, ¿de verdad?

-Así es.

-Entonces… ¿por qué… -insistió tercamente el rubio.

Seto rodó sus ojos.

-Porque mi proyecto va a ayudar a su compañía, sólo eso.

Cayendo en la cuenta de que sus celos eran infundados y tontos, Joey regresó a su asiento y renovó la marcha. Seto levantó sus cosas, aún con la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Creo que es un poco tarde para preguntar como te fue en los exámenes ¿verdad? –preguntó apenado el rubio.

-No, de hecho me fue muy bien, con estos créditos, podré tomar una materia extra.

-¿Puedes hacerlo?

-Claro –dijo con orgullo el castaño- Soy Seto Kaiba ¿no?

Ambos rieron largo rato hasta que llegaron a un cruce de carreteras.

-¿Cómo te sientes koneko?

-Cansado –declaró Kaiba, estirándose un poco- pero satisfecho. Pude completar el proyecto y anunciar a Prometeo a tiempo. Y los exámenes los aprobé como lo esperaba. Ya sólo falta ver como quedó tu documental…

-¿Quieres ir a la Corporación… o a mi casa? –inquirió sugestivo el rubio.

-A la mansión, si me haces el favor, cachorro.

-Demasiado lejos, puedes descansar conmigo.

-Joey…

-Dije descansar –Joey levantó una mano- Lo juro.

-Está bien.

El rubio tomó el camino hacia el muelle, después de varios minutos en silencio, el golpe suave del libro del castaño cuando cayó al suelo hizo que Joey volteara a verle. Seto se había quedado dormido.

-Mi koneko.

Con suavidad, se estacionó al lado de la bodega. Abrió las puertas de su casa, llevando consigo las pertenencias de Seto. Con el menor ruido posible, tomó al ojiazul en brazos, cerrando la portezuela con un pie, y lo llevó hasta la cama, donde le quitó sus zapatos y el abrigo; aflojando su corbata junto con su cinturón para que durmiera más a gusto. Colocándole una frazada, bajó a cerrar la puerta, pero su teléfono sonó y rápidamente contestó para no perturbar a Kaiba.

-¿Sí? –susurró, saliendo de nuevo de la bodega para hablar tranquilamente.

_-Joey, tienes que venir a casa de Yugi de inmediato._

-¿Qué sucede, Tristán?

_-Marik está aquí, en Ciudad Domino. Al parecer, el muy desgraciado te ha estado espiando. Tea lo ha estado siguiendo y encontró el lugar donde vive…_

-¡¿Qué!

_-No te puedo contar esto por teléfono. Ven ahora, todos estamos esperándote para ir a hacerle una "visita". No dudo que tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de Ryou._

-¡Rayos! Pero…

_-¿Qué te pasa? No me digas que estás con Kaiba, ¡Cielos Joey! ¡Déjalo respirar!_

-¡Hey! ¿Estás insinuando algo? Para tu información, mi koneko llegó agotado de sus clases y está durmiendo en este momento…

_-¿Y?_

-No quiero dejarlo solo. Todo este asunto se vuelve más escabroso.

_-Está en tu casa, viejo. En mejor lugar no puede quedarse. Y si no mal recuerdo, nos amenazó de muerte si nos veía rondando junto a ustedes. Si no quiere saber de nuestros "planes", entonces tú tienes que venir. Es importante, Joey, es Marik, el único que puede darnos información para ayudarte._

-Bien, no tardaré mucho. Nos vemos.

_-Adiós._

El rubio volvió a la casa. Mirando hacia donde el castaño reposaba, tomó su chamarra y sus llaves. Tenía pensado quedarse al lado de Seto, aunque sabía que no despertaría sino hasta al amanecer. Aún así, no quería dejarlo solo, pero si perdía a Marik, tal vez no tuviera la oportunidad de ganarle al Faraón.

-No tardo, koneko mío.

De puntillas, salió para subir al jeep y marcharse. Si lo que el egipcio tuviera que decir no fuera lo que suponía, se llevaría de inmediato a los hermanos Kaiba fuera de Ciudad Domino directo con Angie, cuya dirección y persona desconocían todos.

&&&&&&&&&&

Mokuba masticaba con ansias sus palomitas que no dejaban de entrar a su boca, mientras veía a la pantalla. Sin Seto rondando, podía desvelarse para gozar de las películas de terror que tanto le gustaban. Cuando su mano halló vacío el tazón, dio pausa al disco y se levantó para bajar a la cocina. Su hermano no le había llamado, pero sabía que se quedaba con Joey y no había nada de que preocuparse. Literalmente, el rubio era como un perro guardián con Seto. Metiendo el paquete de palomitas al microondas, el adolescente buscó en el refrigerador otro refresco y cortó una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

/_Je, je, si Seto me viera, le daría un infarto/ _pensó divertido /_Pero no tiene por qué saberlo; además, de nuevo obtuve mi medalla al mérito. Merezco un premio/_

Su mirada cayó en el congelador, con gula abrió la puerta para sacar un bote de helado, con éste en el brazo, se dio a la tarea de buscar una cuchara para servirse.

-¿DONDE ESTA TU HERMANO, MOKUBA? –una voz profunda y familiarmente cruel, habló a poca distancia de él, haciéndolo tirar el bote.

Mokuba se dio vuelta y unos rabiosos ojos violetas le encontraron.

-A-Atemu –musitó completamente estupefacto- ¿C-Cuando llegaste?

-Hoy. Y me encuentro con que mi esposo no está en casa –siseó el Faraón- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?

El adolescente sentía que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho y su cabeza estallar. De pronto la cocina era muy fría y la luz de las lámparas se hizo tenue, con un silencio mortal. Se aferró a la orilla de la barra detrás de él antes de que sintiera sus piernas temblar. La expresión de Atemu aterrorizaba al chico.

/_Seto… tengo miedo…/_

-Eh… pues debe estar encerrado en Kaiba Corp., ya sab…

-NO –gruñó el Faraón con un tono más agresivo- Ya pasé por ahí antes de venir a la mansión.

-Puedo llamarle--- -sugirió Mokuba tímidamente, poniendo la mesa entre ellos, al ver que el otro se movía hacia él- … si quieres…

Atemu le tendió su celular.

-Adelante, yo ya lo intenté. ¡EL NÚMERO NO EXISTE!

El pelinegro tragó saliva. Seto había destrozado su celular y comprado otro para evitar cualquier llamada del Faraón, ordenando no dar ninguna información en su oficina ni en la mansión.

-… uh… yo… ¡Voy a mi recámara! ¡Puedo enviarle un mensaje! –dijo apresuradamente, subiendo las escaleras de tres en tres- ¡Su radio debe estar funcionando!

Con una velocidad que a él mismo le impresionó, subió las escaleras entrando como un rayo a su habitación; cerrando con seguro para hacer tiempo. Buscando entre sus libros su teléfono, marcó con desesperación a su hermano.

/_Por favor, contesta/_

Abajo, al pie de las escaleras, Atemu sonrió malévolo, poniendo un pie en el primer escalón y comenzando a subir con calma a la habitación de Mokuba, quien tuvo que esperar varios tonos antes de que una voz adormilada le contestara.

_-¿Mokuba?_

-Seto, escúchame. Tienes que venir ¡YA!

_-¿Qué pasa?_ –su hermano se oía consternado- _¿Moki?_

Unos golpes sonaron en su puerta cuyo picaporte se agitaba.

-¡Mokuba! –demandó el Faraón- ¡¿Por qué cerraste!

_-¿Moki?_ –volvió a llamar el ojiazul.

-Atemu está aquí…

_Bip, bip, bip…_

Seto sintió su sangre helarse. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Su corazón se embargó con fuerza de una certera emoción.

Miedo.

"_Atemu está aquí…"_

Levantándose de golpe, buscó a Joey con su mirada.

-¡Joey! ¡JOEY!

El silencio fue su única contestación. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo mientras se calzaba los zapatos y se ponía su abrigo mecánicamente sin prestar atención.

/_Mokuba está con Atemu/_

-¡Joey! ¿Dónde estás?

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, buscando por última vez al rubio. Tomó sus cosas al tiempo que llamaba un taxi con urgencia. El frío del invierno le recibió en las afueras de la bodega.

/_Mokuba…/_

Atemu había vuelto de improviso, y encontró solo en la mansión a su hermano. Su pequeño hermano.

El taxi llegó minutos después y subió aprisa con un único pensamiento presente.

"_Atemu está aquí…"_

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor? Se ve pálido.

Mil ideas se cruzaron por su mente, mientras llegaba a su destino. Pagó sin esperar su cambio y descendió con rapidez. Tomando aire abrió la puerta.

Todo estaba en silencio, a oscuras. Tirando a un lado su mochila, se encaminó directo hacia la recámara de Mokuba.

La puerta estaba abierta y una luz se proyectaba. El castaño entró con largas zancadas. La televisión seguía encendida, con una película en pausa. En la cama se encontraba su hermano, como si se hubiera quedado dormido. Acercándose temeroso, tocó el brazo del chico, llamándolo.

-¿Moki?

Contuvo la respiración al ver que Mokuba estaba pálido, frío y con la mirada perdida. Ya lo había visto antes, cuando atraparon su alma en el Reino de las Sombras.

/_ ¡No…/_

La rabia se apoderó de él. Levantándose de la cama, corrió al pasillo en busca del Faraón…

Todo estaba en silencio, a oscuras. Seto se encontró de nuevo en la entrada principal de la mansión. Parpadeó confuso. Era imposible. Tirando a un lado su mochila, se encaminó directo hacia la recámara de Mokuba.

La puerta estaba abierta y una luz se proyectaba. El castaño entró con largas zancadas. La televisión seguía encendida, con una película en pausa. En la cama se encontraba su hermano, como si se hubiera quedado dormido. Acercándose temeroso, tocó el brazo del chico, llamándolo.

-¿Moki?

El cuerpo de su hermano se desvaneció, como si fuera tragado por las sombras que los rodeaban. La rabia se apoderó de él. Levantándose de la cama, corrió al pasillo en busca del Faraón…

Todo estaba en silencio, a oscuras. La luz de las lámparas de los jardines tocaba la espalda de Seto, dibujando su sombra en la entrada. El ojiazul frunció el ceño.

/ _¡No…/_

Tirando a un lado su mochila, se encaminó directo hacia la recámara de Mokuba. La puerta estaba abierta y una luz se proyectaba. Kaiba se llevó una mano a su sien al sentir un ligero mareo con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente. Todo se repetía. Sus ojos buscaron a su hermano, Mokuba estaba sentado en el suelo, dándole la espalda. Acercándose temeroso, tocó el brazo del chico, llamándolo.

-¿Moki?

Un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios cuando la cabeza de su hermano se desprendió de su cuerpo y rebotó en el suelo hacia las sombras. Con un nudo en la garganta, cerró sus ojos y se giró para salir, corrió al pasillo en busca del Faraón…

Todo estaba en silencio, a oscuras. En la mansión reinaba una extraña quietud. El ojiazul sollozó débilmente, apretando sus puños, parado en la entrada principal. Se estaba volviendo loco. Una y otra vez regresaba al mismo lugar sin saber si en realidad su hermano estaba bien.

La temperatura bajó repentinamente.

-Vaya, Mi Tesoro al fin decidió llegar a casa –habló con sarcasmo el Faraón- Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, cariño. ¿Dónde estabas?

Atemu estaba frente a él, a escasos metros de distancia. Seto abrió más sus ojos al ver como tenía un brazo alrededor de un francamente asustado Mokuba.

-¿Moki?

El chico lloraba en silencio, temblando de pies a cabeza; Kaiba dio unos pasos hacia ellos pero la voz del Faraón le detuvo.

-Hice una pregunta, Mi Tesoro.

-Dame a mi hermano –ordenó no muy seguro el castaño- Luego hablaré contigo.

Sin soltar a Mokuba, Atemu retrocedió hacia las sombras que parecieron animarse por sí solas, haciendo del lugar más tenebroso aún.

-Suelta a Mokuba, Atemu. Esto es entre tú y yo.

-¿De qué hablas, amor? Tu hermano está en su habitación…

La razón del ojiazul estaba agotando sus recursos. Una vez más estaba en la entrada principal, frente a Atemu. Solos. Tirando a un lado su mochila, se encaminó directo hacia la recámara de Mokuba, con paso tambaleante pero sin molestarse en mirara al Faraón.

-Te di esta oportunidad para demostrarme que podía confiar en ti –habló Atemu- pero veo que me fallaste.

Seto se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras. Se aferró al pasamano. El mareo se hizo más intenso pero menor al temor que sintió el ojiazul al escuchar las palabras de Atemu. Con vacilación, dio media vuelta para encarar al tricolor.

-Déjame en paz. Quiero que te vayas, ahora.

-¿Y dejar así a Mokuba?

La televisión seguía encendida, con una película en pausa. En la cama se encontraba su hermano. Todo su cuerpo estaba despedazado, su cabeza destrozada como si hubiera sido aplastada. La sangre escurría de entre las sábanas, manchando el piso alfombrado. El olor a vísceras y putrefacción le llegó a Kaiba que tropezó con la pared. Cerró y abrió sus ojos. Mokuba parecía dormido, sin ningún daño. Volvió a sollozar angustiado.

-Calma, Mi tesoro. No creo que por desvelarse, le ocurra algo a Mokuba –dijo a su lado Atemu, apagando el televisor y el reproductor- Shh, no hay que despertarlo. Ven, vamos a nuestra habitación.

Una mano fría y cruel sujetó la muñeca de Seto, que se dejó arrastrar hasta su recámara, mientras intentaba reacomodar sus ideas ya confundidas por los juegos mentales del Faraón. Cuando estuvieron dentro, Atemu sentó al ojiazul en la cama, sujetándole por sus brazos.

-Mi Tesoro, no sabes hacer las cosas bien sin mi guía. Estás perdido.

Kaiba, que había mantenido los ojos cerrados, los abrió mirando con furia al Faraón. Se percató de que éste lo tocaba y sacudió sus brazos, tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero Atemu lo azotó contra la cama, poniendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre él.

-No juegues conmigo. Ambos sabemos la verdad. Cometiste un error fatal pero puedo arreglarlo –dijo el tricolor antes de besarlo a la fuerza con salvajismo.

Seto gimió cuando Atemu mordió su labio sin compasión. Se revolvió con todas sus fuerzas, buscando desequilibrar al otro, que tomó sus muñecas y las enterró en el colchón, clavando sus dedos en ellas.

-Has perdido el sentido de la realidad, amor mío. Más no hay de que preocuparse. Yo te mostraré el camino de regreso…

El Ojo de Ra brilló en la frente del Faraón.

-… despierta de tu ensueño, _Seth_.

_"… ¿Un último duelo?..."_

Desesperanza.

_"… ¡Eres un bastardo malcriado!..."_

Rechazo.

_"… ¡TE ODIO!..."_

Dolor.

_"… ¡No vales nada!..."_

Muerte.

-¡NOOOOO! – el castaño se retorció ante la ráfaga de crueles imágenes y sentimientos que atacaron su mente y corazón- ¡BASTA! ¡BASTA!

-¿Qué quieres que detenga, Seth?

-Ya no más por favor, Mi Faraón –los vidriosos ojos azules le miraron suplicantes- Déjame morir. Déjame morir, por favor.

-Imposible. Tienes una vida al lado mío. Así lo ha dictado Ra.

-Mi Faraón, libérame, te lo suplico –pidió exhausto.

-Jamás.

El ojiazul sollozó un largo rato, sujeto por el Faraón, el cual le observaba meditativo. Al sentir que el agarre en sus muñecas se aflojaba. Seto renovó sus bríos para liberarse. Un puñetazo directo a su estómago le cortó el aire y un par de fuertes bofetadas frenaron su intención. Atemu lo giró, poniéndolo boca abajo, sosteniendo su cuello con una mano y arrancando su pantalón y bóxer con la otra. Un desesperado llanto brotó de la garganta de Seto cuando sus piernas fueron separadas por otras y una erección le rozó tentativa.

-¡NO!

La mano que atrapaba su cuello le apretó aún más hundiendo su rostro en la cama, tuvo que girarlo para poder aspirar aire.

-Has perdido tu privilegio de negociar, Mi Tesoro –le siseó el Faraón en su oído- Es hora de que recuerdes a quien le perteneces…

El castaño apretó sus párpados gritando de dolor cuando Atemu le violó sin compasión. La cama empezó a rechinar ante las brutales embestidas del tricolor, que lastimaba cada vez más el interior de Kaiba cuyo dolor aumentaba cada segundo. Los dedos furiosos del Faraón jalaron su cabello mientras sus dientes mordían su cuello, abriendo su carne. El ojiazul trató de jalarse tratando de alcanzar el borde de la cama, lo que provocó que Atemu retorciera sus brazos detrás de su espalda al tiempo que hacía más crueles sus embestidas. Lágrimas salieron a borbotones del rostro de Kaiba. El Faraón se retiró para arrojarlo al centro de la cama, tomando sus piernas sin ningún miramiento, dejando rasguños que sangraron y echándolas a sus hombros.

-NUNCA debiste hacerlo, Mi Tesoro –gruñó Atemu con una nueva penetración, que hirió por completo a Seto.

El dolor ya era inmensurable para éste, cuya mente y cuerpo quedaron a merced de la ira del Faraón. Todo se volvió difuso y dejó que las tinieblas le llevaran lejos del tormento. Lejos de todo.

La Oscuridad reinaba de nuevo en él.


	25. Naturaleza Muerta

Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Pairings: JxS

Warnings: yaoi y derivados

No me voy a cansar de agradecer que me revieweren, me hacen sentir GRANDE.

Además me dejan una sonrisa, en especial Kida Luna y Rex...

&&&&&&&&&&

**EL AMOR DESPUES.**

_... y al momento _

_de la soledad_

_por la mañana,_

_yo ya no sé, _

_si hoy me quiero… algo._

………………_. Cuerpo y Corazón, Mecano._

_But my dreams _

_They aren't as empty_

_As my conscience seems to be._

_I have hours, only lonely_

_My love is vengeance, _

_That's never free..._

_... Behind Blue Eyes, The Who_

Capítulo 24. Naturaleza Muerta.

El agua caliente era ácido sobre su piel. Apretando los dientes, dejó que las gotas lavaran todo rastro de sangre y semen en su cuerpo adolorido. Evitando raspar los moretones y rasguños, posó con recelo una suave esponja con jabón, tallando lo menos posible su piel, recostado entre su cadera y la pared para no revivir el escozor entre sus piernas. Enjuagaba su boca, ansioso, esperando borrar del todo el sabor a semen que le asqueaba. Tiró la esponja y abrazó éstas mientras el agua tocaba su espalda y cabellos, mezclándose con las lágrimas que lloraba en silencio. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y se llevó una mano para callar los que siguieron. Se sentía sucio y humillado como nunca antes; con náuseas al mirar como las huellas de lo ocurrido durante la noche se escurrían por la coladera del baño.

/_ ¿Por qué¿Por qué/_

Seto no comprendía como Atemu tenía tanto poder sobre él. Había jurado que el anillo ya no le provocaba ningún temor pero se olvidó del mismísimo Faraón. El terror le había invadido, su pánico trabó su cordura, dejándolo indefenso ante las crueles jugarretas de Atemu, que volvía a tratarlo como solía hacerlo. Incluso peor. No se explicaba por qué alguien que lo salvó de una muerte segura, convertía su vida en un infierno.

Su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar y se dio cuenta de que el agua caliente se enfriaba. Levantando una mano, cerró las llaves, mientras respiraba hondo para erguirse con extremo cuidado, sosteniéndose de la pared del baño. Buscó su bata, deteniéndose frente al espejo del lavabo, contemplando su figura violada y golpeada que temblaba ligeramente por el ardor en su piel. Su reflejo le mostró unos ojos llenos de tristeza y desamparo que volvieron a llorar.

/_Joey nunca me haría esto. Él nunca me lastimaría. Nunca/_

-Seto¿ocurre algo? –tocó Atemu en la puerta del baño- Llevas mucho tiempo ahí dentro.

Con rapidez el ojiazul se limpió las lágrimas y se acomodó la bata para salir. El Faraón estaba esperándolo al pie de la cama, con un paquete sobre ella.

-Ven, Mi Tesoro –le indicó señalando hacia la cama- Siéntate un momento.

Temeroso, Kaiba se sentó al borde, mientras el tricolor se arrodillaba frente a él, poniendo el paquete en las piernas del castaño.

-Ábrela –dijo señalando la caja- Es para ti.

Tomándose su tiempo, Seto la abrió, quitando la envoltura. En su interior vio lo que parecía una especie de traje en lino blanco.

-Míralo bien –le animó el Faraón sonriendo.

Sacando por las hombreras el traje, el ojiazul pudo percatarse de su hechura tipo egipcia, como su traje de boda, pero esta vez tenía una especie de capucha fina y estaba delineado con bordados típicos en oro y plata.

-Es lino egipcio con hilos de seda. ¿No es precioso? Digno de ti, Mi Tesoro. Me recomendaron un diseñador en Nueva York y me parece que no me defraudó. ¿Qué piensas¿Te gusta? Pero hay más –señaló el interior de la caja- Sorpresa, sorpresa.

Haciendo a un lado el traje, Seto miró un poco asombrado, un juego de gargantilla, diadema y muñequeras en oro fino con motivos egipcios tallados y bajo éstos, sandalias de piel natural. Era un atuendo estilizado.

-Gracias –susurró.

-No es nada, Mi Tesoro. Vales demasiado para mí.

-¿Cuándo usaría esto? –preguntó nervioso el castaño.

El tricolor sonrió complacido.

-En una semana –afirmó- Habrá una recepción para los patrocinadores del Museo y la bienvenida por el regreso de la exhibición. Voy a presentar los proyectos futuros y los nuevos colaboradores. Pero ésa no es la principal razón, -sus ojos violetas buscaron los azules de Kaiba- Una vez que haya acabado, tomaremos el vuelo hacia Egipto…

Seto inclinó su cabeza, callado y triste. Una mano tomó su mentón, obligándolo a subirla de nuevo. Ante el contacto, el ojiazul respingó, pero se contuvo de rechazar a Atemu. Un pulgar acarició sus adoloridos e hinchados labios. El Faraón le miraba fijamente.

-Quiero que me escuches atentamente, Mi Tesoro, porque no voy a repetirlo. Esto es por tu bien, aunque no lo veas así. Dime¿no te preocupa Mokuba?

Ante la mención de su hermano, al que aún no había podido ver, los ojos de Seto se rozaron mientras asentía débilmente.

-No quieres que le ocurra nada mal ¿verdad?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kaiba mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Entonces¿no has pensado en que la vida de tu hermanito estaría en grave peligro si continúas con Joey?

Atemu sintió como la barbilla del ojiazul se estremeció entre sus dedos y una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla.

-Si amas a Mokuba, vas a olvidarte de Joey. No querrás que se convierta en realidad lo que te he mostrado. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Kaiba cerró sus ojos, incapaz de seguir mirando al Faraón. Un sollozo quieto se dejó escuchar.

-Eso es, Mi Tesoro. ¿Ahora ves como solo yo sé lo que tienes que hacer? –afirmó con una sonrisa triunfal- Soy lo único que necesitas en tu vida. Lo de Joey es cosa del pasado, un error tonto de tu parte, el cual estoy dispuesto a olvidar, siempre y cuando te dediques a lo que verdaderamente importa: tu familia. Esposo y hermano. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Otra débil afirmación fue su respuesta.

-Muy bien, Mi Tesoro, muy bien hecho –le susurró, dándole un beso a Seto en la frente húmeda- Ahora terminemos de arreglarnos, el vuelo pronto estará listo y seguramente necesitarás ayudarle a Mokuba con su maleta.

Hasta que la puerta del baño se cerró, el castaño se atrevió a abrir sus ojos. Tuvo que sacar fuerzas de flaquezas para calmarse. Miró con desconsuelo el atuendo y lo hizo a un lado. Atemu había amenazado la vida de Mokuba y no podía arriesgar a su hermano. Las visiones que había tenido eran la muestra de lo que el Faraón haría su se atrevía a mover un dedo en su contra.

Atemu le había esclavizado con el anillo y ahora había extendido su dominio sobre su hermano.

Lo tenía acorralado.

Apretando sus labios, se levantó con cuidado para abrir el clóset. Una vez había soportado todo para darle a Mokuba un hogar seguro. Hoy podía volverlo a hacer. Pudo superarlo la primera vez; lo haría de nuevo. No importaba si tendría que sacrificar su cuerpo y corazón.

/_Joey, perdóname. Nunca me merecí tu amor/_

&&&&&&&&&&

Mokuba sentía que iba a gritar de un momento a otro. No podía soportar ver a su hermano mayor ser tan dócil ante Atemu. Seto había estado muy deprimido durante el camino al aeropuerto, pero evitó cualquier mención sobre ello. Le oprimía el corazón recordar como tuvo un ligero desmayo cuando estaban a punto de subir al avión privado. El Faraón había destrozado su espíritu y ahora Seto aceptaba sin chistar sus órdenes. Miró hacia la ventanilla del jet para controlarse pero su mirada no estaba en la Ciudad Domino que desparecía bajo ellos, sino en el reflejo del interior. Seto estaba pálido, ojeroso y tenía una cortadura en su labio inferior, aunque mantenía su semblante sereno y sin emoción alguna. A pesar de estar envuelto en un abrigo, Mokuba le alcanzaba a ver algunas marcas en sus muñecas y cuello que ocultaba con una gruesa camiseta de cuello de tortuga. Tenía una mano entrelazada con la del Faraón, quien leía concentrado un documento.

El chico volvió su vista hacia su hermano mayor.

-¿Tenías clases hoy, no Seto?

Sin alterarse, unos ojos azules le miraron.

-¿Por qué preguntas, Moki? –aunque calmada, su voz se percibía lastimada y cansada.

-Bueno, porque mencionaste que aún tenías proyectos finales por entregar…

-Todo está arreglado, Mokuba –intervino Atemu- mientras le dabas órdenes a Hayao, yo dejé mis instrucciones a Wilson. Tu hermano no perderá ninguna acreditación.

-Ah, me da gusto oírlo.

El silencio volvió a reinar, Seto y Mokuba se miraron largo tiempo antes de que el castaño desviara su mirada, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del Faraón, el cual besó sus cabellos antes de volver su vista a su lectura.

Mokuba apretó su mandíbula para no llorar, cruzando sus brazos que ocultaron sus puños apretados con sus nudillos blancos. Su hermano volvía a la rutina tortuosa y deprimente de ser el esposo servil de Atemu. Su llanto nacía de la rabia, porque sabía que el Faraón lo había usado como carnada para someter de nuevo a su hermano. Tenía una gran frustración de sentirse presa de los poderes del tricolor. A propósito lo había encerrado en su recámara, envuelto en completa oscuridad, para que no saliera en auxilio de Seto cuando llegó a la mansión. Él mismo se había quedado paralizado ante el terror que le infundió el Faraón con esas frías tinieblas y nada pudo hacer más que esperar la mañana con la aparición de su hermano y la noticia de su partida hacia Nueva York.

La azafata se presentó con su desayuno. Seto se irguió para tomarlo junto con Atemu. En el mismo silencio comieron, con el ojiazul evitando la mirada de Mokuba. Cuando terminaron, la sobrecargo les ofreció algo para leer. La vista del adolescente notó una portada debajo de los periódicos y la tomó con arrebato. Su mano tembló ligeramente al tiempo que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Mokuba¿sucede algo? –preguntó Atemu.

El chico se levantó sin decir nada, y se encerró en el baño. Sostuvo la revista entre sus manos, antes de abrirla apresuradamente, deteniéndose a la mitad de ésta. Lentas y gruesas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-¿Qué revista era la que tomó? –quiso saber el Faraón.

-Lo siento señor, no lo sé. Sólo abrí el paquete, pero todas son ediciones especiales –contestó apenada la joven.

Seto miró por encima de su asiento.

-Adolescentes –comentó el tricolor.

-¿Estará bien? –inquirió la aeromoza- Señor Kaiba¿Quiere que vaya a ver?

-No –el ojiazul regresó a su posición en el pecho del Faraón- Déjelo tranquilo.

-¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más?

-Gracias, así estamos bien –le contestó Atemu abrazando a su esposo.

-Me retiro entonces. Disfruten su viaje, señores.

El faraón veía complacido como el cansancio físico y mental de Seto ganó la batalla y se quedó dormido entre sus brazos. Acariciando sus mechones, le susurró muy lentamente.

-Eso es, Seth. Es la única manera. Ya verás como todo se arreglará. No te preocupes, no me separaré de tu lado.

Tomó la mano que portaba su anillo nupcial y la besó.

-Confía en mí, Seth, confía en mí. No voy a defraudarte.

Recostando su cabeza sobre la de Kaiba, Atemu suspiró antes de cantar muy bajito una canción de cuna que aprendiera en su pasado. La letra del Antiguo Egipto arrulló al ojiazul durante el viaje.

/_Quizá lo dudes, Seth, pero te amo con todo mi corazón/_

Éste se removió en sueños, inquieto. Una lágrima pequeña y solitaria resbaló de sus pestañas.

-_Mi Faraón _–murmuró dormido.

Mientras tanto, Mokuba estaba en el suelo del baño, encogido en una esquina y llorando desconsoladamente. La revista seguía abierta a sus pies, levantó la cabeza para mirarla con dolor y la pateó con rabia.

/_Es mi culpa… es mi culpa…/_

&&&&&&&&&&

-Lo siento señor, no puedo decirle nada. Le ruego que salga, esto es propiedad privada de la Corporación Kaiba.

-¡Me importa un bledo de quien sea!

-Joey, cálmate…

-¡No, Tristán¡Este inútil no puede decirme si ellos partieron o no!

-Señor, le repito…

-¡VÁYASE AL INFIERNO! –escupió el rubio dando media vuelta, seguido por Tristán.

-… eh, lo sentimos oficial.

Salieron de lo hangares del aeropuerto. Joey no ocultó sus lágrimas de arrepentimiento, dejándose caer en la acera, enterrando sus dedos en sus cabellos. Tristán se sentó a su lado.

-Cálmate, viejo. Esto no te ayuda.

-Voy a matar a Marik, maldito infeliz. Lo hizo a propósito.

-Pues tienes que agradecer que Kaiba esté vivo –replicó el egipcio llegando con Yugi en su moto.

El rubio se levantó de golpe y tomó a Marik por el cuello.

-Después de ti, sigue el Faraón –siseó, imprimiendo fuerza a sus manos.

-¡Joey¡Joey! –Yugi los separó, ayudado por Tristán- ¿Qué haces?

-¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS NO LO ENTIENDEN! –gritó el rubio fuera de sí- ¿POR QUÉ¡¿POR QUÉ!

Yugi y Tristán bajaron su mirada sin saber que responderle. Marik entrecerró sus ojos, manteniéndose sereno a pesar de los sollozos de Joey. La gente a su alrededor los observaba confundidos.

-De no haberte distraído, Joey, el Faraón hubiera matado a los Kaiba sin miramientos. Grábate en la cabezota que él asesinaría a Seto antes que verlo contigo; no sin antes, acabar primero con Mokuba…

-¡Es que Yami no es capaz de matar a nadie! –reclamó Yugi- ¡Es mentira lo que dices!

-Por Ra que no digo ninguna mentira. Pronto confirmarán mis palabras. Tengan calma.

-¿Y qué hacemos mientras tanto¿Cruzarnos de brazos? –preguntó Tristán, herido de ver así a su mejor amigo.

-Mejor no pude haberlo dicho.

-¿Es una broma? –dijo Yugi molesto- Hay que alcanzarlos…

Joey clavó su mirada en el egipcio.

-No, Joey. Si van sería lo mismo. Parece que no han estado escuchándome. Hay que esperar a que el poder del Faraón se tranquilice, pues ahora está atento a cualquier cosa que ose separarlo de los Kaiba. Si quieren salvarlos, la paciencia es su única arma.

-Como puedes decir eso, malnacido traidor –bufó Joey.

-Lo cierto es que soy un traidor. Un traidor al Faraón, porque lo que me diga lo sabrán ustedes.

-Qué gran ayuda –comentó sardónico Tristán.

El rubio se secó las lágrimas molesto.

-Acompáñame, Tristán.

-De acuerdo, hermano.

Yugi iba a seguirles, pero Marik lo detuvo de un brazo.

-Espera.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Marik?

-Tu fe en el Faraón va más allá de la amistad…

-No sé de que hablas –dijo Yugi con un leve sonrojo.

-Fue el amor de Isis lo que le devolvió la vida a Osiris. Con sus lágrimas unió el cuerpo destrozado de su esposo y lo resucitó. El Faraón ha perdido el juicio y solo existe una persona en este mundo capaz de devolvérselo –el egipcio miró serio al otro- Y eres tú, Yugi Mutou. Sólo tú gozas de un lugar privilegiado en el corazón del Faraón y si las tinieblas lo atraparan, solo tú iluminarías su alma.

-Estás equivocado, Marik –Yugi se alejó del egipcio- No sé que estás insinuando, pero malinterpretas nuestra amistad. Él y yo somos muy unidos porque hemos compartido mucho juntos. Pero es solo eso. Y te digo que Yami no es como lo describes, sé que él…

-Que se haga la voluntad de los Dioses, entonces –le cortó Marik, subiendo a su motocicleta y marchándose, dejando a un estupefacto Yugi atrás.

Tristán regresaba corriendo de vuelta. Le extrañó ver a Yugi solo y preocupado pero dejó a un lado sus preguntas para llamar la atención de su amigo.

-¡Yugi, mira esto!

El aludido giró su cabeza al oír que le llamaban.

-¿Qué dices, Tristán?

-¡Mira! –le tendió una revista.

Yugi lo miró confundido, pero tomó la revista que Tristán le ofrecía ansioso. Sus ojos se llenaron de asombro al verla.

-Sé que no es un buen momento pero no me negarás que es un trancazo. Edición Especial. ¿Qué tal? El del local me dijo que muchos han preguntado por ella y que en América se agotó. Ábrela por el centro.

Así lo hizo Yugi. Su boca se abrió en un grito de sorpresa. Las páginas centrales ostentaban una larga fotografía. Era de Seto y Mokuba, en un estudio. El pelinegro estaba sentado en las piernas de su hermano que lo abrazaba con cariño; pero lo más extraordinario era que los dos sonreían a la cámara. Mokuba tenía la expresión feliz de un adolescente hiperactivo. Yugi se fijó en el rostro del ojiazul. Éste sonreía más discretamente pero sus ojos irradiaban alegría y felicidad. Su razón le dijo que el motivo era Joey detrás del lente, y así lo confirmaba el pie de foto. Esa imagen era el Santo Grial de los periodistas, pues nunca nadie había podido retratar de esa manera a los Kaiba y mucho menos en la intimidad de su hogar.

Cerró la revista para ver con detalle la portada. Era, en efecto, una edición especial de la NGS sobre la Corporación Kaiba. "La Mariposa", como ostentaba el título, se componía de una serie de fotografías tomadas por Joey, que narraban la metamorfosis de la compañía desde sus inicios como proveedora de armas a una de juegos y parque de diversiones, a manos de su dueño y CEO, Seto Kaiba, junto con su mano derecha y hermano menor, Mokuba. Este era sin duda, el mejor trabajo del rubio, cuya reputación entre los medios se iría al cielo por las fotos únicas.

-Oh, cielos…

-Sí, Yugi. Yo también pensé lo mismo. Pero hay alguien que no.

-¿Eh? –el otro levantó su vista hacia su amigo que con la barbilla señaló hacia el interior del aeropuerto.

Joey estaba parado como una estatua frente al expendio de revistas, con los ojos clavados en el cartel que promocionaba su documental. Varias personas pasaban a su lado para comprara la edición y sus rostros llenos de expectación y sorpresa contrastaban con el desahuciado, herido y triste del rubio cuyas lágrimas volvieron a nacer. El éxito de su trabajo era más una carga que una alegría. Seto estaba en las manos del Faraón y no necesitaba mucha imaginación para saber que le estaba pasando mientras tanto. Su recuerdo de las confesiones personales del ojiazul le era amargo. Le había jurado liberarlo del dominio de Atemu para hacer una nueva vida juntos. Le remordía la conciencia no haberse quedado al lado del castaño la noche anterior.

"_… él asesinaría a Seto antes que verlo contigo…"_

Su mente buscaba desesperada una solución improvisada para rescatarle, sin arriesgar su vida o la de Mokuba, que estaban acechados por el poder del Faraón, el cual, astutamente se los había llevado con él hacia Nueva York, a primera hora de la mañana mientras Joey perseguía a Marik, sin darle tiempo para alcanzarlos.

Súbitamente, el rubio se giró para salir corriendo, seguido por Yugi y Tristán.

-¡Hey, Joey¿Qué harás? –llamó Tristán.

-Ojos Rojos…

-¿Qué? –preguntó Yugi sin entenderle.

-Tengo que ir por mis papeles de viaje…

-De viaje… Joey no puedes… tal vez no es buena idea…

-No, no es buena idea Yugi. Así que todos ustedes esperen aquí en Ciudad Domino.

-Oye, viejo…

Joey se subió al jeep y encendió el motor.

-No hagan nada hasta que yo los llame –ordenó arrancando.

-¡JOEY! –gritó Yugi antes de volverse con Tristán que solo se encogió de hombros.


	26. Torniquete

Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Pairings: JxS

Warnings: yaoi y derivados

&&&&&&&&&&

**EL AMOR DESPUES.**

…_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignifant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_... Missing, Evanescence._

Capítulo 25.Torniquete.

Nueva York, U. S. A.

Atemu hojeaba sin mucho interés la revista que ya comenzaba a ser divulgada por la prensa mundial. Se detuvo en el retrato de Seto y Mokuba, observándola un largo tiempo antes de que sus ojos bajaran al pie de foto.

_"Mokuba y Seto Kaiba._

_Estudio personal del CEO en su residencia privada._

_Ciudad Domino."_

_W._

De nuevo volvió a la fotografía, entrecerrando sus ojos. Con gesto de desprecio, la arrojó al suelo y tomó un periódico. Los titulares hablaban de su exhibición y el lanzamiento de Prometeo. Abrió las hojas. Un pequeño articulo de escándalos públicos rumoraba sobre un "amante secreto" de Kaiba. El Faraón bufó divertido y también arrojó el periódico al suelo.

El ojiazul salió del baño, enfundado en un traje de corte oriental color blanco. Al ver la revista en el suelo, se detuvo un momento pero luego se dirigió hacia el guardarropa sin mirar a Atemu.

-Todo el mundo habla de ti, Mi Tesoro.

Con una nueva pausa, Seto se detuvo.

-¿Debería importarme? –preguntó desapareciendo entre las puertas del clóset, buscando su abrigo.

-No, pero es muy bueno que tangas esta publicidad –el tricolor se levantó de la cama para unírsele y tomar su propio abrigo- Somos una de las parejas más exitosas en este momento, todo marcha muy bien. ¿No te lo prometí así?

-Sí, mi Faraón –contestó el castaño bajando su cabeza.

Atemu levantó su mentón con el índice.

-Y la mejor bendición llegará con nuestro hijo –murmuró dándole un beso, bajando después a su cuello.

-Mi Faraón –llamó Kaiba tenso- Nos retrasaremos…

-Me encanta tu aroma –dijo el tricolor, pasando su nariz por su cabello.

-Mi Faraón…

Éste se detuvo para tomar el abrigo de Seto y colocárselo con esmero antes de ponerse el suyo.

-¿Todo está listo? –preguntó el Faraón, saliendo de la recámara.

-Así es.

-Perfecto, pero quiero ver a Mokuba primero. Me preocupa.

-El médico dijo que no era grave. Solo necesita tomar su medicamento. Para mañana estará bien.

-¿Mejorará más rápido si le compramos uno de eso videojuegos? –inquirió Atemu cruzando el pasillo para abrir la puerta de la recámara del chico.

-Preferiría que no lo consintieras tanto, Mi Faraón.

-Sólo un poco, Mi Tesoro.

Mokuba se encontraba recostado en uno de los mullidos sillones, abrazando un almohadón entre sus piernas y leyendo una historieta que bajó al ver entrar a la pareja. Aunque estaba un poco pálido, se veía tranquilo.

-Moki, ¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó Seto arrodillándose frente a él, tocando su frente.

-Bien, hermano. Un poquito cansado, supongo. ¿Por qué no puedo ir con ustedes?

-Es mejor que descanses, Mokuba; mañana tendremos un día agitado –contestó el tricolor.

-Oh.

-No tardaremos, Moki. Pórtate bien, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sip.

El adolescente le dio un apretón en la mano a Kaiba antes de soltarlo. La puerta se cerró de nuevo, dejándolo solo. Abrazó contra él su almohadón. Su hermano mayor seguía con la mirada muerta y había perdido peso desde que llegaron. Incluso él había enfermado de gripe. No dudaba que todo fuera culpa de la presión del Faraón sobre ellos. Era imposible estar sin su sombra acechándolos. Y cuando no estaban juntos como ahora, siempre ideaba la forma de tener a uno de ellos con él, a modo de rehén. Mokuba no podía ni pensar en hacer algo porque Seto sufriría las consecuencias de sus actos y de igual manera su hermano no podía rebelarse ni desobedecer a Atemu si acaso quería verlo vivo al día siguiente; y el Faraón ya había probado de lo que era capaz si le desafiaban.

Dejándose caer en su costado, Mokuba se encogió, escondiendo su rostro en el almohadón. Sus hombros temblaron.

Se escuchó un sollozo.

-Si yo no te hubiera llamado, estarías con Joey, hermano –gimió con dolor- si yo no te hubiera llevado a Egipto, Joey te habría rescatado… todo esto es mi culpa… es mi culpa…

&&&&&&&&&&

-Herr Kaiba! Herr Kaiba!

-¡Kaiba-sama! ¡Onegai!

-Mr. Kaiba! One question! Please!

-¡Monsieur Kaiba! ¡Monsieur!

La prensa se arremolinaba tras la banda, tratando de llamar la atención del ojiazul que caminaba de la mano con Atemu hacia la entrada del lobby, donde los esperaban patrocinadores del Museo de Ciudad Domino en una recepción privada pero también ejecutivos y empresarios ansiosos de un contrato exclusivo con Kaiba Corp., a propósito de su nueva creación, Prometeo. La avalancha de luces no cesaba a cada paso que daban. Una reportera se escabulló de entre los micrófonos para acercarse lo suficiente de modo que pudieran escucharle.

-¿Es cierto que Joey Wheeler es su amante, Señor Kaiba?

Seto se paró en seco con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora; maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que sabía a la mujer por su pregunta mal intencionada. Estaba seguro de haber callado todos los rumores de su relación con Joey mientras estuvieron juntos, pero la suerte parecía darle la espalda. Lo menos que deseaba era despertar la furia de Atemu antes de regresar el hotel. La mano que se entrelazaba con la suya se soltó para tomar su cintura con firmeza.

-Señorita, me parece que hay un gran malentendido –la voz del Faraón, aunque cortés, no dejaba de sonar imponente- Joey Wheeler es un viejo amigo mío que estuvo colaborando para la Corporación Kaiba y cuyo trabajo ya conocen. Pero esa relación ya acabó –sentenció con una sonrisa- Ahora si nos disculpa…

Si la reportera u otra persona preguntaron algo más, el castaño ya no la escuchó. El brazo a su alrededor lo alejó de los periodistas hacia las puertas de cristal que les abrieron. Pasando por el corredor del lobby hacia el Hall, Kaiba miró expectante al tricolor.

-Tranquilo, Mi Tesoro. No estoy disgustado. Tú eres sólo mío, ¿cierto?

-Sí, Mi Faraón.

-Entonces –le rodeó con ambos brazos, deteniéndose a mitad del corredor- Hazme sentir orgulloso.

Seto cerró sus ojos, respirando profundamente. Levantó sus manos para tomar el rostro de Atemu y besarlo. Inmediatamente una lengua invadió su boca; el ojiazul tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para controlar la náusea que le provocó. Los brazos en sus costados le acercaron más al tricolor. El sonido hueco de las cámaras tomándoles fotos se dejaba escuchar a través de los cristales. El sonido de unos tacones se acercó a ellos del otro lado con unos aplausos discretos.

-There were never be couple more lovely than you two –rió una de las promotoras del Museo- You missed each other, right? It's unbelieveable that the press dogs still taking you photos all day. I hope that this kind of situation don't bother you, Seto. Here, we love it.

El castaño se separó de Atemu con una sonrisa fingida.

-They can do what they want.

La promotora meneó la cabeza y enlazó un brazo con el Faraón.

-Come on. A crowd's waiting for you.

Entraron al Hall. Después de saludar a varias personas, Atemu y Seto se separaron, siguiendo la regla de etiqueta, para establecer conversación con los interesados en ellos. El ojiazul esperó a que el Faraón se encontrara demasiado ocupado para verle y buscó una de las puertas que llevaban a un jardín interior. Se recargó en un pilar, abrazándose. Quería llorar pero se contenía. No más lágrimas. Tenía que mantenerse firme hasta que Mokuba se fuera a Ontario, lejos y a salvo de ellos.

O su cuerpo se rindiera. No le pasaba desapercibido que estaba perdiendo peso y que el insomnio era ya una constante. Lo que le debilitada cada día.

-Little less conversation and more action, don't you think?

Con un respingo, Seto se irguió para buscar la voz que le hablaba. Una mujer de unos sesenta años se acercó a él. Vestía un traje holgado y oscuro, su cabello recogido era platinado y tenía ojos grises. Una de sus manos se apoyaba e su cadera mientras que la otra sostenía su cigarrillo. Al castaño le pareció conocida pero no la ubicaba en su memoria. Se giró para ver si alguien más estaba con ellos. La puerta seguía cerrada. Al parecer, la mujer se encontraba ahí antes que él.

-Inge Foucault –se presentó- Me parece que ya conoces a mi sobrina… Sonya. Su padre y yo somos hermanos, pero ella resultó ser como su madre, una ilusa. Te debe haber contado del inútil de su esposo, Matt, un duelista. Bueno, no la culpo. No todos pueden llevar el peso que cargamos nosotros. Ser los extraordinarios tiene su precio ¿No estás de acuerdo?

El ojiazul la barrió con la mirada.

-Oh, lindo niño. Eres in ingenuo. ¿Te has creído lo que Sonya te dijo? El dinero y el amor nunca estarán juntos. La felicidad de cuentos de hadas no existe. Déjale esos pensamientos al mozo que te abrió la puerta. Tú como todos lo demás que formamos la élite, sabemos de antemano que esos sentimientos tan triviales son un obstáculo para el éxito.

-Me parece que no la conozco lo suficiente para que se dirija a mí de esa manera.

-Te he visto allá afuera –la mujer dio una bocanada de humo- Casi te desmayas. No debes darles importancia a esos reporteros. Cuando ya estén acostumbrados, se les olvidará como se llaman tus amantes… o bien, los puedes hacer olvidar.

-Yo no…

-Por favor, estás complicándote la vida. Ese rubio no te haría feliz. Es un fotógrafo y ellos tienen la muy ganada fama de ser unos rompecorazones. ¿Quieres pruebas? Otro de mis sobrinos, Marcus, fue su amante al mismo tiempo que Mai Valentine, la hoy esposa de Duke Devlin, amigo del tal Joey. No me digas que eso no es basura. Pero eso no le fue suficiente, después sedujo al novio de Marcus, Pavel Korbenko y le sacó el dinero para largarse a África. ¿Sabes quien es Pavel, cierto?

El castaño abrió de par en par sus ojos. Estaba escuchando algo desagradable y doloroso del pasado de Joey. Korbenko era un conocido corredor de bolsa e incluso manejaba algunas acciones extranjeras de la Corporación Kaiba. Tal vez en un momento diferente ese comentario no le hubiera importado, pero ahora era devastador. Sus ojos se rozaron pero apretó su mandíbula para controlarse.

-No le prestes atención. Tómalo como la aventura que fue. Tú decidiste seguir en este juego y así son las reglas. Somos las ligas mayores. Te felicito por tu elección por Atemu. Habrías perdido tu fortuna en ese fotógrafo antes de que él te hubiera cambiado por otra mina de oro…

-¡No es verdad! –Seto se maldijo al instante por su reacción.

-¿Tan buen amante era? Eso es difícil de olvidar, lo reconozco. Pero no imposible. ¿Qué más quieres? Tienes el dinero, el poder y la fama para hacer lo que te plazca. No te fijes si tienes que pasar sobre los demás. Para eso nacieron.

-No quiero escucharla más, si me permite…

-No pierdas la cabeza, muchacho. Atemu te perdonó tu falta de discreción. No desperdicies esta oportunidad. Serás el hazmerreír de todo el mundo si buscas al Wheeler ése. Él ya obtuvo de ti lo que quería. Ahora es famoso y por partida doble. Tiene la exclusiva de tu compañía y la anécdota de haberte llevado a la cama.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Deje de hablar de él como si lo conociera!

-Hablemos de ti, entonces. Eres igual a tu padrastro, Gozaburo, ¿no? Supo como entrenarte para estar entre nosotros y ser un líder avorazado. Por lo tanto, no necesito decirte lo que tienes que hacer. Tu muy guapo compañero te va apoyar, te lo aseguro. Ustedes dos son muy buenos en esto…

-No… –la voz del ojiazul el falló.

-Eres uno de nosotros y como tal, eres la fuente de deseos que el vulgo quiere tener. Sueñan en ser como tú, como Atemu o como yo. De eso viven y mueren, trabajando para nosotros, lo sabes de antemano. Pues bien, ve al lado de tu esposo, sonríe a la prensa y regresa a casa satisfecho de cumplir con tu labor –dio una fumada a su cigarrillo- Quimera, no lo olvides.

Kaiba se recargó del pilar, temblando.

/Y_o no soy así… no quiero ser así… se lo prometí a Mokuba, la tierra donde nadie sería diferente… no esto…/_

-Shh, my swettie –Inge lo abrazó- Siempre cuesta hacerlo la primera vez, pero lo conseguirás. Recuerda. Quimera. Eres el Dragón de Kaiba Corp. Dragón, hijo mío. Imbatible, feroz, etéreo. No existen lágrimas en tu rostro. Eres la figura mítica que todos siguen. Lejos de los mortales y su mundo. Tú no perteneces a ellos. Vuelas solo y majestuoso en los cielos de la fantasía. La pena y el dolor no tienen cabida en tu caparazón. No pierdas tu misticismo. Eso es lo que eres y así serás siempre. Como nosotros.

Kaiba lloró abiertamente. Su cabeza le dolía, igual que su corazón. El no quería se ese tipo de persona. Mucho menos como Gozaburo. Y sin embargo, al estar al lado de Atemu, lo hacía. Se separó con brusquedad de la mujer y se borró las lágrimas con furia.

-Leave me alone.

-Okay. Just remember, my dear. Chimera. Chimera you are.

Inge se marchó y el castaño respiró hondo varias veces, en un esfuerzo para calmarse. Nadie comprendía lo que le pasaba. Estaba solo de nuevo.

_"Quimera"_

-¡NO! ¡Yo no quiero ser así! –exclamó desconsolado- ¡No quiero!

Volvió al Hall, pero se hallaba desesperado. Quería volver con su hermano, el único y lo único que quedaba de bueno en su vida.

Ahora que ya había perdido a Joey.

"_…él ya obtuvo de ti lo que quería…"_

Un nuevo llanto quiso brotar de su pecho.

/_Joey no es así… el no es… como yo…/_

Las voces saludándole y felicitándole comenzaron a aturdirle. Las lágrimas que estaba reprimiendo saldrían de un momento a otro. Tenía que huir de ahí antes de desplomarse. Cruzó la sala hacia la salida. Un brazo atrapó su cintura y lo giró con algo de violencia. Era Atemu.

-¿Qué sucede? –lo voz molesta del Faraón resopló en su oído.

Seto tragó saliva.

-Tengo que irme…

-Aún no es tiempo –dijo entre dientes el tricolor, apretando más al ojiazul para que no los escucharan.

-Por favor…

-¿Por qué?

-… yo… sólo quiero marcharme… por favor…

Cerrando sus ojos, el castaño pegó su mejilla a la de Atemu, aferrándose a las solapas de su traje oscuro.

-Te lo suplico, Mi Faraón. Haré lo que quieras, pero necesito irme ya.

-Es tu obligación hacer lo que YO quiera, Mi Tesoro –replicó el tricolor, tomando una de sus muñecas.

Los ojos violetas del Faraón recorrieron el Hall, su enojo aumentó más al notar el temblor en el cuerpo de Kaiba.

-Te he hecho una simple pregunta –siseó.

-… por favor… -habló Seto con voz quebrada- … por favor…

Atemu se percató de un fotógrafo de la prensa invitada, que les tomaba un par de fotos. Apretó la muñeca que tenía prisionera como castigo. El ojiazul escondió su rostro en su cuello para hogar un gemido de dolor. El Faraón posó sus labios en la mejilla pálida de Kaiba, soltando un poco su muñeca.

Varios 'ooh' y 'aah' se escucharon en el salón.

-¿No se ven tiernos? ¡Míralos! ¡Que linda pareja!

-Ahora veo porque son tan exitosos. Con ese cariño…

-Están hechos el uno para el otro…

-¡Qué envidia!

Seto estaba temblando, tratando de ahogar un sollozo.

-… por favor…

-Vámonos.

Se encaminaron hacia las puertas donde aún quedaban algunos reporteros que no dudaron en acosarlos de nuevo. A una de las señas del Faraón, uno de su escolta llamó la limusina a la cual subieron sin prestar atención a la prensa. Seto se abrazó al Faraón

/_Yo no soy como Gozaburo… ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO/_

Llegaron al hotel y subieron a su piso. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron en sus habitaciones, el castaño se dejó caer, liberando su llanto. Todos estos años luchando por demostrarse que era mejor persona que su padrastro y terminaba siendo peor que él. Al menos Gozaburo era sincero con sus intenciones. El, en cambio, fingía todo el tiempo por miedo al Faraón. Vendido para salvar a Mokuba. Encarcelado a una vida de tormento para seguir con vida.

"_Quimera"_

_/ ¡Esto no, por favor! ¡AUXILIO/_

Lloraba sin control. No se enteró cuando Atemu lo levantó en brazos y lo llevó a la cama, desnudándole. Sólo hasta que su cuerpo se estremeció por el dolor de la violación, a sus sollozos se le unieron gritos angustiantes.

/_ ¡QUE PARE ESTO POR FAVOR/_

Se hizo ovillo cuando el Faraón terminó y se levantó de la cama. El ojiazul escondió su rostro entre sus brazos. Todo era cierto. Era una quimera. Una careta que escondía lo vació que estaba. Joey fue un momento único como una visión fugaz del mundo para el ciego antes de volver a al oscuridad, dejándole saber que él no era parte de lo bueno que vale la pena vivir.

_"Quimera"_

Un chasquido en el aire hizo que levantara su rostro. Sus ojos se llenaron de horror al ver el fuete que Atemu blandía en mano.

El mismo que le recibió al llegar a Nueva York.

-Alcanzar la perfección muchas veces requiere de romper y volver a unir, Mi Tesoro. Aún no puedes enfocarte en tus deberes porque el recuerdo de Joey te perturba. Eso es imperdonable en ti, cariño mío. Tendremos que empezar de nuevo…

-… no… -gimió Seto, retrocediendo hasta la cabecera, temblando ahora de miedo.

-Y esta vez me aseguraré de que recuerdes tu lección.

El aire silbó por el fuerte impulso que tomó el fuete que aterrizó en el castaño, abriendo las aún recientes cicatrices en su piel. Pequeñas gotas de sangre mancharon la almohada y las sábanas.

-¡NOO! ¡YA NO MAS! ¡POR FAVOR YA NO MÁS!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ciudad Domino.

Era un ave. Un halcón.

Planeaba frente a una playa sobre el mar abierto. Había algo aterrador en la manera en que volaba solitario y en las olas que se sacudían, furiosas pero agonizantes. El halcón voló hacia el cielo dorado que se volvió oscuro y frío. La Muerte. La calma absoluta y el olvido infinito. Ese cielo caía inexorablemente sobre el halcón que graznaba herido en la inmensidad de las aguas turbias.

Todo conocimiento, todo sentimiento, memoria y vivencias se colapsaban en un solo sentido de dolor como una concha que se encierra ante el caos a su alrededor. El halcón volando hacia lo insoldable del vacío.

Yugi abrió sus ojos, asustado. Era de madrugada. Su pecho hiperventilaba. Un par de lágrimas brotaron silenciosas, resbalando lentamente por sus mejillas.

La frustración era demasiada. Algo malo iba a ocurrir y no era capaz de averiguarlo. Se sentía perdido.

/_ ¿Cómo puedo ser una luz cuando mi cabeza está llena de confusión/_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Océano Índico, fronteras marítimas con Japón.

Ryou despertó de pronto. Un frío le había perturbado. Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro al ver su mano reposando solitaria en el otro lado de la cama.

-¡Bakura!

Las vendas y gasas que aún usaba el Ladrón de Tumbas estaban en el suelo, rotas y algunas quemadas; señalando una trayectoria hacia la puerta, la cual seguía cerrada. Su vista regresó a la cama y se topó con la bandita que ataba el largo cabello blanco de Bakura. Ryou la tomó nervioso. Él se la había obsequiado el día en que regresó del Inframundo por él y para él. Era su promesa de una vida siempre unidos.

Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¡BAKURA! –se levantó como un rayo hacia la puerta.

No había nadie en el pasillo. Ryou subió corriendo a los balcones. El barco estaba tranquilo, la noche era fría y las olas del mar se mantenían serenas al paso del barco entre ellas. Tomó un nuevo ascenso a la proa. Nada. Todo esta desierto y no se veía rastro del Ladrón de Tumbas. Se acercó hasta la barandilla para mirar las aguas. Su vista no encontró alguna huella de que Bakura hubiera caído al mar.

_/Mi niño/_

-¡Bakura! ¿Dónde estás?

_/Lamento que tenga que ser así/_

-No, Bakura –lloró Ryou con la bandita entre sus dedos- ¿Dónde estás? Dime.

_/Gracias Ryou. Por todo/_

-… no… vuelve…

_/Siempre estaré contigo/_

-Bakura… Bakura… olvida esto, regresa, por favor. No tienes que salvar al mundo. Quédate conmigo…

_/No salvo al mundo. Te salvo a ti/_

-… pero… no… no lo hagas…

_/Tengo que proteger lo que más me importa… mi vida no vale sino la tuya/_

-… vuelve… por favor… no me dejes…

_/Yo he vivido entre las sombras, mi niño y ese mundo no es para ti. Si dejo con vida al Faraón, te llevará a la oscuridad. Jamás me perdonaría eso. Prefiero que los demonios devoren mi alma por la eternidad que saberte en peligro/_

-… por favor… déjale esto a Joey…

_/Ya no es Joey… o Kaiba… son todos. Tú, mi niño. Tú/_

-…no… no… no…

_/Me has domesticado, mi dulce niño. Y por eso he ganado la luz de Ra que brilla cada mañana. Así mi amor te despertará cada día. Nuestras almas están unidas y volverán a encontrarse. Adiós/_

-¡BAKURA! ¡BAKURA! –Ryou dejó de percibir al Ladrón de Tumbas- ¡NOOO! ¡NOOOOO!

El albino se dejó caer, apretando la bandita contra su pecho. Bakura se había ido.

Ishizu llegó a él, consternada. Le había escuchado cuando salió al pasillo, llamando al Ladrón de Tumbas y lo había buscado también, despertando a Odión y Marik, para ayudarle. Al ver al chico llorar tan desconsolado se arrodilló a su lado y lo abrazó.

Poco después llegó Odión.

-Ese tonto se ha esfumado. ¿A dónde diablos se fue? Tendremos que esperar a que amanezca, pero me parece que no hay un bote o salvavidas faltante. ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó preocupado, acercándose a la egipcia.

Ishizu, que mantenía los ojos cerrados, le miró, liberando también sus lágrimas. Odión comprendió.

-Por Ra, Bakura. Tienes aún heridas graves –murmuró.

Marik los alcanzó corriendo.

-¡Se llevó los artículos, Ishizu! –habló jadeando- Regresé a su camarote. Lo que no comprendo son las quemaduras en las vendas… -hizo una pausa al ver el estado de Ryou- ¡Oh, no!

El llanto del albino aumentó. Ishizu miró al cielo, meciéndose con el chico.

-Poderoso Ra que gobiernas los cielos, perdónanos, hemos fallado ante tus ojos. Nuestra mente mortal no supo entender tus mandatos, gran señor. No vimos la oscuridad que gobernaba a tu hijo. ¡Osiris, rey del Inframundo! Si es tu voluntad que nosotros hemos de morir, que así sea. ¡Reina Nut! Te suplico que salves a los inocentes, no dejes su sangre correr, ¡sálvalos, Madre Divina!

La egipcia arrulló a Ryou hasta que cayó exhausto de dolor. Peinando sus cabellos y secando sus lágrimas, se dirigió a Odión.

-Por favor, llévalo a su cama. No hay consuelo para su alma. Tendremos que cuidarle al menos hasta que esté con sus amigos.

Odión tomó al albino en brazos y se retiró hacia los camarotes.

-Bakura está sufriendo una transformación que afectaba su cordura –comenzó a decir Ishizu a Marik- y antes de que cayera en el mismo hoyo que el Faraón se ha marchado…

-¿Irá a perseguirlo? –preguntó Marik.

-Dispuesto a matarlo a costa de su propia vida, puedo jurarlo. Los Dioses le han dado el poder necesario para lograrlo. Espero y rezo porque así sea. Una vez que el Faraón haya arrebatado una vida, ya no parará hasta haber saciado su ira –dijo la egipcia mirando el mar- en su arrebato liberará el Reino de las Sombras en este mundo.

-Habías dicho que Bakura habló de la muerte de alguien. Tal vez de Joey y Kaiba –Marik se sentó al lado de su hermana- Si el Faraón ve muerto a Seto, se cegará y culpará a todos los demás por su error. Todos seremos traidores entonces.

-El Ladrón de Tumbas es nuestra única esperanza. El aún tiene un fuerte motivo para aferrase a la luz de la vida… ¿qué sucede, Marik?

El Egipto estaba con la mirada perdida. Cuando Ishizu lo llamó, se levantó y se recargó en la barandilla, cruzándose de brazos.

-Recuerdo cuando mi maldad se apoderó de mí. El Faraón era otro y se preocupación por mí era tal que no quería por ningún motivo quitarme la vida aunque yo se lo pedí. Sin embargo, lo que me hizo despertar fueron ustedes. Estabas ahí, hermana, rogando por mí y suplicándome no perder las esperanzas; y Odión con su voz llamándome. Su cariño me trajo de vuelta, realmente.

-Hay una luz de amor para el Faraón, ¿eso estás diciendo?

-Yo… bueno, no estoy seguro.

-¿Puedes asegurarte en cuanto lleguemos a Ciudad Domino?

-Necesito ver al Faraón, en él veré mi respuesta.

-Eso será muy peligroso, pero estaremos pendientes. El enfrentamiento con Bakura puede liberar la furia del Faraón por completo, pero de existir la esperanza que mencionas, todos se salvarán.

-En cuanto llegue el Faraón, tendremos que detenerle –intervino Odión, regresando con ellos.

-Difícilmente Odión –dijo Marik- Tiene planeado llegar solo horas antes de la fiesta en el Museo para no darle tiempo a los Kaiba de nada más que cambiarse y preparar de nuevo su maleta para tomar el vuelo hacia Egipto en cuanto él acabe con lo que tenga que hacer ahí.

-Ese será nuestro momento –sentenció Ishizu- Será mejor prevenir a Yugi y sus amigos. Solo los Ishtar se presentarán ante el Faraón. Es nuestra responsabilidad. Si Joey desea estar con nosotros, así será. Los demás tendrán que permanecer alejados por su seguridad.

Los tres volvieron a sus camarotes. Marik miró la imagen que mostrara a Bakura tiempo atrás.

-Yo quisiera ser el que te salvara Faraón –susurró- Pero, ¿tu corazón se fijaría en mí?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

San Francisco, U. S. A.

-Yo no voy a involucrarme…

-Por favor, Duke, sólo escúchalo.

-El ha sido un buen amigo, pero no puedo verme envuelto en cosas que ya tienen otras consecuencias diferentes a un simple pleito romántico, Mai.

-Yo te lo pido, escúchalo.

-Como me molesta que seas así con él.

-¿Tú no harías lo mismo por mí?

-Eso se llama chantaje.

-Prometimos ayudarle en las buenas y en las malas.

Duke le hizo una seña a Mai para que abriera la puerta de su despacho y dejara entrar a Joey.

-Gracias, Duke.

-Aún no me agradezcas nada Joey. Mai ya me contó tus planes. No estoy de acuerdo.

-No quiero que lo estés. Solo te pido que uses tus influencias para meterme en la recepción del Museo.

-Si Atemu se entera…

-No tiene por qué. Solo necesito un pase de prensa, yo me encargaré de colarme entre su escolta de guardaespaldas. El jamás me verá, te lo aseguro.

-¿Por qué no ahora?

-Porque la valla de gorilas que ha puesto alrededor de ellos tienen la orden clara de no dejarme acercar ni un centímetro. Pero no podrá controlar el acceso al Museo.

-He visto a Kaiba en televisión y tengo que admitir que algo raro le pasa. Pero ayudarte a robártelo en las barbas de Atemu es algo muy diferente. ¿Cómo vas a lograrlo?

-No lo sé.

-¡Oh, cielos!

-No, Duke –intervino Mai, detrás de él y apoyándose en sus hombros- Es mejor así, la improvisación es la firma de Joey. Sé que la oportunidad se le presentará.

-¿Y como sabré que no estrellarás mi avioneta? No quieres decirnos nada más…

Joey se acercó al escritorio de Duke y se arrodilló frente a él.

-Te pido perdón a ti y a Mai por lo que les hice y lo malagradecido que fui todo este tiempo…

-Joey… -musitó la rubia.

-Una vez más necesito de su fe ciega en mí. Si consigo llevarme a Seto y a Mokuba lejos de Atemu no te volveré a pedir nada más.

Duke buscó la mano de Mai en su hombro para sujetarla.

-De acuerdo, Joey. Mi avioneta estará en donde dispones y lista para llevarte a donde quiera que tengas pensado ir.

-Gracias Duke. Gracias Mai. Son mis padrinos mágicos.

-Y que lo digas, guapo.


	27. Mar Adentro

Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Pairings: JxS

Warnings: yaoi y derivados

&&&&&&&&&&

**EL AMOR DESPUES.**

Capítulo 26. Mar Adentro.

-¿Puedo pasar? –tocó Mokuba en la puerta de su hermano para abrirla un poco- ¿Seto?

-Adelante, Mokuba.

El adolescente entró en la recámara; Seto estaba de pie ante el espejo, acomodando los pliegues de su traje y revisando sus accesorios. Cuando Mokuba apareció en el reflejo, le miró a través de éste y se dio vuelta.

-Mokuba, el nudo está mal hecho, ven aquí –amonestó.

Éste se paró frente a su hermano mayor, observando como deshacía el nudo de su moño y lo volvía a hacer con una destreza impresionante. El ojiazul revisó que el resto de su esmoquin no tuviera alguna falla, acomodó un mechón negro detrás de la oreja del chico mientras le sonreía. Mokuba examinaba de pies a cabeza a castaño, el traje blanco ocultaba a la perfección lo esbelto de su cuerpo, la joyería resaltaba de su piel pálida. La capucha le deba un aire religioso a su porte egipcio. De no saber lo que en verdad le ocurría, podía decirse que su hermano lucía impresionante, más su mirada carecía de brillo alguno, vacía y sin emoción.

-¿Lo ves Moki? Así está mejor.

-¿Hermano?

-¿Sí?

-Tú…

-Seto, Mokuba, debemos irnos –habló desde la puerta Atemu- La limusina está lista.

Tomando de la mano a Mokuba, el ojiazul salió de la habitación, siguiendo al Faraón. La servidumbre los esperaba en las afueras de la mansión, mirando con aprehensión a Kaiba y a Mokuba en completo y respetuosos silencio. El adolescente les dirigió un gesto de despedida, leía en sus rostros la preocupación y la angustia. Quedaba claro como se veían ante sus ojos; más sin embargo, Seto los había mantenido al margen. Y era justo. Ellos les servían incondicionalmente y no tenían porque pasar por lo mismo.

-No vemos pronto, Anette, Wilson.

-Así será, señorito –contestó la ama de llaves al tiempo que el mayordomo se inclinaba.

Atemu les abrió la portezuela para luego subir él.

-Vámonos, Jubei –ordenó.

La limusina arrancó. Seto y Mokuba estaban sentados juntos. Atemu miraba a Kaiba con satisfacción. Él mismo vestía una versión negra del ojiazul pero sin la capucha. En cambio, llevaba una banda bordada como pectoral, emulando a los usados por los faraones. Así, juntos, parecían la estilización moderna de los antiguos egipcios.

-La presentación no durará mucho. No tendrán que esperar largo tiempo para irnos al aeropuerto. Confío en que no hayan olvidado nada –les comentó a los hermanos.

-No, Mi Faraón.

Mokuba no contestó y se giró para mirara el Museo que se divisaba en un extremo. Las luces en el cielo junto con el tráfico, anunciaban la gran recepción que iba a celebrarse ahí. La limusina se detuvo en la entrada, Atemu revisó su traje antes de que Jubei abriera la portezuela.

-Es hora.

Murmullos, luces y micrófonos los recibieron; el Faraón extendió una mano para ayudar a Seto a bajar y luego a Mokuba que rechazó la ayuda y se colgó del brazo de su hermano, evitando los lentes de la prensa, la cual peleaba por tomarles fotografías. Atemu enlazó sus dedos con los del ojiazul y así caminaron hacia la entrada donde el Director del Museo y otros miembros de su equipo los esperaban sonriendo.

-Bienvenidos. Entren, entren. Antes de que vuelvan locos a sus "fans".

-Gracias –rió el Faraón.

El pelinegro miró a la concurrencia una vez dentro. Además de la prensa selecta y el personal del museo, se encontraba lleno de una gran cantidad de personas, la mayoría adineradas, que platicaban animadamente entre sí. Los meseros iban y venían por todo el lugar. Música suave se dejaba escuchar, alegrando el ambiente. En un extremo se encontraba un podium de conferencia donde Atemu daría su discurso. Al chico le pareció otra más de las aburridas e hipócritas fiestas que constantemente aparecían en su agenda, pero en este momento no quería dejar solo a su hermano para evitarle lo más posible que el Faraón se le acercara. Al menos hasta que llegara el inevitable arribo a Egipto. Eso tenía deprimido a Mokuba, pues para el próximo día la vida de su hermano mayor ya no tendría otro camino que el del Faraón.

Uno de los asistentes del tricolor le llamó y se separó de los hermanos. El adolescente buscó el servicio de buffet, dirigiéndose hacia el, seguido por Seto. Tomó un plato y lo llenó de bocadillos.

-Mokuba, es muy noche para que comas tanto.

-No es para mí –replicó el chico- Es para ti.

-No tengo apetito.

-¡Pero no has comido nada!

-Pues no me siento con hambre.

-Hermano…

El sonido de las bocinas encendiéndose anunció el comienzo de la recepción. Todos se movieron para concentrarse alrededor del podium.

-Vamos, Moki.

-Deberías comer, hermano.

-Ya te dije que…

-Si no comes, entonces no voy a ir a pararme junto con Atemu.

-No lo hagas –replicó el castaño dando media vuelta.

Mokuba suspiró cansado, dejó el plato dispuesto a seguir a Seto cuando su vista alcanzó a ver una figura escondida entre los enormes banderines colgados de los pilares alrededor de la sala. Traía puesto su gafete de prensa acreditada y una cámara colgaba en uno de sus costados. Su saco estaba abierto con las manos en los bolsillos. La refracción de las luces de las cámaras tomando fotos en el podium le reveló una cabellera rubia.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

/_ ¡Está aquí/_

La figura se retiró, como invitándole a seguirle hacia las afueras del Museo. El chico dio unos pasos para alcanzarle.

-¿Joven Mokuba? –la voz de su guardaespaldas sonó muy cerca.

Justo cuando el adolescente se giraba para intentar una excusa con el gigante, una mesera se atravesó, tropezando con éste y tirándole a la cara las copas con champaña. Sin perder tiempo, Mokuba se echó a correr antes de que el resto de la escolta le viera. Salió entre los banderines con rumbo a la parte trasera del edificio.

Sus ojos buscaban ansiosos para confirmar de quien se trataba, caminó en zancadas hasta el estacionamiento privado. La parte posterior de un conocido jeep se dejó ver.

-¡Joey!

Éste le esperaba recargado del vehículo, al verlo le tendió los brazos que el pelinegro buscó con alegría.

-¡Joey! ¡Joey! –exclamó con júbilo, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho- ¡Estás aquí!

La euforia se convirtió en llanto. Los brazos del adolescente apretaron al rubio, dejando libres sus lágrimas retenidas tanto tiempo. El otro le abrazó, cepillando sus cabellos con gentileza, dando un poco de tiempo para que se calmara. Joey tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos, secando sus lágrimas. Los inocentes ojos de Mokuba le miraron suplicantes.

-¡Ayúdanos, Joey! ¡Mi hermano! ¡Nos va a llevar a Egipto! ¡Por favor!

-Shh, no llores, chibi. Entra al jeep. Voy por tu hermano.

Las nerviosas manos del adolescente jalonearon su traje.

-… Atemu… nos va a matar si nos ve… por favor, ayúdanos… salva a mi hermano…

-Shh, shh, anda –Joey subió al pelinegro casi a la fuerza.

-Es mi culpa…

-No, Moki, mírame –el rubio lo tomó por los hombros- Si hay un culpable aquí, solo soy yo. Necesito que te quedes aquí, Seto está por venir y tienes que apoyarme, chibi. ¿Cuento contigo? –el otro asintió entre hipos- Bien, solo espera un poco.

Kaiba había visto correr a su hermano cuando el guardaespaldas fue bañado en champaña. Su pequeño hermano estaba muy estresado y deprimido por el viaje. Las últimas horas solo habían estado discutiendo por cualquier cosa. El castaño se sentía culpable, Mokuba también sufría pero no quería darlo a demostrar para no darle más problemas. La sola idea de lo que se convertiría su vida en unas horas le acongojaba, pero aún más que su hermanito pasara por un mal momento. Echando un último vistazo al Faraón, que comenzaba su discurso, se separó de la concurrencia para encontrar a Mokuba y pedirle una disculpa.

Inmediatamente un par de guardaespaldas se le acercaron al verle dirigirse al exterior. Los ignoró, continuando su camino. En dirección contraria pasó casi rozándole una charola llena de bebidas. Acto seguido, se dejó escuchar una carambola. De reojo, se asombró al ver que la misma exacta y rubia mesera ahora chocaba con sus guardaespaldas, pero esta vez haciéndolos caer con ella. El capitán de meseros y el jefe de guardias del Museo se acercaron y comenzaron una discusión. Aunque extrañado, Seto optó por buscar a su hermano.

La noche casi invernal se iluminaba por una luna roja, el frío se dejaba sentir. El cielo carecía de estrellas, haciendo de la noche peculiar.

-¿Mokuba? –llamó el ojiazul.

Siguió revisando cada rincón de los jardines. Su hermano no le contestaba.

-¿Moki? –volvió a llamar más preocupado, temía que el chico hubiera escapado, desesperado por la situación.

/_Tal vez es mejor así. No quiero que me vea cuando Atemu termine conmigo/_

Se detuvo, bajando su cabeza con tristeza.

_/Ahora en verdad estoy solo.../_

-Koneko…

Seto abrió sus ojos de par en par, sin atreverse a mover.

-Koneko…

Quizá era el frío de la noche, pero su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar al escuchar su nombre y sobre todo la voz que lo pronunciaba. Unos brazos le rodearon. Se giró de golpe, encontrando un par de ojos claros.

-Mi koneko.

Pánico brotó de repente. De la misma manera que cuando empezó todo.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Kaiba con un hilo de voz.

-Vine a raptarte –le contestó Joey con seriedad.

-¿C-Cómo?

-Así.

El rubio le levantó en brazos. El contacto hizo que rozara las sensibles heridas en el cuerpo de Seto, que gimió de dolor, incapaz de oponerse. Joey se detuvo un momento, asombrado por la reacción del ojiazul y por el peso tan ligero que sintió. Al ver que esos ojos azules se cerraron adoloridos y avergonzados, apretó sus labios para no dejar escapar algún comentario y seguir firme en su plan.

-Todo está bien, mi koneko –musitó dándole un ligero beso en su frente fría.

-… no… por favor… ya no… ya no más… tengo que proteger a Mokuba… -comenzó a balbucear el castaño, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Joey- … ya no… no…

Con lo ojos rozados, el rubio se encaminó al jeep. Deseaba de todo corazón regresar al Museo y darle una paliza al Faraón, pero con los Kaiba cerca, tenía el riesgo de verlos muertos.

/_Jamás. Ellos están así por mi culpa/_

Mokuba abrió la portezuela desde dentro al verlos aparecer. Sus manos temblaban al recibir a su hermano, que no cesaba de balbucear súplicas, como metido en una pesadilla. El adolescente miró preocupado a Joey.

-Ahora no, chibi. Tenemos que largarnos de aquí primero.

Un alboroto se dejó escuchar.

-¡ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASÍ! ¡IMBECILES! ¡SI TUVIERAN CEREBRO EN LUGAR DE MUSCULOS ME HUBIERAN VISTO! ¡COBARDES! ¡SOLO SOY UNA DEBIL MUJER CONTRA TODOS USTEDES, PEDAZOS DE HOMBRES!

-¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Estás despedida!

La voz de Angie era la señal para que Joey arrancara y saliera del estacionamiento antes de que llegaran los guardaespaldas buscando a los hermanos. Encendió el motor, preparando su identificación ante el lector de la caseta. Una vez que el jeep tocó la avenida, aceleró para perderse.

La rubia salió hecha una furia, pero una vez en la acera se transformó, caminando con tranquilidad, viendo a lo lejos las luces del jeep alejándose en el horizonte.

-Eso es, Joey. Lo logramos.

&&&&&&&&&&

-Yo no sé que le pasa a Yugi. Pero no podemos cambiar de planes por él. Hay que ir por Ryou y llevarlo al médico. Además Joey nos ordenó no hacer nada si él no nos llamaba. Él encontrará la forma de contactarnos si algo llega a suceder.

-¿No te parece extraño Tea, que sólo Odión haya venido a traer a Ryou? –preguntó Tristán mientras conducía tomando el camino hacia el puerto principal.

-No, me parece una mentira, Marik debe estar con él. No vino solo. Tal vez, incluso nos topemos con Ishizu…

-Todos ellos están aquí justo cuando ha llegado Atemu…

-¿Pudiste observarlos en la televisión? Juraría que Mokuba tenía una cara como estuviera en un funeral.

-No es por defender a Yugi, pero es que no puedo borrarme de la cabeza la vieja imagen de Atemu. Es increíble pensar que sea tan malo ahora. Y no sólo es un poder de la oscuridad o algo. Parece muy rencoroso con Joey. No llego a entender que es lo que motiva tanto su odio.

-¿Y te has dado cuenta que todos estamos hasta el cuello también por esta situación?

-Sí, y me asusta…

-Ryou está grave, Mokuba no se encuentra bien. Kaiba debe estar pasando por lo mismo, aunque lo oculte, ¿Dónde estarás Joey? Necesitamos unirnos.

-¿Esto es un duelo? –Tristán dejó ver su asombro.

-Una guerra. El odio contra el amor. La más vieja historia del libro.

-Pero no hay villanos aquí, Tea. ¿O sí?

-Ya no estoy tan segura, Tristán.

-Mira ¡allí está! –Tristán señaló a Odión que esperaba en el muelle- Hay que darnos prisa.

&&&&&&&&&&

Los dedos de Joey en el volante estaban blancos de la presión al apretar tanto la piel. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero no despegaba la vista de la autopista. Sabía que si llegaba a echar un vistazo al retrovisor, iba a detenerse para abrazar a Seto, que lloraba incontrolablemente en los brazos de su hermano, quien también sollozaba. Era la misma reacción que había visto en prisioneros de guerra liberados de los campos de concentración.

/_Una vez que estemos allá, podrás hacerlo, Joey. Ahora tienes que seguir/_ se decía borrando una lágrima que se resbalaba en su mejilla.

El ojiazul levantó su rostro y miró el camino lleno de árboles y la noche oscura. Se sentía demasiado cansado, herido y asustado para hacer cualquier cosa. Recordó cuando Mokuba salió del Museo corriendo. Irguiéndose, miró a su hermanito un momento antes de abrazarlo, como asegurándose de que estaba con él. El chico podía sentir su corazón latiendo aprisa en su pecho. Se separó del castaño, para hablarle.

-Estamos a salvo, Seto.

Éste besó sus cabellos antes de posar su frente en ellos, sin decir nada. De nuevo, Mokuba lo separó de él.

-Perdóname. Fue mi culpa.

Joey no pudo evitar mirarlos por el retrovisor.

-Chibi no…

-Por mí, estuviste a punto de sacrificar tu vida –continuó el chico.

-No, Moki. No me digas eso –respondió al fin Kaiba- No me hagas esto. Sabes que eres mi única familia. Yo te necesito…

-Pero siempre ha pasado esto por querer protegerme.

-Eres mi hermanito…

-Desde que tengo memoria, nunca has dejado de cuidarme. No recuerdo ningún momento en el no hayas hecho algo por mí. Siempre has estado allí para mí. Siempre te estuviste arriesgando para salvarme. Siempre ofrecías todo lo que tenías para que a mi no me pasara nada –nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos- Soy el grillete que encadenada al dragón a la tierra y lo esclaviza al sufrimiento.

-… no, no digas eso…

El adolescente sacó una pequeña cartera de su esmoquin y la abrió a Seto. Eran sus tres dragones de su monte de cartas.

-¿Recuerdas que me prometiste ser digno de tenerlos y usarlos? Serías el mejor duelista para que yo me sintiera feliz con ello. Estos dragones eran la promesa que nos hicimos, Seto. Nuestro sueño. Pero eso ya se cumplió.

-Moki…

Mokuba puso las cartas en una de sus palmas y en la otra tomó una de las manos del ojiazul.

-Yo no necesito de dinero. No quiero una compañía multimillonaria o una lujosa mansión, ser popular o estudiar en un colegio privado. Todo lo que quiero, lo único que necesito lo tengo en mis manos.

Seto le abrazó. El chico continuó hablando.

-Quiero verte de nuevo sonreír como aquella vez que hicimos nuestro parque de arena. Ver tus ojos brillar con la misma alegría que en ese momento. Quiero ver a mi Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules volar de nuevo…

Un nuevo llanto, aunque más sereno, acompañó al largo abrazo que los hermanos se dieron. Joey bajó la velocidad para no perder el control del volante. No dejaba de decirse que toda esa situación él la había comenzado. Sus ojos notaron las gruesas marcas que marcaban los brazos del ojiazul cuando las anchas mangas del traje se resbalaron hasta sus codos. Al instante, hizo el jeep a un lado, bajando de éste para alejarse unos metros y dejarse caer de rodillas, golpeando una y otra vez el suelo.

/ _¡MALDICION! ¡MALDICION! ¡MALDICION! ¡TE VAS ARREPENTIR DE ESTO, ATEMU! ¡LO JURO/_

Siguió golpeando a la tierra, con los dientes fuertemente apretados y pequeñas lágrimas cayendo al suelo hasta que la voz entrecortada de Kaiba le llamó.

-¿Joey?

Se sentó mirando la luna roja sobre ellos. Era apremiante que se fueran lo antes posible. Le sobraría tiempo después para arreglar cuentas con el Faraón. Se levantó y caminó hacia el jeep. Subió, quedándose inmóvil sin saber que decirles. Los delgados dedos del castaño buscaron una de sus manos. Besándolos, se giró para acariciar la mejilla húmeda. Seto lucía muy enfermo

-Gracias… cachorro… -musitó el ojiazul esbozando una débil sonrisa.

-Descansen. No falta mucho para llegar. Se acabó, Atemu ya no los verá más.

&&&&&&&&&&

Atemu buscaba entre la multitud a Seto y a Mokuba. Su jefe de escolta le había dicho que en el alboroto con la mesera les habían visto salir pero no los encontraban en ningún lugar de las afueras.

Aunque su enojo crecía cada segundo, continuaba saludando y sonriendo a los invitados. Decidido a tomar las cosas por su cuenta, dio vuelta hacia la entrada principal para marcharse. Un traje negro le salió al paso.

-Señor Kanada –saludó con una inclinación antes de continuar el paso, pero el hombre no le dejó.

-Sospecho que ha perdido a su lindo esposo ¿no es así?

-Lamento decirle…

-Debería de cuidarle más, preciosuras como la suya se pierden con facilidad en las manos de un fotógrafo.

-¿Qué dice? –el Faraón se acercó al individuo.

-Sólo digo que su ojiazul tiene cierta inclinación por un rubio. Yo los vi en un club hace tiempo, y recuerdo muy bien la pinta de ese tipo –afirmó dando un sorbo a su copa- No la olvido, y estaba aquí antes de que usted llegara, haciendo el gracioso tomando unas fotos de las piezas que trajeron. No dudo que se hayan confabulado para huir mientras usted se encontraba ocupado. Y bueno, el incidente con esa tonta mesera distrajo mucho tiempo a sus guardaespaldas.

Atemu se dio cuenta de que era el mismo hombre que había acosado a Seto en el club, como Marik le había contado. Dando una mirada fría, sonrió despectivo al empresario.

-_Adiós, Señor Kanada_ –se despidió con una nueva inclinación. Alejándose sin darle tiempo al otro de replicar.

&&&&&&&&&&

Marik oraba desesperadamente en su moto, escondido en las sombras de un callejón próximo al Museo. Había visto la manera en que reaccionaron los Kaiba al ver a Joey sacarlos de ahí en cuestión de minutos. Hubiera querido detenerlo, pero su corazón le decía que no era lo correcto, se sentía muy mal de observar el lamentable estado del ojiazul. El Faraón estaba perdiendo los estribos y ya no medía el daño que infringía.

/_Oh, Ra. Dame la sabiduría para hacer lo correcto/_

-Marik.

El egipcio casi cae de su motocicleta al oír su nombre ser pronunciado detrás de él.

-F-F-Faraón –tartamudeó al ver el Ojo de Ra brillar en la frente de Atemu.

-Fue Joey ¿verdad?

-… yo… no estoy seguro…

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Nada, mi señor. ¿Deseas que los busque?

-No, ya sé dónde están. Ve al aeropuerto, no tardaremos.

-Mi señor…

-¿Ahora qué, Marik?

Éste tragó saliva.

-Yugi quiere verte… -aventuró mirando con atención al tricolor.

Un segundo, solo un segundo, los negros ojos del Faraón se nublaron antes de volver a oscurecerse.

-Obedece, Marik –ordenó antes de esfumarse.

-Sí, Faraón.

Se levantó para caminar empujando su moto, pensativo. Sirenas a lo lejos se dejaron escuchar. El egipcio se detuvo. Una ambulancia pasó veloz a su lado y se detuvo frente al Museo.

Como una estampida, toda la gente que se encontraba en la recepción salió corriendo, gritando histérica, algunas mujeres lloraban aterradas y varios hombres estaban pálidos.

Marik se acercó un poco, confuso. Las voces vociferando se hicieron claras.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Es una pesadilla!

-¡Está muerto!

-¡Es una maldición! ¡Una maldición!

-¡Un demonio lo poseyó!

-¡Le estalló la cabeza! ¡Como una bomba!

-¡Dios, como se retorció!

Los paramédicos salieron entre la multitud. Traían en la camilla el cadáver del Señor Kanada.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Marik. Había comenzado.

Levantó su vista hacia la luna. Era roja como la noche en que todo había comenzado.

/_Cuando todas las luces se apagan, sólo el amor puede volver a iluminar el camino/_

-Por Isis, espero que tengas razón hermana –murmuró subiendo a la motocicleta y arrancando.

Sólo quedaba una esperanza.


	28. El Día Cero

Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Pairings: JxS

Warnings: yaoi y derivados

&&&&&&&&&&

_La verdad es amor._

_El amor sólo vive de la confianza._

………………… _Balzac._

_El tiempo es precioso,_

_Pero la verdad es más preciosa que el tiempo._

………………… _Disraeli._

**EL AMOR DESPUES.**

Capítulo 27. El Día Cero.

Las compuertas crujían reclamando que no eran movidas en años. El olor a oxido se sintió levemente. Joey terminó de abrirlas, revelando una avioneta en el interior del abandonado hangar. Sacudió sus manos volviendo hacia el jeep, que estaba estacionado a un lado de a rudimentaria pista de aterrizaje, donde Mokuba y Seto le miraban un poco asombrados. Había un viento frío, la luna iluminaba todo con su luz roja, los árboles se mecían levemente y no se escuchaba ningún sonido de algún animal. Mokuba bajó con rapidez, cada vez se sentía más aliviado de no estar más con Atemu, y ver más cerca su libertad; el ojiazul, en cambio, se tomó su tiempo para bajar, apoyándose de la portezuela. Dio unos cuantos pasos y cayó de rodillas cuando un fuerte mareo se hizo presente.

-¡Koneko!

El rubio corrió a su lado, al igual que Mokuba.

-Joey, mi hermano no ha comido nada y me parece que tampoco ha dormido bien. No puede dar un paso más.

-Lo siento tanto, chibi… -Joey se arrodilló junto a Kaiba para abrazarlo despacio- Koneko, no te preocupes, voy a llevarte hasta la avioneta. Sólo cierra tus ojos.

El adolescente tomó una de las manos de su hermano mayor entre las suyas.

-Ya estás con tu cachorro, Seto.

El castaño le sonrió débilmente, recostando su cabeza contra el hombro de Joey, que besó su frente, alborotando los negros cabellos de Mokuba.

**-Que escena tan tierna y conmovedora…**

Con alarma, los tres se pusieron de pie al oír la voz profunda y peligrosa del Faraón. Se encontraba parado a mitad de la pista, en su frente, el Ojo de Ra brillaba amenazador y sus ojos eran completamente negros, como si sus cuencas se hubieran vaciado. Mokuba se colocó detrás de Seto, ambos estaban aterrorizados. Jamás habían visto a Atemu así, ni escuchado su voz tan malvada.

Joey se paró entre ellos y el Faraón con los puños preparados.

-Se acabó, Atemu.

-**¿Se acabó? **–rió sarcástico el tricolor-** ¿Según quién? ¿Tú?**

En un parpadeo, la mano del Faraón se clavó alrededor del cuello del rubio, levantándolo del suelo.

**-Tú eres el que está acabado, Joey **–siseó-** Y voy a hacer lo que debí desde un principio…**

Sus dedos comenzaron al estrujar la garganta de Joey, el cual pataleaba ante la inminente asfixia. Mokuba comenzó a gimotear desesperado. Seto, como en un trance, bajó su vista hacia él, notando en una de las manos que se aferraba a su traje sus tres dragones blancos. Los gritos de dolor del rubio llamaron su atención.

Atemu estaba matando a su cachorro…

Sin pensarlo, se soltó de los brazos de su hermanito y se arrojó contra el Faraón para golpearlo, haciéndolos perder el equilibrio. Joey cayó rodando y llevándose una mano a su cuello, tosiendo trabajosamente. Atemu se levantó, jalando a Kaiba con él.

-**Tú quédate quieto** –le amenazó antes de propinarle un fuerte revés.

-¡SETO! –el pelinegro corrió con su hermano. Seto sangraba de la nariz.

El rubio se llenó de ira al verle y se irguió completamente furioso.

-¡Atemu, me las va a pagar!

Los dos comenzaron a pelear, intercambiando puñetazos y golpes. Joey dejó que el rencor que le guardaba al Faraón por todo el daño causado a Seto le ayudara a resistir los embates salvajes de Atemu. En una oportunidad, lo tumbó al suelo y descargó toda su fuerza en sus puños hasta dejar inconsciente al tricolor.

-¡Muérete maldito engendro! ¡MUERETE! –gritaba sin dejar de golpearlo.

-¡Joey! –le llamó Mokuba- ¡Joey, detente ya!

Pero éste siguió hasta que se quedó sin aliento. Aún se puso de pie para regalarle al cuerpo del Faraón varias patadas.

-¡Joey!

Tomando aire, se volvió hacia los hermanos. Mokuba tenía sostenido al ojiazul con un brazo de éste alrededor de sus hombros. La sangre manchaba el blanco traje de Seto. Joey le ayudó al chico, dejando escapar un gemido al sentir sus costillas quejarse de la paliza que habían recibido de Atemu.

-Moki, ¿crees que puedas pilotear?

-¡¿Qué! –el menor de los Kaiba abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Las coordenadas están programadas, no tendrán ningún problema para llegar…

-Joey… –susurró agotado el castaño.

-Tienen que irse sin mí.

-Pero…

-No puedo dejar que Atemu los siga. No se angustien, los alcanzaré.

-No… Joey…

-Shh, mi koneko. Te lo prometo, volveremos a vernos.

Sin decir más llevó a Mokuba y a Seto hasta la avioneta, ayudándolos a subir. El chico estaba asustado y no lo ocultó ante el rubio.

-No nos dejes, Joey…

-Tranquilo, chibi. Es mejor así. Asegúrate de llevar a tu hermano a un buen lugar donde lo atiendan, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero ver a mi koneko sano y salvo cuando los encuentre.

-… está bien.

Mientras el adolescente se colocaba en el asiento del piloto, Joey se inclinó sobre el ojiazul que descansaba en uno de los asientos traseros, visiblemente exhausto pero más aún triste y perturbado.

-… dime… que no vas a hacer… lo que creo… -trató de decir Seto.

-No voy a hacer lo que crees, mi koneko. Por favor, resiste. Voy a cuidarte hasta que te recuperes –le sonrió acariciando su mejilla- Todavía tenemos que casarnos ¿lo recuerdas?

Seto iba a decir algo más cuando Mokuba gritó con horror. El Faraón estaba de pie ante la avioneta. Su ropa estaba hecha jirones y manchada de sangre. Sin embargo, había cambiado. Sus ojos oscuros se habían rasgado y sus manos ostentaban largas y afiladas garras que se mecían como un depredador antes su presa.

-¡Mokuba arranca! –exclamó el rubio, brincando fuera de la avioneta para interceptar al otro.

Atemu aulló en un lenguaje extraño y la avioneta empezó a resquebrajarse. Sin tomar en cuenta su agotamiento y su terror, Kaiba jaló a su hermano menor para salir a tiempo antes de que la nave se desplomara en mil pedazos.

-**¡No van a ir a ningún lado!** –vociferó el tricolor caminando hacia los hermanos.

Joey se interpuso para derribarlo pero su ataque fue bloqueado, recibiendo un golpe que lo arrojó lejos contra una de las paredes del hangar. Por acto reflejo, Seto protegió con su cuerpo al pelinegro.

-**Vaya, el amor por tu hermano es admirable, Mi Tesoro…**

-¡Vete, aléjate de él! –gritó el chico forcejeando con su hermano para liberarse.

-**Ven aquí** –el tricolor lo llamó.

-¡No lo toques!

-**Es una orden, Mi Tesoro **–gruñó y el hangar se cimbró.

Kaiba miró al rubio que yacía lejos de ellos. Mokuba finalmente se zafó, invirtiendo los papeles. Temblaba de pies a cabeza pero todavía le quedaban las fuerzas suficientes para oponerse al Faraón.

-**Insolente niño** –a un gesto de la mano de Atemu, el adolescente palideció y comenzó a convulsionar.

-¡No! –Seto se inclinó ante el Faraón, sollozando- ¡No, por favor! ¡Te lo suplico!

El tricolor rió despectivo, el cuerpo de Mokuba quedó inmóvil. De un tirón, azotó al castaño contra el suelo para arrodillarse entre sus piernas.

-**Yo deseaba hacer esto en Egipto para ahorrarte sufrimiento, pero veo que disfrutas del dolor. Pues bien, que así sea.**

Las lágrimas bañaban el rostro del ojiazul que apenas empujaba las garras de Atemu clavadas en sus caderas. Una de esas palmas se posó sobre su vientre al tiempo que el Faraón se inclinaba sobre él, listo para comenzar la invocación.

Un disparo silbó muy cerca del oído del tricolor, atravesando la débil pared frente a él.

-NO. TE. ATREVAS.

Joey apuntó con la Beretta a la cabeza de Atemu. Éste le miró de reojo.

-**Mira quien lo dice…**

-Quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima.

-**No estás en posición de pedir nada, Joey.**

-Lo digo en serio, Atemu.

El Faraón se levantó dando media vuelta para ver al rubio de frente.

-Sé que tú no eres así, Atemu. Te conozco, eras mi amigo. Por eso te doy la oportunidad de desaparecer y no volver nunca. Voy a matarte si no lo haces.

Los ojos violetas del tricolor le miraron con enorme furia.

-Tú no eres así. Recuérdalo. Puedes volver a hacer una buena persona…

-**Es una ironía escucharte hablar así.**

-Vete, Atemu –el gatillo se tensó- No hagas más daño.

-**¿Cómo lo hiciste con Seto?**

Joey iba a replicarle pero calló al darse cuenta a qué se refería.

-**¡Ah! Vaya, el dulce Joey si recuerda su pecado…**

Mokuba abrió sus ojos, aturdido. Su cuerpo le dolía como si lo hubieran estrujado y su cabeza le punzaba. Se apoyó en sus palmas buscando a su hermano mayor. Seto estaba sentado tratando de controlar su llanto, producto del miedo. El adolescente se estremeció al ver que sujetaba un pedazo de vidrio entre sus manos temblorosas, con la vista fija en la espalda de Atemu frente a él. Tal vez, le tuviera absoluto y completo terror a su figura, pero al ver a Joey en peligro, no dudaría en desafiarlo.

Imágenes de los momentos juntos de su hermano y el rubio le vinieron a su mente. La felicidad era plena y ambos estaban dichosos de su relación. Sus ojos se posaron en el Faraón. Ahora tanto uno como el otro, tenía la firme intención de matar al tricolor.

/_Pero si alguno de los dos lo hace, no volverán a estar juntos/_

Estaban al filo del peligro. Un peligro que los separaría.

De nuevo, se volvió a su hermano. Se preparaba para levantarse y asestar la puñalada al Faraón, que sólo observaba en silencio a Joey.

/_No puedo dejar que mi hermano lo haga… ya ha sufrido demasiado… merece ser feliz por una vez en su vida…mi dragón guardián… /_

Atemu extendió sus brazos como rindiéndose.

-**Si acaso te crees mejor que yo, adelante Joey. Mátame.**

-Lo siento, Atemu.

-**Yo también. _Soy la Estrella de la Mañana…_**

Mokuba brincó sobre la espalda del tricolor serpenteando un brazo alrededor de su cuello para comenzarlo a ahorcar. Tenía la certeza que esas palabras habían traído la desgracia a sus vidas y ya no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ocurriera otra vez. Usando su otro brazo como refuerzo, apretó con todas sus fuerzas, pensando en esos momentos cuando fueron a Egipto, cuando Atemu regresó de Nueva York, cuando partieron hacia la fiesta en el Museo…

-¡MOKUBA, SUELTALO! –gritó Joey buscando separarlos.

El Faraón gritaba fuera de sí revolviéndose y rasguñando al adolescente. El rubio batallaba con él llamando al pelinegro a soltarlo. Los tres estaban peleando entre sí. Kaiba soltó el vidrio, su mano sangraba por el corte pero no la sentía, sus ojos no se apartaban de su hermanitoTenía que salvarlo.

/_Moki… no… yo prometí protegerte.../_

Un disparo sonó en el hangar.

El cuerpo de Mokuba resbaló de Atemu y cayó en seco en el suelo. Un oscuro charco de sangre rodeó inmediatamente su cabeza.

-¡NOOOOOO!

A gatas, el ojiazul se acercó al adolescente. Sus sollozos se hicieron evidentes al darle vuelta y notar la sangre que emanaba de su sien. La piel de Mokuba se hizo pálida y sus ojos se quedaron quietos y nublados. Seto se estremeció.

-¡MOOOKIIIII! ¡NOOO! ¡NOOO!

Joey y Atemu miraban estáticos la escena. Kaiba se mecía junto con el cuerpo inerte de su hermano, como si con ello le devolviera la vida. El rubio bajo su vista hacia su mano que empuñaba la Beretta. Aún humeaba del recién disparo. El Faraón lo miró sonriendo triunfal, dando unos pasos hasta quedar detrás del castaño, cuyo llanto angustiante no cesaba.

-_Contempla, Seth, todo el daño que Joey te ha hecho…_

El anillo nupcial se despedazó. Ráfagas negras los rodearon antes de dispersarse. Joey miraba atónito al tricolor, pero notó algo importante…

Seto había dejado de llorar. Estaba callado.

El rubio volvió su vista hacia él.

Un par de ojos azules le miraban quietos.

Entonces esos ojos se abrieron aún más…

Era el Parque de Ciudad Domino.

El reloj marcaba las cinco de la tarde.

No había nadie alrededor. Todos estaban de fiesta. Era fin de cursos.

Se planchaba con las manos su gabardina y se alisaba su camiseta. Estaba nervioso. Podía enfrentarse a ambiciosos ejecutivos, a la prensa hambrienta de escándalos; podía tener un duelo de Monstruos sin sudar siquiera, pero no podía estar de pie sin temblar ante la idea de declararle su amor a Joey Wheeler…

Ese niño rubio que se comportaba como un perro, un cachorro malcriado. Al que tantas veces había desafiado para demostrarle que era mejor que él pero en verdad lo único que quería era su atención. No recordaba el momento ni la razón por la cual empezó a fijarse en su persona, pero ahora ya no podía pasar un solo día sin que soñara en como sería sentirle de cerca, sonreírle… besarle.

Tenía un gran temor de ser rechazado, pero también albergaba las esperanzas de poder conquistarlo y retenerlo a su lado. Después de todo, era Seto Kaiba.

Una figura venía a lo lejos. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al ver acercarse al rubio con su uniforme azul, chaqueta abierta y manos en los bolsillos, con esa expresión desenfadada que siempre usaba.

Joey llegó con paso firme y se plantó en silencio frente al CEO que no le quitaba la vista de encima, con una débil sonrisa como bienvenida.

Pero el rubio no le sonrió.

-Bien Kaiba ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? ¿Un último duelo?

-No… es algo diferente… -contestó un tanto nervioso.

-Ah... adelante, ricachón.

Tomó aire y miró con determinación al rubio.

-Me gustas –confesó dejando ver un sonrojo.

-¡¿Qué! –Joey tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Hace tiempo… bueno, llamaste mi atención, Joey… y yo… me he enamorado de ti… hablo en serio.

El otro lo miraba sin moverse. El viento mecía su cabello. Escuchó el rumor de las ramas de los árboles al mecerse y los pájaros trinaban débilmente.

-Joey… yo… te amo… y quisiera una oportunidad… para hacerte feliz…

Suspiró aliviado de haber confesado al fin sus sentimientos. No era tan malo después de todo. Se mordió un labio nervioso al ver el rostro inexpresivo del rubio. Joey seguía quieto con los brazos colgados a sus costados y sus ojos clavados en él. Una brisa los atrapó unos segundos, desapareciendo lentamente. Un ligero temblor dominó su cuerpo.

De pronto, Joey se echó a reír con fuerza hasta que las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos claros.

-¡Oh, por Dios! –exclamó asombrado- ¡Mírate Kaiba! ¡Pareces una niña tonta! ¡El gran CEO es un marica!

Le dio un mal presentimiento el tono de burla de Joey, el cual se calló al instante y su rostro cambió al enojo mientras apretaba los puños.

-¿Qué creías? ¿Qué iba a tragarme tu mentira? –siseó entre dientes con la mandíbula apretada- No voy a caer, Kaiba. Ya no. Tus humillaciones llegaron a su límite. No vas a jugar con mi corazón.

-No… yo no…

-¡Estoy harto de tus burlas, niño rico! ¡Eres un bastardo malnacido! ¡Un idiota egoísta! –le gritó a la cara, tomándolo por la solapa de su gabardina y sacudiéndolo como si fuera un muñeco.

Porque él no se movió. Algo le decía que esto estaba mal.

-Es verdad… lo siento… perdóname… pero…

Un duro puñetazo en su boca silenció cualquier alegato. Cayó de golpe y se llevó una mano a sus labios, para ver sangre. Sintió sus ojos rozarse y humedecerse.

-Joey, yo solo quería…

Una patada directa a su estómago lo calló. Joey lo tomó por los cabellos y con inusitada ira le amenazó.

-Bien, Kaiba, te voy a demostrar cuanto vale tu amor para mí…

Un cruel golpe cayó cerca de su ojo, seguido de otro en su mejilla y varias patadas en su cuerpo que se contrajo al sentir el dolor.

-… no… por favor… Joey… -llamó tratando de jalar aire.

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Te odio Kaiba! ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO!

Más golpes llovían sobre el ojiazul sin cesar y cada vez eran más dañinos. Cuando un furioso Joey se detuvo para recobrar fuerzas; aspiró aire levantando una mano hacia el rubio.

-¡Basta! ¡No me lastimes más, por favor! ¡No quise ofenderte!... Yo sólo deseaba decirte lo que siento… -suplicó llorando amargamente.

Esos ojos de tono dorado se cargaron de rabia. El sólo atinó a cerrar sus párpados cuando una nueva oleada de golpes y patadas atacaron su cuerpo maltrecho y adolorido. Sentía claramente algunas de sus costillas rotas, así como punzadas de cruel dolor en sus piernas y brazos. El sabor de la sangre llenaba su boca.

-¡No eres nada, Kaiba! ¡NADA! ¡Nadie puede sentir algo por un monstruo como tú! ¡Amarme! ¡TÚ NO SABES AMAR! ¡No vales nada! ¡No tienes corazón! ¡Eres sólo un huérfano engreído! ¡Por eso siempre estarás solo!...

Joey detuvo su ataque pero seguía gritándole palabras crueles mientras se encogía ante el dolor y el llanto.

-… ¡Eres una porquería! ¡Debería matarte! ¿Quién te extrañaría? ¡Nadie! ¡NADIE! ¿Me oyes? ¡Tú amor no merece vivir porque tú no lo vales! ¡VETE AL INFIERNO, KAIBA! ¡MUÉRETE Y DEJAME EN PAZ! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas, escupiéndole a su cara para marcharse corriendo.

Apenas alcanzaba a vislumbrar entre lágrimas y sangre la figura de Joey alejarse de él sin mirar atrás.

-No me dejes… por favor… no me dejes… -musitó herido.

No era un sueño.

Era un recuerdo.

Una memoria perdida.

-_Contempla, Seth, todo el daño que Joey te ha hecho…_

La voz del Faraón le trajo al presente.

-**Sólo te ha herido, se ha burlado de ti todo este tiempo…**

Miró sus manos y su traje, estaban llenas de sangre.

Sangre de Mokuba.

Mokuba yacía muerto en sus brazos.

Gruesas lágrimas llenaron los ojos azules de Seto que se volvieron a Joey que tenía un arma en su mano.

El arma que mató a su hermano.

Su corazón latió apresuradamente. Como la nube que se desliza para dejar pasar la luz del sol, así el olvido de aquellos amargos recuerdos se descorrió en su mente y las escenas del Parque, sus intentos de suicidio, los años encerrado en la más negra pena se presentaron nuevamente ante él.

Kaiba dejó el cuerpo de su hermano y se levantó despacio sin dejar de mirar a Joey. Sus ojos mostraron una pena infinita de decepción. Más lágrimas escapaban, resbalando en sus mejillas. El rubio estaba paralizado, sin saber qué decirle.

-¿Qué hice mal? – musitó el ojiazul con voz quebrada, extendiendo sus palmas cubiertas de sangre hacia Joey- ¿Qué hice mal para que me odiaras tanto?

-Seto... –el rubio levantó una mano hacia él, haciendo retroceder al castaño.

-No…

Joey palideció al oírlo.

-Koneko, yo…

-¡No!

Seto retrocedió hasta chocar con Atemu, que pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-**Joey sólo te ha hecho daño, Mi Tesoro.**

-¿Por qué? –preguntó herido el ojiazul- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?

-No, Seto… -Joey sintió un nudo en su garganta al ver el desamor en la expresión de Kaiba- … por favor…

-¡No!

El castaño cerró sus ojos, llevándose las manos a sus sienes. Trozos de recuerdos comenzaron a invadir su mente.

_"… te amo…"_

_"… confía en mi, koneko…"_

_"… ¡TE ODIO!"_

_"… ¿puedo hacerte el amor?..."_

_"… ¡MUERETE Y DEJAME EN PAZ!..."_

_"… te deseo, Seto…"_

_"… ¿Qué hice mal?..."_

_"… recuerda que siempre te amaré…"_

_"… ¡eres una porquería!…"_

_"… dame una oportunidad, Seto..."_

_"… ¿por qué?..."_

_"… todo lo que quiero de este mundo eres tú, koneko…"_

_"… ¡nadie puede sentir algo por un monstruo como tú!..."_

_"… cachorro tonto…"_

_"… ¿guau?..."_

_"… ¡VETE AL INFIERNO, KAIBA!..."_

_"… no voy a olvidarlo…ni el la muerte…"_

Seto lanzó un grito adolorido y desesperado. Su cuerpo ya no resistió más y cayó en los brazos del Faraón, que le depositó con cuidado en el piso. Su expresión llena de rabia se dirigió a Joey cuyas lágrimas silenciosas cubrían su rostro. Había dejado caer el arma. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Ahora había matado a Seto.

Atemu lo tomó nuevamente del cuello y en vilo lo azotó con coraje contra el duro pavimento. Sin soltarlo, siguió rebotando su cabeza contra el suelo.

-**¡MIRA LO QUE LE HAS HECHO, JOEY! ¡ES TU CULPA! ¡TU CULPA! **

El rubio percibió su vista nublada a causa de los golpes en su cabeza. Las palabras del tricolor le sonaban huecas, y más aún con el desconsuelo llenando su corazón. Deseaba la muerte con todas sus fuerzas.

-**¡OH, NO! ¡NO HABRÁ NI PARAISO NI INFIERNO PARA TU ALMA! ¡VOY A ENVIARLA AL REINO DE LAS SOMBRAS DONDE SUFRIRAS POR LA ETERNIDAD…**

Sus garras se clavaron en el pecho de Joey, levantándolo un poco. El ojo en su frente volvió a resplandecer con mayor magnitud.

-**Yo, la Estrella de la Mañana y de la Noche. Yo, el Faraón, invoco al Reino de las Sombras. Vengan a mí, tinieblas, yo les ofrezco esta alma para ser devorada infinitamente…**

El hangar comenzó a vibrar, todo se oscureció, mientras una débil luz brotaba del cuerpo del rubio y era atrapada por las garras de Atemu.

-**Te condeno a una eternidad de tortura y sufrimiento, tu pena jamás cesará y…**

Un grito siguió a su invocación. Soltando al rubio, miró la punta de una daga que atravesaba su clavícula. Había sido lanzada detrás de él.

-**Tienes un increíble valor, asesino y profanador de tumbas. No creí que tuvieras agallas para enfrentarme…**

-No se necesitan para una piltrafa como tú –replicó Bakura entrando al hangar, preparando una segunda daga.

El Faraón se arrancó la daga, riendo con malicia.

-**Pero sigues siendo el mismo idiota…**

-Tal vez… -el albino desapareció y apareció frente a Atemu, clavando al instante la daga en su costado.

El otro volvió a gritar pero golpeó a Bakura, que sólo se ladeó ligeramente.

-**Vas a morir, Ladrón de Tumbas…**

Ambos se arrojaron uno contra el otro al mismo tiempo. Bakura propinó una serie de ataques que enviaron al Faraón al suelo. Sacó la daga de sus costillas para insertarla en uno de sus muslos. Atemu lo arañó, dejando profundas heridas en cuello y pecho. Sin perder tiempo, el albino clavó la otra daga en su antebrazo para inmovilizarlo, pero el tricolor se levantó, con un duro puñetazo al esternón de Bakura, cuyo dolor se presentó en forma de una neblina blanca frente a sus ojos al tiempo que caía de rodillas.

-**Es tu fin.**

El Ladrón de Tumbas comenzó a reírse con locura. Se puso de pie, arrancando la maltrecha camisa que usaba, revelando su torso completamente tatuado a base de quemaduras, como las de su rostro. Todos los signos eran invocaciones divinas, y aún más, en sus manos tenía escrito la oración de Seth.

El Faraón gruñó furioso al verle.

-Mira el cielo, Faraón. Ya no hay estrellas que brillen para ti, Nut te ha abandonado, como los demás dioses. Ra te ordena volver al Inframundo –Bakura sacó por detrás de su espalda un par más de dagas de triple hoja, con mangos inscritos- ¿Las recuerdas? Son de tu Museo, Osiris desea que las use en ti.

-**Mientes…**

-Ja, esperaba que hiciéramos esto de la manera difícil, Faraón. Mayor placer para mí. ¡Sejmet, dame tu gracia! –exclamó levantando una daga- ¡Neith, que tu poder me ayude a cumplir mi tarea! –continuó levantando la otra.

Atemu se desprendió de las dagas en su cuerpo.

-**Soy yo quien tiene la razón y te lo voy a demostrar.**

Un Ojo de Ra apareció en la frente del albino.

-Adelante.

Volvieron al combate, veloz y sangriento. Tanto el Faraón como Bakura recibían graves heridos en su cuerpo pero ninguno cedía, el intercambio de cortes tomaba mayor velocidad. Al mismo tiempo, cruzaron sus dagas que salieron volando al instante. El albino le mostró a Atemu sus propias garras que se encresparon alrededor de su cuello.

-¡DESPIERTA, FARAON! ¡TE HAS CONVERTIDO EN UN MOSTRUO!

Éste no perdió tiempo en atacar los costados del Ladrón de Tumbas.

-**¡SOY YO QUIEN HA VISTO EL FUTURO!**

-¡Y LO ESTAS CUMPLIENDO! ¡ADMITELO, COBARDE!

-**¡NO ES ASI!**

-¡SI LO ES! ¡VAS ACABAR CON TODOS POR TU IRA! –el dolor comenzó a ganar la batalla en el cuerpo del albino.

El Faraón notó esto y lo lanzó lejos. Camino hacia él y luego lo tomó por los hombros y lo sacudió violentamente.

-**¡MENTIRAS! ¡YO VINE A SALVARLO!**

Filosos colmillos se mostraron en su boca y los clavó en el cuello de Bakura, que abrió sus ojos ante el ataque. Pero el contacto le permitió sentir el alma del tricolor.

La visión divina tuvo sentido.

/_No es ira… es miedo…/_ se dio cuenta entonces de que el Faraón tenía miedo, un enorme miedo de perder a su amor.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, su vista se oscureció mientras su cuerpo se rendía a la muerte inminente.

/_Ryou…/_

Atemu liberó al Ladrón de Tumbas. Se miró lleno de heridas y sangre. Sus ojos contemplaron toda la escena.

Todos estaban muertos.

Un horrible aullido se dejó escuchar. El suelo tembló, haciendo unas hendiduras de las cuales sombras con vida propia comenzaron a salir.

El Faraón comenzó a reírse.

-¡ Y A M I ¡


	29. Hojas Secas

Disclaimer: al César lo que es del César, YGO no es mío.

Pairings: JxS

Warnings: yaoi y derivados

Doy gracias a todos por sus reviews -50+- jamás creí que llegaría a esa cantidad. Todos me han dejado una buena impresión de que mi primer fic hizo algo bueno por las y losfans de Yu Gi Oh.

n.n

GRACIAS

&&&&&&&&&&

**EL AMOR DESPUES.**

Capítulo 28. Hojas Secas.

_KA_

Dolor en oleadas recorría su cuerpo, provocando que sus músculos se contrajeran en un rictus punzante. Su piel resentía la intravenosa adherida a ella y los demás catéter. El ardor en su garganta le dijo que tenía un tubo de respiración pasando por ella. Sus párpados se sentían demasiados pesados pero aún así se atrevió a abrirlos. Náuseas y espasmos se apoderaron de su cuerpo y se irguió adolorido.

-¡No, Joey¡Enfermera! –la voz de Mai se acercó a él- ¡Enfermera!

Enfocó su vista, reconociendo a la rubia. La puerta se abrió, pasando por ella una enfermera seguida de Serenity.

-¡Hermano, no te muevas¡Es peligroso!

El mareo fue mayor a su inquietud y se dejó caer de nuevo a la camilla. Su corazón latió presuroso al vislumbrar antes de desmayarse las letras del carnet de identificación de la enfermera:

_Boston Hospital._

&&&&&&&&&&

¿Qué era más frío¿La nieve cayendo sobre la ventana o la soledad de su habitación? Tal vez lo último. El silencio a su alrededor era amargo como las lágrimas que derramaba, cayendo una a una sobre la carta que contemplaba desconsolado.

El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules cubierto de sangre seca.

Sangre de Mokuba y de Seto.

La llevó a sus labios resecos y la besó con profunda reverencia. Un sollozó escapó de su garganta.

-¿Faraón? –Marik entró al cuarto, preocupado- ¿Faraón¿Necesitas algo?

El tricolor negó con la cabeza inclinada.

-Mi señor –el egipcio se acercó con cautela- Mokuba quiere verte.

-No… -musitó débilmente.

-Pero él ya está aquí, Faraón. Le ha pedido a Ishizu que lo trajera hasta tu habitación.

Atemu cerró sus ojos desconsolados.

--No…

-Faraón –Marik puso una mano sobre el hombro enyesado del otro- Tienes que escucharle… y decirle…

-¿Por qué has estado conmigo todo este tiempo, Marik?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido al egipcio que se sonrojó bruscamente.

-Yo... nosotros estamos para ayudarte, mi señor –balbuceó nervioso.

-Pase lo que pase siempre querrás estar a mi lado ¿no es así?

El rubor en las mejillas de Marik se oscureció.

-Faraón… yo… Mokuba te espera ¿Hablarás con él?

El egipcio esperó una respuesta pero no la recibió. Con un suspiro se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Mokuba entraba apoyado del brazo de Ishizu. Su cabeza seguía vendada al igual que su rostro pálido. Vestía un largo abrigo invernal que sólo dejaba ver su suéter de algodón junto con su pantalón y botas. Sus ojos buscaron los del Faraón. Ishizu se separó de él y llamó a Marik para dejarlos solos. Con lentitud, el chico tomó una silla, acercándose hasta la camilla del tricolor que evitaba levantar su rostro. Mokuba se percató de la carta y las lágrimas de Atemu.

-Mi hermano te necesita –dijo con firmeza.

Otro sollozo brotó del pecho del Faraón.

-El señor Mutuo tiene razón, huir no solucionará tus problemas. Si vas a redimirte como me lo prometiste, empieza por Seto.

-No puedo… -murmuró el otro- … no debo.

-Entonces¿no era a mi hermano al que te referías¿No era él el amor que juraste proteger?

-Sí, lo es –mintió sollozando el tricolor.

Mokuba se quedó en silencio, meditando. Volvió su vista hacia la carta.

-El abuelo de Yugi acertó al decir que tienes que volver a empezar. Todos. Pero lo único que quiero en este momento es que Seto despierte…. Desafortunadamente eres el único que puede hacerlo… él… está destrozado… -algunas lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas del pelinegro- … saber la verdad le hizo mucho daño… antes de caer en ese coma ¿sabes lo que me dijo? '¿Por qué lo hizo¿Qué hice mal?'. Voy a volverme loco si lo escucho de nuevo. Ya no tengo las fuerzas esta vez para hacerlo solo… Si estás diciendo la verdad, tu cariño hará el milagro. Como se supone que tuviste que hacerlo…

-Pero yo…

-Has vuelto a ser el Atemu de antes ¿no? Aquél que siempre sacaba adelante a sus amigos no importaba en qué situación se encontraran. Entonces podrás ganarte el corazón de mi hermano y devolverle lo que le arrebataste. Algunas veces he pensado que hiciste bien al borrarle esa memoria del Parque y otras te odio por eso. Y aunque me cueste admitirlo, ese daño solo lo hizo Joey. Mi hermano no lo olvidará. El tiempo dirá si tu amor vale la pena. ¿Lo ayudarás?

Atemu asintió. Mokuba llamó a Ishizu y a Marik para que ayudaran al tricolor a bajar a la silla de ruedas.

-Vamos con mi hermano.

-Yo estaré en la sala de espera –habló Ishizu- Marik irá con Odión a decirles a los demás como están las cosas.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Se separaron, el chico llevó al Faraón hacia los pisos superiores.

-Eres el más grande imbécil, idiota, malnacido y desgraciado Faraón que haya tenido Egipto –comentaba el adolescente mientras el elevador subía- Que Ra te queme vivo si mientes sobre mi hermano…

Llegaron al piso de Terapia Intensiva. Mokuba se dirigió hacia el ala donde tenían a su hermano. Después de hablar con la enfermera para dejarlos pasar, cruzaron las puertas corredizas de cristal hasta la camilla de Seto. El dolor del arrepentimiento en los ojos violetas de Atemu cobró fuerza al verle. El pelinegro se fue sin decirle nada. El Faraón recorrió con la mirada la figura del ojiazul y los monitores que pulsaban débilmente. Esperó hasta que no hubiera nadie alrededor para moverse. Apretando los dientes ante el dolor de levantarse de la silla y arrodillarse, el tricolor puso la carta contra su pecho y si inclinó con su frente tocando el piso ante Kaiba.

Cerró sus ojos, liberando más lágrimas, pensando en cada momento, cada llanto, en cada doloroso recuerdo que dejó en el alma de Seto.

-Seth, yo ya no merezco tu perdón. Lo sé bien. Y aún así te lo ruego. Perdóname. El monstruo que destruyó tu vida te suplica que lo perdones… yo… conoces la razón por la que volví a la vida, no puedo mentirle a tu alma… pero en verdad quería hacerte feliz… creyendo que así yo lo sería… y me equivoqué, Seth, hice todo mal, todo lo confundí y el único que pagó por mis errores fuiste tú… pero… pero… -el Faraón lloró abiertamente- ¡Oh, Ra! Ofrezco mi alma a Seth, mi sangre a la suya… mi corazón… m-mi amor… y renuncio a mi propia felicidad…para que sea la de él…

Atemu colocó la carta en la mano de Kaiba, antes de besar sus dedos, susurrando en el idioma antiguo. Sus vendajes comenzaron a teñirse de carmín y su piel palideció aún más.

-_Mi vida es tuya, Seth._

Los monitores conectados al cuerpo del castaño empezaron a alterarse. Algunos chillaron al tiempo que el pecho de Seto se agitó. El Faraón le dedicó una sonrisa antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

Médicos y enfermeras entraron corriendo en respuesta a las alarmas de los monitores. Mokuba vio el movimiento y trató de ingresar pero una enfermera y su médico lo detuvieron, conviniéndole a esperar afuera. Antes de darse vuelta, el adolescente observó como levantaban el cuerpo ensangrentado de Atemu y daban RCP a su hermano. Temeroso, se dirigió al pasillo. Ishizu estaba sentada esperándolo, al verla, corrió junto a ella, tomando una de sus manos.

-Tenías razón –le dijo- Creo que ha pasado algo bueno.

-Ya todo ha terminado entonces.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo Atemu?

-Lo ignoro, Mokuba. Ahora debes hablar con la policía, esperan que levantes cargos…

-No tengo ánimos de hablar con nadie del asunto, además…

-¿Sí? –la egipcia le miró atenta.

-Estoy tan cansado de odiar, Ishizu –respondió el chico, recostándose en su regazo.

-Te comprendo, pero el Faraón quiere que hagas lo que tienes que hacer.

-¿Y qué gano con Atemu en prisión?

-¿Qué pierdes si no?

-¿Sabes? Mi hermano siempre me habló de cómo pensar en estos casos. Bueno, ya conoces sus métodos. Todos piensan que es insensible, egoísta y solo busca poder y dinero. Pero siempre ha sido lo contrario. Jamás se dio por vencido cuando trataba de alcanzar sus sueños, una y otra vez se levantaba de sus derrotas.

-El antiguo sacerdote Seth fue el sucesor del Faraón, eso habla de cómo confiaba en él y de lo que era capaz. A nadie más le hubiera dejado el futuro de Egipto más que a su primo.

-Si busco al que me hirió con su flecha envenenada, moriré. Si mejor me levanto a buscar el antídoto, me salvaré. Seto siempre tuvo confianza en las capacidades de las personas y le molestaba que no tuvieran el valor de hacer lo que podían por miedo. Miedo y odio son lo que domina a las bestias, me solía decir. Si descargo mi rencor contra Atemu, todo lo que él me dio lo tiraré a la basura y de nuevo comenzaré el ciclo de venganza y dolor.

-Tu hermano te ha enseñado bien, pero no te presiones. Es muy pronto para que tu corazón se abra al perdón, Mokuba –replicó Ishizu, peinando sus mechones- Más si deseas darle una oportunidad al Faraón, él sabrá ganarse tu confianza.

-Estoy seguro que mi hermano volverá a deprimirse. Aquella vez no tenía opción alguna. Ahora, quiero al menos darle una esperanza. Como dices, Atemu tiene una conexión muy importante con él, puede ser que a través de ella mi hermano se recupere y vuelva a ser lo que era antes de que todo esto empezara. Me temo que el amor de Joey se marchitó…

-Déjalo eso a Kaiba. Recuerda que el Faraón lo ha ayudado, vivirá para escoger su opción, cualquiera que ésta sea.

-Hay algo que no comprendo¿por qué si todo esto lo hizo por Seto, fue Yugi el que lo salvó?

-El corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende, pequeño. Y esa respuesta sólo la conoce el Faraón.

-Estamos como en el principio…

-No, todo es diferente ya.

Su médico acompañado de otra doctora, aparecieron en la salita. Mokuba se sentó al verlos sin dejar de soltar la mano de Ishizu.

-Mokuba, hay buenas y malas noticias –empezó el médico, sentándose junto a ellos- La buena es que tu hermano se ha curado inexplicablemente. Lo hemos monitoreado con el ultrasonido y no hay traumas internos. Se lo han llevado a unos exámenes tomográficos pero creo que su cuerpo ha dejado de tener cualquier herida. Su presión y su pulso van en aumento de manera estable. Lo tendremos en Terapia Intensiva un poco más, pero creo que Seto ya ha salido del coma, sólo queda que despierte.

-¿Y Atemu¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Esa es una de las malas noticias. Tuvimos que remitirlo de nuevo a quirófano. Tuvo un repentino derrame interno y su factor de coagulación cayó, lo que le provocó un paro cardiaco. Es como si se hubieran invertido los papeles. Aunque cuento con que su sistema inmunológico vuelva a recuperarse con la rapidez de antes. Ignoro el factor por el cual su cuerpo sana en cuestión de horas pero me aferro a que aún sea así. Por lo mientras, estará también en Terapia Intensiva.

Mokuba respiró profundamente antes de hacer su pregunta.

-¿Cuál es la otra mala noticia?

El médico intercambió una mirada seria con la doctora.

-Mokuba, te presento a la doctora Jung, ella platicará contigo.

La mujer le regaló una sonrisa antes de que se pusiera en cuclillas frente al adolescente, que sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Se trata de tu hermano…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_BA_

Angie contemplaba el paisaje nevado de la ciudad, el cielo gris el movimiento en las carreteras. Se acercaban las festividades navideñas y el ambiente se dejaba sentir. El movimiento de la camilla detrás de ella la hizo girarse, Joey despertaba poco a poco.

-Tranquilo, mi amigo. Todavía no puedes bailar mambo.

El rubio la miró sorprendido.

-¡Angie! –se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía el tubo de respiración aunque sentía la garganta reseca.

-Toma –la chica le ofreció un vaso de agua que sorbió.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En un hospital.

-Angie…

-Estamos en Boston, Joey. Mai y Duke te trajeron hasta aquí para que recibieras la mejor atención médica y alejarte de todo…

-¿Mai¿Y Serenity?

-Ah, las envíe a descansar. Apenas llegué vine a verte.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado en el hospital?

-Un par de semanas. El invierno ya llegó y yo creí que ibas a hibernar.

Joey se quedó callado asimilando el hecho de que estuviera vivo. Un par de lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos.

-Hice algo horrible, Angie.

-No es cierto, Joey.

-No… yo… ¡Oh, Dios! –se llevó sus manos a su rostro.

-Joey, mírame –ordenó Angie- Si yo te digo que no hiciste nada horrible, es la verdad.

Los ojos de Joey se llenaron de angustia.

-¿Te quedaste en… ¿Qué pasó¡Dime ya!

-Despacio, vaquero. Aún estás muy débil como para escuchar lo que te tengo que decir.

-¡Quiero saberlo, Angie! Nadie me dice que ha ocurrido. Estoy encerrado en esta estúpida habitación sin saber como están las cosas…

-Te digo que esperes.

-¡Si eres mi amiga me lo dirás¡Tú siempre me has hablado sin mentiras!

Angie suspiró.

-Está bien, pero quiero que permanezcas tranquilo –respondió tomando las manos del rubio.

-Por favor…

-El chiquillo de cabello negro está sano y salvo. La bala sólo rozó su cabeza. Un poco de cirugía estética y listo.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó Joey con un hilo de voz.

-Así es. Hubieras visto a la policía, no sabían ni por dónde empezar. Por esa razón tus amigos te trajeron aquí. Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, el caso se cerró por falta de pruebas.

-Mokuba está vivo –susurró.

-Hey.

-¿Y…

-Digamos que ha tenido mejores momentos…

-¡Está vivo!

-Mira –la chica fijó sus ojos en él- Lo que ocurrió en ese lugar nadie lo puede explicar. Hubo muchos heridos y cosas raras, la condición con que llegó tu gatito al hospital era muy crítica, despertó unas horas y cayó en coma. Los médicos no le daban buen pronóstico pero entonces… se curó… hablando físicamente…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Antes de tomar el vuelo, supe que lo habían trasladado al piso de Psiquiatría… -Angie hizo una pausa al ver la reacción de Joey.

-¿P-Por qué?

Angie se sentó en la orilla de la camilla. Acariciando las manos del rubio, cuyas lágrimas aumentaron al recibir el silencio de su amiga como respuesta.

-Le diagnosticaron un transtorno post-trauma…

Joey se echó a llorar, mientras Angie lo abrazaba. La imagen de Seto frente a él con las manos y las ropas manchadas de la sangre de Mokuba, con sus ojos llenos de decepción, vino a su mente.

-Es mi culpa.

-No digas eso. Tú no le hiciste nada.

-Lo hice, Angie. Créeme.

La chica dejó que Joey llorara en su hombro. Sabía, por todo lo que había visto en el hospital, que las cosas resultaron catastróficas.

-Angie…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué dices que Seto de pronto se curó¿Cómo ocurrió?

-Un milagro…

Joey se separó de Angie.

-Hay algo que no me has dicho¿verdad?

-Es que no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar, puedes recaer…

-¿Es… Atemu?

-Sí.

-Él…

-Fue el que lo hizo, Joey, él se quedó al lado de esos hermanos. El fue quien detuvo la hemorragia del pequeño y curó a tu ojiazul…

-¿Qué? Pero…

-No puedo decírtelo. No lo sé.

-Gracias, Angie –musitó Joey, dejándose caer en su almohada, cansado y triste.

-¿Quieres algo? No vayas a pedirme que te traiga a Sniffle. No cabe en ninguna maleta que pase la inspección… -trató de bromear la chica, acomodando sus sábanas.

-No, ahora ya no quiero nada.

-Tus heridas aún tiene que sanar, Joey.

-Quizá nunca lo hagan, Angie.

&&&&&&&&&&

Un aroma terminó de despertar a Bakura. Se sentía somnoliento y un poco adolorido, pero todo era soportable. Abriendo sus ojos se dio cuenta del lugar donde estaba. Era una habitación privada de hospital. Su brazo de nuevo tenía una intravenosa, para un par de bolsas colgadas al lado de su camilla. Una cánula de oxígeno atravesaba su rostro. Sus heridas estaban curadas, dejando solo el malestar. Buscó el aroma que llamó su atención. Una cabellera blanca reposaba en su hombro. Ryou estaba dormido a su lado, abrazándolo apenas.

Dobló su brazo para rozar son sus yemas las mejillas de Ryou.

-Mi niño –carraspeó, su garganta estaba adolorida por el todo lo que había pasado por ella.

Los dedos que reposaban sobre su pecho se estremecieron un poco y luego volvieron a quedarse quietos. El Ladrón de Tumbas sonrió malicioso.

_¡RYOU, ME ESTÁS LASTIMANDO/_

Éste se levantó de golpe, cayendo al piso. Bakura se rió quejumbrosamente.

-¡Bakura! –exclamó feliz Ryou, sentado en el suelo.

-Bu.

-¡Oh, Bakura¡Al fin despertaste! –sin aviso, Ryou se lanzó sobre el Ladrón de Tumbas, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-… bien… -tosió aquél- … regla de los tres segundos… Ryou… no puedo… no puedo respirar…

-¡Oh, lo siento¡Perdóname! –algunas lágrimas resbalaron en su rostro- Bakura…

Una mano atrapó su mentón y lo atrajo a unos labios ansiosos.

-Tontito… -murmuró Bakura, limpiando sus lágrimas.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Eso no puedo prometértelo. Siempre voy a protegerte.

-Me sentí perdido sin ti.

-Mentiroso.

-¡Es cierto!

-Pues mal hecho. Nunca te dije que te cortaras las venas por mí.

-Te amo.

-¿Y qué con eso?

Ryou escondió su frente en el cuello del Ladrón de Tumbas, al tiempo que éste lo abrazaba con su brazo libre.

-No quiero arruinar tu felicidad, chiquito, pero se supone que iba a morir y ahora estoy aquí. A menos que sea una broma cruel de Anubis, necesito una explicación.

-Yugi los salvó.

-¿Uh?

-Marik lo llevó hacia donde estaban. Llegaron justo cuando las Sombras iban a liberarse. Yugi enfrentó al Faraón y los salvó a todos ustedes.

-En el nombre de Ra¿cómo hizo eso? El Faraón ya era una bestia que yo recuerde…

-Pues lo hizo. Yugi lo abrazó con fuerza hasta que volvió en sí. Cuando el Faraón "despertó" usó su poder para salvarlos en la medida de lo posible… ¿qué le hiciste Bakura? Parecía carne para brocheta.

-Espera mi niño¿cómo que sólo lo abrazó?

-Bueno, supongo que algo le dijo pero Marik lo ignora. Antes de recuperarse, el Faraón también atacó a Yugi y Marik trató de defenderlo, y lo arrojó lejos de ellos, pobre Marik, sufrió varias fracturas.

-Merecido lo tenía por imbécil. Se lo advertí. Pero continúa.

-Pues Marik llamó a Ishizu y ella buscó a Tea y a Tristán. Las ambulancias los trajeron a todos aquí: tú, Yugi, Marik, Mokuba, Kaiba y Atemu…

-Menuda sorpresa cuando me vieron¿eh?

-Muchas cosas ocurrieron, Bakura. Tristán habló con Serenity y ella le pidió a Mai y a Duke trasladar a Joey para que la policía ya no lo molestara.

-¿Se llevaron a Joey?

-Ajam. Sabemos que ya está bien. Al igual que tú –Ryou se enroscó contra Bakura.

-¿Y luego?

-Sólo hemos esperado que todos se recuperen. No hay caso para la policía porque no hay arma ni huellas de la batalla que le diste al Faraón.

-¿Y que le pasó a ese bueno para nada?

-Está con Seto.

-¿QUE?

-Ellos siguen juntos. O eso parece. Mokuba nos ha mantenido al margen de esa situación.

-Espera, espera, espera –Bakura se sentó en su camilla- ¿El Faraón sigue con Kaiba?

-Ya te dije que sí. De hecho fue el que lo sacó del coma.

-Siento que me he perdido una parte de la historia…

-Kaiba entró en coma y el Faraón usó de nuevo su poder para sanarlo –explicó Ryou- ¿qué pasa? –rozó con sus dedos la mejilla del Ladrón de Tumbas- ¿Bakura?

-Si lo hizo en esas condiciones… debió de haber ofrecido algo muy sagrado para que le cumplieran su súplica… -balbuceaba para sí mismo Bakura- si ofreció algo… pero entonces….

-¿Bakura? –Ryou lo llamó más preocupado esta vez.

Éste enfocó su vista en Ryou y le sonrió

-Todo está bien, mi niño. Al menos para nosotros.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Ven acá, quiero seguir abrazándote.

Los dos se recostaron. Bakura jugueteaba con los mechones platinados de Ryou, pensativo.

/_Tú solo escogiste tu castigo, Faraón. Te admiro. Yo nunca renunciaría al amor de mi vida por propia voluntad. Tú sí lo hiciste. Les has entregado a los Dioses tu futuro al lado de Yugi para salvar a Seth. Le vas a dar tu corazón... La muerte en vida. La muerte en vida. En verdad has vuelto a ser el mismo Faraón de antes/_

-… kura? –susurró adormilado Ryou.

-Shh, duerme mi niño. Hoy quiero velar tu sueño. Estoy aquí.

-… todo terminó…

-Shhh, duerme.

Bakura miraba hacia las ventanas con las persianas cerradas, dejando ver apenas la luna fría y los copos de nieve cayendo lentamente. Bajó su vista hacia Ryou, que dormía tranquilamente. Cerró sus ojos concentrado.

_Dos dragones peleaban furiosos, en un embate cruel. Uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre el otro y le arrancó el corazón, dejándolo sin vida en el suelo._

_El Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules moría en agonía con el pecho abierto mientras el Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos planeaba sobre él, victorioso y estrujando el corazón entre sus garras._

_/Has cambiado de nuevo los hilos el destino, Faraón. Solo espero que sea la decisión correcta, y que Ra esté de acuerdo contigo…/_

&&&&&&&&&&

Todo se había terminado. El Faraón había vuelto a ser el mismo y todos finalmente no perdieron la vida, aunque aún faltaba por ver que tanto daño era el que debían afrontar. Su propio abuelo había estado en la plática entre Atemu y Mokuba, para evitar que ocurrieran más tragedias. El menor de los Kaiba le había escuchado y también el Faraón.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que las cosas apuntaban ya hacia una sola dirección, no dejaba de pensar en que todo pudo haber tenido una mejor solución si hubiera dicho esas palabras con más anticipación.

Si su corazón hubiera tenido el valor de sacarlas a la luz.

Yugi miró sus brazos, sanos ahora, que fueron castigados por las garras de Atemu, al igual que su espalda, cuando se atrevió a abrazarlo.

El Faraón estaba irreconocible, parecía una bestia furiosa. Y lo único que atinó a hacer fue correr hacia él y abrazarlo. Con fuerza, como si se le escapara hacia un abismo de donde nunca podría sacarlo. Tal como ese sueño que había desaparecido.

El halcón era Atemu, y se hundía en las tinieblas, solo y confundido. Recordaba sus lágrimas mientras lo llamaba una y otra vez mientras éste trataba de quitárselo de encima, vociferando que el había jurado proteger a su amor con su alma, y que no podía fallar a esa promesa. Yugi se sintió desesperado al verle así, lleno de odio, pero también de miedo, podía sentir ese miedo llenando el corazón del Faraón como cuando compartían su cuerpo y sus pensamientos estaban conectados, así sentía como quería escapar de ese pesar, porque en ese momento se encontraba solo, la sangre y el dolor lo rodeaban.

Marik, asustado por la forma en que lo atacaba, intentó separarlos, pero Atemu lo lanzó con increíble fuerza lejos de ellos. Yugi lo sujetó con más fuerza aún, llorando su nombre.

Entonces dijo lo que su corazón había callado tanto tiempo.

"_Yami… te amo…"_

Las tinieblas que se abalanzaron sobre ellos desaparecieron al instante e incluso le pareció que la luna brillaba con luz blanca. Donde había oscuridad, volvieron aquellos ojos violetas que le cautivaban.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, ambos se miraron fijamente. Después, lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de los ojos del Faraón, que miraba alrededor todo lo que había hecho. El solo siguió abrazándolo, sin saber que hacer, no sabía si Atemu lo había escuchado o no. Pero no quiso dejarlo solo.

Esos ojos violetas volvieron a él y lloraron aún más.

Y el Faraón cayó en sus brazos, inconsciente. Las profundas heridas que tenía sangraban espantosamente. Marik volvió con ellos a rastras y busco su teléfono. Lo que pasó después le fue muy confuso. Luces, voces, llantos se cruzaban en su memoria. Se había dejado llevar por el sueño para tranquilizarse.

Porque la dura realidad le esperaba.

Tenía fe en que Atemu si le hubiera escuchado y que su reacción hubiera confirmado lo que sentía por él. Por dentro, deseaba ser el amor que el Faraón quería proteger a toda costa…

Pero no era así, el Faraón seguía con Kaiba y no parecía que fuera a separarse de él. Kaiba era el amor de Atemu. No él.

-Yugi¿te sientes bien? –preguntó Solomon abriendo su puerta- Vi que tenías la luz encendida…

-Estoy bien, abuelito.

-Ya no te preocupes más, hijo. Es el turno del Faraón ahora.

-Lo sé, abuelito, lo sé.

-Descansa, buenas noches, Yugi.

-Buenas noches, abuelito.

Ni siquiera su abuelo sabía lo que sentía por Atemu. Nadie lo sabía. Era un secreto que siempre tuvo bien guardado de todos. Incluso de él mismo. Solo cuando vio en peligro al Faraón se atrevió a pronunciar lo que nunca imaginó posible. Pero había sido in intento fallido.

Quizá todo había terminado, pero para él todo comenzaba a desmoronarse cual copos de nieve que descendían frente a su ventana.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_AKH_

Joey alcanzaba a escuchar el rumor de las enfermeras sobre el adorno navideño que debían colgar en la pared. Sonidos de cascabeles y pequeñas trompetillas se dejaron oír. Sus lágrimas corrían silenciosas por sus mejillas.

No sólo un océano lo separaba de Seto, peor aún, el desamor. Aquellos desconsolados ojos azules llorando por él serían la cruz de su vida. Todo el dolor por el que ahora atravesaba el castaño había sido producto de una sola cosa…

Una tarde en el Parque de Ciudad Domino.

Nadie, ni el Faraón, levantaron sus puños contra el ojiazul, ni le obligaron a escupir las cosas que le dijo. Fue un momento de ira, miedo y venganza que arruinaron la vida de Seto.

Él había sido quien lo puso en las manos del Faraón y de nuevo lo regresaba a sus brazos. Solo él.

Él había sido quien aplastó su corazón con su imprudencia y luego le traicionó, jugando a los amantes sin nunca revelarle la verdad.

Él había sido quien había disparado el gatillo y herido a Mokuba, derramando su sangre y su vida en los brazos de su hermano.

Era ya demasiado dolor para Seto. Solo le hizo daño cada vez que trató de estar a su lado. Su amor solo le había traído la desgracia a Kaiba. Ya no era posible que le hiciera de nuevo algo así.

Tenía que dejarlo ir.

Como prueba de su amor, tenía que olvidarse del ojiazul y dejarlo hacer una vida más plena y feliz lejos de él. Donde el dolor y la amargura que le provocaba su cariño ya no le tocara.

Pero a pesar de todo, su corazón quería ver una vez más a Seto. Quería verle sonreír, ver sus ojos brillar como solían hacerlo. Una vez más.

Joey sollozó lastimosamente.

Ya no.

Ya no existía esa oportunidad.

-Koneko.

_Hoy estoy buscando_

_la mejor manera de decirte adiós,_

_y al mirarte siento_

_que el dolor despierta_

_en mi corazón…_

…_hoy te estoy pidiendo_

_que a pesar de todo, seas feliz…_

……………………………_.. Balada para una despedida, José Luis Perales._

**F I N**


End file.
